Love You Forever : A Paul Imprint Story
by Just-Soldier-On
Summary: Elizabeth Black is Jacob's cousin, what happens when Paul imprints on her? Elizabeth has an uncaring mother, what has happened to her to make her so 'rebellious' to her mom how will she react to the 'wolf' world? WARNING: There is lots of swearing n humor
1. Chapter 1 Elizabeth Black

Here I am. Yeah me, Elizabeth Black. And surprise, surprise, I'm being shipped to La Push to live with my Uncle Billy and cousin Jacob Black. Why? You asked. It's pretty simple.  
My stupid biased mother has been sending me all around the world, just so she could get me out of her stick fucking hair and be with all these random guys' who end up being one night stands! I've been to England, where they tried to teach me "Manners" I must say, didn't last very long. I got kicked out.

_"I'm sick of you Elizabeth Black! What the hell is wrong with you? I send you to all of these school's for you to learn how to be a lady__ but-"  
I cut her off by saying "Fuck you! Your not my mother you stupid conniving bitch. You sent me to all of these school's so I am out of your silky fucking 'glamorous' hair not so I'll learn how to be 'lady'. You tell everyone what a monstrosity of a kid I am, but really? Am I? What about you miss "I'm to good for everybody"? You don't even have a right to be called a mother-" She cut me off by her fist coming toward my face where she punched the side of my cheek. I could feel my teeth cutting into the side of my cheek, making it bleed crimson fluids. I spat it out, onto her new strappy prada shoes that she had bought only a day ago._

That was the end of my flashback , as the stupid fake sickly, sweet voice of the air attendant's voice came onto the speaker over head.  
"Please buckle up, you will be arriving at Port Angeles shortly. Thank you" Her voice made me want to hurl. "Fake bitch" I muttered. I buckled my seat belt, my thoughts from earlier relinquishing into my mind. No doubt had my mom told Uncle Billy and Jacob that I was this horrendous kid that she could not handle. That I was this girl who would do anything she wanted whenever she wanted to do so. That's what she told everyone. Except, if you heard every single detailed word that came out of her mouth, you'd be horribly disgusted. She would tell them in so many details, 90% of the things she said weren't even true. To be entirely honest, I'm smart. My true colours, the girl hiding, never really got to thrive. The girl underneath the tough exterior really was smart and intelligent. My teacher saw what I was really like. And she encouraged me to do so.  
But no, my mom. She wouldn't believe a word my teacher had said. She always said to her "Her" She would look at me as if I was some deathly parasite burdened into her home. "Hah! Yeah right. This girl over here isn't capable of doing something like this. She obviously plagiarised it. Didn't ya Elizabeth" I wished my mom was different, the comforting type. The one who looked at you, and would smiled. The type of caring and compassionate mother who would supports your decisions, or at least respected them enough. But no. I had a loveless mother, a mother who hated me, and couldn't really give a fucking shit if I dropped dead on the very ground I walked on. She wouldn't even shed a frickin tear. She would be smiling, glad that her so called 'daughter' was gone away from her life. So she could do whatever she pleased. Not that she doesn't already.  
The way she looked at me compared to other mothers, was utterly disgusting. Other mothers would look at their child with love and adoration, like their life couldn't get any better than what it was already. My 'mother' only ever cared about money. It was wrong. She would buy me expensive things, as if it was a token of her love for me. She seemed to think that it makes up for the times she wasn't there, for all the times she neglected me, by leaving me home to do everything on my own.  
When I was 12 my father left, he had enough of my mother's lying and cheating. So he left, him saying to me "I'm sorry my baby, you'll always be my little girl" Than he left, leaving me a piece of him with me. He left me his thin gold necklace that had 'My little girl' engraved on the back of a tiny antique golden heart pendent that had the design of a rose on top.

"Excuse me ma'am?" Said someone, lightly shaking my shoulder. "Hi, I'm so sorry for disturbing you. But we have just landed in Port Angeles" She said, smiling a small sincere smile.  
"Thank you Jennifer" I said, looking at her name that was pinned to her shirt.  
"No problem" She smiled, glad I called her by her real name and not some fake name that some posh people call her. Her brown hair was around her shoulders, creating a small but involuntary halo that surrounded her shoulders.  
I stepped off of the plane, the air from Port Angeles hit me, making me shiver, and wishing I had actually put on a Jacket.

I found the luggage claim, which was inside the airport. Duh, right? Well the thing is, this was the first time I have ever been on a airplane.  
The luggage claim had bags belonging to the people that had just taken that plane with me. I saw my bags which were right at the end of the conveyer belt. I huffed, walking lazily toward the end, where my 4 bags were on it's side. Lucky nothing breakable are in them.  
I don't think I will be able to carry all of this crap.  
"Elizabeth?" Said a very familiar husky voice.  
"Jacob!" I said, leaning up to hug him. How tall is he? He had grown so much since the last time I had seen him. He was a giant compared to the Jacob I used to be taller than.  
"Hey Lizzie" He said, hugging me back. "Here, let me help you" He said, leaning down to grab the three biggest bags I had bought with me.  
I watched in shock as he just lifted the bags off of the ground, he didn't even break a sweat.  
"Oh my gosh. I envy you" I muttered. Seriously, who actually does that? Who can actually lift that off of the ground with it not so much as weighing him down.  
"You don't seem as much of a bitch as your mother has been making out." Jacob said, as this was a casual conversation for him.  
I rolled my eye's at Jacob. Of course Jacob would say that. He an Uncle Billy probably would've thought that I was the worlds biggest bitch. I wonder why they even considered letting me stay with them. After all of the shit mother dearest has probably would have told them.  
"Oh yeah!" I said, sarcasm in every ounce of my voice. "I'm one hell of a challenge to put up with. You better watch out Jacob. I hurt little defensless animals, make rude gestures at nuns. I'm a rebel" My voice was deep with sarcasm. Of course I didn't hurt any animals, or disrespect nuns. I'm not like that. Sure I swear, but I wouldn't swear inside a church.  
Jacob laughed at me, a loud booming sound. "Obviously" he joked with laughter.

"Uncle Billy probably thinks I am this monstrous little rebellious bitch"  
Jacob shrugged his shoulders at me as we slowly made our way over to the rabbit that he had spent the summer working on. "I honestly don't have a clue as to what he thinks"  
I retrieved the Ipod that was in my pockets, and turned it on, letting the music play.  
As I layed my head onto the window, the lack of sleep seemed to catch up me.  
I let my eye's drop as the heaviness of my eye lids were to much to handle. The music playing throughout the head seemed to comfort me.

I felt someone lightly shake me. "Come one Lizzie, we're here. You've been asleep the whole time." Said Jake's voice.  
I've been what? I couldn't of been asleep the whole entire time, could I of been? It didn't feel like I was asleep.  
My eye's anyhow fluttered open, revealing my unfamiliar surroundings. The environment of this place taking stride in my eye's. Everywhere was green, from the moisture of the rain that takes place in La Push. Tree's where everywhere, creating a huge forest that one day I would like to explore.  
As for the sky, it seemed that it always consisted of grey clouds that threatened to spill harsh amounts of water on everything that was contained amongst La push.  
I opened my door, stretching my legs in front of me.  
"Elizabeth?" Said a voice from behind me and Jacob.  
I turned around seeing him, my Uncle Billy. He looked so different from the last time I had seen him. His wrinkles shown more, from constant worrying.  
"Uncle Billy!" I said, dropping my bag onto the ground, and running up to hug him. I bent down, putting my arms awkwardly around, and pecking his cheek. "How have you been?" I asked respectfully, I stood up slowly.

"Good, good. Nice to see you Elizabeth."  
"It's nice to see you too. Thanks for letting me stay here" I said, politeness clear in my tone. I think he was a little shocked at the respect in my voice.  
I talked to my mom like shit, practically because she was shit to me.  
"It was I and Jake's pleasure, right Jake?"  
Jake nodded, but his mind was somewhere else, in the woods, as if he was searching for something.  
I moved my eye's to the forest, searching for what had caught his undivided attention.  
"What's wrong?" I asked, moving to stand next to Jacob.  
"Huh?" He asked, me snapping him out of his trance "Oh no, nothing. Dad got to go. See you later, kay? Bye Lizzie" Jacob said, putting me in a bone crushing hug. "Cant.. Breath" I said gasping.  
"Oh right, bye!" He said, removing his arms from around me and running into the woods.  
"Is he always like that?" I laughed, turning to a chuckling Uncle Billy.  
"Yeah. He has to go to work"  
Through the woods? "Oh" I said with a little shrug.  
"Come on in, I just made lunch." He said rolling himself in. "Or Jacob did" He added with a laugh.

"When will Jacob be back?"  
"Getting tired of me already Elizabeth?" Uncle Billy joked.  
"No! No of course not, I was just asking"  
He laughed "Jacob should be back soon"  
I nodded, popping my lips. "Sorry to do this Liz, but I've got to go, Charlie is here" He said, pointing outside where police cruiser was parked. "Where going fishing. I could always make plans for someover time-"  
I cut him off, shaking my head, and kind of warmed that he would cancel his plans for me "No, you go ahead, I need to unpack anyway. And get dressed to" I added, noticing I've been in these clothes for awhile due to the flight.  
"No problem. The bathroom is right down the hall, last door on your right." He said, smiling at me warmly, before rolling himself out the door closing it behind him.  
Might as well take a shower now while I am alone.  
I walked right down to the end of the hall, turning to my right, like Uncle Billy had intructed.  
The bathroom was kind of cute. Blue, white and pink tiles around the bathroom floor and walls. The shower was in the left corner, the doors was see through glass. The bath tub was right in front of it, with a simple white basan next to it.  
I started taking my clothing off, and just tossing them onto the floor messily.

The hot water splashed onto my skin. I used to think when I was younger that if I had a shower, it would just wash everything away. The pain of have a neglecting mother, the pain of my father leaving.  
I closed my eye's letting the steaming hot water splash onto my skin, the colour of my skin was flushing from the heat of the water.  
There was a kno- scratch that- there was a banging on the door. Ignore it. I told myself. Whoever the hell that was kept knocking.  
Damn this person is fucking persistent!  
"This had better be good" I said angrily, shutting the water off.  
I grabbed a towel, wrapping it around me tightly, to prevent it from falling down to reveal what was underneath the towel.  
Whoever was at the door was still knocking, I had to literally restrain myself from saying "Knock on that door one more time you better start running!"  
"What!" I yelled opening the door.  
I came face to shoulder? With someone shirtless. Obviously that someone was a guy. I made myself look up and was shocked.  
The intensity of his stare was one of awe, love, shock and than anger.  
His eye's held me there in my place, I couldn't move I was engrossed with him. He was like a book that I couldn't seem to remove my eye's from. It was like he held me there in place.  
As I saw anger hit his eye's he muttered "Just tell Jacob I came by" Than he stormed of into the forest.  
I felt like a part of me was gone.  
I just stood there like an idiot, shocked at what just happened. What had just happened anyway? It was so strong. I couldn't even feel the anger in me anymore.  
"Elizabeth!" Said a disbelieving voice. "What the hell are you doing out here in just a towel? Go inside"

I felt like a complete idiot, I looked up seeing him with 2 other guys' with him, and quickly looked down blushing like crazy at the thought of them seeing me like this.  
I turned around, bending down to pick up one of my bags that contained some of my clothes.  
"Where can I get dressed?" I asked from down the hall.  
"Just hurry up and get changed in the bathroom than I'll show you to your room"  
"Kay!" I shouted.  
Once I got into the bathroom, I tore around threw my bag, finding warm clothes.  
I settled for a blue and white sweater and track pants. Not really in the mood for anything else.  
My thoughts were all revolving around the boy. Huh. Was this really normal?  
I quickly brushed my hair, not caring that it hurt. My hair was starting to curl up already, into little ringlets from not putting the straightner through it.  
I opened the door, looking down at my feet, and suddenly bumped into a brick wall, or so I thought. This 'brick wall' made me fall on my butt. "Ouch" I muttered as my but hit the wooden floor.  
"Well watch-" He cutt off as he looked at me. His eye's softening as he looked down at me. "I'm sorry" He said, a hand making it's way down to help me from off of the ground.  
What the hell is wrong with this guy's mood swings? Seriously, it's giving me some major whiplash.  
I took it, after staring at it for probably a minute, as I took it, I looked up, seeing he had a frustrated look on his face.

"Excuse me" I said, moving around him in disappointment.  
I walked up the hall, seeing Jacob and the two others from before lounging on the couch.  
"Nice to see you with some clothes on" Said a boy, I had no idea who this person was.  
"Embry!" Jacob said, kicking him in the shins.  
"Lizzie, this is Embry and Jared" He said, pointing to the two of them. "And Paul is up the hall"  
Huh, so that's his name. The one with those heart melting brown eye's.  
"Mhmm" I said, pretending I didn't care. I walked past them, and into the kitchen

I could here a wolf howling in the distance, it sounded alarmed.  
"Crap" I heard Jake mutter. "Hey Lizzie, we gotta go. Sorry!" Than I heard the stampede of feet go out the front door.  
Well this is annoying! I just got here, and everyone seems to be leaving the damn house.  
I hope it's not going to be like this the whole time I'm here.

* * *

I heard a door slamming in the distance. I didn't even realise that I had fallen asleep.  
"I can't believe you Paul!" Said Jacob angrily.  
My book feel from off of my chest and hit the floor with a loud 'thud'.  
I yawned, sitting up on the lounge. "Jacob" I said.  
"Oh hey, didn't mean to wake you up." His voice still had that pitch of anger in it.  
"You should go back to sleep. We have school tomorrow. I'll show you to your room." Than he turned around, giving Paul a glare.  
Paul glared back, before turning around and walking out the door, slamming it shut behind him.  
I looked up at Jacob questioningly "What was that about?"  
"Nothing" He said through clenched teeth. I noticed a gash on his arm that was healing.  
"Jacob!" I said alarmed "What the hell is that on your arm?"

When I looked again, it was healed like it wasn't even there.  
"Never mind" I grumbled, walking up the hall.  
Jacob stopped suddenly, causing me to run right into him.  
"This is your room" He said, unphashed by me running into him.  
"Goodnight" Than he stormed down the hall, slamming the hall door shut behind him.  
What got his pantys in a bunch?


	2. Chapter 2 Stares and Glares

****

Hello, I'm glad you like the last chapter, and well I hope you did anyway. So here is the next chapter:

**Recently:  
**

_"You should go back to sleep. We have school tomorrow. I'll show you to your room." Than he turned around, giving Paul a glare._  
_Paul glared back, before turning around and walking out the door, slamming it shut behind him._  
_I looked up at Jacob questioningly "What was that about?"_  
_"Nothing" He said through clenched teeth. I noticed a gash on his arm that was healing._  
_"Jacob!" I said alarmed "What the hell is that on your arm?"  
__When I looked again, it was healed like it wasn't even there._  
_"Never mind" I grumbled, walking up the hall._  
_Jacob stopped suddenly, causing me to run right into him._  
_"This is your room" He said, unphashed by me running into him._  
_"Goodnight" Than he stormed down the hall, slamming the hall door shut behind him._  
_What got his pantys in a bunch?_

_

* * *

_

"Stupid alarm clock!" I said out loud, banging my fist on this stupid creation. Who ever the hell made these stupid things should be shot! Who the fuck even put this in my room? Certainly wasn't me, that's for sure.  
"Finally peace and quiet" I said as the persistent beeping stopped.  
Well turns out someone doesn't want me to be happy, because someone started knocking on my fucking door like a maniac.  
"What!" I yelled angrily. Turns out I'm not exactly a morning person. Huh, we all learn new things, don't we?  
"Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed. And get up and get ready for school." Said Jacob's voice that had hints of humor in it.  
"Asshole" I muttered under my breath.  
"I heard that!" He said, his voice sounded as if it was all the way down the hall.  
How the hell did he hear that? But nonetheless I still said a quick "Good!" for my own convience.

I bent down, looking through my suitcase for something appropriate to wear to school for today.  
Let's see.  
Can't wear a bikini to school, obviously. It'd be too cold, and besides all those boy's at the school would be looking, and that is not happening. At all.  
Unfortunately I can't wear my pyjama's to school.  
Finally! I find something that isn't pyjamas or swimwear. I settled for long jeans and a long sleeved shirt.  
I walked myself over toward the vanity table that was there when I moved here.  
My make up was scattered over it, along with all of my hair products, face products and.. Yeah.  
"Come on Liz, hurry up. We've have to go soon"  
"Damn you Jacob Black. I just messed my makeup. Now I have to start all over again!" Idiot!  
"You're doing your makeup? Girls" He said, I could really just imagine him shaking his head.  
I didn't really mess my make up, up. I just said that to piss him off. But 'el carmo couldn't be pissed off today. It would of worked yesterday, when he was all doom and gloom with Paul.  
Speaking of Paul, or by any means, thinking of Paul. Yesterday was different, and in a good way different. I couldn't help but feel this weird liking to him. It's probably just stupid school girl crush.  
" Kay, I'm ready Jake" I said, opening my door, and walking lazzily down the hall.  
" 'Bout time" Said one of Jacob's friend's.  
"Shut up" I said, flipping him off before going into the kitchen.  
"Bye Uncle Billy" I said, beinding down to kiss his cheek.  
"Bye Liz, have fun on your first day" He smiled "Wait, aren't you going to eat something?"  
"Don't think I have time. But I'll take an apple" I took an apple of the plain and dull fruit bowl. Boys, and their lack decorating.  
"Bye" I waved.

I walked into the loungeroom, where the boys' no longer lingered.  
"Jacob?" I called frustrated. Egh, his probably outside.  
When does this stupid moody morning thing finish? Damn, it's neally as bad as PMS! Okay, so maybe not as bad.  
Huh, all well, it's not like I have to be the one to put up with it.  
So as I got out to the front, Jacob, Embry and that Jared dude was outside talking about something that looked slightly important and equally boring to me.  
"I call shot gun!" I yelled, running childishly for the seat.  
They just looked as me, and Embry groaned "I was going to sit there"  
"Exactly, you said was. As in past tense. Your not sitting here now honey, so get in the back" I smiled slyly at him.  
"Oh burn!" Jared said, snickering at Embry.  
"Hey Jacob, does she remind you of anyone?" Embry snickered, laughing as if he just told the funniest joke.  
Jacob glared at him. The saying "If looks could kill" ran through my head.

"Okay girls' enough whinning, lets get on with it"  
Now that comment got glares from both Jared, Jacob and Embry.  
I smiled, showing them my best smile "I'm joking! Seriously, I just over with. I hate being the "new girl" that everyone stares at. So can we please get going?"  
"Huh, seems like you know the feeling" Embry said, his 'presence' now in the back of Jake's rabbit.  
"Pfft, of course I know the feeling. I've been to so many schools in the past year an a half, because of my stupid uncaring, ne-" I cut off, not wanting to tell them anything about my stupid life that I had to endure just a couple of days ago.  
"Where was your last school?" Jacob asked.  
"Some school in England, boy that was fun. It was an all girls' school. I got kicked out with in a week" I smiled with a shrug.  
"Whoa, we got a bad ass on our hands! What'd you do Mrs Black?" Embry said, sniggering.  
"Told the 'Head Mistress' as they had called her, to go and get fucked. But only because I wanted to get out of there." I said, you could hear different emotions in my voice, obviously. Thanks to my mother I was this messed up teenager with problems.  
That's probobly all I was to my mother. She had already told me I was a mistake. Oh boy, she made sure I knew I was a mistake to her. A magite she was inconvienently stuck with.

"Were here" Jacob said, stopping his car in the school's parking lot.  
"Jared, could you and Kim show Liz around? I got to get to detention" He said, putting his fingers through his hair.  
"I guess." He said over his shoulder, he was walking up to some girl. She was short, she looked around 5'1. -No Pun Intended  
I watched as she smiled at the sight of him being there.  
"I'm guessing that's Kim" I said, pointing to the two of them.  
"Eh, yeah. Bye!" Said Jacob, giving me a quick hug, and ran of in the direction of the school.  
"He got detention yesterday, he forgot" Embry said, explaining.  
"Huh"  
"I'll just show you around, Jared looks a little busy"  
I looked over where Embry was looking. Jared had the girl called Kim in his arms, they were just holding eachother. The only thing that ran through my head was 'Cute'  
"They seem really close"  
"Hmm? Oh yeah, that's because they are. Kim and Jared got together not so long ago. Maybe 2 weeks."  
I smiled, nodding. Thinking how lucky she was to have someone who loved her. Or at least liked her so much.  
Never have I had someone love me. Well, maybe my dad. But he left me.

"Where exactly are we going, Em?" I said, already comfortable enough with him to give him a nickname.  
"Office, you have to get your schedule and the map and all that good stuff" He said sarcastically.  
"So Embry, you got a girlfriend?"  
He shook his head 'no' "Why, you interested?" He said, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.  
"Pfft, in your dreams Embryo"  
"Damn! How'd you know?" He boomed, causing the hallway to look at us. Well, let me rephrase that.  
It caused the hallway of girls to glare at me, and the boy's to stare strangely at us.  
What was up with these stupid girls? Is there some kind of stupid 'Stare at the new girl to creep her out' thing.  
"Why exactly are those girls' glaring at me?" And I will admit I did say it loud, hoping to get the message to the girls' that I hate their stupid stares and glares.  
"They think we're going out" He shrugged.  
"Huh. No thank you, just got here yesterday. And Embryo, take no offence, but I wouldn't date you if you were the last man on Earth"  
"Office" He said pointing, to a huge brown double door. "You have to go in there for that stuff. So, this is where I am leaving you, have fun" He said, turning around and waving at me, before running down the halls.  
I scoffed. He's going to leave me? On my first day here? I can tell you know, I am no good at this map shit.  
I pushed the doors open, with unneccesary force, by accident of course.  
I saw the administrators head shot up like her life depended on it.

"Rude" She muttered under her breath, as if she thought I couldn't hear her.  
"Hello" I said, folding my arms over the adminstrative desk.  
"How may I help you?" She squaked rudely.  
First of all you could help me by relocating that stick from out of your ass and start be nice.  
"Well, uh I'm new to this school"  
"You don't say"  
I smiled rudely. Resisting the urge to show her my finger. "I was just wondering if you could help me."  
"Yes, wait" She damanded, pushing her glasses up with her finger.  
*Cough* Old Bitch *Cough*  
I laughed out loud to myself, boy am I weird.  
Squaker looked up from her work, raising an eyebrow, as if too say 'What's so funny?'  
"Sorry, there was a tickle in my throat" I smiled widely, knowing she wouldn't believe me. "All better"  
"Whatever, here is your schedule, map and your locker key."  
How the hell does she even know my name? Is she like the town's physchotic stalker or something? Either that or it is really a very, very small town. I think I prefer to go with the physchotic stalker though.  
I turned around, walking out the door without saying a "Thank you" Would you say thank you to that bitch?

As I opened the door, I rammed into someone on my way out.  
"Shit, sorry" I said, now realising that I bumped into a short girl. "Here, let me help you" I said, bringing my hand down for her to take.  
"Thanks"  
"No problem. I'm Elizabeth Black, what's your name?" I said, as she took my hand letting me help her up.  
"I'm Kim Conweller" She blushed, dusting that back of her jeans.  
"Oh, your Jared's girlfriend aren't you?"  
She nodded, her cheeks getting more rosey. "Yeah. And your Jake's cousin?" She guessed.  
I rolled my eye's, muttering "Unfortunately"  
"Do you need any help getting to your first class?"  
I can see why Jared is going out with Kim, she seems so nice and helpfull.  
"That'd be awesome. The other boys' ditched me. Nice aren't they?"  
She laughed a laugh that was quiet high and saprano like.  
"Can I see your schedule?" She said, seeming reluctent.  
"Yeah, of course" I handed it to her.

"You've got English with Mrs O'Brien, your in room 24. Which is right over there" She pointed to her left. On top of the door stood the number 24 over head.  
"Thanks."  
I watched as she smiled at me saying a little "Your welcome. Their already lined up so, yeah. Bye Elizabeth"  
"Just call me Liz, Lizzie"  
She smiled, nodding "Bye"  
"Bye Kim" Than I ran off to the end of the line.  
The students walked hastily into the class, probably hoping for this lesson to hurry up and get over with.  
"Oh, hello. Can I help you?" Said Mrs O'Brien, I'm guessing.  
"I'm new. I have this class ma'am" I said being respectful.  
"Oh, come on in dear." She smiled brightly, at least she isn't a high and mighty bitch.  
I smiled, nodding.  
"Can you introduce yourself to the class?" She asked, sitting down at her desk.  
"Err.. Sure" I said, turning around to face the class.  
"I'm Elizabeth Black" Short but sweet right?  
I could here the teacher laughing lightly.  
"There are 2 seats available, just sit in anyone of them"  
Huh, so my choices are...  
To sit next to some guy conspicously staring at my chest like it was a peice of art.  
Or next to Paul, who was starring at me yesterday, the one who had those beautiful brown eye's.  
Huh, Paul it is.  
Chest guy better stop starring or else he is going to be very sore later.

I walked past his row, only to bend to his ear. "Keep staring at my chest you fucking pervet and you'll be in hospital. Got it?" I didn't even wait to hear his answer, I just got back up and sat down next to Paul, who had quiet the angry expression on his beautiful face. Doesn't he want me to sit here? I could sit next to Pervy Mack Pervyson. But who know's I could injure him badly because of his wondering perverted eye's.  
"Okay class, now that everyone's settled. Today we'll be learning about Robert Frost. Does anyone know who that is?"  
I raised my hand not really thinking about it, I know this question, but I seemed to be the only one. Which made me awkwardly put it back down.  
"Yes Miss Black?"  
"Ah" I said awkwardly "Robert Frost is a Poet Ma'am"  
She smiled "Very good, do you know how many he wrote?"  
"Around 142?" I guessed.  
"Actually yes" She nodded.  
"Class, Robert Frost is infact Frost is considered by many to be America's finest poet. Robert Frost was a leading figure in the Modernist Movement however unlike his contempories such as Eliot or Pound, Robert Frost favoured more traditional metrics and forms of poetry. He also composed his poetry by using the language and experiences of his everyday life, however the beauty of Frost's poetry lies in its layers of ambiguities and deeper meanings hidden behind these everyday themes" She said. And I must admit, being the awesome nerd I am, I really soaked up this information. This is the subject I actually thrived in. "Does anyone know a poem of his?"  
I of course raised my hand again.  
"Yes?" She asked smiling at me.  
"Fire and Ice"  
"Yes, a perfect example" She nodded smiling at me.  
"So class, over the next 2 weeks you have to do an assignment on Robet Frost. Individual work only, though you can do study party type things" She smiled. Damn this teacher is all smiles, she reminds me of my old one.

"Now, what you need to do is find one poem of his, and... Just read the sheet."  
"This lesson and next is for prep, so enjoy the lessons of nothingness because I am guessing you won't be doing much. But guys' I need your assignments, even if you don't do nothing this lesson and next. Okay?"  
Wow, she is nice. Practically giving us permission to do nothing.  
I furrowed my eyebrows in deep concentration, what should I do for my assignment? Which poem should I choose? Fire and Ice? A Late Walk? There is so many choices.  
I felt Paul next to me shaking, his skin hot. And when I say hot I mean hot. It's not like an uncomfortable hot. I could imagine those arms being wrapped around me.  
"Are you okay Paul?" I asked consumed with worry.  
"Fine" He said, his voice thick with anger, his eye's seemed to be glaring at someone. And I of course noticed his shaking.  
Okay, it was just a a question.  
Seriously, what's up with this guy? I was just asking him if he was okay.


	3. Chapter 3 Haven't I said this all along?

**Hello everyone.**  
**I do not own twilight, all I own are my own characters.**  
**I hope you all enjoyed the chapters, and all the chapters to come. I am excited as to how this will progress, and as to how many reviews I get.**  
**Even if your a silent viewer, I would love it if you would just place a review.**  
**All of my viewers, and reviewers are all important to me.**

**Thank you to every single person who enjoyed the storys I have been writing, keep reviewing.**  
**I love writing for all of my fans.**

**Thanks.**

**Recently:**

_"Now, what you need to do is find one poem of his, and... Just read the sheet."_  
_"This lesson and next is for prep, so enjoy the lessons of nothingness because I am guessing you won't be doing much. But guys' I need your assignments, even if you don't do nothing this lesson and next. Okay?"_  
_Wow, she is nice. Practically giving us permission to do nothing._  
_I furrowed my eyebrows in deep concentration, what should I do for my assignment? Which poem should I choose? Fire and Ice? A Late Walk? There is so many choices._  
_I felt Paul next to me shaking, his skin hot. And when I say hot I mean hot. It's not like an uncomfortable hot. I could imagine those arms being wrapped around me._  
_"Are you okay Paul?" I asked consumed with worry._  
_"Fine" He said, his voice thick with anger, his eye's seemed to be glaring at someone. And I of course noticed his shaking._  
_Okay, it was just a a question._  
_Seriously, what's up with this guy? I was just asking him if he was okay._

* * *

_"Who are you?" I asked, fear surging through me. The fear of what was standing in the darkness before me._  
_I could barely just make the figure out throughout this unending wrath of darkness.  
She stepped forward showing who she was, not someone I seemed to reckognise.  
"Who are you?" I asked once again, though no fear seemed evident through my tone of voice toward the ferocious thing.  
Her laugh erupted through the room, it was like Christmas bells tinkling throughout the room.  
Suddenly, pain surged through me as she concentrated, her crimson red eye's focusing her deadly gaze on me.  
I recoiled in pain as the pain deepened and deepened into my back.  
"Stop it!" I screamed at her through gritted pain staked teeth.  
Amazingly it stopped as she looked over me in a swift movement of her eye's. Her smiled turned smug at me.  
"Any last words human?" She asked, a perfect eyebrow raised.  
You know the only thing that frightened me about this blazing red head -No pun intended, I to am a red hed- was her flawless beauty. No human ever looked like this.  
"My last words to you? Fuck you"  
Than I watched as she leaped from her spot on the mossy grass to me.  
X  
_I gasped loudly as I sat up, my arm's holding my weight up.  
I heard a loud thud, causing me to scream.  
My heart was beating in rapid paces, it was like I just came out of a marathon, sweat everywhere all over me my breathing hitched. That must of been one hell of a dream.  
"Lizzie?" Jacob said, his feet could be heard in my ears.  
"Shit" He said, looking at me. "Are you okay? You don't look too good."  
My hand was to my heart, I didn't even realise it.  
I nodded, not being able to get the words out to him.  
"Jacob!" Said a husky voice, that could only be Paul's.  
"Are you okay?" He asked his eye's swept over my body, searching for anything that could of left a mark.  
What was this guy's problem? From angry to worried and concerened? Huh.  
I breathed out once before answering. "I'm fine" I said, trying to control my breathing before it turned into a panick attack. Trust me, those aren't fun.

"Are you sure?" He asked.  
Haven't I been saying this all along? What's up with these guys.  
All well, I should probably stop saying it, I'm boring myself.  
"Mhmm" I mumbled, rubbing my eye's.  
Wait, what was the banging noise?  
Oh yeah. I thought, seeing the book that was on the floor, a couple of the pages crumbled messily. So that was the loud thud noise?  
I feel stupid now. Screaming because a book hit the floor?  
"What's for dinner Jake?" I asked, yawning.  
"Ah, there is leftover pizza on the table. We didn't want to wake you so we left you some"  
"Actually, I'm just going to go to bed. Good night Jake. Good night Paul" I gave them both a faint smile, before turning around and walking down the hall and into my room.  
I actually don't think I will be able to sleep. Don't they say your suppose to forget your dreams after you wake up? Well, I don't think I will be forgeting this one anytime soon.  
And tomorrow is school. I don't really want to be the star of all the attention once again.  
That is all I got, every hall I seemed to take I always got one or two stares, it actually get quiet annoying.  
I swear I almost told them to keep the fucking stares to thereselves.

It's 9.30, what am I suppose to do? I can't just go back to sleep, what happens if the dreams comes back to me?  
I sighed, huffing in aggatation.  
I think I need a holiday already.

* * *

**Hey guys' sorry I know, short chapter. Next chapter will be better.  
Was this a crap chapter? I seem to think it was. Post a comment and tell me please.  
If you have any idea's, or want to be a character send me a quick message.**

Please remember to review.

Thanks Ms-Write-It

And I also got a twitter (Ms_Write_It) 

V

V 


	4. Chapter 4 Hate?

_****___

_****_

**Hey, I hope you liked last chapter. I forgot to add in Author Note bit that I may not get update like every 1-3 days' because I have school now, but I will manage for all you guys' and it's only the start so no assignments. WOOO.  
Anywho, hope you like last chapter. I've already said that, haven't I? Yep. Anyways. Enjoy.**

Previously:

__

I feel stupid now. Screaming because a book hit the floor?

__

"What's for dinner Jake?" I asked, yawning.  
"Ah, there is leftover pizza on the table. We didn't want to wake you so we left you some"  
"Actually, I'm just going to go to bed. Good night Jake. Good night Paul" I gave them both a faint smile, before turning around and walking down the hall and into my room.  
I actually don't think I will be able to sleep. Don't they say your suppose to forget your dreams after you wake up? Well, I don't think I will be forgeting this one anytime soon.  
And tomorrow is school. I don't really want to be the star of all the attention once again.  
That is all I got, every hall I seemed to take I always got one or two stares, it actually get quiet annoying.  
I swear I almost told them to keep the fucking stares to thereselves.

_It's 9.30, what am I suppose to do? I can't just go back to sleep, what happens if the dreams comes back to me?_  
_I sighed, huffing in aggatation._

_____I think I need a holiday already._**____**

****

**

* * *

**

My eye's fluttered open, revealing sunshine that was seeping through my curtains.  
Guess I did fall asleep last night.  
There was no signs of rain, not a dark glooming look in the sky, only the golden burst of sunlight.  
I smiled to myself, today is going to be a great day.  
And I guess I awoke with a smile, I would not let anything get to me today, on such a wonderful gorgeous day.  
I opened my door, walking gracefully down the hall.  
"Good morning Uncle Billy!" I called as I reached the living room bare footed.  
He was there in his wheelchair, holding a mug of coffee carefully.  
"Oh, good morning Lizzie" He smiled faintly.  
"Is Jacob up?"  
"No, not yet" He said, laughing a little.  
"Huh, I think I might give him a wake up call" I said, turning on my heel back down the hall.  
"Jacob, Jacob, Jacob!" I called, banging on his door like he had done to mine just the morning before.  
I could hear him groaning. "Go away Liz!"

"Nuh- uh. Get up Mr. You know, you got to that thing called school? That tall large bricked building? With a fairly small carpark? No? Shall I paint you a pic-"  
"I am up! God your annoying"  
"Well my dear cousin, it must run in the family"  
I could honestly imagine him rolling his eye's at my comment.  
I could hear a knock in the distance as I walked slowly down the hall.  
"I'll get it" As I said that, I purposely quickened my pace.  
Who is this going to be? Jared is picking up Kim and Embry is going with them. Unfortunate for Jared supposedly.  
I opened the door, my pyjama's on that had put on last night consists of Short shorts, and a singlet that showed itty bitty bits of my pink bra.  
It revealed Paul, standing there looking like he just threw the first things in his room that he could see.  
"Oh, good morning Paul" I smiled, a little bit of blush darkening my cheeks. Man, even in this messy state he could still pull off a underwear modelling shoot off. Whoa.  
I watched as his mouth twitched up into a small smile. "Good morning"  
"Come in" I said, moving out of the way to allow him full access of the house.  
"Jacob!" I called, my voice ecoing through the house.  
"Oh God Liz, I am up!" He yelled tumbling into living room, rubbing his eye's with his right hand.

"Oh it's Paul" He said, once again glaring at him.  
I raised an eyebrow, wondering why Jacob was being so damn rude and hostile toward Paul?  
"Okay than..." I said trailing off. "Anyways, I call bathroom first!"  
"Don't be 2 hours either!" said Jake.  
"Pfft, yeah right. Like I would, I don't want to get out looking like a frickin sardine" I walked up the hallway, folding my arm's.  
"And get proper clothes on!" He called.  
"Hypocrite" I muttered under my breath.  
"How am I hypocrite?"  
"How did you hear what I said?" I asked loudly, now at the very end, just a step away from my location.  
So that shut him up as he fell silent, not even making a noise. Score.  
I let the cool water droplets fall onto my brown, delicate skin, not even letting the water warm up a little bit.

The sun was still shining as me, Jacob and Paul walked outside, the wrath of the rare La Push sun gleaming down on our skin.  
It's probably a good thing I brought my sunny's.  
"I call shootgun!" I called, smiling innocently. Oh De Ja vu, I feel this has happened before. Ha ha! Joking of course. I did it to Embry yesterday. Ouch, that sounded wrong. I didn't do Embry in the illiterate.. I mean.. Augh! Never mind.  
Paul got in behind me, a frown playing amongst his lips.  
I pushed my sunglasses down, sheilding my eye's from the blindingly bright sun.  
"Oh god" Jacob said looking at my pink sunglasses "Where the hell did you get those?"  
"From My bitch face mother. Well she bought them I chose them, awesome aren't they?"  
"They're too.. Pink"  
"Mhmm" I said overly bored, shrugging. Of course they're pink, I am a frickin girl, what does he think I am? A fucking grimlen?  
"I wonder if the others' are at school yet" Jacob said in a voice that seemed he was musing  
"Probably" I said, slightly uninterested.  
"I wasn't asking you, y'know"  
"Well my litt- ah big munchkin, you spoke your thoughts and I simply answered them"  
He huffed, well it isn't exactly my fault if I speak fluent sarcasm, no is it? Sometimes it is useful.

* * *

"Boys'. Will you frickin stop it!" I yelled glaring at Jacob and Embry, who were both doing my head in with there constant bickering.  
My English assingment is sadly not going to do it's self, though that would be a nice thing, don't you think?  
Suddenly something cold and liquidish get's thrown on my head.  
"Embry!" Paul said, standing up shaking.  
"Sorry Liz, I didn't mean to get you with that" He said looking down apolegtically at me. "It was meant for Jacob" He was unphased by Paul's frequant shaking.  
"Paul Scott!" Said a squarking voice.  
I turned my eye's to the sound of the voice.  
A young teacher around the age of 25 was walking over to us.  
" You've got a week's Deten-"  
I cut her off as she came over to us. "Oh my god!" I squealed, feigning excitement. "I love your shoes!" _Liar_ my mind chanted. "Macys?" I guessed, raising an eyebrow. I know how to work these young teachers.  
"Err, yeah. How'd you know?" She asked, smiling.  
"I have the exact same at home! They're awesome aren't they?" I smiled  
She nodded, a smile appearing on her face. "I only got them last week. Cost half my pay check"

I nodded, pertending I was fascinated by what she was saying.  
"And who are you?" She asked, politely.  
"Oh, I'm Elizabeth, or Liz, or Lizzie. You?"  
"Oh I am ms Mayer"  
"My favourite Music Artist is John Mayer!" I lied. Well it's not exactly a lie, but I only like one of his songs.  
"Mine too!" She smiled  
She turned as she heard someone calling her name.  
"I've got to go" She frowned slightly. "Have a great lunch Kids'"  
I turned back to my work, muttering "Well that was easy"  
"How'd you do that?" Jacob asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Pfft, she's young. She has ugly shoes, easy. I don't even have those shoes, I didn't even know wether on not they were from macy's. Just a guess"  
The table started laughed.  
I must admit, I only really done it because Paul was going to get a detention. He didn't even do anything. That teacher is a bitch. Does she have the hot's for him or something? I saw her giving her a up and down look as she walked past him. Damn slu-. Uh- oh. I think I am jealous. Oh god.  
"Anyway. I think I am going to the library" I sighed, putting my book in my simple black, book folder.  
I got up, putting the book folder in my grasp, hugging it to my chest, as if I was embarrased or something. I guess I was kind of. I mean... I have never been jealous before.

"Why'd you do that for?" Said a deep husky, sexy voice. Cause I like you. _Focus Elizabeth.  
_"Because I did? I got you out of trouble. Shouldn't you be thanking me?"  
I saw him scowl "Thank you" Than he turned around walking angrily out of the hallway.  
"Uh" I said stuck for words. Seriously, maybe he has some anger management disorder.  
"Don't worry about him" Said Kim's voice.  
I turned back around, seeing her there, holding Jared's hand. Lucky.  
Jared gave me a faint smile, before turning back to Kim, a smile on his face.  
I gave them a short smile, before saying "I'll just let you get back to... Yeah being" I smiled. "Bye guys' have fun"

I sighed, taking one last look at the long and narrow hallway, taking it all in.  
A fantasy of me and him seemed to build up strongly in my head, overwhelming me with this image I could wish to take place:

_I just stood there in the rain. The little droplets of water splashing onto my skin. I looked up, seeing his face.  
The words that came out of his mouth desired by me for many years.  
"I love you" He said, placing his bare hand on my cheek.  
The words were line wine, delicious and sweet. His voice echoed throughout my head making the words he just said more real for me. He leaned in slowly unsure of my feelings for him.  
His eye's bored into mine. His beautiful chocolate brown eye's held the love he just told me.  
I could feel his hot breath tickling my nose.  
I closed my eye's as his lips meants min.  
As soon as my lips met his, I felt all my passion take over._

It's too crazy right? Like that could ever happen to _me.  
_Even my mom seemed to say it, over and over again. She would always find a way to make me angry or upset.

* * *

"Uncle Billy" I said walking into the kitchen wearing short jeans and a white blouse, and undearneath that is my white and blue stripped bikini.  
He was there is a kitchen seat, reading the newspaper.  
"Yes Liz?"  
"Is it alright if I go to the beach?" I asked.  
I would prefer to ask instead of just walking out, it seemed rude and disrespectful.  
"Yeah, sure. Just don't go into the woods" He smiled.  
"Okay" Is there some kind of woof problem around La Push that I should know about?  
I wonder what everyone does around here for some fun. Swimming? Well that couldn't be the best activity.  
"Bye!" I called, shutting the door behind my softly, it barely making a noise.

My thoughts seemed drift toward what had happened today just during lunchtime.  
I frowned, remembering it, how he stormed off like he was angry at me. Did I some how anger him in any way shape or form?  
My mouth twitched into a frown, showing I confused and sad. Or maybe that is just how it would seem to me.  
When I looked up at the light baby blue sky, I saw the sun still shining in all of it's radiating glory, rays of light touching old water that was still left from the rainy day before hand.  
The sparkling water of the beach came into view as I walked down the slanted path.  
It was quiet the view, water seemed to sparkled like diamonds.  
With each stride I took, I seemed to get closer and closer to the beach.

It was quiet full with people. Some seemed to be tourist, and others' were the habitance of La Push.  
I wonder where Jake is right now, he wasn't at home when I left.  
"Liz!" Said a voice calling me from quiet a distance a way.  
I whipped my head on what seemed to be instinct.  
As my head turned to the left I saw Kim, laying on a multi-coloured beach towel.  
"Hey Kim" I smiled as I walked up to her.  
"Hey, sit down." She said, gesturing next to her, where layed another beach towel not entirely the same.  
"Thanks, what are you doing here alone?"  
"Oh, Jared is up there with the rest pa- guys'" Pa guys? She said pointing toward a huge cliff.  
"Wait, they're jumping?"  
"Yeah, cliff diving. It's actually quiet fun. I've been once, in Jared's arm's" She added, smiling. Probably at the memory.  
I looked up as I saw a figure, leaping with great grace off of the cliff.  
"Holey Cow!" I said with wide eye's as I saw the large figure plunge into the water, unknown as to where with my eye's lingering here.  
"Don't worry" She said grabbing my wrist, as I started to get up from my seat. "They're fine, they always are." She smiled at me reassuringly. "Stop worrying so much" she had a sweet calming voice, shaking my shoulder in a playful manner.

I found myself giggling, as I looked up.  
It seemed that I have caught the attention of Paul. He had a bit of a smile on his face, but as soon as I looked him in the eye, he seemed to turn around. His lips moving, as if he was saying something, he probably was. But whatever it was caused Jake to turn around. That is all I could see from the distance that me and Kim were.  
"What are you look so intently at?" Kim asked, turning to where my gaze was.  
"Ah, Paul hmm?" She asked, joking around.  
I laughed a bit, not willing to say anything at all.  
"Want to go into the water?" Kim asked turning her head fully toward me, it seemed quiet nice, with the heat of the sun warming it up for the durance of the day.  
"Uh sure" I said, unbottoning the 3 bottons that I had recently done up, and untied it, than I quickly unzipped my pants.  
All in all I was revealed in the white and blue stripped bikini that I love the most.  
I just dumped my clothes on the towel, not at all caring were I dropped it.  
"Race ya!" I smiled, running past people.  
"Uh-oh" I said, as I was coming past a little boy creating a huge sand castle.  
I leaped over the castle, in one stride.  
The boy looked up in shock.  
"Sorry Kid" I said, not looking past my shoulder.

"I win" I joked, dancing a little, causing attention to look.  
I laughed as they looked, quickly glancing away, and stopping my little dance.  
"Okay, your too fast" She laughed, splashing me with water.  
I laughed, splashing her back, water spraying all over her.  
"Okay, I surrender" I joked, putting my hands up, and slumping down into the shallow water.  
She sat down next to me, her legs in front of her.  
"So how are you liking La Push so far?" She wondered.  
"Yeah, it's pretty good. Very peaceful and so much better than..." I trailed off.  
"Than? Sorry don't mean to pry" She said, looking up sheepishly.  
I smiled, shaking my head. "No it's fine. Uh, my mom she was a bit of nut case" I said softly. "She ah... Never mind" I said sighing, my hand reaching out the locket that hung on my neck.  
She frowned. "She sounds..."  
"Like a bitch? An asshole? A cunt? Yeah she is"

"That's a pretty necklace" She said, changing the subject. Couldn't blame her.  
"Thanks, ah.. My dad got it for me. Before he.. Ah.. Left" I said, adding the word 'left' quicker than the rest.  
"Oh" She said, looking down sheepishly once again.  
I laughed a little. "It's fine" Not really. I miss him and I also kind of.. I don't know.. Hate? Him.  
I hate him because he left me, he left me to suffer with my mother who couldn't really give a rat's ass about me.  
"Liz, Kim. Do you two want to come to Emily's? Emily want's to meet you Liz!" Jacob called.  
"Yes!" We both called. Though my voice sounded off, even to Jacob, because he shot me a worried glance as he turned around.


	5. Chapter 5 What happened?

__

__

_____********_

********

********

Recently:

_"That's a pretty necklace" She said, changing the subject. Couldn't blame her._

_"Yes!" We both called. Though my voice sounded off, even to Jacob, because he shot me a worried glance as he turned around._  
_"Thanks, ah.. My dad got it for me. Before he.. Ah.. Left" I said, adding the word 'left' quicker than the rest._  
_"Oh" She said, looking down sheepishly once again._  
_I laughed a little. "It's fine" Not really. I miss him and I also kind of.. I don't know.. Hate? Him._  
_I hate him because he left me, he left me to suffer with my mother who couldn't really give a rat's ass about me._

_"Liz, Kim. Do you two want to come to Emily's? Emily want's to meet you Liz!" Jacob called._

********

**************

* * *

**

"Hi" I smiled politely, still in my clothes from the beach, which still consisted of my white tied up blouse and short jeans.`

"Hello, you must be Elizabeth" She said in a knowing voice.

"Yep, the one an only. Your Emily persume" I said, not even caring about the scars on her face. She was still beautiful, with or without it.  
She had beauty that couldn't destroyed by anyone or anything.  
"Yeah" She smiled. "Would you like to go out the back? Everyone else out there"  
"Sure thing" I smiled, and started walking out the back door.

As I started walking out the door, I ran into someone.  
"Watch out!" She grumbled angrily.  
"Screw you princess, it's none of your fucking fault is it? Why the fuck don't watch were your going, you snobby bitch?" I questioned, looking up. She was taller then me. Wow, scary shit. Not.  
She smiled, shaking her head. "I like you. Your Jacob's cousin right?"  
"Uh- huh, unfortunately"  
"Well, the fucktards are out there, and so is Kim"  
I laughed. "It was nice meeting you for about this whole 40 seconds. But I am afraid have to depart to the land of fucktards" Than I added "And Kim"  
She laughed, nodding. "Kay, tell 'em I'll be back... Eventually."  
"So what, am I your slave now to?" I joked than added. "See 'ya than, Princess who I just met"  
"Leah Clearwater"  
"Elizabeth" I waved my hand behind my back as I walked over to everyone, who was staring at me.  
"What? Is there a new saying? Is it 'staring is caring?' That's a new one, an original"  
They laughed, only to be cut off by Emily "Everyone, dinner is ready, come into the kitchen please" Said Emily's now kinda, maybe familiar voice.

As I walked up with the boys' an annoying and repetitive vibrating started in my pockets of my jeans.  
"Oh" I said, figuring out that it was just my phone.  
"Guys' I will be inside in a second" I pulled out my phone, and now realising it wasn't just one message I was sent, but a variety of 5.  
As I opened it up, I suddenly wish I didn't. It was from the one and only: Mother dearest.

*Stupid bitch* It read *Hope your suffering over there, guess what you won't be coming be coming back*  
I sighed, sitting myself on the step, bitting my lip.

It was like the recording of video tape just started playing it's self throughout my head, showing me something I didn't really want to see again.

_It was a saturday, and just like every other Saturday, my mother would always go out to the club like she did nearly every day._  
_But this Saturday was different. My mother walked into the door, stumbling around from being tipsy with too much alchohol._  
_"You" She said snidely, pointing her quivering finger at me. "Come here. Now!" She demanded, pointing to the ground she was very well standing on, well not standing but swaying._  
_As I saw her furious expression, I stepped back from my place in the kitchen, the stainless steel fridge stopping me from making any other move._  
_"Are you deaf or just plain stupid!" She shouted, power walking up to me._  
_"Uh" I said not exactly knowing what to say to her_  
_"You're a stupid little slut! Who the fuck could love you. Huh? Your father left you, what does that tell you? I don't love you. Obviously" _  
_I pursed my lip's, breathing out deeply. Trying to control my anger, or at least some of it._

She shoved me into the fridge's surface roughly, I clenched my fist to my side, as I kept chanting "She's drunk and she is your mother"

It was times like those I wish could erase. I couldn't tell my mother anything, never show her anything like my work that I'd be studying hard on.

"Are you crying?" Said a husky voice, that I seem to now know off by heart. Pathetic, I know. After being here just a couple of days.  
"N-" I was about to say 'no' but it turns out I was.  
I sniffed, wiping my eye's with my bare arm. "Yeah, I guess I am"  
"What's wrong?" He asked, sliding down next to me, us barely fitting.

"Um..." I sniffed again, taking the phone and placing it in my pocket. "I think so. Thanks" I said breathing out

"Are you sure your okay? What's wrong?" He asked, his eye brow's furrowing as he sat down next to me.

"I.. I don't want to talk about" I said, sniffing once again. God, I am a wreck. I haven't cried so much since...  
I started crying harder, not wanting the images to go through my head, like it does whenever it slips into my mind.  
Paul turned around, our shoulders' brushing against one another. He pulled me into his arm's.  
My arm's went around his neck, as I cried into his shoulder uncontrollably.  
"Shh" He said, rubbing soothing circles on my back comfortingly. When he told me too 'shh' he didn't mean it in the way telling me to shut up and be quiet, but in a comforting way that i havent felt for about 5 years.  
I guess right now is the most comfortable I have felt in a really, really long time.  
"You can tell me anything, you know?" He whispered into my ear. It sounded loving? Maybe I am wrong because I am crying to my hearts content.  
"Th-thanks Paul" I sobbed. I'd be really surprised if he actually heard that.  
"It's okay Lizzie. Shh. Do you want to go?"  
I nodded in his chest. I was about to go out of his embrace, when I felt my weight being lifted off the ground and into his arm's.  
I wrapped my legs around his waist, along with my arms that wrapped around his neck.  
"Emily" He said in a small voice. "I'm taking Elizabeth home, okay?"  
"Why, what's wrong with Elizabeth?" I heard Jacob asking.

We came into the view of the kitchen, causing it to go silent of all conversations.  
"Elizabeth?" Said a motherly voice, that sounded like Emily's.  
"Oh, are you okay?" I heard her get up, and walk over to us.  
"One sec Paul, let me just get her something to eat, okay?"  
I felt Paul nod, his head going up and down as he held my gently within his arm's.  
"Liz, are you okay?" That was Jacob's voice in synch with what sounded to be Leah. From our a minute and 30 seconds.  
"Mhmm" I said nodding, my head rubbing against Paul's ear.  
"Here, Paul. Dad won't be home" Than I heard the jingling of key's being passed to Paul.  
"Do you need me to come?" He asked, whether to me or Paul, I really didn't know, but I didn't want him to.  
I shook my head in a 'no' manner.  
"Here you go Paul. Hope you feel better Lizzie."  
"Bye Liz" Choroused the table. Followed by Kim's voice "Hope you feel better later. See you at school?"

"Bye" I mumbled into Paul's neck.  
I felt Paul move, both arms around me still, craddeling me to his chest.  
The sobs died down into the sniffles, and then a single hiccup.  
"Are you feeling better, at least a bit?" He asked as he went down the steps with both me and him.  
I nodded into him.  
"Okay" He whispered into my ear, causing me to shiver, unwrapping an arm around me, and balancing me with his other hand as he opened the passenger door.  
He had both arm's around me, gently putting me into the passenger seat, and putting the seat belt around me.  
I let my head go on to the glass of the window softly, resting it there.  
As he got into his side of the car, he placed his hand in mine, our hands intertwining together. This felt quiet right. Comfortable.  
I shifted myself around, so my head was resting on his shoulder.  
His left arm moved it's self around my waist.  
"Thank you" I mumbled.  
"For what?" He asked, turning around to face me.  
"For being there, for comforting me. For today."  
He smiled down at me. "It's fine, you don't have to thank me. You can tell me anything. Anything at all" I looked up, looking deeply at him, taking in his appearance fully. He was watching the road, one hard around my waist, and the other on the steering wheel. It was as if he sensed me watching him, because he turned his glance toward me, smiling at me sincerely, love behing his chocolate brown eye's, that now seemed to sparkle.

I smiled back, though to me it seemed vague, than the smile I wanted to give him.  
He turned back to the road, his eye's seeming hesitant. Like he didn't want to turn his gaze away from me.  
"Can I ask you something?" Paul asked, as the car stopped in front of Uncle Billy's house.  
"Okay" I said, nodding my head in agreement  
"Can you tell me why you were crying?" He asked, not pushing it out of me, but just asking.  
"I- I don't think I am ready to tell anyo-" I stopped, shutting my eye's.. Maybe I am ready, maybe I should tell him, and get it off my chest.  
I sighed, nodding.  
"Hey." He said, in a calm voice. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I don't want to push it out of you."  
Than again, maybe I am not ready. "Thank you Paul" I said looking down  
He smiled, tilting my chin up. "You don't have to thank me"

I smiled faintly, opening my door, hesitantly getting out as he let my chin go gently.  
"Bye Paul" I said, looking down, not knowing what else to say. "And I know you said not to thank you, but... Thank you"  
He smiled, nodding. Still a look of concern in his eye's.

* * *

**Hey guys' thanks for your reviews, I am aiming for 7 reviews? Let see if we can get there, and I promise I will update very soon.**

**So something happened to Elizabeth when she was younger. You will find out. I promise. Keep checking up for updates and I promise I will update very soon. **

**I love all of my fans! Thanks. And I have a picture of what she looks like, and what she will wear for chapters to come soon. Okay, so keep updating.**

**I own nothing.**


	6. Chapter 6 Showing off

_________********_

********

********

Recently:

_________****************_

"Can you tell me why you were crying?" He asked, not pushing it out of me, but just asking.  
"I- I don't think I am ready to tell anyo-" I stopped, shutting my eye's.. Maybe I am ready, maybe I should tell him, and get it off my chest.  
I sighed, nodding.  
"Hey." He said, in a calm voice. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I don't want to push it out of you."  
Than again, maybe I am not ready. "Thank you Paul" I said looking down  
He smiled, tilting my chin up. "You don't have to thank me"  
I smiled faintly, opening my door, hesitantly getting out as he let my chin go gently.  
"Bye Paul" I said, looking down, not knowing what else to say. "And I know you said not to thank you, but... Thank you"  
He smiled, nodding. Still a look of concern in his eye's.

* * *

My mind kept going over the night from just before, the excessive crying, Paul holding me in comfort. The comforting sound of Paul's voice, it seemed to be enough for me.  
His arm's around me felt thoroughly right, the heat made me seem safe, like nothing could happen to me within his safe and secure arm's.  
There was a short tap on my door, silent.  
"Come in" I mumbled, sleep deep within my rough morning voice.  
"Hey" Jacob said softly, my door opening to see him standing in my doorway.  
"Morning Jacob" I yawned.  
He smiled faintly. "How are you feeling?"  
"Better" I said, my cheeks going pink in embarrassment.  
I've never entirely showed my emotions like that, not before. I've always kept it in, sealed away in like a vault to never be opened.  
I always kept a diary, made sure it was always locked and would always hide it in the bottom of my wardrobe. It holds most of my deepest secrets. One I almost told Paul last night.  
"'Y'know, you don't have to be embarrassed"  
"Well I am"  
"Why?"  
"Well, I've never, ever showed my emotions like that. The longest I cried before that was two minutes. And that was when-" I cut off, shaking my head. "Never mind"  
I watched as he raised an eyebrow in question. "Okay, well could you get ready? Paul is picking us up." I realised that when he said Paul's name, his jaw was no longer clenched, nor was he shooting daggers at anyone or anything.  
I nodded "Sure thing, once you get out of the damn room then I certainly will"  
He rolled his eye's, nodding at me.  
"And close the door on your way out!" I said, well yelled.

What should I wear to school? After yesterday I feel like shit, and honestly I couldn't be bothered dressing nicely. Not that I did on the first day of school. Bu,t pfft come on. Who actually dresses nicely on.. Never mind. I guess I honestly don't give a shit what people think of me. It's not like they have to be me, right?  
If I had it my way I honestly, honestly would just waltz up into the school grounds in my pyjama's. But since I will more than likely get kicked out I will just settle for something different and comfortable.  
I hauled myself off of the bed, my feet hitting the ground in a small 'thump' noise, as I started to walk lazily over to my closet that was located one the very other side, of my room.  
Yeah, that's right. I finally got off my ass and put my clothes away like the good little girl that I am.  
When I got home yesterday, I had a shower to get rid of the tears that had dried up on my face, making it red and stained.  
I opened the draw, reaching into it to grab my dark blue skinny jeans.  
"Hmm" I said out loud, musing. What on earth could I wear with my dark skinny jeans?  
I'm sick of long sleaved shirts. What about a sweater dress? A grey one will complement the jeans. At least I think it will.

X

So it was settled on my dark blue skinny jeans and my grey sweater dress. For my shoes I wore my black boots that went just below my knee.  
"Are you ready yet?" Jacob asked knocking repetively on my door.  
"I will be if you stop knocking on my frickin door you persistent ass!"  
"Fine, I will be waiting in Paul's car. You might want to hurry up"  
"Mhmm" I muttered, walking lazily in front of my mirror.  
I let my hair fall fall naturally down my back, not bothering to straighten it. The curls bounced just past my shoulders, sleek and silky.  
"What the hell" I shrugged, bending down to retrieve my glasses. Yes that's right I wear glasses. Mostly just for reading an watching t.v. I hardly use them, but now and then I wear them occasionally to deny the headaches that like to grace me with it's presence.  
I walked out my bedroom door, and walked in a fast past down the hall.  
"Bye Uncle Billy!" I yelled as I entered the Lounge room.  
"Bye Liz, have fun." His voice was sincere.

"What do you think for 10 minutes. Hmm?" I asked as I was out the door, putting two hands dramatically, motioning to myself.  
Jacob rolled his eye's, while Paul smiled at me, showing me a beautiful and breath taking smile.  
"Nice truck" I said sincerely at the black, sleek car. A ford f-150. I love these.  
"Thanks" He smiled.  
Oh my, how in God's name am I suppose to get up here?  
"You need some help?" Paul asked, getting out of the truck.  
"Kinda. I am wearing these jeans, and they do not really help"  
He chuckled, coming toward me.  
His hands slid around my waist, as he lifted me off of the ground in a swift, careful movement.  
I just still couldn't believe how right it felt that his arms were around me. I just couldn't help but feel complete. More complete then I have ever been in whole entire life. And that is sad.  
"Thank you" I said, blushing bright red at him.  
He smiled back "No problem" He smiled at me, closing my door, but checking that none of my body parts were there first. One word seemed to go through my head. He is so sweet! Okay so thats 4 not 1

"I didn't know you wear glasses" Jacob said looking back at me.  
I shrugged "I do, only sometimes though."  
The glasses are thin, usually to relax my eye's while reading. They help quiet a bit.  
"I think they look great on you" Paul said, smiling in the rear-view mirror.  
I blushed in return, him complimenting me on something I absolutely dispise. Maybe I might wear them more.. Nah. I will probably forget about it anyway.  
"Is that the pharmacy?" I asked pointing to a little store that I had just noticed.  
"Err, yeah why?" Jacob asked, and causing Paul to look at me worried.  
Because I have to buy tablets there if you want me not to go off at you. I thought but instead "Just wondering"  
Your probably wondering why I have tablets?  
Well, when I have 'that time of the month' time, I have to take tablets. Usually. It depends if I actually want to. But it does help.. Sometimes. Sometimes I honestly couldn't be fucked to take them, its like a frickin horse tablet.  
"How 'bout some music?" I suggested, leaning forward in between Paul and Jacob.  
"Sure" Paul said, his voice seeming to have a smile in it.  
He leaned his left hand forward, reaching to turn it on.  
The phone in my pocket started beeping.  
I pulled the back off of it, taking out the sim card.  
What am I doing, you ask?  
"What the hell are you doing?" Jacob asked, watching me.  
"Keep watching and you'll see" I muttered, flipping the switch to wind my window down.  
Then, I chucked it out the window, listening intently as it crack onto the pavement with a great 'thud'  
I smiled in triumph "That's what I was doing"  
Jacob turned around, staring at me like I was crazy "What the hell Liz?"

"What?" I asked dubiously.  
"Are you mentally cha-" He stopped as a hand slapped him at the back of the head, Paul glaring at him.  
"Ha-ha" I smiled, actually saying the ha ha.  
Jacob glared at me. "Why the hell did you chuck your phone out the window?"  
Because it was just going to be my mother, and I don't want a repeat from last night.  
"It was annoying me?" I questioned, lying.  
"Then why-"  
"What's with all the questions? Fuck!" I said, going through my bag, trying to find my Ipod to drown his droning voice.  
When I finally found my Ipod, at the very bottom of my bag. Joy.  
When it was turned on the first song that come on was Your Body Is A Wonderland by John Mayer. That would be the one song I love by him.  
As the John Mayer dude song, the only person who was in my head was Paul.

I listened along with the song intently, imagining me and Paul together in my head.

We got the afternoon  
You got this room for two  
One thing I've left to do  
Discover me, discoverin' you, oh

One mile to every inch of  
Your skin like porcelain  
One pair of candy lips and  
Your bubblegum tongue, uh uh uh

And if you want love  
Swim in a deep sea  
(Of blankets)  
Take all your big plans  
(And break 'em)  
This is bound to be a while

Your body is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder, I'll use my hands  
Your body is a wonderland  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

I felt someone shaking me lightly.  
"We're here." Was Paul's husky voice.  
I yanked the headphones from ears, and placed it in my bag, not bothering to turn it off.  
Isn't it weird that when your so... enveloped in something you don't seem to remember what sourrounds you.  
His hands were out for me.  
I smiled as his arms went around my waist, bringing me down to the firm ground below me.  
As I looked up, his arm's still around me, holding me in a secure grip, I saw something spark in his eye's. Like he was glowing some how. The barely showing sun made it seem as if his eye's were sparkling.  
Something went across his eye's, something. But his arm's were no longer around mine, but he was walking away, giving me last look as he descended toward the entrance. A hint of anger in his eye's.  
Was he angry at me? I hope not.  
I sighed, sliding down the side of the car, my but hitting the cold and luckily dry cement.

The bell went, the shrill piercing ring erupted throughout the whole of the school.  
I sighed, heaving myself off of the ground.  
As I got up, I dusted my butt, making sure there was no dust or bits of gravel on my backside.  
What exactly do I even have first? I huffed, going lazily through my bag.  
And once again, at the very fucking end of my fucking bag! Gosh.  
"Need some help?" Said a voice that sounded like Dracula's.  
I turned around, seeing someone quiet short, well short compared to me. Did I mention I was tall? No, well I am. Not overly tall, that guy was just shorter than most. -No pun intended-  
"Err no thank you" I said to the boy, he looked to be trouble. And he was staring at me chest, another idiot staring. Perfect.  
I rolled my eye's, turning back around so I could at least get to class on time. Which I highly doubt I will now.

History. Read my schedule. Oh god, but start running it's at the other end of the damn school!  
I turned back around, running past the boy in great haste. Hopefully so I wouldn't recieve a afternoon detention or in school detention. How fun.  
My desitanation came closer and closer with every stride I took. My bag thumping against my stomach as I ran.  
As the door was in view I slowed, catching my breath. Damn.  
I knocked on the door, just as I started breathing better.  
"Ah, Mrs Black, nice for you to grace us with you presence. Sit next to Walker over there" He said in his nasally voice, gesturing to Paul he seemed to be relieved as he looked at me.  
"Yes sir" I said nodding at him.  
As I sat down next to Paul, he turned to me looking at me questioningly. "Where were you?"  
"In the school grounds, w-"  
"Mrs Black, if you want to talk, how about teaching the class than?"

"Okay" I said shrugging "Sure I can do quiet a better job then you" I muttered under my breath.  
"Well come on. Describe these bodies to the class" He said gesturing to dead bodies on the overhead projecter that was on the plain whiteboard.  
"Okay" I said, getting up, leaving my bag on the desk.  
I got up, standing at the board.  
My hand went forward, gesturing to him that I wanted the whiteboard marker, which went into my hand in a swift movement.

"Okay" I said awkwardly at the class who was staring at me, and Paul who was looking at me intently.  
I cleared my throat. "Um picture one signifies that this.. Body was hung-"  
"And why do you say that Mrs Black?" He asked, interested.  
"Well, the snapping of his neck seems to me that his neck was snapped. And by the date above it was the date when they used to hand people"  
He nodded, muttering a good work to me.  
"Now picture two shows abrasions right above the neck were his forehead is. I would say since this is not deep abrasion that it was only a cut or two, and not a bullet wound for those who are wondering. But the specific object would seem unknown to others since the object is round and bullet like."  
"Okay, mr's Black. Sit down please" He said, seeming angry.  
"Okay than" I said slowly nodding. Muttering a 'ha ha' under my breath. Why? You ask. Easy, I just showed him off. He probably doesn't even think I know how to do this crap.


	7. Chapter 7 The cuteness begins

**Recently:  
**

**"Okay" I said awkwardly at the class who was staring at me, and Paul who was looking at me intently.**  
**I cleared my throat. "Um picture one signifies that this.. Body was hung-"**  
**"And why do you say that Mrs Black?" He asked, interested.**  
**"Well, the snapping of his neck seems to me that his neck was snapped. And by the date above it was the date when they used to hand people"**  
**He nodded, muttering a good work to me.**  
**"Now picture two shows abrasions right above the neck were his forehead is. I would say since this is not deep abrasion that it was only a cut or two, and not a bullet wound for those who are wondering. But the specific object would seem unknown to others since the object is round and bullet like."**  
**"Okay, mr's Black. Sit down please" He said, seeming angry.**

* * *

I breathed a sigh relief as the bell for lunch rung throughout the classroom.  
"'Bout time" I said, after awhile I thought I was going to go crazy from the amount of work.  
I've already got 2 assignments to complete. Well, try to complete.  
The books that were in my hands, ended up being hugged to my chest, as I waited for people to exit the classroom.  
As I walked out the class, I was in between the doorway ready to leave when my foot got caught on the doorway, and I started falling, the books spilling furiously out of my hands and onto the white tiled floor below.  
Before I hit the ground, two hands were around me. Two very warm hands, I might add.  
The arm's were around me, sweeping me off of my feet as I looked up, seeing his face. The face I have grown to lo- like. A LOT.  
"My hero" I said, smiling up at him, giggling a bit.  
I watched as his worried face turned into a blindingly bright smile.  
"Are you okay?" He asked, his arm's still around me, holding me tightly to his chest, I was tilted a little.  
"I am now" I smiled at him, watching his chocolate brown eye's that still seemed to have that spark as he watched me.  
"Your books" He said, looking around us. My books sprawled on the ground, in various places throughout the hall.  
"Oh yeah" I said blushing. I was completely oblivious to the fact that my books were even on the floor. That seemed to fade as I looked into his eye's.  
"I like when you do that" He said, smiling down at me.  
"Do what?" My voice must of seemed confused.  
"I like when you blush, I think it's cute" He stood me up in a swift movement, still holding onto me, as if he was afraid that I might get hurt if he let me go fully, or maybe he was afraid that I might run away from him.  
"I like it when you smile" I said, blushing still, biting my lip softly. As I said that to him, he said to be beaming, smiling widely down at me.

"Let me get your books" He said, a little hesitant to release me from the tight grip he had on me, the grip wasn't tight enough to hurt me, but tight enough to make me feel.. wanted. For the first time, probably ever.  
I watched as he bent down quickly, picking the books up so they were in his grasp as he stood back up looking at me intently.  
"Here you go Lizzie" He handed the books to me, careful and slow.  
"Thank you" my voice was sincere.  
"Do you want to go to the table with the others?"  
I smiled, nodding. "I just need to put my books in my locker. We don't want another accident, do we?" I laughed, remembering.  
He shook his head, serious. "No we don't. I will come"  
"No, it's fine. I will be okay"  
"Promise?"  
I nodded "I'll be fine Paul"  
He nodded, not sure, but turned around anyway, glancing back making sure I was still there.

I bit my lip turning around, hugging the books tightly to my chest, once again.  
I sighed in content. Why did this all feel so right? Was it suppose to? I couldn't help but feel wanted whenever I was around him. It felt right. For the first time in my whole entire life! I never felt an ounce of someone wanting me.  
My dad couldn't of wanted me, I mean if he did he would be with me. But then again maybe it is a good thing, I mean, I probably wouldn't of seen Paul, or maybe I would of.  
Dad grew up here, with Uncle Billy. His brother. This was the place he meant my... Parent. Or supposed parent. From what he told me, he saw her in trouble so he helped her. Some kind of fucked tire problem, and apparently they 'hit it off' in his words, not mine. That is for sure.  
They got married, had me. Mom abused there relationship by going around fucking other guys'. Skank. They both moved away from La Push and too a bigger place, to start 'fresh' but wherever they went she still had commitment issues. After he had enough, he left. He left me! Wherever he is.. I just hope he is happy at least. Even if he isn't happy with me as his little girl. I did hear once that he has another wife, and a little girl. My mom told me, telling me some profanities with it.

So, as I reached my locker, I knocked into someone. Why am I always knocking people over. I have done it twice in three days. Lucky it's Friday. "Sor-" I was cut off with:  
"Watch where your going!" She snapped, shoving me.  
"You did not just do that!" I said, threatening tone to my voice.  
"Oh, but I did" She laughed.  
I raised an eyebrow at her 'toughness'  
I raised my hands up, pushing her with as much weight as I could muster. Watching her fall to the ground.  
"Your so going to pay for that. Watch your back!"  
I laughed, snickering. "Whatever bitch, next time watch were YOUR going. Kay bitch?"  
"Oohh!" She said, stomping her foot.  
"Have tantrum!" I yelled, watching her retreat.  
My locker door opened as I put the key in it, shoving my books randomly into it.

Finally, I can eat. I am starved!  
Hmm.. What's on the menu? Hopefully something yummy. Like Pizza? Or cheese burgers. Or maybe even meatballs!  
Now I really am hungry.  
As I walked into the lunchroom, I saw the canteen wasn't packed. Oh, good.  
Looks like the main food of the day is Cheese burgers or Salad. Eww school salad. Egh, no thanks. To soggy.  
"Oh, hey Kim" I said noticing her standing at the line.  
"Are you okay? You seem.. Tense. What's wrong?"  
"I'm meeting Jared's family for the first time. And I have no idea what to wear. And I am stressing out big time" She huffed.  
"Oh, if you want, I can help. When is it?"  
"Sunday" she said "You will really help me?"  
"Yeah. How 'bout tomorrow?"  
Thank yo-" she was cut off by the lunch lady yelling "Next!"  
Kim gave me a 'sorry' look.  
The next lunch lady called me up.  
She looked to be 50, grey hair which was in a bun, covered by a cooking hair net.  
"What can I get you, young lady?" She asked, looking up.  
"Two cheese burgers" I said, giving her a 5 doller note  
She took it, as I told her too keep the change.  
I took the cheeseburgers with me, walking lazily where Kim seemed to be waiting for me at the very end of the line.

"Thank for 'waitin. So, what's Jared's parents' like?"  
"Actually Parent. His parents' split up a long time ago"  
"Huh, I know the feeling. Does he have siblings?"  
"Yeah, that his told me. A brother called Joey. His mom's name is Jasmine"  
"All J's" I mused "She must like the J's"  
She smiled "Probably." She walked over to Jared, plonking down onto his lap, her head leaning against his shoulder.  
I watched as his arm's went around her, hugging her, muttering something that seemed to calm her, within her ear.  
I sat myself next to Jacob and Paul, sitting my cheese burgers on the table.  
When I sat down, my head turned to Paul.  
I noticed something yellow on his cheek. Mustard.  
I giggled at him and his cheek.  
He turned his gaze to mine. His smile bright as his eye's bored into mine.  
"What?" He questioned.  
I giggled once more, before grabbing a napkin off the table. "You get a little something here" I said, placing the napkin on his cheek, wiping the mustard off slowly as I stared into his eye's.  
My teeth bit down on my lip softly as I stared at him, my hand going down from his cheek, landing lightly onto the table.  
Seeing his lips there, just looking perfect, made me want to press my lips to his.

I could imagine how perfect it would be to just have my arms around his neck, bringing him closer to mine.  
Wolf whistles erupted around the table by Emrby, Jared and even Jacob who was angry at Paul.  
Red must of been staining my cheeks, because I know I felt embarrased as I looked away. Embarrased not at him, but at myself.  
My hand reached for one of my cheese burgers on the table. Yes, I do know most girls' don't eat this. I always eat junk food, and surprisingly I am able to keep it off. I go for runs after pigging out. Or the gym. Back home I used to eat my feelings, then right after go straight to the gym, drinking nothing but water throughout the rest of the day.  
I started eating some of it, ignoring the looks I got off of the boys' that were snickers. Well apart from Paul and Jared. They weren't.  
"I swear to god, if you don't stop staring at me Embry and Jacob I will wipe the snickering off of your vain faces'" I didn't even look at them as I said it.  
"No need to get bitchy" Embry muttered as Paul's hand came up, hitting him in the face, quiet hard I might add.  
I watched smiling as blood poured from his nose.  
"Idiot!" He said glaring at Paul.  
The blood stopping pretty much straight away.

By now I was up to my second hamburger, but couldn't seem to eat it. Maybe I was full. Or.. Nah.  
"Hey Paul? Want this?" I asked holding it up to him.  
He smiled down at me. "Aren't hungry?"  
"Nah, not so much"  
He shrugged, taking it gently out of my hand and placed some of it in his mouth.  
I folded my arms on the table, resting my head on them.  
"Are you okay?" Paul asked, his voice sounding worried about me.  
"Yeah, just a little tired."  
"Do you want to go home. I could take you. If y-"  
"I will be fine Paul" I assured.  
"You sure?"  
"Yep" I chirped, sitting up properly. "I just need a coke though."

Then, there was a bottle sitting in front of me, half full.  
I looked up at Paul, smiling. "Thank you"  
He smiled back "Any time" I could hear the sincerness in his husky voice.  
I took the top off, drinking some of it. Not caring that he was drinking out of this. That just makes it better.

* * *

Turns out me and Paul have mr's Mayer for cooking. Joy. I just stared at her... Glared at her while she 'explained' how to cook fruit frickin salad . Wow such a hard task.  
"Okay, girls' choose there partners first." She smiled, walking quickly out of the room.  
" 'Wanna be my partner Paul?" some girls' around him asked, looking at him through fake eye lashes that were badding for attention.  
I watched around me in jealously. "Flirtatious Bitch's" I muttered under my breath. Obviously not low enough, seen as though Paul heard.  
"Come on Paul, your with me" I said, putting my hands over his wrist, dragging him to a empty work place thingy for cooking.  
I turned around, giving the girls a smirk, and sticking out my tongue, causing Paul to laugh, a bubbly laugh.  
"Class!" Said Mr's Bitch Mayer. "Attention please!" She said whistling.  
My eye's moved to her, giving the bitch what she wanted  
"So, ingredients are over here. Knife's, fruit. The other stuff is in your cupboards. One person from each group is to come. No mo- Embry, welcome" She said, glaring daggers at Embry. "Go to a group. Your lucky I don't make you sit out."  
"As I was saying" Mrs Bitch said "One person from a group only." Then she dismissed us by looking down at her novel in her hands.  
"I'll get it, okay?" Paul said, looking down, smiling.  
I nodded.  
The watched as he walked off toward the teacher's desk.

"Sooo" Embry said dragging the word 'so' on. "You like him, don't you?" He asked raising an eyebrow, leaning on the kitchen island, elbows down, chin on his palms.  
"Huh?" I tried playing dumb.  
"Don't play dumb with me Mrs Elizabeth Black"  
I rolled my eye's. "Get outta here asshole" I bumped my hip into his side. "Go" My cheeks going red, for the 3rd time today? Maybe.  
"Can't. You and Paul are my partners'. Ha ha"  
"Pfft" Was Paul's voice. "Wanna bet?"  
"Yeah. I do"  
"Lizzie want's me here, don't 'ya"  
"Pfft, whatever. Don't get me involved" I said, leaning over to grab the knife that was laying on the tray.  
"Well fine. I know when I'm not wanted!" He joked.  
"Do 'ya?" I asked, placing the knife on the island laughing, joking by all means  
He rolled his eye's, bumping his hip into mine.. Like a payback? Don't know.  
But what I do know, was that 'bump' was quiet an impact. Because Paul had to steady me before I fell on the ground. Embry is such an idiot. God, hasn't he seen the difference between me and him? No?  
"Are you okay Liz?" Paul asked his eye's sweeping over me in panic.  
"I will be in a second" I said, walking out of his grasp to get a spatula from the drawer and hitting it over his head with quiet a lot of force.  
"Oww" He mumbled, rubbing his head. "Fuck"  
"Yeah, well. That's what you get for nearly making me trip over. Now be good!" My voice sounded like I was talking to a baby by the way I said 'Now be good'  
He just stood there rubbing it, glaring at me.  
I smiled innocently at him. "What?" I asked.  
Paul just stood there laughing at Embry.

"People at kitchen part 5, get to work" She said, glaring at us.  
"Yes man" I said saluting her, while she just glared even harder at me calling her 'man'.  
"Do you want to be out side the whole lesson Elizabeth Black?"  
"Well it'd be-" I said, getting cut off by Paul's hand wrapping around my own hand, turning me around gently. When he turned me around he gave me a pleading look, shaking his head 'no'.  
I sighed, turning around. She had a look waiting for me to say something.  
"That's what I thought" She said turning around to adress the rest of the class.  
I stuck my finger up, showing her my favourite finger out of all of them..  
But when she was about to turn around to see what the class was laughing at, a hand weaved it's self between all of my finger's. Protecting me from the trouble I would've had to of faced.  
The our hands dropped together, still hand in hand.

"Okay! Get on with it!" She called, walking back over to her desk. Giving me and Paul a quick glance.  
"Huh, you nearly got in trouble" Embry said, over his sore head.  
"Really? I didn't seem to notice" My voice was sarcastic in every inch of it.  
"Yup.." He carried on, while I pressed play on my Ipod that I turned on during the period after lunch. Thankfully this is the last period of the day! Than I can stay up late, eat chocolate watch movies.. I might even invite Paul!  
"Hey Paul?" I said, looking up, realising our hands were still intertwined.  
"Yeah?" He said, smiling down at me.  
"Do you want to come over later? To like.. Watch a movie?" I asked, nervously of course. Why wouldn't I be nervous? I think I am technically asking him out.. Huh, pretty shit date.  
He nodded "I'd love to"

* * *

Thank you for all of your review's! I appreciate it so much. Wonder if I can get 7 by next time I update. If you update I will give you a cookie :)

But thanks, your reviews make me more motivated. So keep reviewing.  
And if I get over 8 reviews I will do another story for you guys' I've got it all worked out. And I will still update this regulary


	8. Author Note: Please read

**I think I will be putting my story's on hold for a period of time, that I am not sure of. I know that I probably shouldn't be listening to what people say. But sometimes when people say things.. You get angry and upset. I think I will continue. I know I really shouldn't listen, and I'd like to thank you guys' for reviewing and reading my storys'. I probably still will be on, reading others' story's. And I will be focusing on my story that I am writing and my studys'. I guess I will be back once I got motivated to actually do it.**

Thanks,

Ms-Write-It  
Twitter: ms_write_it


	9. Chapter 8 Falling

**Recently:  
**

**"Okay! Get on with it!" She called, walking back over to her desk. Giving me and Paul a quick glance.  
"Huh, you nearly got in trouble" Embry said, over his sore head.  
"Really? I didn't seem to notice" My voice was sarcastic in every inch of it.  
"Yup.." He carried on, while I pressed play on my Ipod that I turned on during the period after lunch. Thankfully this is the last period of the day! Than I can stay up late, eat chocolate watch movies.. I might even invite Paul!  
"Hey Paul?" I said, looking up, realising our hands were still intertwined.  
"Yeah?" He said, smiling down at me.  
"Do you want to come over later? To like.. Watch a movie?" I asked, nervously of course. Why wouldn't I be nervous? I think I am technically asking him out.. Huh, pretty shit date.  
He nodded "I'd love to"**

* * *

Where the hell is he? Is he not going to come? I feel so stupid! He pretty much know's that I like him. Maybe.. Argh! He probably does this with all the girls' at school.  
So right now, I wish I had a friend who I could bitch about this situation and ask for advice, even if the advice is stupid or too extreme. I would love that.  
"Lizzie?"  
"Hmm?" I said, out of my reverie that I had seemed to be swept into.  
"I'm going over to the Clearwaters' house, okay?"  
"Kay, tell them I said hi"  
He nodded, rolling himself out the door.  
How does he drive if he is in a wheelchair? Okay, that's strange. How do-  
"Oh hey Paul" I heard coming from Billy's mouth.  
Wait, what? Paul's here? But I thought that he was going to ditch me.. I mean.. Huh, I guess I was being stupid. Now I kind of feel like a bitch. I guess I had no right to judge him like that. Saying he probably does this with all the girls' at school.  
"Liz?" Said his soft, husky voice.  
I just couldn't help that smile that came onto my face, unavoidable. I think I am falling in love with Paul. And fast.  
"Paul" I breathed, his name on my tongue felt right. Like he was meant to be the one who held me when I was scared. To kiss the tears away when I'm upset and insecure. To hold me in a warm embrace on those cold and wet nights. Which unavoidably is nearly every single night in the wonderful Washington.

"I'm here. Sorry if I am late" He said, looking down as if he was ashamed of it.  
I couldn't help the smile on my face as it got brighter, and brighter. He was here, I guess that is all that matters right even if he was 20 minutes late? "It's fine. What do you want to watch?"  
"I don't care, as long as I am with you" Aww was the only thing going through my head. I watched, looking at him as I saw his cheeks tint in colour, shading his cheeks a colour deeper then your average pink.  
I smiled getting up from my seat on the lounge, and bent down, my leg's straight as I leaned down to see all the movie options we had.  
Maybe something a little romantic? A walk to Remember. I love that movie. It's most likely Becca's or Rach's. I highly doubt it's Jake's or even Billy's.  
I lifted the movie up, showing it to Paul who was now on the lounge. I fittled with it between my finger's, thinking he was going to object to it like most boy's probably would on a kinda sorta date.  
It was as if he knew what I was thinking because he smiled encouragingly at me and nodded.  
Bending down, I put it in the dvd player that was down on the lower part of the t.v Cabnet before me. This movie has been one of my favourites since I was 14. I watched it with one of my maybe friends from one of the boarding schools I was in. Fun right?  
Before I could turn around, I was pulled down by warm arm's that snaked it's way around my waist, pulling me down on the couch softly in his thoroughly warm embrasive arm's.  
The feeling was right. How many times do I actually have to say this? Just being around him was right. It was like... Like I knew. I knew I was meant to be with him, like my every being was just trying to tell me something, La Push was trying to tell me something. Hoping I would listen to the vibe around me. And trust me, I planned to.  
My body seemed to have no control over myself, because I found myself inching closer into the warmth of his body. The warmth making me tingle all over.  
I guess he didn't seemed to mind, because his arms went around me, bringing me closer to him. I let my head rest on his neck.  
The movie started almost straight away as Paul pressed play when the menu selection came on, his arm's still around mine in a protective embrace.

His right arm travelled up to my hair, I couldn't help the smile that was once again on my lips as he started playing lovingly with my hair.  
Twirling it in between his finger's, though it seemed like he didn't realise it, like he has always done it.  
The feeling of his finger's in my hair is... Unexplainable.

************xx ***** xxxX X x

Awe, was what I was thinking at the end, how sad. I could honestly feel the tears coming on. I never cry during any movie. Well except Marely and Me. Now that was sad. But who didn't cry in that movie?  
I felt the tear escape the lids of my eye, and trail down my cheek.  
Suddenly, I felt a pair of warm lips brush against my cheek, kissing the tear that found itself escaping my eye.  
The feelings that flooded through me was shocked and surprised, and even a hint of joy.  
Turning around, I saw his eye's looking down at me as if I was his whole world. As if nothing in this world mattered but me, like he loved me with every fibre of his being.  
His eye's seemed to be telling me a something, that he was going to be the one who held me when I was scared. the one who will kiss the tears away when I'm upset and insecure. The one who will hold me in a warm embrace on those cold and wet nights. He seemed to prove it to me, by the gesture that seemed to make my heart react like it was in some type of olympic marrathon.  
I started leaning in, yearning to feel my lips firmly against his.  
My lips made it to his, my eye's closing softly with the contact of his warm skin.  
Our lips were brushing against one another, not fighting for dominance, but enjoying the moment that swarmed us.  
My arm's made my way roaming up his chest and onto his neck were they wrapped themselves around, pressing myself closer to him.  
Our kisses seemed to deepen as his tounge skimmed my lip looking for an entrance. Or asking for an entrance. By the way his arm's were around me protectively seemed as though he was afraid of something. What was he afraid of?  
As I opened my mouth I felt his warm breath in my mouth tickling it.  
I could happily kiss this man for the rest of my life. Happily.

A howl erupted and echoed throughout the room, making it seem eerie some how, and making Paul pull back reluctantly.  
"I'm sorry. I have to go" Just those words some how seemed to make me shatter. Was it that he somehow regretted it? Regretted kissing me.  
'Cause let me tell you, I didn't regret it. My first kiss was Paul Walker, and hopefully he would be my last. The very last kiss.  
"Uh. Okay" And with that, I watched him walk away. Walking out into the awaiting night, an angry look dwelling on his facial features.

* * *

Hope you all like that chapter. I think it was a little rusty. Just tell me if it was 'shit' or 'crap' and I will re-type it up.  
Oh, and I changed my name for reasons. You can message me and ask if you'd like.

:D

Thanks for reading.


	10. Important Preview For Next Chapter:

********

********

Someone has to die. I am not giving any secrets as to who dies, that will berevealed next chapter.  
Just know there will be a lot of tears.  
If I give you a clue, it will easily be known as to who dies.  
So here is the preview, and give me your thoughts by reviewing.

Preview:

_They stood there, in the doorway dressed in black. The only thing that was actually white was their shirts._  
_"I'm detective Morrison, and this is my partner Detective Hatcher."_  
_Just by seeing there faces I knew something was up, the eye's of there faces looked like it had sympathy written all over them._

_The thing that went through my face was 'Who died?'_

********

**So, there we go. That's all the information I can actually give you. **

**Tell me your thoughts. Even who you don't want to die.  
Please vote of my Poll and tell me which storie idea you like the best.  
Just remember please, please review.  
Also, if you havent seen the clothes for the updates you can. There on my Profile thing.  
So yeah, that's pretty much... No. I am beta-ing for Catalina-Loves-Paul.  
If you'd like me to beta just ask, I'd be happy to.**

Thanks,

That's it now.


	11. Chapter 9 Love, loss

****

__

__

**Recently:  
**

**A howl erupted and echoed throughout the room, making it seem eerie some how, and making Paul pull back reluctantly.**  
**"I'm sorry. I have to go" Just those words some how seemed to make me shatter. Was it that he somehow regretted it? Regretted kissing me.**  
**'Cause let me tell you, I didn't regret it. My first kiss was Paul Walker, and hopefully he would be my last. The very last kiss.**  
**"Uh. Okay" And with that, I watched him walk away. Walking out into the awaiting night, an angry look dwelling on his facial features.**

* * *

Last night was spectacular, miraculous, wonderful.. Okay, so unexplainable could be one word. There is just on thing I just don't understand. Boys'. I just don't understand. He kissed me.. Okay so I kissed HIM but he also kissed me back, passionately may I add. He was... Romantic.. Quiet a bit. As soon as I shed that tear there he was, kissing it away. It was like he held me here, on Earth. To me it was like... If he left I would personally die. Die of a broken, shattered heart.  
Wait... Oh shit.. I'm in love... With him, with Paul. There is no questioning it..  
Shit. If I was... He'd run away. It shouldn't take like a week to fall in love.. Should it? Probably not.

__

Knock, knock, knock, knock.

"Can someone answer that?" I yelled, a slight pitch in my voice an octave higher then what it usually was.  
Knock, knock, knock, knock.. Still, that persistent knocking was there.  
Damnit. "Just a second"  
"Shit!" I muttered as I hit the cold wooden floor, making a thump that seemed to go throughout the house, echoing.  
"This had better be good.." I muttered, who the hell is going to be here at 7.00 in the morning? And where the hell is Billy and Jacob?  
"Hello" I said wearily as I opened the door to the apparent 'Men in Black' what the hell.  
"Are you Elizabeth Marie Black?"  
"Well, that all depends on who is asking."  
They stood there, in the doorway dressed in black. The only thing that was actually white was their shirts.  
"I'm detective Morrison, and this is my partner Detective Hatcher."  
Just by seeing there faces I knew something was up, the eye's of there faces looked like it had sympathy written all over them.

The thing that went through my mind was 'Who died?'  
"Yes, I'm Elizabeth. Can I help you two?"  
"I'm sorry, but your mother Bethany Black died last night.. We believe she was murdered"  
"What? No. No she isn't. Your lieing.. She is in Seattle. She isn't dead" I looked at there face, trying to find a sign of them lieing, I didn't find one.  
"I'm sorry but your going to have to come with us Seattle Base hospital. You need to identify the body."

* * *

**Third Person's view**

Paul couldn't help but feel a little giddy. He got to kiss his imprint! He felt like doing that since he met her. He has never felt this way about any girl ever. And he has been with quite a few woman. The smile on his face couldn't be removed from anyone, not even Jacob who seemed to be angry at the fact that they kissed. Did he care? No, Paul didn't.  
He could still see Jacob glaring at him from where he was seated at the table. He just didn't care, he was floating above cloud nine.  
"Paul honey, are you hungry?" Emily said, but Paul seemed to be in to deep a reverie. He felt giddy inside and out.  
"Hmm?" Paul asked finally breaking out of his inattentive imagination, turning slowly to face her her saw her just stood there a knowing smile on her face.  
"Hungry?" She said, trying to simplify it for him by rephrasing her words.  
Paul felt simple headed at this exact moment, he didn't know a girl could do this to him. Elizabeth made him think about nothing but her, he couldn't even get her face out of his head, it was as if it was etched inside.

It felt day's as Elizabeth and the detectives pulled up at Seattle hospital base. She was nervous and upset. Elizabeth took in the hospital, an eerie silence seemed to be following her everywhere. Maybe Seattle itself was waiting for her to break down into tears. She couldn't help the tears that streaked down her face. She couldn't help it. She couldn't help but feel what she was feeling, even if it seemed wrong. She wouldn't miss her mother, she couldn't. In some way's she hated her mother for what she is and what she also seemed to become.  
Detective Hatcher threw the doors open, both hand's pushing forward at the door, revealing the inside of the pale white room, lit in a fluorescent white. Elizabeth could practically feel the death around her, the smell odd.  
A nurse with a solem expression glanced up at the three figures that seemed to be going over to the desk.  
Elizabeth couldn't find it within herself to pay attention to what everyone was saying around her, she tried her hardest to ignore, to ignore the pain in her heart. She felt as if she was about to explode. It was like something was missing, like someone was meant to be with her holding her through this. Something was tugging at her chest, trying to rip her heart into a million tiny pieces.  
"Thank you" Was the only thing she heard, and the feeling of someone holding on to her arm with a careful grip.  
She couldn't shake the feeling that her mother was going to be on a silver table, completely naked of all clothes.  
She didn't know what she was going to be seeing, let alone feeling.  
Elizabeth didn't think in a million years that she would see her mother's body like this. Battered, almost beyond recognition. A sickly blue swelling right around her right eye, even if she was alive right now she wouldn't be able to see out of it.  
Her nose slightly to right, a tearing right on the bridge of her nose.  
And the thing that stood out the most was to bite marks on her neck, red and thorough.

Her breath caught, catching the sight of her mother's body which was usually pampered to the sight of ugliness was battered and bruised, abrasions everywhere on her paled skin.  
What did this freak do to her? Maybe he thought he was some vampire. Psychopathic idiotic prick.  
"I.. I'm sorry" Elizabeth breathed, turning the other way. "I have to get out of here" Elizabeth started at a sprint, willing to get herself out of this room, the smell was increased in there, nearly making her vomit.  
Seeing her mothers body mangled and distorted ,the way it was now, was enough to make anyone sick... Even the strongest of people.

They didn't even try to stop her running away from the morgue, Hatchers first day on the job was a bit like this, seeing a body so bad that it couldn't be identified as anyone, they had to go straight to Dental records, it turned out to be a woman called Finley. She remember turning to the nearest flower pot and throwing the contents of her breakfast in there. She tried everything to fit in, tried showing the detectives and officers that she made for the job. It seems meeting kids at the age of 17 seemed to give her a swelling of the heart, made her feeling sad for them.  
"We should-"  
"Leave her be Morrison, she just saw her mother's body, I think she is feeling a bit of grief" Her voice was stern and strong, even to her partner.  
Morrison nodded his head, agreeing with his partner.

This was where Paul sat, angry and upset. Where is his imprint? Did something happen to her? Bad case scenarios ran through his head.  
"Paul, I'm sure she just went out.." Emily offered to him, seeing his saddened expression made her sad. Paul, was family. She loved him like he was her own personal son.  
"For 5 hours? She has been gone for five hours Em" He blinked, glancing ahead, seeing Jacob's eyebrows furrow.  
Paul didn't know that she spent 3 hours just driving to Seattle with detectives, to see her mother mangled and lifeless body.  
The only thought going threw his head was "What if a blood sucker got to her?" And with that he couldn't stop shaking, his body shaking in anger.  
"Paul, get outside!" Sam, he was worried about his imprint. He walked up to Emily, pulling her into his arm's as if to shield her from him. Or to protect her.

* * *

"Were really sorry about your mother. Just call us if you have any concerns." Detective hatcher said, pulling a card out that had several cell phone numbers.  
Elizabeth somehow managed to nod, her hair moving hopelessly in the wind.  
She looked like a complete and utter mess. Her hair in random strays splayed down her sides, sticky from the sweat she had endured on a run she took clear her head.  
Her eye's blood shot from the amount of crying she had faced. Her nose stuffy.  
She watched motionless at the sleek black car that retreated down the road, humming quietly.  
Rain was pelting down on her, big fat drops landing in her hair and body.  
Sure, she was cold. She just couldn't seem to make herself move.  
Her feet gave way, making her land in a puddle she didn't know was there, saturating her black dress.  
She was positioned like those on movies, he legs pressed together at an angle, both hands on the ground keeping steady.

" Paul. I found her!" Elizabeth could just make out a female voice, sounding a little like Leah. The thing that went through Elizabeth's head was 'Why would she call Paul to?' She had a reassuring voice, as if she was reassuring him that she was fine.  
She felt herself being swept into a familiar warm embrace.  
Paul kept asking her if she was okay, though she just stared at him. Confusion written all over her vibrant face.  
What happened to Liz? That's what was running through Leah's head.  
"I'm taking her to my place" Was Paul's voice.

Finally, she was in the arm's of the man she knows she loves. Paul Walker.  
She found herself drifting to sleep within his arm's. She felt wanted and also loved.  
The last thing she found herself looking at was his warm chocolate brown eye's. Worry and anger throughout hid features.  
He shouldn't be angry... He should be smiling, her angel should most certainly be smiling.

That's what he was.. Her angel. Her protector. Her carer. And most importantly.. Her lover..

* * *

**Hey guys' there is a reason why that person had to die.  
**

**Anyway, do you want me to write a new story, while also updating this one? Check out the poll's and vote! And viola, a story will be out. What ever gets the most.**

Hope you like the chapter


	12. Chapter 10 There

__

****

Previously on Love You Forever :

_" Paul. I found her!" Elizabeth could just make out a female voice, sounding a little like Leah. The thing that went through Elizabeth's head was 'Why would she call Paul to?' She had a reassuring voice, as if she was reassuring him that she was fine._  
_She felt herself being swept into a familiar warm embrace._  
_Paul kept asking her if she was okay, though she just stared at him. Confusion written all over her vibrant face._  
_What happened to Liz? That's what was running through Leah's head._  
_"I'm taking her to my place" Was Paul's voice._  
_Finally, she was in the arm's of the man she knows she loves. Paul Walker._  
_She found herself drifting to sleep within his arm's. She felt wanted and also loved._  
_The last thing she found herself looking at was his warm chocolate brown eye's. Worry and anger throughout hid features._  
_He shouldn't be angry... He should be smiling, her angel should most certainly be smiling._  
_That's what he was.. Her angel. Her protector. Her carer. And most importantly.. Her lover.._

_

Please, please tell me this was all just dream, tell me that she isn't really dead and that I didn't actually see her body like it was battered and bruised. The thing that hurt me the most.. Deeply was the fact that.. I honestly.. I didn't care that she was dead in that room. A lifeless corpse, paleing of all her colour.  
Who done this to her? Why had they done this to her? I just couldn't bring myself to have an ounce of sympathy for her. The only thing is.. Who do I live with? I'm sure Uncle Billy won't want me living with him. A teenage girl whom he has to buy 'girlie products' for. I mean come on. My father doesn't want me either, he wouldn't of left me. He would've stayed with me, he would of taken me with him. He would of stayed with me and let me cry in his arm's. The only thing I ever wanted in life was to have a family who cared about me, loved me. A real mother and father. I guess what doesn't kill you makes you stronger right? Over the years all it did was make me stronger, made me more independent. I had to cook for myself, clothe myself, by myself stuff. I even had to by my own pads and tampons and my first bra. I didn't know what to do. I had to learn. Inside I made a promise that this would never happen with I and Pau-.. Was I about to say Paul? Oh god I was. Am I considering to have kids' with him, the boy that I seem to be falling over and over in love with him with each moment that seems to pass by discreetly. Maybe this was always suppose to happen, maybe all in all this was suppose to be a lesson that I just had to learn to make things in my life better. I am only frickin 17 years' old! A girl who had to grow up to quickly. I had to learn how do everything, I never had any friends.. They were more aquantances then friends'. I liked to think of them as friends' but deep down I knew they weren't my friends. The only way I like to 'escape' was through books, hense the glasses part. I guess that is how I became smart. Reading, book after book. I never really spent the money mom threw my way, always did what "Smart People" do and saved it in a bank. I can't believe she thought it made it better, throwing money in my face. Now I sound like a brat who got what she wants when she wants. But no, there is one thing I wanted more than anything, and thats a family. I never got that, I had no on to love me, to hold me throughout bad times. For me to just cry and not have to say anything.  
At this exact moment it seemed Paul was that type of guy. Right now I was crying into his chest, the image and the moments all replaying in my head, over and over again. Like it was taunting me, forcing me to just yell at the top of my lungs how much I despise my mother and how much I didn't care.. Was I suppose to care at all? I mean I never really loved her. She showed me how little she cared of me. I was just an inconvience to here, a mutant rat that she was disadvantaged with. Why didn't she just give me up for adoption, I might of got a better life at least. A kid with unloving family, who practically wishes she was dead... I am surprised I actually turned out like I am. I turned out to be independent, I've been looking after myself since I turned 12.

"Liz" Said Paul tenderly as he rubbed my back in soothing circles that seemed to make me tingle with the delight that he was here with me. That I was here in his arm's. Where I belonged and happily would stay until the end of time. Till the end of my person. "Liz, please.. What happened?" I looked up, he had a sort of pain in his eye's like he hated seeing me like this, hated seeing me shed these tears that now seemed to be steaming down my face like a withering river in the cold time of winter.  
"I.." I sniffed, trying to say this through the sobs that were erupting from the very pit of my stomach. "Shes." I paused, trying to find away to say this without picturing the visual image in my head. The only way I could stop myself from picturing this monstrous image in my head is looking at Paul. But I'm all red and blochy from all the crying. I looked up, looking into his chocolate brown eye's that instantly took the picture away from my brain, the picture that I thought had etched itself into my head vanished and this god-like bo- man was there in my head looking as gorguess as ever, looking worried and pouting unvoluntarily at me. His eye's seemed to hold uncertainty and worry for me, he was worried for me. That's a first for me. Ever.  
He nodded for me to continue, it was more encouraging than a demand. "She's.. She.. She is dead." I sobbed, my head going on his chest once again. His very defined chest. -:D-  
He sighed, rubbing my back. "Who died Elizabeth?" I felt his head nustle my neck, his nose laying lightly on my neck, like a brush of silk. His nose skimmed my face, planting kisses across my cheek. How could he have such an effect on me?  
"She died.. My supposed 'mother'. I.." I had finally calmed down enough to tell him all that without pausing to sniffle or a sob to come out of my mouth that seemed as if it was going to stay a permanant frown that it was showing now.

I felt his lips stop on my cheek, and he leant back seeing my face, my face that right now was red and blotchy from all the crying that seemed to be spiralling down my face in great streams of tears. His face was turned into a look of sympathy.  
"I'm sorry she had to die" His hand slowly cupped my cheek, making it scorch with the great sensation it spreaded from head to toe.  
I shooky my head at him, my angel should have nothing to be sorry for, it wasn't his fault my mother is a bitch and had to die. "Don't be. It wasn't your fault.." I said looking down. "Can I tell you something without you judging me?" I sniffed, knowing he was going to think I was a freak or an ungreatful bitch who really didn't 'deserve' my mother. Pfft, more like she didn't derserve me. As much of 'an up myself' comment that sounds to be. It is true, she didn't deserve anyone.  
"Liz, I could never judge you. I promise you." He said once again kissing my cheek.  
"I.. I'm kind of glad that she died.. Well I didn't feel a thing, It felt like it was just an ant dieing, you couldn't care enough. I mean it's just an ant. That's how I felt, like she meant nothing to me. She didn't."  
"Liz, I don't think any different of you." I looked up, seeing his eye's hold every ounce of sincerity and knowing.

His house was silent, if it were just me it would seem eerie, but with me and him here I felt safe like nothing in this world could tear us apart.  
My eye's started feeling heavy with sleep. Just like that, was that even possible? To just be tired when you were wide awake just seconds ago? I guess it is.  
"Paul" I said, finding myself saying this. It's like I couldn't control what came out of my mouth. He moved his eye's down to where I layed on his very hot body. "Could you sleep with me tonight? I don't want to be alone. Please?" I said in a pleading tone. I honestly don't think I could sleep by myself, what if I get nightmares? I won't be able to stand it, I won't be able to face it alone. What if my 'mothers' murderers try and come after me? Than what?  
Without another word Paul had me in his arm's bridal style, walking slowly up the stairs as if not to frighten me.

We entered a light blue room, a large king size bed in the middle as if suited for the length of Paul. The bed post were black, the comforter black with random splashes or pink, blue, yellow, green, red, brown. The room big and filled with furniture.  
I honestly didn't realise that Paul had put me down on his bed. He went down to the end of the room were stood a chest of wooden drawers.  
"Here, that seems a little uncomfortable to sleep in" He said, smiling faintly at me. In his right hand he held big black shirt, slowly he came toward me, passing the shirt to me. "I'll wait out here while you put it on, okay?"  
He didn't even wait for me to nod, he just walked slowly toward the door, only to look back at me before he shut the door closed behind him.  
I smiled faintly, he is everything I want and everything I will ever need. He is all I want to see in the mornings when I first wake up. He is the only face I want to see whenever I wake up. He is the last face I will want to see of a night. The last lips I will kiss. I want him to be my first and last everything.  
That's all I could think about as I unzipped my dress, letting it fall to the ground at the foot of Paul's bed. The next thing to come off was my pink polka dotted bra that I remember getting from Macys only 3 months earlier.  
I put Paul's black shirt on which flowed to my mid thigh.  
"Paul" I called, wanting him to come back to me right now, wanting him to be in my arm's I me being in his arm's. I was feeling unusually cold right now, it was like Paul was my space heater.  
As I called Paul's name the doorhandle turned to find him there looking more god-like than any other person you could imagine to be true.  
He looked better looking than any underwear model. But that's the thing.. I couldn't care if he was ugly, I would still love him.  
"My shirt suits you.I like the way it looks on you" He said, a smiling playing among his lips. Also a pink blushing tinting his cheeks.  
"I like the way your blush suits you" I said smiling tiredly, standing next to him. I came just below his shoulders' standing at an over average 6'2. Okay, yeah yeah. I lied when I said I was normal sized. I wasn't.

"We should go to sleep. Are you ready?" He asked, his eye's trailing down my legs. He is lucky his name is Paul and not some random guy.  
"Yeah" Than I watched as he lifted his shirt up over his head, fully exposing his chest that you could tell even with a shirt it was well built.  
Okay so now I am oggling his chest like he was oggling my legs.  
"Like what you see?" He asked playfully.  
"That really all depends if you like what your seeing right now" I yawned, placing a hand over my mouth to stiffle it some how.  
"Come on" He murmered gently grabbing my hand in his, he walked me over to the left side of the bed only to open the covers for me to go under. I bent over, no doubt he just saw my baby blue hipster undies.  
As I was under the covers he bent down gently, brushing his lips across my right cheek.  
Then as if in a blink of an eye he was there, slipping under the covers me in his arms.  
"You're really hot" I mumbled against his chest.  
"As are you"  
Wait, what? Did he just call me hot. I meant it in the other way  
"I mean you're hot as in temperature wise"  
He smirked "I know, but I decided to take it in a different way"  
I smiled as he leant over to flick the switch off, and as he done that the room was no longer illuminated with the bright light.  
"Goodnight my Princess" His arm's once again wrapping around me, my head making a pillow out of his chest.  
I felt him leaning down, he did the least expected. He bent down slowly, and pressed his lips to mine, our lips moving in a slow synch. His arm wrapping around me, a small smile playing amongst his lips.

It's now official that me, Elizabeth Mariee Black: I LOVE PAUL WALKER!


	13. Chapter 11 Never Ending Embarrasment

__

****

Previously:

  
"You're really hot" I mumbled against his chest.  
"As are you"  
Wait, what? Did he just call me hot. I meant it in the other way  
"I mean you're hot as in temperature wise"  
He smirked "I know, but I decided to take it in a different way"  
I smiled as he leant over to flick the switch off, and as he done that the room was no longer illuminated with the bright light.  
"Goodnight my Princess" His arm's once again wrapping around me, my head making a pillow out of his chest.  
I felt him leaning down, he did the least expected. He bent down slowly, and pressed his lips to mine, our lips moving in a slow synch. His arm wrapping around me, a small smile playing amongst his lips.

It's now official that me, Elizabeth Mariee Black: I LOVE PAUL WALKER!

* * *

_"Paul" I breathed in a smile. "Where are you baby?" I asked, looking around the room for him. "Come on, you can't hide very much longer" I giggled, looking around the woods just trying to catch sight of his furry butt in the woods.  
Then as I damanded he was out, though it wasn't him in a human form it was him in a wolf form.  
"There's my baby" I giggled, standing up so I would at least come somewhere near his height at least.  
"I've missed you, you know." I brushed my lips on to the top of his head.  
As I done this tiny movement I watched as a tongue came out, a smile.  
"Wanna know something Paul?" I asked, looking up at him through eyelashes. I could tell I was blushing. I was a little hesitant at telling him this.  
But I watched as he nodded at me, his wolfy smile still presented on his face.  
"I love you Paul walker. I absolutely and utterly love you!" I giggled, trailing butterfly kisses down his fury face.  
As in response his tongue licked my face in a movement that made me giggle even more.  
"I take that as a 'I love you' right?" I looked at him, a blush still aparent on my face.  
He nodded his head 'yes'.  
With the sleeve of my long blue sweater I rubbed the sloppy trail off, a smile on my face as I wrapped my arm's around him with all my might, knowing that I wouldn't be able to hurt him even like this.  
Then it was no longer a wolf I was hugging, it was Paul in a naked form, his arm's around me. "I love you more" Was his answer._

And that is where my dream ended...

As my eye's fluttered open, I caught sight of him, a smile bright on his face.  
"Good morning beautiful" He murmered, carresing my cheek with his right hand. "How was your sleep?" There was a little knowledge behind his eye's.  
"Good" I said, leaning in to kiss his cheek softly. "Thank you for letting me sleep here Paul"  
"Your welcome, did you know you're really cute when you sleep. Especially when you talk in your sleep"  
"What did you hear?" I gasped, backing away from him. If he heard me say I love him, I will crawl into a hole dug by myself and die of embarrasment.  
I didn't get to back very far, because his arm's snaked itself across my waist bringing me closer to him. "I guess your just going to have to find out, huh?"  
"Oh my gosh" I murmered. He heard, he has a smirk on his face. "What did you hear Paul?" I groaned, my head limping into his neck.  
"As I said, you'll just have to find out for yourself"

I groaned, getting up, only for his hands to go around my waist pulling me down to him. "Where are you going?"  
"I need to pee, where is the bathroom?" I asked. "Oh, would you like to come to the toilet with me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.  
I watched as he shrugged his shoulders "Okay"  
"I was being sarcastic. Now get up Pinocchio and show me where the toilet is."  
He just chuckled, I bet if the guys' said that to him he'd go all Hancock on them and say "Call me Pinocchio one more time"  
He grabbed my hand in his, taking me out of the room. "Wait, where are you parents?"  
"Mum is at a wedding with my siblings"  
"Oh, why didn't you go with them?"  
"I had work" He said smiling at me.  
"Uh. When do they get back?"  
"Later tonight. Here's the toilet I'll be down stairs, okay?" He mumbled, pressing his lips to mine, a quick brush that sent my heart into a type of frenzy. Then I watched as he walked down stairs, turning to look at me for a second before retreating down the stairs.

How did he have such and effect on me? Ouch.  
I let a big breath out, that despreatly needed attending to.  
As I opened the door, I saw the bathroom. A fairly modern bathroom.  
I didn't really need to go to the toilet, just got to fix myself up a little.  
My hair looked like a hay stack, everywhere.  
I shrugged, turning the water on, splashing it on my face.  
Good enough.  
I really want to get back down stairs to Paul.

So with a sweep of my feet I was out the door, running down the stairs quickly, trying to reach my awaiting prince.  
"Paul?" I asked.  
"I'm in the loungeroom Lizzie"  
Turning into the loungeroom I saw him sitting there, a smile on his face as he brought his arm's up for me to take.  
Smirking, I stood there in the door way, shaking my head, causing him to growl playfully and get out of his seat, coming up to me.  
I giggled taking a step back.  
"You can't run" He snickered happily.  
I giggled once again "Wanna bet?" I asked, running past him quickly, pushing him a little, realising him not budging, then his arm's were around me, tickling me everywhere.  
"Paul" I giggled "Stop"  
He shook his head a smile on his face "Not until you say it"  
Say what? I think I have an idea but.  
I shook my head. "Nope!" I giggled. "Never. Your torturing me! I never give up" I giggled. Trying to push him off of me, and failing miserably.  
Little did I know but Paul's family was watching from the doorway.  
"Say it" He chuckled.  
"Okay, okay! I love you Paul Walker!" I shouted. Hoping that this what he wanted me to say, apparently so, because his hands dropped to his side, a triumphant smile on his face.  
"Awe, how cute!" Said a females voice from behind me and Paul. His mother. Shit. Nice way to meet your boyfriend.. Wait. Is he? Nice way to meet Paul's Mother. Standing here in your sons shirt and in your underwear. Nice way huh?

I guess I am lucky that his shirt goes as far as it does. Standing next to his mother was 2 children. They look like they're twins. Even when they're both different sex.  
"Um. Hi Mrs Walker" I muttered with a blush, looking down as Paul's arm's wound around my waist, bringing me closer to him.


	14. Chapter 12 The opposite of hate is love

__

****

Previously:

I giggled once again "Wanna bet?" I asked, running past him quickly, pushing him a little, realising him not budging, then his arm's were around me, tickling me everywhere.  
"Paul" I giggled "Stop"  
He shook his head a smile on his face "Not until you say it"  
Say what? I think I have an idea but.  
I shook my head. "Nope!" I giggled. "Never. Your torturing me! I never give up" I giggled. Trying to push him off of me, and failing miserably.  
Little did I know but Paul's family was watching from the doorway.  
"Say it" He chuckled.  
"Okay, okay! I love you Paul Walker!" I shouted. Hoping that this what he wanted me to say, apparently so, because his hands dropped to his side, a triumphant smile on his face.  
"Awe, how cute!" Said a females voice from behind me and Paul. His mother. Shit. Nice way to meet your boyfriend.. Wait. Is he? Nice way to meet Paul's Mother. Standing here in your sons shirt and in your underwear. Nice way huh?

I guess I am lucky that his shirt goes as far as it does. Standing next to his mother was 2 children. They look like they're twins. Even when they're both different sex.  
"Um. Hi Mrs Walker" I muttered with a blush, looking down as Paul's arm's wound around my waist, bringing me closer to him.

* * *

"Hi" She beamed, coming closer to me while the twins looked from their places. Both looking sort of hurt by the fact that I was here in Paul's arms. "It's so nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you from Paul, and you sure don't disappoint." My eye's moved to Pauls as I moved around in my place within his arm's. He was glaring at his mother who wasn't even looking at him.  
Pauls siblings who were standing at the door walked away, an angry scowl on their faces matching one another.  
The blush on my face couldn't be mistaken as I faintly smiled at her.  
"It's nice to meet you to Mr's Walker" I said, extending my hand to her.  
"Screw that hand 'shakin crap." She said, her arm's wrapping around me in a tight embrace, rocking us side to side, slowly my hands went around her as well. "Welcome to the family hon" She mumbled into my ear. Okay, it's not like me and Paul have made it official, but awwww. That's sweet that his mum likes me. Aren't the mother of the boyfriend suppose to hate your guts? I looked past his mom shoulder to see Paul looking at us, a blush on his cheeks.  
"Thank you Mrs Walker"  
"Oh honey" She said pulling back. "Are you trying to make me sound old?" She laughed, a joking structure to her voice. I can see were Paul gets his joking from and his good looks and the way he hugs. His momma. "It's Alex sweet pea. Hey where are my other babys'?" She asked looking around. "Sarah, Nico! Get your butts down stairs we have a guest!" She yelled, trying to get her voice all the way upstairs.  
"You don't hav-"  
She turned around cutting me off with a smile. "Yeah I have to, they're so rude when we have guest. Little shits" Behind the little shits I could tell she loved her kids deeply. And behind those eye's there was a new kind of love.. Huh.

Large warm arm's wrapped around my waist, bringing me closer to his stomach. My hands going over his.  
"Naw, you two are just so cute!" Alex squealed wrapping her arm's around the both of us in a group hug type thing.  
"What?" Said two voices in unison. An angry unison to if I may say so myself.  
"Hey!" She said, unwrapping her arm's from around us. "Don't use that tone of voice with me. What's wrong guys?" She asked walking up to them, bending down to their level.  
"Her, that's whats wrong?" Said Nico folding his arm's.  
"Hey leave her alone!" Paul growled at his siblings bringing me closer to him gently by taking my waist.  
"Why we all know what she wants!" Nico again screamed.  
"Nicholas Andrew Walker, go to your room this instant!" Alex screamed, while I just stood there, close to tears. How dare he think that all I want Paul for is his body! He isn't an accesory, he is a human being.  
"Excuse me" I said trying to remove Pauls arm's from around my waist. He was shaking, that I could feel, he was shaking in anger.  
"Mom, Nick feels bad" Sarah said, looking down, tears in her eye's.  
"Yeah, he frickin should!" Paul said, taking my hand in his and walking upstairs, seemingly going to his room.  
"I'm going to make him apologize." Paul grumbled.  
"No Paul" I said standing in front of him. I know Paul was going to make that boy cry and boy does Paul have a temper. But I knew he wouldn't hurt me. I knew I was always safe in his arm's. "Don't worry" I said as a tear went down my face. "If that's what he believe then that is what he believes." I sighed. "You and I know it's not true. You do don't you?" I asked looking up at him, hurt ridden on my features.  
"Of course I know it's not true. Come here" he said, wrapping me in a tight embrace, letting my tears soak through his shirt.  
"And" Said a voice from behind us. "I know it's not true" It sounded high pitched and girly. Kind of like my voice was when I was that age. "I'm sorry he acted like that but we're both angry I guess" She muttered looking down at the floor in sudden interest.

"Paul" I said looking up at him. "Go talk to your siblings. I will be in your room, okay?"  
His arm's that were around my waist hesitantly dropped. "Okay" He muttered wiping my tears away.  
I walked slowly up to his room and by memory, opened his door to see his 'domain' that he stays in every night. Last night I didn't really get to see the inside, I only really got to smell it. The smell of him was everywhere that musky woodsy scent that I have loved from the beginning that I smelt it.  
I sat on his bed, my legs crossed as I wiped the tears from my eye's.  
"Hey, can I come in?" Alex said from the doorway. |  
"Yeah, of course" turning my head with a small smile that only just touched my lips.  
"Honey, you know.. Don't worry about Nick. He doesn't know anything. I mean come on his frickin 6 years old." She smiled rubbing my back as she sat down next to me, a friendly look on her face.  
"Thanks" I murmured.  
"Come here honey" She said, her arm's wrapping around me, bringing me closer to her. My head going to the crook of her neck my tears hitting her shoulder.  
Her hand rubbing soothing circles on my back. A warming feeling in my stomach, like I was loved not just by her but by Paul too. Is this what it feels like to have a mother figure?  
"You can always come to me if you have any problems. Or to even talk. Or you can come over for Breakfast/ Lunch/ Dinner. Oh my gosh, your so going to come to dinner tomorrow night, right?" Then she giggled say "That rhymed" Which of course caused me to laugh as well. "That did rhyme. Sure, I will come over. Whatcha 'cookin?" I asked as we pulled back to look at each other.

"Hmm" She said, putting a finger to her cheek in concentration. "What's your favourite?" She asked.  
I blushed "Pizza, spaghetti bolognese. Macaroni and Cheese and-"  
She raised an eyebrow cutting me off "Let me guess cheeseburgers?"  
"Yeah, how'd you know?" I asked, my turn to raise the eyebrow.  
"Those are all Paul's favourite in that exact order" She smiled muttering something about 'meant to be' huh... That's weird.. Maybe me and him were meant to be, meant to be together. Maybe even forever..  
She started giggling making me giggle. "No offence but you don't really seem like a mom. Your awesome."  
"Awe, thank you!" She said suffocating me with a hug. "That's good. At least you think I am awesome."  
"Hey I do to ma!" Said a very familiar sexy voice. Paul.  
"Awe, thank you my baby!" She said, opening her arm's more for him. Right now I could tell he was blushing at Alex calling him her baby.  
But nonetheless he still joined us in a group hug.  
"Did you talk to the brats?" Alex asked, squeazing us.

"Yeah, don't talk about it please Ma."  
"Okay baby. You two didn't try 'makin a baby last night did you?" She asked, looking at my bra and dress and my shoes that were thrown at the end of the bed.  
"Mom!" Paul said, backing away from the hug and scooping me up in his arm's. Hiding himself in the crook of my neck.  
I just couldn't help but laugh, Alex laughing with me.  
"No Alex, we didn't try making a baby."  
"Good, I'm to young to be a grams, and I have enough babys!" She said dramatically, fanning herself.  
"Okay. Izzie, your my new baby. Okay so my baby's get dressed and get down stairs. You need to eat." Then I watched with a smile as she went down stairs, knocking on doors saying "Get down stairs, now!"  
I smiled, turning around to look at Paul.  
"She loves you" Paul smiled, kissing my lips, in no hurry to get down stairs, back away I smiled "Come on, we're getting dressed and going down stairs"  
"Together?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.  
"Pfft, honey, get your ass in the bathroom and change" I said, walking over to his drawers and chucking clothes that I thought were suitable for breakfast.  
"Awe, your a tease. Please"  
"Nuh-uh. This is your mommas house. You momma's boy. Get changed! In the bathroom."  
"Huh!" Said Alex in the doorway. "You know, I love you already. I need someone to be able to control this doofus. And yes my dear, he is a momma's boy. Aren't you darlin?" She said coming over to Paul, pinching his cheeks.  
She giggled walking downstairs.  
"Fine" He mumbled, grabbing his clothes, a frown on his angelic features.  
"Awe, come here Paulie" I said opening my arm's for him to be in. With a smile he was in my arm's. "Does that mean I get to see you-"  
"Naked? No. Sorry mr." I said waking his arm. "Technically since you haven't said a thing. We're not boyfriend and girlfriend yet. You haven't asked. And I haven't said yes." I said smiling and raising an eyebrow.

"Fine" He grumbled, walking over to me, holding my hands and looking me in the eye.  
"Elizabeth Marie Black, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked, his deep chocolate brown eye's looking into mine. Causing him to dazzle me and to make me woozy.  
"Yes" I said, kissing him. "Now get changed in the bathroom" I mumbled.  
He frowned, turning around, nodding.  
As he turned around, I smacked his ass, he was being to slow!  
This tiny action made him jump, and say "I think I need a cold shower" Causing me to laugh my butt off.  
"It's not funny" He said, walking out the door.  
"I beg to differ!"

* * *

"Where's my other baby?" Said Alex as she saw me walking into the kitchen, placing pancakes/ bacon/ eggs/ cheese/ rolls/ muffins/ brownies. There was enough to feed an army.  
"My goodness" I mumbled "You didn't need to cook all this" I said, causing her to laugh. "Paul eats a lot. So where is my baby?"  
"Having a cold shower" I shrugged.  
"Oh egh!" She said, her face scrunching up, her hands covering her ears. Hah, she possibly knows. "Yeah, I know why he is having one. Teenage boys" She said shivering in horror.  
"Okay dig in!" She said kissing my cheek. "Sarh, Nico. Food!" She yelled, trying to call over the t.v that was blaring in the lounge room. "Honey, could you get those guys' in here?" she asked looking at me, a small smile on her face.  
" Of course Alex" I said, walking out of the kitchen and opening the door add on door to the lounge room.  
"Excuse me guys" I said, looking at them.  
"Your mom wants you in the kitchen to eat."  
As I went to turn away little hands were around my legs. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of that Liz. I was upset because you were taking Paul away from us." I mentally went 'awe'.  
His sister nodded in agreement, and made her way over to hug me.  
"It's okay guys' I'm sure Paul will still love you all the same."  
I watched as Nico shook his head, tears in his eye's. "No. He was angry when he came into the room. He yelled at me."  
"Awe" I said, bending down to pick the both of them up. "Do you want me to make him apologize?"  
"No. I think I deserved it. I shouldn't of said that. I'm sowwy Liz" He said looking up at me with those innocent baby eye's that looked like Paul's. They made me crumble. Darn.

"Well Nico, I forgive you. You seem like a good kiddie."  
"I'm not a kiddie. I'm a big boy" He said, smiling proudly at himself. "Even my momma says I am a big boy"  
"She does" His little sister agreed from my arm's, smiling at me.  
Each of them leaned in and kissed my cheek. "We love you" They said at the same time. "We wish you were our sister!" Again with the unison. Huh, lucky kids. I wish I had siblings. My mom was to much of a bitch for that shit. Cruel bitch got an abortion I hated her so much after that, the hate is still there. How can you do that to a living person? It's living inside your stomach.  
"And I love you guys" I said, moving my nose side to side on their cheeks.  
"See!" Said Alex. "This is what I love!" She smiled, holding Paul by the wrist and bringing him into the loungeroom. "Group hug!" She called, her arm's going around us, making Paul put his arm's around us to. Even though he would of put his arm's around us anyway.  
Sarah and Nico's hands went around my neck as I held the both of them, in the embrace of all four of them. I felt loved and wanted.  
As I looked up I saw Paul looking at me with a loving expression, and thats when he said the words. "I love you" Well he mouthed them to me, causing me to smile at him. I felt like screaming jumping up and down.  
"Awe, I saw that Paul. Your so cute. My big boy loves her!" She smiled squishing us tight.  
"Ah! Mommy can't breath" Nico yelled, laughing in unison with Sarah.  
"Okay my baby's. Breakfast time!" She said releasing us with a laugh.  
She held my hand stopping me from going in there. Causing Paul to look at us, raising an eyebrow.  
"Don't worry baby. I'm not going to kill her!" She laughed, wrapping her arm's around me.  
He looked hesitant to leave but he nodded. Giving me one last look.  
"I'm glad that the girl my son loves is you. Before he met you, he was a very angry little boy. I kind of guess it was my fault." She mumbled looking down.

"How was it your fault?"  
"Paul's adopted." She mumbled, looking down. "When he was 14 that was when he found out. He chucked tantrums. He couldn't settle down. It hurt to see him like this. He was angry that I never told him"  
"Oh" I mumbled, looking at her "He looks so much like his siblings"  
She nodded "I know."  
"He would skip school sometimes. He only started getting better 2 years ago. Paul was my best friends son. She died when Paul was 6 months old. We were closer then sisters. And when she died she put my name down in her will and I got Paul. At first I was lost, I mean it was hard looking after a little boy. It was just myself and him. Later I did the rest of my college courses, and I ended up getting the job I always wanted. A teacher. And I filed in a application at Forks and I got in. But I promised Paul I would file for La Push. You, Emily, Kim and the guys are the only ones who know" she said, a looking in her eye's I saw there was something else she wanted to tell me.  
"Paul seems to love you a lot." That caused her to smile.  
"I hope he does. I know he loves you a lot. And just because he didn't come from my stomach he is still my boy. I love him as much as my other little kids in there. And honey, I love you too"  
I think I fell more in love with Paul, if that's possible. I love him, I love this family.  
"I love you to Alex, you like the mom I never had" I said sadly.  
"Oh." She mumbled.  
"When I was young my dad left us, and my mom was neglecting me pretty much. I had to do everything myself. She would go away trips at a time, around 2 weeks. She would leave money, a load of it. Then she would go away with random guys. And I would be home alone by myself all the time. Sometimes I would get anxiety attacks because I thought something would happen to me. I would get sent to boarding schools, I would purposely get kicked out them because the teachers would treat me like dirt. I just hate her, and she's dead. She died and I found out yesterday.. And.. I just was relieved in some ways. I wouldn't have her yelling at me and pushing me calling me names." I said, tears spilling down.  
"Honey, that'll never happen here. We all love you here, Billy does, Jake does, I do, Sarah and Nico do. And we all know Paul does." She smiled "In fact you better watch out, I may kidnap you" She laughed hugging me.  
"Alright. Now let's eat. Hopefully Paul and the kids haven't ate all the food!" She joked, helping me up, and grabbing my hand as we walked into the kitchen together.

* * *

**Alright guys' that was a huge update, don't ya reckon? I was inspired I wrote that all up today. Yay  
Any who how did everyone like it? Was it good? Can everyone review? Please? Pretty please? I will give you a imaginary cookie!**


	15. Chapter 13 Fire and Electricity!

__

****

Previously:

"Paul seems to love you a lot." That caused her to smile.  
"I hope he does. I know he loves you a lot. And just because he didn't come from my stomach he is still my boy. I love him as much as my other little kids in there. And honey, I love you too"  
I think I fell more in love with Paul, if that's possible. I love him, I love this family.  
"I love you to Alex, you like the mom I never had" I said sadly.  
"Oh." She mumbled.  
"When I was young my dad left us, and my mom was neglecting me pretty much. I had to do everything myself. She would go away trips at a time, around 2 weeks. She would leave money, a load of it. Then she would go away with random guys. And I would be home alone by myself all the time. Sometimes I would get anxiety attacks because I thought something would happen to me. I would get sent to boarding schools, I would purposely get kicked out them because the teachers would treat me like dirt. I just hate her, and she's dead. She died and I found out yesterday.. And.. I just was relieved in some ways. I wouldn't have her yelling at me and pushing me calling me names." I said, tears spilling down.  
"Honey, that'll never happen here. We all love you here, Billy does, Jake does, I do, Sarah and Nico do. And we all know Paul does." She smiled "In fact you better watch out, I may kidnap you" She laughed hugging me.  
"Alright. Now let's eat. Hopefully Paul and the kids haven't ate all the food!" She joked, helping me up, and grabbing my hand as we walked into the kitchen together.

* * *

"I will see you in class baby" I said, going on my tippy toes to kiss his lips chastly, but his hands travelled to my back, wanting to deepen the kiss, pulling back I kissed his nose (the top, she aint kissing no boogeys lol).  
"Fine.." He grumbled, walking up the hall.  
"Mood swinged idiot" seriously he has bad mood swings sometime. Huh, but at least he yells at the boy's and not at me.  
As I closed my locker I turned around, my books pressed against my chest so I was hugging the books.  
You know that guy from like 2 weeks ago who I dubbed 'Pervy Mack Pervyson?' yeah, well you know what the jerk off done? No, well me frickin tell you.  
He was 'struttin his stuff' like he was the reincarnation of Elivs Presley (Elvis Presley has moves, whereas the guy looks like.. Not even a good word to describe this perve) and on his way rockin and struttin he slams into a girl.

"Walk much?" He said, looking down at the girl in disgust. "Why don't you go read more books you freak?" (Seriously, no pun intended to anyone who reads books. I love books, they're awesome once I'm into a book I can't stop. Lol) he turned around, already noticing my existence. "How you doin?" He said, wagging his eyebrows in a suggestive motion. How dare he think I am going to go out with him after he pushed that girl down on the ground, does he think I find that crap hilarious?  
"Obviously better than you, you're an idiotic, pathetic dick head. Who cares if she likes reading books? So do I. But do I care what pricks like you think? No I don't!" I yelled at him, helping up the girl with my hand. "Just go to class, don't worry about him" I whispering in her ear. "You're far better then him"  
"Thank you Elizabeth"  
"It's Liz. Go to class" I smiled, as she nodded.  
"You think because you're hanging out with the big guys' I am going to let you treat me like that, huh?" He said pushing me against the lockers when he saw her go, both of his hands against my waist, his fingers digging in painfully.  
"Pleast let me go" I said, biting my lip, this seems all to familiar... To familiar.  
"Oh" He snicked pushing into me "Now you treat me nicely when I'm in power. Lets see shall we, how we act now, Lizzieeee" He said, sneering my name dragging on the 'e'.  
I bit my lip even harder, tasting the blood as my teeth cut into the flush of my lip, what was he going to do? Somehow I was frozen in my place, I could tell my face had fear and horror written all over it.  
His hand travelling upward, each time getting closer to my chest.  
"Not again" I found myself saying. This can't happen. Please don't let this happen again.

I shivered in fear as his hand went under my top, inching closer and closer to my boobs.  
And that's when his hands were there, on my chest... "Leave me alone" I said as the tears spilled over, showing the weakness I had, the weakness that never showed all those years ago..  
"Huh, you don't like it do you?"  
I breathed in, trying to ignore the thoughts in my head that revolved around red/ orange and blue. All three colours symbolised a type fire. That's all I could think. Fire and electricity, nothing else. The next thing that happened changed my life. Maybe even forever. I hope not. I hope this is something that happens to everyone.

* * *

**Oooh.. Cliff hanger, and guys something bad happened to our Elizabeth. Can you guess. But any way, the fire and electricty is for next chapter. You get to find out what the very next chapter!**

I bet you guys' didn't expect our Paul to be adopted did you?  
Did you like this chapter, think it was crap. Yeah I know I don't have punctuation, but when your typing at the speed of light you kind of you know.. Any who, I'm glad you are spotting my mistakes.  
**  
Can't wait to update! P.S Yeah, next chapter will make up for the shortness of this. Sorry!**


	16. Chapter 14 The love is always there

__

_****_

**Previously:**

His hand travelling upward, each time getting closer to my chest.  
"Not again" I found myself saying. This can't happen. Please don't let this happen again.

****

I shivered in fear as his hand went under my top, inching closer and closer to my boobs.  
And that's when his hands were there, on my chest... "Leave me alone" I said as the tears spilled over, showing the weakness I had, the weakness that never showed all those years ago..  
"Huh, you don't like it do you?"  
I breathed in, trying to ignore the thoughts in my head that revolved around red/ orange and blue. All three colours symbolised a type fire. That's all I could think. Fire and electricity, nothing else. The next thing that happened changed my life. Maybe even forever. I hope not. I hope this is something that happens to everyone.

* * *

I found myself screaming as I awoke from the nightmare of a dream, my body felt like hot plates. There was pain in my stomach so bad it felt tortures. Wincing as I breathed in deeply from the pain. "What's happening to me?" I asked in a strained voice, my body going up and down like I just ran an olympic race. My skin was red, over taking my russet skin.

"Elizabeth?" Jacob yelled, turning my light on as he came sprinting into my room. I couldn't find it in me to talk it would hurt to much, what was happening to me? I winced as the pain in my stomach just kept getting worse and worse with each passing second. "Shit, Elizabeth? Are you okay? Talk to me?" He said looking at the redness of my red face and my body that was moving up and down from the impact of whatever the hell this is.  
"Dad! Call Carlisle. And Paul" He added, looking down at me.  
As I looked at Jacob I found my sight blur, he wasn't one person but two, the pain was over taking me sending me off into a pitch of black. But overall the last thing I heard was "Elizabeth" the calling of my name, and the last thing I thought, something that made the pain okay was Paul. My love, my light and my reason for even existing. He made everything seem alright like the neglect of my mother, when I was with him everything was okay, sometimes I didn't even care what my name was, what it meant to me. I forget all of the unimportant things with him in my arm's, or while holding his hands.

__

* * *

"You're here" Said a voice in surprise and wonderment. "You're actually here. I didn't think you'd come to meet me. After all I am a monster"  
"Paul" Said a voice angry with the loving words spoken by the man standing up wearing nothing but a pair of cut offs that showed the upper part of his body, the defined sculpture of his abs. "You're not a monster, no matter what you think, no matter what any other person thinks. You're still Paul, you're still the man I love. Even if you turn into a wolf on all fours, Paul" She said, her white dress blowing freely in the cool summer wind, the leaves that fell were orange. Both were in a field of green luscious grass, so green from they received during every day here in La Push. Slowly she found herself walking over to Paul, her arm out stretched for him to take in the small gesture of holding hands. "Come on Paul" She smiled, the white dress blowing freely in the wind. She smiled up at him as his hand slipped into hers, and together hand in hand started running peacefully throughout the forest, the birds above playing their music throughout the forest for the both of them to enjoy the harmony's of their efforts. Deers and other small creatures scattered around the forest waiting upon their arrival. And it seemed that out of thin air there was a gazebo white in colour just sat upon the earth like it was awaiting for us to be there in the first place. The white heels that I was wearing not a scratch or ounce of dirt on them as Paul and Elizabeth made their way up the stairs of the peaceful gazebo, the sun shining down on them giving them the light they wanted. A faint sparkle going around the both of us, beautifying the forest, it was like a million diamonds were sparkled from the above just to find this event unique, and as the both of them thought that was it music began playing, a soft melody that gave them both the feel of love, the birds were playing in sync with this music as Elizabeth and Paul looked into each others' eyes, not wanting this moment ever end. Paul cupped Elizabeth's cheeks bringing their lips closer and closer with every second that went by in slow motions. Closing her eye's she felt their noses brush against one another for the slowest second and then their lips were connected as they softly kissed. Not one cared about dominance, not one cared about who would win, the only thing they cared about was the passion they felt for one another rising as their lips softly brushed one another. The love they felt for one another was showing. The animals around them showed curiosity as they looked on at the two people who loved each other senseless and profoundly. They both knew their love was unconditional, Paul would except this wondrous girl for who she is, he would love her until the both of them died, preferably in each others' arm's. As the kissing intensified so did the way they thought, Elizabeth whom was a virgin was ready to give her love away to the man she loved. She finally had the perfect moment set. Here in a gazebo with music surrounding them. A red satin sheet on the ground looked up at them, smiling Elizabeth knew this was what she wanted. She would happily be with the man she loved now.

* * *

**3rd Person's View..**

Edward could hear the thoughts of those around him, but the ones' whose thoughts stood out the most was the sleeping girls' Elizabeth, the beauty of her dreams rang throughout his head, he didn't know or didn't realise that a humans dreams could be so peaceful or emotive, he didn't realise that humans minds could think of such a thing. Not once while he was walking around the human world did he hear or see a dream as peaceful as this one. The way the birds' chirped, the way the music played throughout the forest of her dream was really moving.

Paul and Jacob didn't know what to think as they watched Dr Cullen look over Elizabeth. "Well" He started looking over Paul's angel -whom was in his arm's- calculating, making sure he didn't miss anything. "It doesn't seem serious. The redness of her skin was from being to over heated, and I can't find anything wrong with her. Is it okay to stay here until she wakes up?" Dr Cullen asked, looking at Both Paul, Jacob and Billy for permission.  
"Of course" Paul and Billy said in unison. "Whatever helps her get better. Any way I need my rest" Billy said, rolling himself out Elizabeth's door, but not before saying a quick good morning to Doctor Cullen and Edward.  
Paul couldn't help but be worried for his imprint, what if there was some life threatening disease, what if she d-.. Paul couldn't handle to think the rest of that thought. His head going into the crook of her neck, hiding himself in her hair, the smell of her sweet -not overly sweet like vampire sweet- scent.

"Why are you starring at her like that?" Paul said, clearly annoyed that Edward or Sparkles was starring at his beautiful imprint.  
Edward, bringing himself out of the day dream reverie he was in, looked at Paul. "She is dreaming, does she know about you being werewolves?" Edward asked, raising an eyebrow.  
Both responses were automatic from the boys' because in unison they said a 'no'.  
"Oh.. Well she has her suspicions I'm guessing."  
Paul was clearly eager to learn what her dreams were about and instead of asking Sparkles what they were about he asked the silent question in his head.  
"I'll tell you if you stop calling me sparkles"  
Edward was clearly annoyed with Paul calling him Sparkles or Blood Sucker. I guess Sparkles was a little more gracious then Blood Sucker. It made him sound like a mosquito of some sorts.

"She is dreaming about you." Edward said, not saying no more, because those dreams should be kept quiet, should be allowed for the person to say out loud and not for him to repeat them.  
"And" Paul asked, pushing for more information other than "She is dreaming about you" What information does that give him?  
"I think she should be the one to tell you" Edward didn't like saying other peoples' thoughts and dreams out loud for everyone to hear, they deserved the chance to keep it a secrete, even he shouldn't be able to hear these personal thoughts.

"She should be awake soon" Edward noted, her dreams particularly ending at the rightful end, the end of them showing their love for each other. As Elizabeth's thoughts tuned into them making love he had to tune out, that was privet, to privet for him to be listening into, instead his thoughts tuned into Paul's still a little of the dream going through his head. Paul was thoughtfully excited about his imprinting awaking. He wanted to see her beautiful eye's, the beautiful hazel brown that had a mix of green somewhere. He could fantasize about those eye's at anytime. He could fantasize about them kissing, doing small tokens of the love for each other. He just wanted to hold her in his arm's while the both of them slept, he wanted Elizabeth to be the last person he saw, and to be the first person he saw as he awoke to see a brand new day amongst them.

* * *

**Elizabeth's P.O.V**

My eye's fluttered open, the pain in my stomach still existent. Warm arm's around me, holding me tight against their chest. I couldn't help but wince as my hand trailed to my stomach.  
"Hello Elizabeth" There was an unfamiliar voice, kind of reassuring and worried and bell like voice thought masculine. "I'm Doctor Cullen, but you can me Carlisle" He smiled faintly as he looked down at me. "How are you feeling?"  
As he said that I felt my cheeks bubbling, I felt like something was going to come up. "I feel like I am going to vomit" as I said those words there was a bucket in front of me, my hair being held back by a warm and familiar hair, that's when I felt it rising up, coming out of my mouth and into the bucket being held down for me by another unrecognisable guy.

I groaned when I finished, my head slumping down on Paul, who else was it going to be holding me in their arm's like he did.  
"Here, drink this" Jacob said, holding up a glass of water. I don't want to drink that shit. I've nearly died in that stuff.  
"Jacob, I don't think she wants it" Said the vomit bucket holder.  
"Orange Juice?" Jacob asked, questioningly at me.  
"Okay" Said Carlisle. "Can you describe your symptoms please?" Asked Carlisle, looking at me a pad of paper and a pen in his hands.  
"I feel really cold" I said snuggling into his Paul's heat.  
"Okay, so before you we're really cold?"  
I nodded, grabbing the juice from Jacob's hands.  
"Okay" he said, writing stuff down on the pad. "So far, it seems as though you got some type of flu. You're not coughing, do you have a runny nose?" He asked, looking up from the pad in his hands.  
I shook my head, passing the glass back to Jacob.  
"Oh my, I came as fast as I could! Are you okay?" Asked Alex, pushing past Jacob, and Jacob almost dropping the cup in the process.

She threw her arm's around both me and Paul, crouching down to our level her hand going to my head. "Holy shit, you're freezing" She mumbled standing up, standing next to Jacob.  
Carlisle smiled slightly, continuing on "Sore throat?" He asked.  
I shook my head. It's my bloody stomach! I shouted in my head.  
"She has go bad pains in the stomach" Said bucket holder, okay new name is M.R. -Mind Reader-  
"Oh" Said Carlisle, seemingly seeing what was wrong. "How long have you had this pain, both minor and major over the past month?"  
"Um, on and off but it was always minor"  
"Okay, Jacob can you go and get a heating pad, please?"  
Nodding Jacob walked out of the room, accidentally nudging Alex.  
"Sorry Alex" Jacob said patting her back on his way out.  
"It's alright" She she said, not bothering to turn around.

"Is this the first time you've fainted from these cramps?"  
How the hell did he know they were cramps. Okay, stupid question he is a Doctor. But for all he knows it could be... Yeah I don't know.  
I think he must of noticed my uncomfortable face, because he asked "Do you want the boys' to go out?"  
"Yeah, kinda" I nodded as Jacob came back in with the heating pad, passing it to Carlisle.  
He leaned over, placing it on the lower bottom part of my stomach.  
"Okay then. Do you boy's mind just waiting outside for 10 minutes?" He asked, looking at Edward, Jacob and Paul.  
Paul was about to refuse until he saw my face, he sighed, picking me up and placing me on the bed, his lip's sweeping my cheek quickly as he walked out with the Edward guy and Jacob, looking book at me one last time before closing the door.  
Alex sat on the bed with me Indian style. "So Doctor Cullen, what's happening with Lizzie?"

"Well, from the information I've have gotten so far, she has fainted from the impact of menstrual cramps" He looked down at me, as if for confirmation. I nodded, letting him know he was right.  
"Oh." She said giving me sympathetic glance. "What are we going to do about it?"  
The heating pad on my stomach was working it's magic in little ways.  
"Well, there are many options. She should to take iron tablets, but if they don't work she will need to take a contraceptive tablet. In the worse case scenario"  
I looked up, there is no way in hell I was going to take a contraceptive pill. Nuh-uh. No way, isn't that like killing my babys'? I would rather suffer. Like I would love the chance at getting pregnant, and I would love to get up in the morning without having to take these contraptions. I've seen how big those mother fucking tablets are, can any one say Mount Everest?  
"I think I'll just take iron tablets" I muttered. There is no way I am killing my baby's! And yeah, yeah blah blah I know that when a girl gets her stuff she practically killing them but damn, I am not helping.  
"Okay, well you can just buy them, you don't need a script or anything. I am giving you tomorrow off of school, and I will send the school your medical certificate via fax. If you're not feeling good Wednesday then you can have that day off to." He said smiling faintly at me. "I hope you get better soon. Are there any other questions.?" He asked, looking in between me and Alex. She needs a new nickname.

"I've got one. Do I have to take a contraceptive pill?" I asked, looking up at his golden eyes. Weird, I just noticed those eye's.  
"Well, no I guess you don't have to. We could always try iron tablets for now. If you still get pains then you can call. Or go to the hospital, I will be there pretty much every day from 5am to 3pm"  
"Yeah, that's all I got"  
"I've got one." Lexi, yeah there we go her nickname is Lexi Huh! Lexi said. "Why are your eye's like gold? They're kind of cool. Are they contacts, if they're contacts where did you get them from?"  
"Oh" He said. "It's fluorescence." It was automatic.  
Nodding, Alex turned to me and said "Get well soon baby" then she bent down hugging me. As the both of them left Jacob and Paul walked in, Jacob glaring at Paul, shooting major daggers.  
"What's wrong with you two girls'?" I snapped, is it that hard to be civilised to each other?  
"I'm not a girl" Jacob said, his glares at me.  
"Oh go buy some tampons" I threw back, my glare darker then his could imagine, because he reverted his stare to the floor, huh! 1 Elizabeth 0 Jacob.

"Are you okay beautiful?" Paul asked, his warm hand brushing against my cheek.  
Nodding, I allowed my eye's to drop for sleep to over come me. As I drifted to sleep I felt Paul's lips brush against my cheek.

* * *

**For those who are wondering:**

Last chapter was her dream. She awoke in a huge sweat, over heated and she fainted from the pain in her stomach. Yeah, there is a point to this chapter and last chapter..  
Hope you liked it, I loved the dream sequence I thought it was romantic.


	17. Chapter 17 Confusion about things

****

Previously:

****

"I've got one. Do I have to take a contraceptive pill?" I asked, looking up at his golden eyes. Weird, I just noticed those eye's.  
"Well, no I guess you don't have to. We could always try iron tablets for now. If you still get pains then you can call. Or go to the hospital, I will be there pretty much every day from 5am to 3pm"  
"Yeah, that's all I got"  
"I've got one." Lexi, yeah there we go her nickname is Lexi Huh! Lexi said. "Why are your eye's like gold? They're kind of cool. Are they contacts, if they're contacts where did you get them from?"  
"Oh" He said. "It's fluorescence." It was automatic.  
Nodding, Alex turned to me and said "Get well soon baby" then she bent down hugging me. As the both of them left Jacob and Paul walked in, Jacob glaring at Paul, shooting major daggers.  
"What's wrong with you two girls'?" I snapped, is it that hard to be civilised to each other?  
"I'm not a girl" Jacob said, his glares at me.  
"Oh go buy some tampons" I threw back, my glare darker then his could imagine, because he reverted his stare to the floor, huh! 1 Elizabeth 0 Jacob.  
"Are you okay beautiful?" Paul asked, his warm hand brushing against my cheek.

**Nodding, I allowed my eye's to drop for sleep to over come me. As I drifted to sleep I felt Paul's lips brush against my cheek.**

* * *

"Good morning, good morning sun beams will soon smile through, good morning, good morning to you!" Sang a very familiar voice as they opened my curtains.  
"Mmmm, Alex. Do you know what time it is?" I groaned, sitting upward on my bed, my arm's holding my weight up.  
"Actually baby girl I do, it's 2.30 in the AFTERNOOOOOON."  
"It's the afternoon?"  
"Yep, sure is. But I guess that's understandable, I mean you must've had one hell of a night. Are you okay by the way? Ha- ha. That rhymed" She smiled at herself laughing at her joke, though you could see worry in her eye's as she looked at me.  
"I'm fine Alex. How'd you even get here? I mean not that I care. I love having you here"  
"Awe, why thank you. But Billy allowed me in here to terrorise you, and by the way he is going to pay some guy in Forks a visit, what was his name? Charlie Swann, the chief of police down in Forks? Ha Forks. Do you need any spoons or forks? Hilarious. Do you find the hilarity in that? Or is that just me? Oh, talking about that, I bought you some iron tablets and so did Billy, but I thought "Why don't I buy my future daughter in-law 6 months supply. Oh my gosh, you should see the size of them mountains. Whoa. Have fun. Here" She said, chuckling in the funny part, and handing me a glass of water a red tablet in her hand that looked like Mount Everest.  
"If you don't swallow it 'me dear, I will shove it down your throat just ask Paul what I did when he wouldn't take his tablets. I shoved it inside a muffin and he ate it"  
"Oh my" I mumbled, looking up at her "Your going to spike my food? Shame on your Alex" I joked. "But speaking of Paul, where is he?" My head went around my room trying to find a trace of him some where.

"Oh, I had practically kick his ass out the door. Seriously that idiot hardly got any sleep, he stayed up all night just holding you to him, when I got in I couldn't help but go naww! I brought out my camera while Jacob was glaring at me, but what can you do? That kid is more protective then a pack of wild dogs. Wait that made no sense at all, did it? Hey, take that tablet, I can believe I am trying to put off making you taking that tablet. Enjoy" She said, pushing the tablet in front of me with a mocking smile as she said 'enjoy' "Oh Billie bought you these tablets, and I bought you about a years supply" She said winking. Okay.  
So, eying the tablet I took it, popping the monster into my mouth, just wanting it gone. I hate tablets. So taking the water out of Alex's hands I guzzled it down and flinching as I felt this monstrosity go done very uncomfortably may I add with certainty.  
After I finished pulling faces at the tablet and she finished laughing at them she started speaking. "So, want to play 20 questions?" she questioned telling me to scooch over so I could have some of the blanket and I quote "Because I am going to freeze my legs off. Do you want me to have frost bite?" I just laughed, making some room for Alex.  
"Sure. You first" I said looking at her.  
"Okay. What's the worst thing you ever done" Huh, hard one.  
She probably wanted to make sure it wasn't something like murder. Laughing I shrugged telling her to wait a second.

I nodded, as I thought of it. "When I went to Milatery school" I said, looking at her questioning face. "I went to Miltatery school, because my mom would bring random guys home, so she would send me away to all different schools around the world. The furthest one away being Australia. I think. That's why I got a bit of an Australian accent. I was there for two years. Anywho, the Sargeant Major was being a pain in my ass, calling me worthless like they tell everyone there. He tried making me do 2000 pushups because and I quote "You're acting to much like a girl. Oh and he wanted me to kiss his feet. So I walked right up to him and punched him." I said blushing, looking down. "And I knocked him out. I got kicked out of every single Milatery/ Manners/ Social school I've been to. This school is the only exception because I like it here."  
"My god" She said, her hand going to her mouth. "You're the female version of Paul. You hot headed thing" She laughed wrapping me up in her arm's squeazing the shit out of me. "But that is the most hilarious story I have ever heard. Oh so for me, the most baddest thing I have ever done was... Probably not telling Paul his parents died straight away."  
"No, I think it's better that you did it like that Lex. I mean seriously, his still you baby. No matter what. He loves you. I can tell" I smiled down at her. " I mean I love you already. And I haven't even known you for a week." I giggled smiling at her widely.  
"Good" She said glaring at me playfully "That's what I wanted to hear, my master plan is working!" She said chuckling.  
"What plan is that Evil Kenevil?"  
"To feed you to my unicorns and turn you into a duck that lays golden eggs so I can make awesome pure gold rings."

"Huh!" I said, playing along. "To bad pure gold is to dense to make necklaces. So you evil plan isn't working"  
"It's special gold"  
"Tell that to the fairy court!" I said, glaring playfully back at her.  
"I have a feeling we're going to get on just great" She giggled. "And I love you already!"  
"But I love you more Lexi"  
"Nuh- Uh"  
"Uh- Huh"  
"Nuh- uh"  
"Uh- huh"  
"Nuh- uh"  
"Uh- huh"

-4 minutes later- Lol-

"Okay, so do we agree that we love each other the same?" Lexi said  
"Sure thing" I agreed nodding.  
"Oooh, shit" She mumbled.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Do you reckon you can help me with something?" She asked looking up at me with puppy dog eye's.  
"Sure"  
"Good get dressed!"

* * *

"Lex this is so not going to work." I grumbled as we sat together in her lounge room.  
"Of course it will work, do you have any idea how hung up that boy is with you? Seriously use your imagination girly and keep it non sexual. Now shh, he is comi- Hey Paulie my baby boy, how are you going, how was school? Was it fun? Did it suck? Hah it did, look at your face.!"  
"Momma, do you know where-" Awe! He said momma! What a momma's boy. I love it!  
"Do I know where that lovely, beautiful, awesome, fantastic girlfriend of yours is? Why yes I do, turn baby and you will see your angel behind you" She giggled.  
He had a little blush on his cheek, probably because he called his mom momma in front of me. But nonetheless he still came to me kissing my forehead gently, not wanting to hurt me or cause me pain like I was in last week. But I was feeling better the I did yesterday, the pain was faint and dull the throbbing is going to be fleeting into nonexistence hopefully soon..  
"Are you okay?" He asked sitting next to me, his hand sliding into mine, intertwining as one.  
"I'm okay Paul, I feel heaps better. I can hardly feel it."  
"Hey guys" Lexi said from the door. I've got to go, I'll be back soon" Then as she left she gave me a look that said "Hurry up and get to work!"  
I nodded, as Paul looked in between us confused. "Am I missing something?" Paul asked me still confusion written on his beautiful angelic face.  
"No Baby!" Called Lexi from the front "We're just being stupid, now shut up and be good for Lizzie!"  
I laughed at his face that was blushing from the embarrasment of his mother. I thought it was cute.

Okay, so you're probably wondering what this 'plan' is -which by the way I think won't work.-.  
The plan that Lexi had wonderously made up and failing to see what the bad sides are to. With christmas only 8 days away she needs to get the presents she hid at her mothers house throughout the past 2 months. She told me that Nico, Sarah and Paul go on a christmas present hunt to see what they get every year. Paul had done it before Nico and Sarah she told me. He passed on the tradition to his siblings. So this year she thought of a more strategic place. Her mothers. Pretty smart plan.  
So I've only got 10 minutes to keep Paul super busy, so busy he won't hear his mother come in, and his full focus on me. With the only rule being "Nothing sexual! Keep it PG13 my kiddie. I would like my son to be innocent with you. And I don't want a grandson or grandaughter or even both, I am only 34 years old!' Pfft, Paul innocent? I doubt that. But then again, I could be wrong.

Okay 6 minutes later and I still have no idea to have his attention all on me.  
"Are you okay beautiful?" Paul asked kissing my cheek. Hmm, ideas ideas. Hah, maybe just kissing him will work, after all if his mom thinks Paul is 'Hung up' then it could work.  
"Fine" I smiled, bringing his lips to mine lovingly.  
"I don't want to hurt you" He mumbled against my lips, his eye's closing.  
"Shh, I'm not hurt" I mumbled back, our lips moving in synch with one another.  
As we deepend the kiss he turned us so he was on the bottom and I was on the top, never breaking the kissing.  
His right hand went down my side, getting closer and closer to ass. And sooner then later his hand was on my butt squezing, any minute his mom will walk into the door, so grabbing his hand I trailed it to my stomach, that's when I heard faint giggling, opening my eye's I saw his mom there trying to stiffle her giggles as she walked past us quietly, bags and bags and bags of shopping in her hands as she walked as silently as she could.  
I winked at her as I closed my eye's but first making sure Paul didn't see anything, which he didn't thankfully.

I was really getting into this kiss until she got my attention holding up 5 fingers signalling she needed 5 minutes, my hand that was in Paul's hair put a thumb up, I didn't mind kissing him for 5 more minutes the longer the better.  
His hand trailed up, can't this boy keep his hands off of the cherished parts? -HA HA lol-  
Can you guess what he did? His hands trailed up under my top cupping my breast, causing me to slap his hand pulling it out roughly and once again placing it on my stomach. My god, his mother probably saw that. Opening my eye's I saw her there kind of shocked at her son but then muttering something like 'Boys' will be boys'. Hopefully that's the case'.

Shit, the blush on my cheeks probably noticeable due to my mother being Australian. Ha-ha which is half the reason she made me go to an Australian school. Have you tried vegemite? Yum. -You may not like it ha ha-  
It's going to be so hard to face Lexi without blushing or hiding in Paul's chest. See what happens when you're hung up as well?  
Opening my eye's once more I saw Lexi wave at me mouthing "I am going to pick up Sarah and Nico" She is lucky I can read lips. I used to have problems reading so learning how to read lips and to do sign language was an important part of my life when I was younger. They still didn't know why I couldn't hear.  
When she shut the door I pulled back saying "Excuse me I have to pee" Then I walked upstairs and into the bathroom. Hmm.  
To be honest I feel.. It's hard to explain.. I don't know how to play my emotions right when he touched my ass and my boobs. I feel weird in some ways like I don't know how to feel. Huh..

"Are you okay Elizabeth?" Said Paul knocking on the bathroom door.  
"Peachy Keen" I replied, sitting on the bath tub.  
"Can I come in?"  
"No, I'm peeing" I lied, laughing.  
"No your not?"  
"Fine come in, but brace yourself"  
The door opened to Paul "See I knew you weren't 'Peeing'" He said 'peeing' with air quotes.  
Shrugging I got up, walking down stairs only for Paul to follow me and grab my hands in his. "What's wrong? I'm sorry for touching you like that-"  
"It's not that Paul. I'm just confused that's all"  
"Confused about what Liz?" He asked, wrapping his arm's around my waist and bringing me closer to him.  
"I don't know, that's the whole confusing part"  
He chuckled, wrapping his arm's tighter around me. "Seriously what's wrong?" His asked, his head going into the crook of my neck.  
"I'm just confused an embarrased"  
"What are you embarrased about?"  
"I'm embarrased that your mother saw you touch my boobs and I'm confused because.. Gah I don't know"  
"Oh my, you mean my mother saw. Shit. How come I didn't see her?"  
"Because of my kissing expertise"  
Seriously but him touching me where he did is weird to me, okay the ass thing wasn't I mean that's practically expected. But okay then.

In the distance a howl could be heard. "Shit. Sorry Liz I've got to go-"  
"Why do you always have to go when you hear a wolf howling?"  
Closing his eye's he took in a deep breath, biting his lip. "I will tell you tonight. I love you" Then with that he kissed me on the lips passionately and fast before running out the door.

* * *

What did you think? Shit, awesome? I hope you liked it. Next chapter Paul will tell her the truth! Wonder what happens.


	18. Chapter 18 Egotistical PRICK!

****

Previously:

_In the distance a howl could be heard. "Shit. Sorry Liz I've got to go-"_  
_"Why do you always have to go when you hear a wolf howling?"_  
_Closing his eye's he took in a deep breath, biting his lip. "I will tell you tonight. I love you" Then with that he kissed me on the lips passionately and fast before running out the door._

* * *

As I looked into his eye's I could see how uncertain he was to tell me whatever was on his mind. He had a look of sadness and wonder. His eye's were looking right into mine sending me into a trance, I could see the chocolate brown that seemed to sweep me into this trance. It was like he wanted this to happen, he was putting off this talk. His face inching toward mine, his eye's closing as he brought his lips to mine. I couldn't help it, as his lips pressed down I couldn't help but react the way I did. I felt like Jelly as he kissed me. My arm's pushing him down on the bed with as much force as I could muster up.  
"Paul" I mumbled. "What did you want to tell me?" I muttered against his lips. I wanted to give him a chance to tell me before I got to carried away. I think he chose not to listen either that or he couldn't hear a word I said. I doubt it was the later.  
My arm's roamed around his chest, the sculpture of it defined.  
I allowed my lips to open to give him entrance which he took, his tongue entering my mouth slowly as if he was wondering how I would react.

As our kiss deepend out tongues fought for dominance, trying to show our love.  
I found his hands slide under my shirt, this time I would allow him, I wouldn't push him away.  
Right now I know I would allow anything. His hands gliding up, but stopping midway, I found him sighing as he pulled away, looking down.  
"Paul? What's wrong?"  
"I just have to tell you. I can't keep this from you. It's-"  
"Paul" I said, grabbing his hands in mine. "Just tell me, I'm not going to care. It's not like you cheated on me or anything. Or you killed anyone- you did't kill any one did you?"  
"Well.." His face was hesitant.  
"Oh my god, Paul!." I said getting up off of the bed that me and him were kissing on just a moment ago. "You've got to be kidding me. You-"  
"Shh- It's not what you think. It's absolutely not like that."  
"Than how the hell is it?" I asked crossing my arms across my chest.  
"I'm a werewolf Liz"  
"What?" I asked. There is no such thing as werewolves. They're fictional creatures, mythical creatures. Creatures that get turned into stories to scare little children to sleep.  
"I'm a werewolf" He repeated it again, though he repeated it slowly.  
"You're lying" I couldn't help it, my feet trailed backwards. How can he lie?

"No, Liz" His hands grabbed mine gently in his. "I'm not lying, I couldn't lie to you. I love you- I love you so, so much."  
"The- there's no such thing as werewolv-"  
"I'll prove it to you, right now"  
Okay, so now he thinks his a werewolf. I wonder if there is a phone around here. Somewhere.  
"Paul. I'm going home. I hope you're better tomorro-" Then like that his hand was around mine, bringing us downstairs. Is he crazy. "Paul. Where are we going?"  
"I'm going to show you, if you don't fucking believe me." he spat  
Oh great so now he is in a foul mood because I don't believe that he is a werewolf. Huh, funny shit. I mean would he believe me if I told him I was a witch or a mermaid? No he wouldn't.

I think my boyfriend is crazy..  
"I'm not crazy" He said angrily.  
Shit, did I say that out loud? "Didn't even realise I said that out loud"  
We were standing out in a field of flowers, no where near the habitants of La Push. I wasn't scared. I knew Paul wouldn't hurt me, he just needs to keep away from the red cordial or the vodka or beer which ever he prefers.  
"Okay, so we're out in a field?" Then like that he started walking away from me going behind some trees. "What're you doing. Paul"  
I bet you any minute he is just going to come out being an idiot on all fours and no fur will be on him. Childish.

So if he was going to act like that then I might as well enjoy the show, so plonking my ass on the ground I sighed looking up at where he'd be coming from.  
Rustling grabbed my attention. "Paul, this isn't funny. Can we just go. I'm bored and hungry- Paul?" I said, I noticed something silver. A flash of silver in the woods.  
Then out came a wolf. "Oh my god, Paul!" I said stepping back, where is he. But as I said 'Paul' the wolf nodded.  
"The wolf is my Paul?" I said out loud, standing up quickly, stepping back as the wolf nodded.  
"No. This isn't possible- You're some kind of trained huge ass wolf. No-"  
But as I said that the wolf started quivering, blurring I could see arms. Paul's arms.

Then there was Paul infront of me, where the wolf was standing, a very naked Paul.  
"My god- uh" Then he was gone.  
My feet just gave way, they couldn't support me anymore as the bailed on me. I didn't notice the snow coming down on the both of us. The chills making me shiver.  
"Lizzie. I tried to tell yo-"  
"Save it Paul. Just leave me alone for awhile" I sighed breathing. I heard him whimper next to me. "Paul I don't mean leave me alone like go, I mean just leave me alone to breath. Stay."

* * *

"Alright" I said after awhile, turning my head to him. "Explain it to me" I was curious and a little freaked out.  
"Do you know the legends?"  
"No, I grew up with my fucked up mother. I didn't hear a bit of them. The only thing she told me about werewolves is that if I don't go to bed I will get killed by one"  
Furrowing his eyebrows "That's a load of shit-"  
"So, tell me. Why are you a wolf?"  
"To stop the cold ones from invading La Push"  
"What's a 'cold one'?"  
"They're vampires"  
"What?"  
"Vampires they come into the res sometimes to try and kill people here. Sometimes we're to late to stop them"  
"What if-"  
"No, I won't let anything happen to you"  
"I wasn't going to ask that. What if you get hurt"  
"I won't"  
"But you're all alone as a werewolf"  
"There's Jacob and L-"  
"Wait, Jacob? His a werewolf? Why didn't you two tell me?"

"I want-"  
"You know lets just skip this bit, why me?"  
"What do you mean 'why me'?"  
"I mean, why did you choose me Paul, half the school of girls are lusting after you."  
"Because I love you"  
"But the way you look at me, it's like you'd do anything for me like you'd jump in front of a bullet for me"  
"I do love you, I'd do all that for you. There's also another thing. I imprinted on you-"  
"You put a stamp on me?" I asked confused.  
He laughed "no" he said in between laughs. "Sam reckons that imprinting is how we find the person who can carry on the wolf gene"  
I raised any eyebrow "Excuse me? So what you're saying is 'I only love you because I want you to have my children who will one day be little puppies? So you're only with me for sex?"  
"No it'-"  
"No save it Paul. I don't want to hear it! You know what screw you Paul, you egotistical prick"  
"Elizabeth, wait please. It's not like that"  
"Shut up and save it. Don't you dare follow me either Paul!" I said seeing him follow me, then like that he stopped, his head down as he dropped to the ground.  
I honestly jogged home, wanting to kick someones ass.


	19. Chapter 19 The Real Imprinting Story

****

****

Previously:

I raised any eyebrow "Excuse me? So what you're saying is 'I only love you because I want you to have my children who will one day be little puppies? So you're only with me for sex?"  
"No it'-"  
"No save it Paul. I don't want to hear it! You know what screw you Paul, you egotistical prick"  
"Elizabeth, wait please. It's not like that"  
"Shut up and save it. Don't you dare follow me either Paul!" I said seeing him follow me, then like that he stopped, his head down as he dropped to the ground.  
I honestly jogged home, wanting to kick someones ass.

* * *

Merry Xmas, forgot to type it in my last update. Have an awesome new years. She didn't exactly ditch Paul, she was just pissed offf ;)

* * *

"That egotistic prick!" I yelled as soon as I got through that door seeing Jacob and Billy on the lounge watching a foot ball match on T.V.  
"What happened?" Billy asked, looking up with sympathetic eye's.  
"So assuming you're a werewolf. Jacob. And you're the father of the werewolf I assume you know."  
"Oh, he told you then?" Jacob asked.  
"Oh yeah, and he told me why wolfs imprint. Because Sam thinks 'that imprinting is how we find the person who can carry on the wolf gene'. Nice huh?" I growled my fist clenching.  
"That's what he said? Oh that is funny, my god." Jacob couldn't help laughing, Billy didn't know what to say or think.  
"Well I am glad you find it hilarious Jacob! You idiotic asshole! I am going to have a fucking bath!" My stomach growled, so I went into the kitchen, I'm still eating.  
Opening the door I pulled out strawberry yoghurt and a spoon. Yes, I am going to eat yoghurt while I'm in the bathroom, do I care? No. It's not like the toilet is in there.  
I made sure the water was hot, not so hot that it will burn me, but just hot so it's nice an relaxing. Pulling off my top I caught a glimpse in the mirror. My god, I think I'm gaining weight. Shit, is there a gym around here? Whatever, if they don't like it I honestly don't give a fuck.

As I entered the bath I couldn't help but sigh, the water was relaxing me, the anger started bubbling to a minimum.  
I ended up sinking into the bath tub, closing my eye's, I breathed slowly.  
A knock interupted my bath time!  
"What?" I asked, coming back up. This had better be good.  
"Liz, it's me"  
"Paul, I thought I told you not to follow me."  
"Well technically I didn't"  
"Translation: I waited until you were home than I came here to talk to you" I grumbled.  
"I'm coming in"  
"Pa-" And just like that he entered the bathroom I was in. He could see everything.  
I glared at him as I grabbed my towel, getting out of the bath, wrapping it around my body.  
"Can you at least close the fucking door?" I yelled at him, he jumped as I yelled at him, he closed the door.

"Now, what do you want Paul?"  
"Well, I wanted to talk you, I didn't explain it properly to you."  
"Well, how about I get dressed?"  
"Can I come?"  
"No you cannot come with me to get dressed you pig" I growled pushing past him and slamming my bedroom door in his face.  
"I didn't mean it like that"  
"Right" I yelled pulling my towel off "How did you mean it then?"  
I went through my drawers finding my underwear.  
"Liz, why are you always so stuborn?"  
"Shut it Paul!"  
Then I heard a sigh then him sliding against the door. "I'll just wait here"  
Sure, I hated fighting but when someone tells you that they're with you for your womb you're kind of going to be offended/ angry. So what as soon as I give birth to the baby his going to take it and leave me? Screw that shit. And what? Is he forced to be with me? Like he has no choice in this situation? It's just magic.

It must've taken me ages to get dressed, because when I decided to come out Paul was asleep next to my door. Sighing, I walked into my room, grabbing a pillow off of my bed and a blanket.  
I went on my knees to his level, placing the pillow under his head gently, and I spread the blanket around him. No matter how much I was angry with him, I still loved him, nothing could change that. I just couldn't be with him if he was only going to be with me for babies. When I'm older of course I want to have babies, but not like that.  
Standing up I walked into the loungeroom were Jacob was seated, Billy must be in bed.  
"He's with Charlie if that's what you're wondering"  
Sitting next to him I nodded. "Is that really what he told you imprinting was?" Jacob had a smirk on his face.  
"It's not funny and yes"

Shaking his head he said no " That's not what imprinting is"  
"Yeah, then what is it?" I whispered angrily.  
"Why are you whispiring?"  
"Paul's asleep"  
"See, you love him, don't you?"  
"Well yeah, of couse I do. A lot"  
"He didn't explain it right." He sighed turning to face me "Imprinting on someone is like when you see her. Everything changes .All of a sudden, it's not gravity you to the planet. It's her. Nothing else matters. You would do anything, be anything for her." He said looking in the distance some where. "Fighting seems to make a piece of them shatter in a million pieces. They would go to the end of the world just to see them. They would do absolutely anything if it made her happy"  
It made my heart crumble that this is what Paul was feeling for me. "Have you imprinted Jacob? You seem like you know a lot"  
"I just have an open line to it all. I can hear what Jared think what Sam thinks and what Paul thinks."  
"You can hear each others thoughts?"  
"All the time."  
My mouth was wide open, what if he saw-  
"Paul keeps it all closed off, don't worry. I would've killed him already"  
"The way Paul was explaining it made it seem like all he wanted was my womb or something."  
Shaking his head he said a quick no "I would've killed him"

"So he doesn't-"  
"No"  
"Is it just like werewolf magic stuff"  
"No it's more like a push in the right direction. It saves us werewolves from heartbreak, from choosing the wrong person. It's just a push in the right direction instead of going all the way trying to find out"  
"I've got to go" I smiled running up the hallway. "I love you Jakey!"  
He mumbled a I love you too before turning the t.v up louder.  
As I came running down the hall Paul woke up.  
"Awe, Paul. Why didn't you explain it properly?" I asked sitting on his lap. "You practically told me that you were with me for my womb!" I said  
"I didn't mean it like that" He yawned, his arm's wrapping around me.  
"Next time explain it better. And don't go into the bathroom while I am having a bath."  
"I love you Liz. I honestly do"  
"That's a good thing. So you're sleeping here tonight"  
"Oh really?"  
"Yep"  
"Do you want to continue where we left off?" He asked wagging his eyebrows suggestively.  
"Y-" I was cut off by Jacob.  
"No, nothing M rated in this fucking house! Actually nothing M rated ever!" He yelled, coming down the hallway.  
Laughing Paul helped me up. "Goodnight Jacob!" Then like that the door was closed on Jacob.


	20. Chapter 20 I'm Vintage

********

Previously:

"Do you want to continue where we left off?" He asked wagging his eyebrows suggestively.  
"Y-" I was cut off by Jacob.  
"No, nothing M rated in this fucking house! Actually nothing M rated ever!" He yelled, coming down the hallway.  
Laughing Paul helped me up. "Goodnight Jacob!" Then like that the door was closed on Jacob.

* * *

2 MONTHS LATER:

"Okay Class. You are to write your own poem. The field trip is at the musuem of literature tomorrow. Remember, I warned you guys' just last week. Everyone is expected to go. It's compulsory. It's going to be so fun!" She beamed. "Now, as soon as you're done with your own poems I want you to come up and bring it up to me. Okay?" Then she smiled and went back to reading her book. I honestly love this teacher. "You've got 20 minutes. And then as soon as you finish you have to do anything you want. Got it?" She said playfully glaring at us. "Okay, continue"

Shit, what do I write about? I am not very good at poems. In fact I am bad at them. Shit, they hate me. But then some how I had inspiration, it was like a spark and my hand begun to move with out me saying so. It just came like the air I breath.

__

_Why is it that whenever you're near my heart flutters in my chest?  
Your smile brings me out of my shell  
I remember the hell that was my life before I met your,  
before I saw your smiled  
or even your breath taking eye's._

This all feels like magic when I hear you speak  
my heart is soaring in the chest that I own  
When I am in your arm's I cant help but feel like I am home

I know you're the one that I will say 'I do to'  
I know I will love you for you,  
and not something that cant split us in two.  
I know I will always be happy when I am in your arm's.  
You make me smile when ever I frown

If I saw the brown of your eye's shed a tear I would die  
My heart beats as time goes by  
Slower it goes  
Until I die  
Holding you in my arm's as I perish.

I finished in 10 minutes, my writing as neat as I could possibly write.  
"Finished already Liz?"  
"Sure am" I smiled holding up the poem to her.  
Her eye's scanned my poem, a smile on her face as she read it to herself. "That poem is so cute. How did you come up with it?"  
Shrugging I told her the truth "It's something that just came to me"  
"Well it's really beautiful"  
"Thank you" I blushed.  
"No problamo beautiful." Then she returned to her book as I sat down next to Paul. Girls have been glaring at for months, especially Whitney Jones, the 'popular' girl. Well compared to her I would probably be the schools nerd. And proud.  
"I don't want to go tomorrow" Paul groaned slumping his head down on the table."  
"Well I do. I want to see the Shakespeare section. He has written some good stuff. Especially Macbeth. That is pretty cool"  
He smiled at me, putting a strand of hair behind my ear. "You're really beautiful you know"

Blushing I put my head on his shoulder. "Do your work. I'm not going to stop you from getting good grades"  
"Thanks to you I got a A last report card. That's the highest. EVER. "  
"Really? I got straight A's to. Pretty cool huh?"  
Smiling he nodded.  
"Work" I said tapping his empty page.  
"It's to hard, and I am to tired. I didn't get to sleep until 3 this morning"  
"Whose fault is that?"  
"Not mine"  
"Uh"  
"Go to sleep and I will write it"  
"No. That's like using you"  
"How is it?" I aksed raising my eyebrow.  
"Well.."  
"Fine I will just help you"  
"Okay"

"What rhymes with hail?" Paul asked groaning.  
"Tail, oh the irony of that"  
Laughing he nodded.

* * *

Eventually class ended and me and Paul went our seperate ways to our different classes. And who should show up in front of my locker? Some whore with a short skirt and caked up make-up. Doesn't she know another style.  
"Okay, I have some pointers for you Black. ONE: Stay away from Paul. Two: Go back to your low life mother. Three: Get out of La Push you don't belong here you filthy half breed"  
Raising an eyebrow I stood to her height looking down at her, even in her huge high- heels I stood taller then her.  
"What makes you think I am leaving here shorty? Are you delusional. Infact I have a couple of pointers for you. 1: Stop trying Paul's girlfriend. I am. 2: If you would relocate your head from out of your ass for one second you would see that me and you are so different. Your parents are snotty rich people who doesn't give a fuck about people. At least I'm not the type of person who kicks kittens in the street when they come to close to me. I may be a half breed but there is no way in hell would I do half the things you do. You're prada and gucci and I go vintage, you're a snotty ass bitch and I go with flow. Excuse me I am late to class" That gave her time to think because when she called after me I was gone. Gone to my class.

Tomorrow's trip is going to be good!


	21. Chapter 21 Embarrassment

Previously:

Eventually class ended and me and Paul went our seperate ways to our different classes. And who should show up in front of my locker? Some whore with a short skirt and caked up make-up. Doesn't she know another style.  
"Okay, I have some pointers for you Black. ONE: Stay away from Paul. Two: Go back to your low life mother. Three: Get out of La Push you don't belong here you filthy half breed"  
Raising an eyebrow I stood to her height looking down at her, even in her huge high- heels I stood taller then her.  
"What makes you think I am leaving here shorty? Are you delusional. Infact I have a couple of pointers for you. 1: Stop trying Paul's girlfriend. I am. 2: If you would relocate your head from out of your ass for one second you would see that me and you are so different. Your parents are snotty rich people who doesn't give a fuck about people. At least I'm not the type of person who kicks kittens in the street when they come to close to me. I may be a half breed but there is no way in hell would I do half the things you do. You're prada and gucci and I go vintage, you're a snotty ass bitch and I go with flow. Excuse me I am late to class" That gave her time to think because when she called after me I was gone. Gone to my class.

Tomorrow's trip is going to be good!

* * *

Author Note:

I know what birth control is and what it also does. It's just what Liz thinks. :) Have an awesome New Years guys'. I am trying my hardest to finish this off. So hopefully I can so I can start a new story. That's why they're coming so quick. So check in tomorrow and I may or may not have another chapter up. :D Keep reviewing.

* * *

"Morning Jacob" I said smiling as I came into the kitchen, in a pretty good mood.  
"What're you so happy about Liz? I mean other than the fact you showed up Whitney, that was cool"  
"Well my dear cousin, there is a field trip to the musuem, that's going to be so cool"  
"You're a nerd" As he said that I couldn't help but smile. I love that, I love him calling me a nerd, it just sounds so me. When ever he says it I seem to shiver thrilled.  
"Thank you Jacob. You should get dressed, I need you to take me to school"  
"Why don't you just learn to drive instead of asking me to drive you any where?"  
"Because I am scared that I am going to kill myself or those around me"  
Rolling his eye's he got up out of his chair and muttered that he was going to get dressed.

Nodding I started to prepare my breakfast.  
Grabbing the fruit that lied in the fridge I began. "Jacob have you had anything to eat yet?" I yelled.  
"Yes!"  
This morning when I awoke, I noticed Billy wasn't in.. "Where's Uncle Billy?"  
"His at the Clearwaters"  
"Oh okay"  
So it was only me eating. "Is Paul coming over to pick us up, or is he catching a ride with us"  
"Yeah he should be here soon, his getting a ride with u- Oh speak of the asshole. His here now, and he looks pissed. I'm going to give you guys some privacy"  
Shrugging, I was ready to face his wrath today.

The kitchen door swung open, revealing a angry looking Paul, his arms folded on his chest. "Well good morning Paul, how can I help you?" I asked, letting my eye's drift to his for a moment before I started cutting up a orange the making of my fruit salad. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, his voice thick with anger.  
"What am I suppose to be telling you now? I honestly don't have a clue as to what you're going on about. Mind clearing up a little" Obviously not happy with my answer he stormed up to where I was, removed the knife from my hands and placed it on the bench. "Hey, I am cutting stuff here"  
"Yeah, well I don't want you accidentally cutting yourself!" He growled.  
"Alright Paul" I said angrily. "What the hell is up your ass at the moment?" I asked glaring at him, the peaceful mood I had a little while ago was slipping away into an un-known land.  
"Why didn't you tell me that bitch was giving you a hard time?"  
"What bitch?" I growled, a confusing state of mind growing.  
"Whitney" Hey growled.  
"She wasn't giving me a hard time. I dealt with it didn't I? A hard time is if she is actually getting to me, she wasn't. It was fun!" I said, grabbing the knife off of the bench and started cutting it again. I wasn't going to take his crap this morning. My moods were changing and fast.  
"I still hate it when people torment you for no reason!"  
"Paul" I started, grabbing a mango. "I am a big girl. I've dealt with this shit a lot. It doesn't get to me anymore" I said, placing the cut up fruit in a bowl and continued cutting.

"Why didn't you tell me that?" His voice was a lot softer, his hand going onto my shoulder.  
"Why would I? What your going to go all over the world to kill the people who have tormented me? Right."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean that over the past 12 years I have been to 20 public schools. 10 manner school. 19 boarding schools and 18 milatary schools. Oh and 3 Christian schools. But I got kicked out of them because I swore to many times. Every where I've been I was tormented. I was tormented because of my accents. Everything. I dealt with it. I got kicked out of so many schools. I began to feel like no one wanted me because every where I went people left me. I began to feel that everyone I met was going to leave me. And as I got here everything changed. I got you. I actually got a family. And I've never had one of those no matter how many times I wished I did. I never got one. So excuse me if I deal with people bullying me differently. I'm sorry that I don't go whinge about it to you. And I'm sorry that I am not normal" I sighed putting the knife in the sink, washing my hands.  
"I'm sorry" Paul said, his arm's going around my waist. " You have nothing to be sorry about. You're normal. You're amazing, beautiful, charming, dazzling, extra beautiful, fantastic, gorgeous, hot, iddylic-"  
"I think I know my abc's Paul" I joked turning around in his grasp, resting my head in his neck. "I love you so much Paul, I love it here."  
"I love you to Elizabeth Black, I always will. No matter what"  
And that was how we stayed until Jacob broke us apart. "Okay people school time. You know school-"  
"Yeah we're going" I muttered taking a fork and bringing the fruit salad.  
"You're so not eating that in my car"  
"Really Jacob, do you want to make a bet. Because I know I will win it"

He rolled his eye's. "Fine, don't spill any of it in my car. You will be cleaning it"  
"What ever Jacob"  
"Do you guys need to go anywhere? For the musuem?"  
"No, I'll be fine I think. Paul?"  
"Nope"

* * *

"Okay class. We're here!" Our teach squealled clapping her hands. "Who else is excited?" The teacher beamed. Me and Kim seemed to be the only ones who raised our hands, but then so did Jared and Paul. But we meant it. Smiling at us the teacher continued. "Now, you are to choose groups of four. I will allow you to choose anyone you want, because you all know that I am the most awesome teacher on the pah-lan-et" She joked. "Once you have chosen your groups you can go any where in this musuem that you want. Just PLEASE do not get lost. We will meet at Subway. Okay?" Then she smiled and began walking away from us with another teacher.  
"Hey Paul" Said Whitney twirling her hair. "Wanna be my partner?" She winked at him, fluttering her eyelashes.  
"No, I am right" He growled, making her use 'puppy dog eye's'  
"Pwetty pwease?"  
"Oh Whitney why don't you just fuck off? Seriously. I doubt anyone would do you, they'd probably just find new type of STD inside of you. You should get that checked out. Oh and that birth certificate you have is just an apology from the condom factory in Chicago. Now BACK THE FUCK OFF AND LEAVE US ALONE" Paul growled, wrapping his arm's around me. She glared at Paul, walking away, lifting her skirt up enough to show us the lace thong.  
"Oh my god" Kim said, putting her head in Jared's chest. "That's so wrong. My god. I feel like throwing up.  
"WHAT DO YOU EXPECT FROM A FUCKING WHORE?" I growled enough for Whitney to hear and turn around, sticking her middle finger up. "Oh wow, I've got one to, see" I said following her action.

"Now, why don't we start looking around" I smiled, my current mood gone.  
"You boys go ahead, we are just going to be behind you" I smiled, if me and Kim were the only ones in the class who wanted to be here then we might as well look at it together.  
"Err-"  
"Paul, Jared, we're going to be fine." I smiled.

* * *

As we moved on we finally got to the section I wanted to be in. The Shakespeare section. "I love this part" Kim smiled, taking my hand as we both walked into the Shakespeare section part together. Me and Kim began to get really close, and me and Leah. Me and Leah were almost like sisters. We were alike. It's scary.  
"Hey" Kim said, stopping me.  
"Yeah?"  
"You should kind of sit down" She said softly.  
"What why?" I asked confused, sitting down in the chair nearest to us.  
As quietly as she could she whispered in my ear. "You got your period and there is a red patch on your jeans"  
"Oh my god, do you think the boys saw?"  
"No they are ahead of us"  
"Do you think they heard?"  
We looked together, they were looking at us stangely, wandering why we stopped. "No. Here take my jumper tie it around your waist. I'll come with you" She said softly, taking off her jumper. She had a sympathetic look on her face.  
"Oh god. They're so going to notice something is wrong"  
"Hey Jared, Paul. Go ahead we're just going to the toilet. I'm busting"  
"We'll wait for you" Jared replied to Kim.

Groaning I slumped my head onto Kim's shoulder.  
"What's wrong?" Paul asked, about to lift me up.  
"I am fine. Don't touch my.. I. I have a pain in the stomach. Cramps."  
"Do you need to go to the docters? Are you going to faint again? Do you need anything? Are you going to vomit? Do you need pain killers. I can go to the shop, do you need anything?"  
"Yeah I need-"  
"You can tell me" He Pushed.  
"Tampons"  
Jared and Paul had uncomfortable looks on their faces.  
"Oh" They chorused. They could probably smell the blood, but mistook it from someone else.

This is going to be quiet a day.


	22. Chapter 22 My Daddy

Previously:

"Do you need to go to the docters? Are you going to faint again? Do you need anything? Are you going to vomit? Do you need pain killers. I can go to the shop, do you need anything?"  
"Yeah I need-"  
"You can tell me" He Pushed.  
"Tampons"  
Jared and Paul had uncomfortable looks on their faces.  
"Oh" They chorused. They could probably smell the blood, but mistook it from someone else.

This is going to be quiet a day.

* * *

"I didn't know what to get you. So I got you all of these" Paul said unphased by the fact that he just had to go shopping for tampons. "Oh and I bought you some pants. They're from your house and they look like the ones you're wearing"  
"Oh Paul, you're so sweet, thank you. But how did you manage that? You know going into my house from here? And how did you even get in there? And did you buy the whole shop out or something?" I asked looking at the bags of tampons that he had in his hands. Two bags. Wow.  
"You're welcome baby. I ran there, Jacob was home. He was curious as to why I wanted to go into your room to find pants for you-"  
"You told him?" I whinned. "Great. Thank you Paul. I am embarrased as it is, but you feel the need to go and tell Jacob that I got my period and that you need to get me new pants"  
"Hey!" Paul said angrily. "I just went Tampon shopping for you, if that doesn't say I love then I don't know what does!" He said angrily, getting the attention from Whitney and a few other students. Glaring at Paul I snatched the bag from him and stormed into the bathroom, angry and pissed off, Kim's sweatshirt tide around my waist. I will have to buy her a new one once I get home. Or time to go shopping.

* * *

As I finished cleaning myself up I walked out of the cubicle, washing my hands. I'm still pissed off with Paul, nothing can change that at the moment. Nothing, he just screamed that out, Whitney over heard it, and I know that in less then 30 minutes it will be around the class then eventually around the school. I know they will be saying stupid jokes like 'Need a tampon Elizabeth, here I think I have a spare one'. A really nice way to spend the last week of being 17.  
After I washed my face I walked out of the bathroom, but not before stuffing the tampons in my bag and desposing of my ruined pants in the sanitery bin.  
As soon as I got out of the bathroom I was in Paul's arm's, my arm's hanging loosly by my side. I'm not going to hug him if that is what he thinks. When I am angry at someone I don't open up straight away. It takes awhile.  
"Leave me alone" I growled, trying to push him away.  
"Come on Liz, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell it out loud. I was just angry. Please"  
Then like that I glared at him, walking ahead of him.  
We still had an hour of this looking around thing, and what really caught my attention were the Important Women Of The World section. It was inspiring to see how many women have changed the world in significant ways throughout history.

Joan Jett. She was a women who took on her challanges even though people thought she was going to fail. She didn't, she is the reason that so many people actually try to achieve their goals. It really was inspiring to women out there.  
I saw her very first electrice guitar, hanging on the wall flawlessly, not a scratch or dent. Pulling out my camera I took the picture of it, smiling at the flash it made. I love these places. I love to learn a lot. One day I want to be a teacher, to show people that I really can be who I want to be. I've wanted this since I was only a small 12 year old girl. And I still want it, right now. I want it more than anything, I will reach out to get it.  
I looked down at the screen, seeing some one who I havent seen in so long. 5 years to be exact. My father. There was a little girl on his hip. He looked at her with the look. The look that was usually directed at me a lot. A look that sent tears streaking down my face. It was the look that said "I will never leave you. I will always be your daddy, I will always be there for you. Nothing can scare me away." He smiled putting her up in the air, listening to her giggle he smile even more. A lot bigger then usual.  
Silently I looked up, away from the photo, just looking at him and her. She was still smiling, then her gaze turned to mine. "Look daddy, she's pretty, and she looks like you" She said pointing at me.  
"Beautiful it's rude t- Elizabeth?" Then like that he put the little girl down on the floor. "Gracie can you go to your mommy? Tell her that daddy.." He continued on but I couldn't look. I ran, I ran from that room, I ran away from him. Not listening to him as he called out my name. But I was stopped as Paul's arm's went around me. "Leave me alone Paul" I sobbed into his chest.  
"What's wrong? Who is that?" He asked, pushing me gently back so he could see my face. "Hey, don't cry" he mumbled, kissing my tears away. And I let him, I needed him. Some people would think I am crazy, but some people don't understand.

My father promised me that I would always be his little girl. I would always be the one he loved. His little girl. But that's not the case. He has a new family, a new little girl. A new person to love. His devotion put all into her.  
"Elizabeth.." Said my 'father'. He sounded hesitant like he didn't know if he should.  
Paul turned around, glaring at him. "Who are you" He asked wearily, his arm's still wrapped around me.  
"Let's just go Paul. Please" I whispered against his ear. "I will tell you later. Come on" And like that I walked away from Paul. If he wasn't going to follow than that is his decision, but I am not going to stand here.  
Even though my father still called after me, I shook my head at him, not bothering to turn around. Paul grabbed my hand in his. We walked away together.

* * *

"Did he hurt you?" Paul asked sitting down next to me. Kim and Jared decided to give us some space and went into the Robert Frost section.  
"Yes" I said nodding against his chest.  
"I'm going to kill him" Paul growled getting up.  
"Paul stop" I said grabbing his hand, getting up with him. "He hurt me emotionally, not physically"  
"I'm still going to kill him, no one makes you cry" He growled.  
"Paul don't"  
"Why?" He asked seriously.  
"Other than the fact you will go to Jail, but then I will be an orthan. That's my father Paul."  
"Oh. Let's have a talk. Tell me about it" He insisted, sitting me on his lap, my head resting in the crook of his neck.

"When I was a little girl. Maybe.. 12. He was always there, he promised me he would never leave me. One night I awoke to hear my parents fighting, screaming at each other. Mom had brought another guy home and.. Screwed him. He finally had enough. I remember that night, always had. I remember closing my eye's as he come up into my room. He told me I would always be his little girl. I believed him. Then he kissed my forehead, then he walked out of my room. He walked out of the house, his bags packed. He walked out of my life. Just like that. Like it didn't hurt him one little bit. And I missed him, a lot. When I was at Milatery School I snapped there. When the drill sergeant just yelled at me, telling me that he can't believe my parents just didn't walk out. I was fed up with him, so I punched him with all I had, and then I remember him dropping to the ground, chucking the shot gun they gave us on the ground, then I walked out of there. I hated him, he was right. My parents didn't give a shit about me. Eventually after he found out, he apologised I did to." I said all that while looking him in the eye's, he looked back at me to. Cupping my cheek he apologised for before.  
"I'm so sorry for before. I didn't mean to say that out loud. I was angry. I mean I didn't mind going to the shop to buy you tampons. It was something I never thought I would have to do for a girl other than my mom."  
Giggling I put my arm's around him, hugging him tightly. "I love you Paul, I love how you're always there. How you never let me down. I'm in love with you so much that sometimes I feel like I am going to burst." I smiled at him.  
"I love you to, you know that" Then like that he got up, me with him. And there stood my father in front of us.  
"Honey, can I talk to you... Alone?" He asked, looking at Paul like he expected him to leave. But Paul was about to, until I grabbed his arm, telling him not to go.  
"You can talk to me with him" Then Paul sat down and I sat down on top of him, making room for my 'father' and I couldn't give a rats ass if he thought I was sitting inappropriately, sitting on my boyfriend. Who cares? Not me.

Sighing he sat down next to me. "I guess that is fair" then he began his speech.  
"Lizzie. I am sorry for leaving you with your mother. I tried my hardest to contact you throughout time. You were always at a different school. Always getting kicked out of them to. But then your mother kept moving to. Eventually I started to give up. I met Annabelle. We fell in love, we had a daughter together. I started getting happier. It was like the peice of me that was with you started healing up. But I always felt like a peice of my was stranded away. Liz, I love you. I honestly do."  
Looking at my dad it seemed he hasn't changed. He was still the same man he was. Not a grey hair in his head, buff like he always was. Like Paul buff. His temperature still hot. Something dawned on me. He looked so alike to the boys. To Paul, Jared... "You're a werewolf" I whispered, Paul looked at me, then at my father.  
My father's eye's wide. "You imprinted on my daughter" My father hissed at Paul.  
"You know what, maybe this was a bad idea. Goodbye. And don't you dare yell at him." I growled, taking Paul and yanking him up, surprised that I actually could, even Paul and my father as confused that I could do that.

"Let's go" I said to Paul.  
"Elizabeth" He said, his voice stern like he used to use when I did something I wasn't meant to be doing.  
"Don't talk to her like that" Paul hissed as I flinched at the voice my father used. "Just don't" And like that my father said 'sorry'.  
"Daddy!" Said the little girl running into MY fathers arm's.


	23. Chapter 23 Subway, Clowns and a party

Previously:

"Let's go" I said to Paul.  
"Elizabeth" He said, his voice stern like he used to use when I did something I wasn't meant to be doing.  
"Don't talk to her like that" Paul hissed as I flinched at the voice my father used. "Just don't" And like that my father said 'sorry'.  
"Daddy!" Said the little girl running into MY fathers arm's.

* * *

"I'll leave you to it" And then I walked away with Paul, my arm going around his waist, my head in the crook of his neck. Dispite all of his attempts to get me to go back I didn't.  
"I'm hungry Paul. You ready to go to Subway yet?" I asked, looking up at him.  
"Yeah. I'm paying-"  
"No"  
"Yes"  
"Nope. you already bought me enough today, what like 20 boxes of tampon of different brands, sizes and styles."  
Rolling his eye's he hugged me tighter to him, not tight enough to harm me though. "I'd do anything for you Liz"  
"Do you want to talk about anything else? Do you need anything else?" He asked after a moment or two of silence.  
"No, I'm sure I'll be alright"  
"Hey Lizzie?"  
"Yes Paulie?" I asked, smiling up at him.  
"Paulie huh?"  
"Yep, like the bird. But yeah, what's up?"  
"What do you want for your birthday?"  
"Paul" I grumbled with a smile as I rolled my eye's. "I already told you. I don't want anything."  
As we crossed the steet he held onto me like he was an over reactive mother. I couldn't help but roll my eye's at him. "You do know Paul that I am 17 years old, I'm pretty sure I am smart enough to cross the road without you holding my hand"  
"You are smart. But I just don't want you to get hurt" He mumbled as we crossed the road together.

As we reached Subway we realised we were the only people there from school. We were 30 minutes early. "Well, looks like it's just us for awhile"  
"No, Kim and Jared are right there" And over across the resturant we saw Kim and Jared laughing.  
"Thanks Kim" I said sitting across from her.  
"For what?" She asked confused.  
"Ya know..."  
"Uh. It's no problem. Really"

"Hey, what can I get you guys" A weightress asked, walking over to us, cutting of my reply to Kim.  
"Um, well I would like 2 Meatball subs, both a foot long. Um 1 chicken one, a large tropical smoothie 15 cookies. And what do you want Liz?" I was shocked by how much he could eat, I probably shouldn't be afterall he is a werewolf.  
"A mixed berry smoothie, 2 cookies and a meatball sub 7 inch"  
"Yep, and what about you two?" She asked scribling down our order. I didn't particularly listen to what they ordered instead I thought about what happened inside the musuem.

He looked the same, the same heat radiating off of him. He was still built, it seems that being a father again just kept him fit, along with being a werewolf. But in some ways I guess I am happy for him and his new family. Even if he isn't happy being my father. I'm glad he has someone to love, and someone who loves him back. He should've had that from the beginning instead of a loveless relationship with my mother who couldn't of given a fuck about him. She had a new guy every day, she never had a relationship that lasted longer than 20 hours. She failed at everything she did. She failed. She failed being my mother, she failed being a wife.

* * *

**2 DAYS LATER:**

"Hey Liz, I'm glad you decided to come to the party!" Alex said over the childish music in the background.  
"Oh. I wouldn't of missed it." I said wrapping my arm around Paul's waist. "Besides it's not everyday they turn 7 right?" I said smiling, hugging her.  
"They're going to be so happy you came. They've been asking you were you are for the past 20 minutes. They love you. So go on inside and enjoy the party as much as you can. I get it's going to be really childish, but hey Kim is suffering in there with Jared and Lea-" She was cut off by a loud howl in the distance, motioning for just Paul to go. Patrol.  
"Do you really have to go Paul?" Me and Alex whinned together.  
"I'm sorry, but I will be back as soon as I can" Then he kissed our cheeks, running off into the woods.  
"Okay then. Let's just go inside, huh?" Smile Alex as she wrapped her arm tightly around my shoulders.

A crash was heard in the distance. "Excuse me 'darlin" Her voice was stressed, as she put her hands through her hair, I watched slowly as she went to investigate. Clouding my vision was a huge red jumpsuit type of thing, my head trailed up. And as I saw it, I started screaming. It was the most evilist thing I have ever seen. A clown, then like that he squirted water in my face and as he laughed I started screaming, I started screaming bloody murder like the thing was trying to rape or murder me. I scream so probably half the neighbourhood would've heard it. Unvoluntarily. The thing had a look of shock on his face as he watched me.  
"Em, get away from her, your scaring her!" Leah said, grabbing my arm. But it was like I was frozen as I stared at it.  
"What the hell? Are you okay? Jared, go get Paul. Quick please" She said.

My breathing hitched. The clown was laughing, the sound erupting through the room, a sound of pure evil. My breathing hitched, my heart execlarating. The room around me felt as if it was spinning the only thing I could see was it killing me (Her imagination)

**As I stood in the room, everyone vanished away from me, the only one left was me and the clown. "Go away" I shouted, the room was transformed into a circus. I hate circuses. "No!" I said as more and more came, running toward me..**

I couldn't see where I was, I tried breathing but I couldn't. I tried getting up as my chest heaved up and down but the room spun to much. My body being put on a bed. "Shit Lex, she doesn't look good. Should we take her to the hospital?" I could only hear the faint voices of Leah and Lexi. Tears were streaking down my face. It was like I couldn't control my body. I tried finding the much needed air. "She is hyperventalating. Do you have a brown bag?" Leah asked.

Then I heard running, the steps coming closer to me and as they did I screamed. "Elizabeth, shh. It's just me. What's wrong with her?" Said Paul's pained voice.  
"Don't worry Paul. She is fine" Leah said trying her best to comfort him.  
"Well she don't fucking look fine!" He growled at her. He shouldn't be talking to her like that, so with all the energy I had -which wasn't much- I kicked him with the tip of my toes.  
"She's fine. She having an anxiety attack. She'll be okay- you just need to calm her down" She said as Paul looked at me when I kicked him.  
"Sorry Leah"  
"Don't worry 'bout it Paul" Gently she grabbed Lex by the arm and took her out of the room, with me still thinking that It's going to kill me.

As they left Paul craddeled me in his arm's. "Shhh. I won't let anything hurt you. No one. I promise you. You have no reason to be scared. I love you so much. And that wasn't a clown. That was Embry, and we both know that idiot isn't going to hurt you. You know that right?" He said, his lips kissing me. Slowly I nodded, my breathing starting to go normally. My chest still heaving up and down erratically.  
"You're still scared aren't you?"  
Nodding I hid my head in his chest. "Okay" He started. "I will sing to you? Will that make you better? I know when I was scared mom would always sing me to sleep"  
I smiled faintly nodding, listening to him as he began.

We got the afternoon  
You got this room for two  
One thing I've left to do  
Discover me  
Discovering you

One mile to every inch of  
Your skin like porcelain  
One pair of candy lips and  
Your bubblegum tongue

And if you want love  
We'll make it  
Swim in a deep sea  
Of blankets  
Take all your big plans  
And break 'em  
This is bound to be awhile

Your body is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)  
Your body is a wonderland

Something 'bout the way the hair falls in your face  
I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase  
You tell me where to go and  
Though I might leave to find it  
I'll never let your head hit the bed  
Without my hand behind it

You want love?  
We'll make it  
Swim in a deep sea  
Of blankets  
Take all your big plans  
And break 'em  
This is bound to be awhile

Your body is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)  
Your body is a wonderland

Damn baby  
You frustrate me  
I know you're mine all mine all mine  
But you look so good it hurts sometimes

Your body is a wonderland"

As he sung I didn't even notice my breathing had gone regular. My heart crumbling as he sung to me, the smile on my face as I stared at him. He sung so good, his voice so soft as he looked at me  
"Do you feel better Liz?" He asked hugging me tightly to his chest.  
Nodding I snuggled into him. Smiling as his arm's went tightly around me. He started kissing me, kissing the place where the tears didn't quiet dry. Cupping my cheek as he brought his lips to mine, the saltiness of my tears I could taste on his lips.  
"I love you Paul" I mumbled against his lips.  
"I love you more"  
"I doubt that"  
And the we continued, my lips parting as his tongue gently slide inside, asking permission first by grazing my lip. We didn't fight for dominance we just kissed, we kissed like we meant it, the passion over running us. His hands grazing my stomach lightly, trailing up.

Then like that we were stopped as the door opened, revealing Leah. "Oh.. Shit.." Then she walked out of the room. A blush on her face. The closest we ever got was 2 and a half base. And that lasted 10 seconds, and that was 2 months ago.  
Groaning I slumped my head on his chest. "Fuck"  
Laughing he said "Let's go down stairs"

This time as we got down there, Embry's mask was off and he stared at me sheepishly. "Sorry" He apologised.  
"Don't worry about it Em. I'm just scared of clowns" I blushed, hiding in Paul's chest.

"Eh, were all scared of something, except for me. I'm awesome"  
"Yeah right Embry. You jump when you watch Freddy vs Jason." Paul rolled his eye's.  
"Liz! You made it" Said the twins in unison, running up to me. Crouching down I hugged the both of them. Smiling faintly. "Of course I did" 


	24. Chapter 24 Spanish and Italian

Previously:

"Eh, were all scared of something, except for me. I'm awesome"  
"Yeah right Embry. You jump when you watch Freddy vs Jason." Paul rolled his eye's.  
"Liz! You made it" Said the twins in unison, running up to me. Crouching down I hugged the both of them. Smiling faintly. "Of course I did"

* * *

**Author Note:**

I am scared of those things to. They freak me out. The song is Your Body Is A Wonderland by John Mayer. Such a cute song. Paul heard Elizabeth play it on her Ipod ages ago. And he knew. It's in a chapter at the beginning. here is the chapter, I hope you guys like it.

* * *

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday Elizabeth, happy birthday to you!" Said a chorus of voices, awakening me from my sleep. As my eye's fluttered open I sat up, rubbing my eye's. Jacob was holding a cake up with the pack, Uncle Bill, Emily, Kim, Alex, Sarah and Nico.  
"Wow. I'm surprised everyone can fit" I yawned. "Thanks, though you shouldn't of"  
"Happy birthday" Paul mumbled kissing me on the cheek with a smile amongst his lips.  
"Thanks Paul" I said hugging him, but started laughing as Jacob glared. "How about we go into the kitchen, doesn't seem that everyone can fit in here. No offence to you boys."  
"Except for me right?" Said Nico.  
"Yes, except for you" I said sweeping him off of the ground and into my arm's, putting him on my hip like mothers do to toddlers. He rested his head in the crook of my neck as we all walked into the loungeroom.  
"Thank you everyone. Seriously" I beamed, smiling as Paul sat next to me, everyone finding spaces in the living room to sit, whether it was on the ground or on the lounge.  
"So birthday girl. What's your wish?" Jacob asked sitting on the other side of me.  
"I don't have one..." I said trying to think of one. "Nope haven't got one"  
"Seriously?"  
"Yeah, I have all of my family here. What else could I need?" I asked, smiling at everyone and leaning into Paul. And I have Paul, my sexy god.. Not that I am going to say that out loud. "Nic, Sarah, want to blow the candles out?"  
Sarah shook her head 'no' while Nic just blew on the candles. Most of them going out, . I helped him blow the last 5 out, the light no longer illuminating our faces.

"How come you're so old?" Nic asked.  
"Hey" I said surprised. "18 isn't that old. Just wait 'till your 18 Mr" I said, laughing at him.  
He shrugged, his head in the crook of my neck again.  
"Okay present time!" Alex called, and everyone disappeared again, then reappeared, all of them had gifts in their hands except Nico and Sarah, Nick was still sitting on me, his head still in the crook of my neck.  
"Guys, you really, really, really didn't have to"  
"Sure we did. It's not every day you turn 18"  
Okay, I absolutely wasn't used to this birthday thing. I never really had a proper birthday, the last birthday I had was 7 years ago before my dad went. My mum used to chuck money at me then leave, not even saying a happy birthday to me. All the money she gave me went in my bank account or to charity. I don't think a thousand dollers for my birthday is reasonable. It's to much. I don't even know how much money I have in there. Ever since I turned 12 I would always put the money in my bank what ever my mom gave me. 1500 for christmas each year. 1000 dollers for my birthday. 700 for easter. 800 for Halloween, all you do is buy lollies! 10,000 dollers to buy clothes just ONE shopping trip. 40 dollers to just buy pads or tampons. 900 dollers for every week she went away.

"Me first!" Alex called, walking up to me, holding out her present.  
"Lex, you honestly didn't have to"  
"To bad, now open it"  
As I opened it I smiled there were pictures of me, Paul, Nic, Sarah and Alex in expensive looking frames. I hugged her, thanking her.

Everyone gave me their gifts and hugged everyone of them and thanked them for it. They were all wonderful gifts. So cool.  
The last person was Paul, everyone decided to give us some privacy.  
"I got you this" He said, a jewlerry box was in my hand. Smiling I opened it. It was a necklace, a silver necklace, a 'P' pendent hanging down. It was so beautiful with a couple of jewels on the 'P'  
"Paul" I smiled "It's beautiful" I wrapped my arm's around him, kissing him on the mouth passionately until a voice spoke up.  
"Ewe, I'm still here you know" It was Nico, who I forgotten about completely. He was giving us a horrofied look.  
"Awe, you'll know what it's like later"  
"Girls have got cooties" He said.  
"Some girls have got more than that" Paul said laughing, until I slapped him in the chest.  
"Don't tell him that, Alex should be telling him that"  
"Tell who what?" Alex asked confused.  
"Nothing!" Paul said, giving me a pleading look. Slowly I went to his ear whispering 'No more'.

"Momma, do some girls have more than cooties?" Nico asked, confusion.  
"Paul! You've scarred that boy for life. You idiot!" Alex scolded, slapping him on the arm.  
"Nico, you don't have to worry about that stuff at this age. You're only 7"  
Smiling he hopped off of my lap and ran into the kitchen where everyone was.  
There was a knock on the door. "I'll answer it" I called. "Paul go into the kitchen I will be there in a second"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Positive"  
Shrugging he went into the kitchen. "Hurry back" He smiled before entering it.

"Hi" I smiled to a guy at the door. "How can I help you?"  
"Are you.." He looked down at a clipboard he had in his hands. "Elizabeth Black?"  
"Yep, and you are?"  
"I'm Owen, I'm here to deliver you some kind of package. Could you sign there. There, and there. Just to say you recieved it and that it didn't get lost"  
"Sure thing" I said putting my signature on the clip board after reading bits of it. "Thanks" I said handing back his pen. "So where is it?"  
"Well" He started "It's to big to fit inside, but here this is" He handed me an enclosed package that was quiet thick. "Have fun" He said walking out the door. And as he left my mouth dropped. There in front of me was a green Lamborghini. Holy cow, he the hell sent me this? And for my birthday. I can't even drive.  
"Oh my god!" I said loud, walking down the stairs, my mouth wide open.  
"Holy shit" Said a chorus of voices. "Who sent you a Lamborghini Murciélago?" That was Jacob as he stood next to me. Opened the package there was a card.

_To my daughter, happy 18th birthday. I love you lots._"

That's just over rated" I grumbled, looking further into the package, there was another. This looked more elegant and fancy..  
Opening it, I saw the letters Bethany Black's Will.

"Whose it from?"  
"My father. A nice 'Happy Birthday' would've gone down nicer instead of a fucking Laborghini Murciélago. Who the hell sends you that for your birthday?"  
"That bastard" Jacob said rolling his eye's next to me.  
Glaring at him I went inside, the keys in my pocket. I can even drive.  
I might as well ring my bank, I need to go to the shop and I have no money in my wallet. I spent it all yesterday on Paul's present that is 4 months away, he will finally turn 18. Yep, I feel old. Gah!  
I punched my bank account number in. I havent been into my bank at all, I'm going to be surprised. If I've saved up who knows how much I have.  
"Your account has 418,600$ Thank you for calling, If you need more options press 1"  
Damn I am surprised. Putting the phone down I grumbled something intelligable. So far my birthday sucks ass. The start was good but now it's fucking up. Who wants a LAMBORGHINI FOR THEIR BIRTHDAY? Not me. I've been so used to not having a lot. Some of that money is going to charity. I didn't work for it. It just feels so wrong, when there is so many needy kids out there, enjured animals. And I didn't have to work a day for that money. It was my mom chucking it at me. Saying "Here enjoy cunt" then she would leave. Fun.  
Opening the will I growled at it. Why can't I just be normal instead of becoming a millionaire all in one day. Shaking my head I walked into my room. I need to sleep. The Will said I've got 15 Million dollers all inherited to myself. 6 houses 18 jewlerry sets. I never knew my mother had all of this" Wait Bethany the 1st.. That's my Grandmother whom died when I was 6, this is all he stuff. Mixed in with my mothers.

I get (With great unfortunate)

5 cars all over the price tag of 500,000  
4 cars under the price tag of 500,000  
1 house in Hawaii  
1 house in Ohio  
1 house in Norway  
1 house in Australia  
1 house in La Push  
1 house in Forks.  
1 house in England.  
15 Million dollers - Bethany 1st  
6 Million Dollers- Bethany 2nd  
All houses filled with furniture.  
18 jewelerry sets.  
2 cabins in Canada.

I couldn't look at the rest, I started swearing profanities in Spanish. "Esto es tan puta puta estúpido, tonto. Odio esto. De ser así es una mierda. Lo odio, lo odio. Mis padres son jodidos. Joder. Acobardado fea madre." (This is so fucking stupid, dumb whore. I hate this. Being like this sucks. I hate it, I hate it. My parents are fucked up. Fucking hell. Ugly Cowed mother.)  
Paul stood in the doorway confused with what I was even saying. I just kept swearing. "Tengo ganas de ir al infierno a rasgar hacia fuera maldito pelo de mierda. Vaca estúpida, ¿por qué no puede simplemente ser un dios maldita madre que hay resto de ellos? Ella es una estupidez! Puta Assaholic. Ella está en el infierno, no hay duda sobre eso. Ella está mirando a mí, riendo el culo maldita de mí, grabar perra. ¡Maldita puta!" (I feel like going into Hell to rip her damn fucking hair out. Stupid cow, why can't she just be a god damned mother like there rest of them? She is stupid! Assaholic slut. She is in hell, no doubt about that. She is looking up at me, laughing her god damn ass at me, burn you bitch. You fucking whore!)

Some people wouldn't even get why I am so pissed, you probably think I am crazy. But I'm not. As a little girl I've always just wanted that normal childhood, but this, this isn't normal. This is something that pisses me off. Something that I can't keep all of it. I have to give some of it to charity. I don't deserve all of it. Maybe I can even give it to my children when I die.

"Elizabeth?" Said a voice that wasn't Paul's but my fathers. And like that Paul's arm's were around me, and I just started swearing at him, this time in Italian. I had a lot of time to myself. I know five languages.

"Che diavolo ci fai qui? Perché diavolo mi hai mandato questo? E 'una fottuta macchina stupida. Questo è così stupido. Sei un bugiardo. Quello che sto ancora 'La ragazzina di papà' la tua? Come cazzo. Tu non sai quante volte ho dormito fino a tardi solo desiderando di lì masturbarsi arrogante. E al Museo si spinge il mio ragazzo in giro, dicendogli di scendere di me. Bene a male, tu non c'eri! Hai lasciato. Mi hai lasciato! È, ovviamente, non ha cercato abbastanza difficile trovare me! Sei ancora un bugiardo!" (What the hell are you doing here? Why the hell did you send me that? It's a fucking stupid car. That is so dumb. You're a liar. What I am still your 'daddy's little girl'? Like fuck. You don't know how many times I stayed up late just wishing you were there you arrogant jerk off. And at the musuem you push my boyfriend around, telling him to get off of me. Well to bad, you weren't there! You left. You left me! You obviously didn't try hard enough to find me! You're still a liar!)

He looked at me sadly. "Honey, I don't know what you just said"  
"That's because I don't want those little kids down there hearing me swear. Why are you here?" I growled.  
"Can we just talk?"  
"No! I think we have done enough talking."  
"Liz, please? And if you didn't love me you wouldn't be wearing the necklace I gave you when you were 12."  
"Questo perché ho dimenticato lo stronzo. Qui hanno" (That's because I forgot about it you asshole. Here have it) I grumbled chucking it at him.  
"Lis please" He sighed.  
"Fine, you got 5 minutes" Paul kissed my cheek softly before walking out the door, muttering something under his breath that made my father nod. I heard little bits of it 'hurt.. her... your..  
"Start" I growled after a minute of silence.

"I know you think that I don't care about you, but I do. You're still my little girl. You just have another sister. Who is also my little girl to. You just have to share. I never did stop looking for you. But in the end I did give up, then I saw you-"  
"But you still gave up, didn't you"  
Sighing he nodded. "A week before I saw you. Someone said that you were dead. Then I didn't realise that it was your mother who died. So I gave up, I was so upset when I found that out. I wouldn't talk.. I love you princess"  
"Well I'm not. Wait I don't think I am" I said snidely.  
Sighing he sat on the floor. "Liz. I always wondered where you were. I wanted to kill your mother for sending you to all of those schools. Kids are suppose to have fun, not sent to Milatery Schools at Australia. I know you didn't get the best Childhood, and believe me as soon as I left I wanted to come back. I couldn't. You moved straight after. I tried, I went through forests and forests to find you. I went everywhere. I didn't know you went to Australia. And then I met Gabrielle, I imprinted on her. Everything seemed to get better then. We had Grace -your half sister- then we moved to Forks. We couldn't find a house in La Push, but there is one open, and we're buying that. We're happy, very happy. And I am sorry I didn't try harder." He sighed, his story made me smile. I'm glad he finally found the happiness he always wanted.  
"I love you daddy!" I sighed, hugging him as best as I could. "But, why did you send me a Lamborghini for my birthday? That's just over rated"  
"I didn't. But that was your grandfathers."  
"But he died"  
"He also put you in his will to recieve it when you turn 18. Just wait until Jacob turns 18."  
I smiled faintly. "Where you swearing in Spanish when I came in?"  
"Yeah. I learnt it when I was in Milatery school. We weren't aloud to swear so I learnt Spanish so I could. Oh and just then that was Italian"

Rolling his eye's he helped me up, Paul was in the doorway, smiling faintly at us. Then dad started apologizing to Paul, so I decided to give them some privacy.  
Then his hand was around mine, bringing me closer to his side. "Paul, what did my dad want?"  
"To apologize"  
"Uh"  
"You're not going to ask why?"  
"Nup"  
"So what were you screaming about in there before I came in?"  
"I'll show you later. I'm not bothered to go back up there" I grumbled. "And don't start me off again. I will be swearing the whole day"  
Smiling he brought me to his chest. "I thought it was really sexy"  
I heard to growling noises coming from my dad and Jacob. "If you don't like it, don't listen" I smiled taking Paul's hand and we sat on the lounge.  
"So you going to tell me what it was about yet?" Glaring at him I startet talking Italian yelling at him while the room just looked at us, Paul backing away. "Stai zitto tu culo, ti ho detto di non iniziare me off! Non capisce l'inglese? Ho detto che te lo direi più tardi. Quindi chiudi quella cazzo di bocca. Non riesci a vedere come stavo incazzato di proposito? Eh? Sono fumante così chiuso prima che ti stai zitto. Lo farò permanenti! Solo perché il vostro un licantropo non significa che io non posso impedire di parlare!" (Shut up you ass, I told you not to start me off! Don't you understand English? I said I would tell you later. So shut the fuck up. Can't you see how pissed of I was about it? Huh? I am fuming so shut up before I shut you up. I will make it permanant to! Just because your a werewolf doesn't mean I can't stop you from talking! Shut up you ass, I told you not to start me off! Don't you understand English? I said I would tell you later. So shut the fuck up. Can't you see how pissed of I was about it? Huh? I am fuming so shut up before I shut you up. I will make it permanant to! Just because your a werewolf doesn't mean I can't stop you from talking!)

Dad laughed at Paul who was on the ground still looking at me. "Al ritorno in su. piuttosto per favore. Paul?"  
"I'm sorry what?"  
Rolling my eye's I said "I said 'Come back up. pretty please. Paul?'"  
"Oh, okay. No more yelling though"  
"Promise"  
Then he sat on the lounge, everyone laughing at him. He jumped as I layed on him.  
I looked at him strangely. "Never can be to sure, right?"


	25. Chapter 25 Cars

Previously:

Dad laughed at Paul who was on the ground still looking at me. "Al ritorno in su. piuttosto per favore. Paul?"  
"I'm sorry what?"  
Rolling my eye's I said "I said 'Come back up. pretty please. Paul?'"  
"Oh, okay. No more yelling though"  
"Promise"  
Then he sat on the lounge, everyone laughing at him. He jumped as I layed on him.  
I looked at him strangely. "Never can be to sure, right?"

* * *

  
"Paul" I groaned as he parked in an empty field. "I'm not going to kill myself and you. I'm not getting into that front seat"  
"You won't kill me, and I wouldn't let anyone hurt you or yourself. You're to important to me. And if this was any danger to you I wouldn't allow it. Now stop stalling and get into the front please" He said getting out.  
"Technically Paul, I am in the front. And I'm not sitting there. No way" There is no way I'm going to nearly die in a car again. I'm lucky I have the will power to actually get in here.  
"Come on Lizzie. Just do it." Paul smiled opening my door, giving me his puppy dog eye's. Asshole is making me melt.  
"Fine! But I'm not happy about it" Then glaring at him I spoke "Pushy stronzo, se muoio vado a tormentarlo!" (pushy asshole, if I die I'm going to haunt him!)  
Getting in the front I turned to look at Paul. "Yeah, now what? I'm in the god damned seat, what else do you want?" I growled.  
"Turn the key"  
So doing that I turned the key.

After 10 minutes Paul was already annoyed. "Fuck sake Elizabeth! It's not that fucking hard to drive a car!"  
As he yelled at me I felt the tears coming on as I started yelling back, maybe I should just talk Italian altogether! That way the asshole won't understand a word I would say. "Well it is when your grandmother and yourself got into a fucking car crash when I was just five years old, nearly dieing from it! You insensitive prick! When ever I look at the steering wheel I seet the head lights of that fucking truck!" And like that I slammed the door getting out and started walking away from him. I'm never getting behind the wheel of a car again! Ever. I don't give a fuck anymore. He can yell at me as much as he wants to! But as I started walking further away from him he grabbed my arm, pulling me into a hug. My arm's to my side, motioning to him that I am pissed of at him, he side. "I'm sorry Liz. I didn't know. And I didn't mean to yell at you. I was just annoyed. Come on let's just get back to the house, huh? Or we could go some where. Any where you want"  
"I want to sleep" I said, a yawn escaping my lips, and like that Paul picked me up bridal style without any effort at all. And I fell asleep right away from sleepless nights.

* * *

Yeah, short chapter. I know. But is anyone reading?


	26. Chapter 26 The Truth About My Scars

**Previously:**

**After 10 minutes Paul was already annoyed. "Fuck sake Elizabeth! It's not that fucking hard to drive a car!"**  
**As he yelled at me I felt the tears coming on as I started yelling back, maybe I should just talk Italian altogether! That way the asshole won't understand a word I would say. "Well it is when your grandmother and yourself got into a fucking car crash when I was just five years old, nearly dieing from it! You insensitive prick! When ever I look at the steering wheel I seet the head lights of that fucking truck!" And like that I slammed the door getting out and started walking away from him. I'm never getting behind the wheel of a car again! Ever. I don't give a fuck anymore. He can yell at me as much as he wants to! But as I started walking further away from him he grabbed my arm, pulling me into a hug. My arm's to my side, motioning to him that I am pissed of at him, he side. "I'm sorry Liz. I didn't know. And I didn't mean to yell at you. I was just annoyed. Come on let's just get back to the house, huh? Or we could go some where. Any where you want"**  
**"I want to sleep" I said, a yawn escaping my lips, and like that Paul picked me up bridal style without any effort at all. And I fell asleep right away from sleepless nights.**

* * *

I awoke to someone's hand stroking my stomach softly, my eye's fluttered open as I sat up taking in sight of my sorrounds. It was Paul's hand.  
"Sorry for waking you" He said kissing me tenderly on the lips. "I just saw those scares.. How did you get them?"  
Sighing, I knew sooner or later he would see them, then I would have to explain the scares that sorrounded my body. "I don't think you want to know what happened Paul"  
Furrowing his eyebrow's he took me in his arm's. "I do. Tell me please?" Nodding I sat on the end of his bed, he was at the front looking at me confused. Slowly I lifted up my top, letting it slip out of my hands and onto the ground. As I did this he let out a gasp, and slowly I looked at his comforter. "What the fuck? What happened? How did you get those scares? When did you get them?" He was coming toward me, shaking just a little as I put my knees to my chest, my arm's wrapping around them. "Tell me!" He ordered when I didn't say anything. "Please, just tell me"

Sighing I started, looking away from him. "My mom hasn't always been a sleazy slut.. If my sister wasn't sick I wouldn't of even been born." He looked at me when I said 'sister' "My sister's name was Elouise Jasmin Black. When she was 8 she was diagnosed with acute promyelocytic leukemia. They needed me in order to harvest blood from her umbilical cord in order to use in treatments to help save her life.. And I was a match. It was succesful, but she had a relapse. When I was just born they would give me needles.. I ended up having 3 operations when I was just two. And as she grew I was used as a donor for any other bodily substance needed to treat her, who continued to get sick. When I was 5, and she was 13 she needed a kidney, and by that time I already had a number of surgeries. My sister finally put her foot down. She protected me from even more pain. I wouldn't be able to eat junk food.. And all types of stuff. She didn't want me to suffer. She didn't want me to tell my mother, and I kept that promise, even at 5 I understood a lot. I ended up saying no. And so did my sister. She died 3 months later while I was in her arm's. Before she died she told me not to give up on anything to never stop fighting. Then I simply thought dead meant frozen or gone, but now I'm not so sure. I thought it was just the covering of something important, that's what I knew it to be. But that night my father wrapped his arm's around me and promised me that things would get better. That's why I was sent to all those schools, everytime she looked at me she saw Elouise. She would scream at me all night, telling me I was a waste of space and that she wish I died, and not Ellie. Those scars are operation scars. I suffered a lot but it was worth it to just keep my sister alive for at least 8 years. Jacob never found out, but Billy knows, he helped organise the funeral"

Paul looked at me, a sad expression on his face as he brought me into his arm's, letting me soak him with my tears that seemed to come out slowly. "Why have you been through so much? I just don't know how you do it. You've grew up without a family. My parent's died but I grew up in a household that actually cared about me. The only person who cared about you was your dad and your sister. But you don't have to worry about that anymore. We love you here Liz. You don't know how much I love you. Your my whole life. I do love you, you don't know how much I simply care about you. I would do anything and everything just to be with you. I would go to the end of the world just to see you smile. I would go through hell and back just to save you. I would roam through the jungle find you."  
As he said that I cupped his cheeks. "Te quiero Paul"  
Smiling he said "I love you to Elizabeth" Then like that his lips were on mine as we kissed passionately. His hands on my hips as we continued into the passionate kiss. He found himself slipping, and I found myself straddeling him involuntarily, shrugging I put my arm's on either side of his face, my stomach bare the only thing that actually covered me was the pink bra I was wearing. His hands trailed up my back, expertly unclipping my bra and tossing it onto the floor. And then we continued into a passionate night filled with love and kisses..


	27. Ending It Here

I'm thinking about ending this story, like completeing it.. No ones reading or leaving reviews. And I guess it's a pretty good ending. And no this isn't just to get more reviews. Just a notice to let everyone know that I will be ending the story as of last chapter. Thank you all for reading and placing those past reviews.


	28. Chapter 27 I'm just trying to protect u!

**I honesltly had no idea that you guys were reading. I thought that no one was.. And I really am happy that you guys like my story. I was like.. I dont know.. Worried that I lost everyone's interest with my story. But, obviously not. So I just want to thank all of you guys for reading, for reviewing. And I hope you liked it. So I have decided to continue it. It would be a waste to not continue it when I has so many viewers. Please keep reviewing. So here is the next chapter:  
**

Previously:

Paul looked at me, a sad expression on his face as he brought me into his arm's, letting me soak him with my tears that seemed to come out slowly. "Why have you been through so much? I just don't know how you do it. You've grew up without a family. My parent's died but I grew up in a household that actually cared about me. The only person who cared about you was your dad and your sister. But you don't have to worry about that anymore. We love you here Liz. You don't know how much I love you. Your my whole life. I do love you, you don't know how much I simply care about you. I would do anything and everything just to be with you. I would go to the end of the world just to see you smile. I would go through hell and back just to save you. I would roam through the jungle find you."  
As he said that I cupped his cheeks. "Te quiero Paul"  
Smiling he said "I love you to Elizabeth" Then like that his lips were on mine as we kissed passionately. His hands on my hips as we continued into the passionate kiss. He found himself slipping, and I found myself straddeling him involuntarily, shrugging I put my arm's on either side of his face, my stomach bare the only thing that actually covered me was the pink bra I was wearing. His hands trailed up my back, expertly unclipping my bra and tossing it onto the floor. And then we continued into a passionate night filled with love and kisses..

* * *

I could feel the wind blowing against my bare back that was shown. My eye's fluttering open as I took in my sorroundings. I was on my bed, the familiar lavender sheets, the familiar smell. Next to me there was a note folden into 2. Slowly I opened it up, revealing the words. 'Can't wait to see you when you wake up. I will be back soon. I love you, Paul' Smiling I placed it gently on the bedside table. The pain in my stomach was the reminder of what me and Paul did last night along with the sudden memorys. When I was just 15 I always wanted to escape, just leave. I found this to be the perfect escape. La Push, I knew I would never want to leave La Push. I would always want to stay here, here in Paul warm arm, embracing me on those excessively cold nights. A night like tonight where I was alone. Billy decided to roll his way over to Sue's house.. Okay so Jacob took him on his way to Sam's house for a meeting hours ago to stay with Sue throughout the storm. And I must say I am absolutely afraid of these things, that's something I never told him. I hate how the thunder strikes making a loud bang that seems to eco right through the house. I especially hate blackouts, being left in the darkness, not knowing what's there or who is there. It could be absolutely anyone. It could be a vampire! Out there the wind started picking up even more, the force of the wind caused the windows to just blow open. Fucking great, just great. Slowly I walked up to the window, silently hoping that Paul would just hurry up. Closing the blinds I let the sheet drop. Slowly I began to get dressed throwing on fresh bra and undies. Then as I looked in my closest I found Paul's shirt sprawled out on the floor, picking it up I throwing it on finding my pyjama pants that were scattered in the bottom of my closest. Slowly I walked into the loungeroom, the lights flickering on and off. God this is something you see in horror movies. The only thing I need is-.

"Rah!" Said a voice jumping out in front of me, his arm's out wide. As I heard that I just started screaming jumping backwards into the wall.  
"Paul you asshole. Seriously fuck sake!" I yelled glaring at him as I pushed past him literally shoving him on my way into the kitchen to find something to eat.  
"Oh come on Liz, you should've seen your face it was hilarious! Pure gold!" He was still laughing as I glared at him, that only made him laugh more. I seriously just wanted to turn around and slap him in the face with so much force! But we all know that'll leave me with a fractured, bruised or broken hand/ wrist. "That wasn't fucking funny Paul. Leave me alone" How about I go kick him in the nuts and then start laughing at his pain, that'd be fun! Not.  
"Come on Liz, don't be so dramatic!"  
"Dramatic? Don't be so fucking stupid Paul. Some people are actually afraid of storms and weird crazy people jumping at you just to scare the fuck at you. So I'm sorry if I don't find you at all amusing. Move it!" I grumbled kicking the freezer door closed, my leg going up as I brought out chocolate ice cream Ben and Jerry's! A spoon in my hand as I walked out of the kitchen. "I'm sorry Liz. But come on! It was slightly funny"  
"No it wasn't"  
"Was"  
"Do you honestly want to start a debate Paul? I can assure you in the end I will win" Sitting at the end of the lounge I crossed my legs the tub of chocolate icecream in my lap, a spoon sticking out of it.

"I'm sorry Liz. I didn't mean to scare you. But what is the big deal? It's just a thunder storm. A bad one at that too. How about we watch a movie and order a pizza or something"  
"Paul, I honestly don't know anyone stupid enough to come out here in this weather, have you seen it out there. Let's just stay inside, let's not call pizza. How about we just watch a movie, huh?" I put the icecream on the coffee table and flicked through the movies. "Okay so the most decent ones here are.. Titanic, A Walk To Remember, The Note Book, Serependentity, Crossroads. Harry Potter 1,2,3,4,5. Stepmom. Marely and me, Lassie. Beethoven" I said turning around to face him. "What do you want to watch?"  
"Anything you want"  
"Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone. I love that movie. It's awesome. I've read the book around 10 times this year" As the movie began I curled up into Paul, autmatically his arm's went around me, pulling me ontop of him along with a blue comforter that was thrown on the edge thanks to Jacob who slept on the couch last night.

We were about 20 minutes into the movie when everything went pitch black, making me squeal and right then I didn't realise Paul had fallen asleep because his arm's automatically tightened around me he bolted up with me in his arms, my legs hitched around his waist as I clutched to him. "Blackout" I said, my arm's around his neck. "What if someone turned the power off and they're coming in here to like kill us, you know like Jason did to all those people? Oh my god! Wha-"  
"Shh, I won't ever let anything happen to you. It's fine. Just stay here I'll go find some torches and candles"  
"No!" I said, my arm's tightening around him. "That's what they all say, then they leave then I will end up beheaded by some physcho or something else horrible!"  
"Sweetie, you're fine. This isn't a horror movie, besides I can't smell any humans other then me or you, I can't smell any vampires either. But if you're really scared then you can come with me." Slowly he placed me on my feet, his hand linked in with mine. "Do you know where Billy keeps the candles?"  
"No, but there are scented candles in my room. Pink, purple, blue, green, yellow."  
"Okay" He said his hand tightening around mine. "How about we just stay in your room for the rest of the night. Are you cold, it sure seems cold with all the wind"  
"I am frozen" And with those words he picked me up in his arm's.  
"How about we just forget the candles? We'll just go to sleep, hopefully the storm will be over. I haven't seen a storm as bad as this one. Ever" And like that he opened my door, closing it behind him as I entered.  
Hand in hand we walked over to my bed, I let Paul in first knowing he was going to take up to much room.  
As I layed next to him his arm's went around my waist in a comfortable embrace. "Goodnight beautiful I love you so, so much."  
Smiling I grabbed the spoon and started eating my chocolate "I wuv oouu too Pwal!" My mouth was filled with chocolate. "Want some chocolate Paul?"  
"No, I'm good" his lips pressed to my cheek.  
"Okay" And like that I put the rest of it away on my nightstand curling up to Paul my head resting on his bare chest as I gently kissed it he shivered his arm's wrapping around me in a tighter embrace, not tight enough to harm me though.

"See you in the morning beautiful"  
"I love you so much Paul" I mumbled leaning up to feel his lips pressed to mine in the dark of the room. "Wait" I mumbled getting up, struggling in his grasp.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Where's Jacob? Is he okay?"  
With a sigh he said "Jacob is in Canada, trying to get over Bella fucking Swan" Furrowing my eye's at him I looked confused.  
"What a fucking whore, why does the bitch keep playing Jacob? Her blood sucker leaves he comes back when Jacob falls for her, he needs a lot better" I grumbled into Paul's chest. "If I ever saw the slut I would give her a piece of mind" -No offence to the Bella lovers. I just hate her!-  
"Trust me Liz, we all want to do that. But unfortunately we can't. And you won't Elizabeth"  
"And why not?" I snapped, pushing myself off of him. His arm's tightened around me bringing me closer to him. "Because I absolutely do not trust her or her filthy blood sucker! You will not go near Bella Elizabeth" So lately I've found that Paul only calls me 'Elizabeth' in serious situations.  
"Yes father" I grumbled saluting him and turning the other way so I was on the bed and not on him.

"Liz" He sighed, pulling me back onto his chest. "I'm not trying to boss you around or anything. It's not that I don't trust you, I don't trust them, I don't trust those filthy blood suckers, I honestly have no idea what I'd do without you Liz. I love you to much to let you go." He said kissing my cheek. "Now goto sleep, I love you"  
"I love you to" And with that I curled back into him, my head resting on him.


	29. Chapter 29 Pig

Previously:

"And why not?" I snapped, pushing myself off of him. His arm's tightened around me bringing me closer to him. "Because I absolutely do not trust her or her filthy blood sucker! You will not go near Bella Elizabeth" So lately I've found that Paul only calls me 'Elizabeth' in serious situations.  
"Yes father" I grumbled saluting him and turning the other way so I was on the bed and not on him.

"Liz" He sighed, pulling me back onto his chest. "I'm not trying to boss you around or anything. It's not that I don't trust you, I don't trust them, I don't trust those filthy blood suckers, I honestly have no idea what I'd do without you Liz. I love you to much to let you go." He said kissing my cheek. "Now goto sleep, I love you"  
"I love you to" And with that I curled back into him, my head resting on him.

* * *

Jacob had finally came home after 2 weeks in Canada doing god know's what. I was happy but also pissed off at him, more at that bitch Bella Swan. "Jacob!" I called knowing simply on his door. "Are you ready to go yet? School is in 20 minutes. Come on wakey- wakey!"  
"MMmm! Oh god, go away Liz! I'm tired, do you know what time I got home this morning" He yawned.  
"Actually Jakey-poo I do. In fact I was awake eating icecream in the kitchen" I like my icecream. Perfect midnig- mid-morning snack. "Up!"  
"Fine!" He growled, his feet slamming on the floor "I'm fucking coming okay? I just have to have a shower you annoying thing!"  
"Honey, the sooner you learn this the better. Annoying, Awesome, Beautiful, Bitchy, Cute, Cool, Down right awesome, daring, Enthusiastic, Emotionally Awesome to anyone near me, Fantastic, Funny, Gorgeous, Goddess like-"  
"Shut up, I get it!" He grumbled pushing me gently away from him.  
"Well I am glad you do. Now get in the shower. And Paul's here!"  
"Oh wonderful. Just another reason to brighter my perfect gloomy, rainy day"

"Jacob Black, be nice. He hasn't done a thing to you, your prissy prick. And besides I have a good feeling about school today" Seriously I do. I have a feeling that Jacob will be smiling with a love sick puppy expression.  
"Right, I'm sure you do Kid" He grumbled messing up my for once curly hair that has not been straightened.  
"Don't call me kid. Technically I am an adult Kid. You're only 16, and I am awesome and 18. So hurry up and get ready for school KID."  
"I'm hungry" He yawned grabbing the toast in my hand.  
Shaking my head at him "Don't take my food you pig! Make your own. I'm not your mother" And as I said those words a flash of hurt went through him, and anger.  
"Shit, sorry Jacob" I frowned patting his back. "Just go have a shower and I'll cook you something."

* * *

"Hey Jake" I smiled putting my arm around his 6'4 shoulders. "So, what's this I here about Belle huh Jakey?" I asked wavering my eyebrows in a suggestive motion.  
Blushing he mumbled "I imprinted on her"  
"Congratulations. She is awesome. I talk to her quiet a few times in class. We talk a alot she is just so awesomem I am glar you imprinted on her and not some over bitch or skankatron.. I'm glad Jakey!" I smiled rubbing his shoulders and walking away from him when he caught sight of his imprint. Wow that boy was quiet love sick! But, finally I am glad that he is pinning for someone who will actually love. Instead of being in love with some god damned vampire. How can she do that shit? Be with someone so cold, not an ounce of warmth coursing through his veins like my Paul. But as I looked at my feet I ran into a very warm chest. "Sorry. Oh hi Paul!" I smiled my hand going in his. "Did you hear about you know who?"  
"What is this" He chuckled "Horry Potter?"  
Rolling my eye's I elbowed him. "No numb nuts. Now lets go get something to eat. I'm starving"  
"How come you're always eating?" He wondered out loud. "Your starting to gain weight" He muttered.  
Turning around I glared at him "No, continue. I'm starting to what?"  
"Nothing Liz" Glaring at him I slapped him across the cheek.  
"Never tell a girl that you pig! Shush" It wasn't that hard but he was glaring at me and he started shaking. Screw him, he can shake all he likes but if he don't stop it he is just going to turn into a furry fucking dog in a matter of seconds. And I am so not apologising for slapping him. No one can make me. I heard him take a deep breath as we walked into the cafferteria, Jacob was sitting in our normal seats with Belle or Annabelle. Jared and Kim sitting side by side and Embry was sitting on the other side of Kim playing his PSP with Kim watching with a smirk on her face and Jared looking at her lovingly. "You'll never beat my score Call!"  
"We'll see about that Kimmiekens"

"Hey Belle!" I smiled waving at her, my hand wasn't in Paul's hand but beside me from when I smacked him. Embry looked up curiously. As Bella smiled back Waving  
"What's that red mark on his cheek, looks like a hand print" His eye's squinted trying to see the fading mark. Glaring Paul walked out of the caferteria.  
Sitting beside Jacob and Embry "His just being dramatic. Don't worry about it. He should really keep his mouth shut sometimes"  
"Oooh. At war are we Liz?" He handed his PSP to Kim.  
"Nope."  
"No fun"  
"Hey Embry?"  
"Hmm? What?"  
"Can you get me food, I'll give you the money"  
"No, I'm not your servent. Get Paul to do it"  
"I can't his not here. And besides that he is angry at me. And my feet are sore"  
"Why is he angry?"  
"Because I slapped him. Didn't you catch that part already?"  
"No. Fine I'll do it"  
When I looked up I saw Annabelle and Jacob in a deep conversation but was pulled out of it when Paul the Enforcer walked back into the cafe still slightly angry but the hand print gone.  
"Hey Annabelle" Kim said smiling up at her.  
"Me, Iz and another girl are having a sleepover/ slumber party whatever you call it.. Tonight. Do wanna come? It's at my house"  
Smiling she nodded. "Yeah, sure I don't care. I have nothing else to do. What do you want me to bring?"  
"Bring some clothes enough for 2 nights. Um anything you want."  
"It'll be fun because there's no parents. There'll just be four of us"  
"Whose the fourth person Lizzy-loo?" Embry smirked.  
"Lizzy-loo? What the hell, that's certainly original. Embryo. And the fourth person is Leah"  
"Leah?"  
"Yep"

"Wow" He said blinking, placing my tray in front of me. "I have seen it all. Here's your change"  
"Nah, keep it Embryo"  
"Don't call me Embryo!" He huffed sliding back into his chair.  
"Fine I won't call you Embryo, Embryo"  
Belle just laughed. "Tonights going to be interesting"  
"Sure will. Just a warning. No accidental visits boys. Leave us alone."  
"Yeah" I said, my mouth filled with hashbrown. I must admit I have been quiet hungry lately. But Paul had no right to tell me I was gaining weight. Pig! I will go for a run later.


	30. Chapter 30 Sleepover Part 1

Previously

"Wow" He said blinking, placing my tray in front of me. "I have seen it all. Here's your change"  
"Nah, keep it Embryo"  
"Don't call me Embryo!" He huffed sliding back into his chair.  
"Fine I won't call you Embryo, Embryo"  
Belle just laughed. "Tonights going to be interesting"  
"Sure will. Just a warning. No accidental visits boys. Leave us alone."  
"Yeah" I said, my mouth filled with hashbrown. I must admit I have been quiet hungry lately. But Paul had no right to tell me I was gaining weight. Pig! I will go for a run later.

* * *

"Hey Belle. Glad you could make it, come on in!." I smiled at her and waved.  
"Hey Kim, hey Liz. Thanks for inviting me. I brought ice cream a lot of it"  
"You didn't have to, but hey thanks. There's a lot of food in here. There'll just be the four of us." Kim smiled taking Belle's stuff, looking up as there was a knock on the door.  
"I'll answer it Kimbo!" I said.  
As I walked to the door I opened it revealing Leah a cupcake in her hand and a plastic container in the other. "Hi, Emily cooked cupcakes, but I already ate some. I was hungry. I brought some movies. Emily said she might come over later. Remember we invited her yesterday. I hope she brings more cupcakes." She mused, stepping inside. "I wonder if I should ask for more. They're really yummy. Pink, Blue, Yellow, Green and purple frosting. I don't know how she does it."  
Burping I nodded. "We're up stairs. You're the last person to arrive. The food is up there to. We're ordering pizza to, Kim wanted to wait until everyone arrived. I was second to arrive."  
As we got into the room Kim smiled "Hey Leah!"

* * *

We were 30 minutes into the slumber party/ sleepover when Kim said. "Who wants to tell a scary story?"  
Emily arrived shortly after Leah did, more cupcakes like Leah had hope. "Oooh! I will." Leah smiled holding her hand up.  
"What's it called?" I asked, unaware that there boy's were watching our every move outside Kim's window.  
"The licked hand."  
"Begin"  
Nodding she smiled. "Hilary, was going to stay home alone for a whole weekend with no one to accompany her but her rotwiler, Fang. On Friday night, shortly after her parents leave, Hilary and Fang are in the living room. She's watching the news and an update about an escaped killer comes up. According to the news, he's somewhere near Hilary's neighborhood! But Hilary isn't scared because she's confident Fang will protect her well. At about 10:45, Hilary starts getting sleepy, so she goes to bed and Fang takes his sleeping spot under Hilary's bed. Within a few hours of her slumber, Hilary is awakened by a sort of scratching noise. To make herself feel better, she sticks her hand under her bed to see if Fang is still there. He licks her hand and Hilary falls back asleep. Half an hour later, the same incident happens but once again Fang licks Hilary's hand and she goes back to the land of Nod. When Hilary wakes up in the morning, she is startled by the message on her mirror. It reads,"Humans can lick too. PS: Thanks for letting me stay the night." After reading this red message, Hilary looks under the bed. Fang is in his regular sleeping spot, he's missing his lower jaw. Oh, did I mention Fang was... dead?" My mouth was open by the time she finished that story.  
"Oh god, I'm not going to be sleeping tonight am I?" Emily groaned slumping onto the bean bag chair.  
"Yeah, no probably not." Belle Smiled, laughing at Leah. "Where did you hear that?" Belle asked laughing Ben and Jerry Icecream in her hand a spoon in the other.  
"Oh come on, you guys'. You asked for a scary story. I simply gave you one. I thought it was disturbing when I first heard it, but I laughed. I mean some sociopath is actually going to slip out of prison just to sleep under some girls bed and lick her hand? Come on, it's to fake to be real. If it's real then that is one idiot. I'd move far away from the Jail. Live some where no body would expect me. Like... Hawaii, nice and sunny, lots of water. Oh, and I brought vodka!" she smirked bringing out a bottle.  
"Wow, Leah. I didn't expect you to be a drinker" I said, my eyebrows up.  
"Me and Emily used to have sleepovers at her house. She stole some from her mothers liqour cabnet"  
"Hey, that was only once. And I just wanted to try it. She asked where it was remember. We told her it fell off of the cabnet and on to the floor, it was fun fabricating it wasn't it? We filled it up to the top put the cap on and smashed it on the ground. Mom still thinks that really happened. But we had to explain how the cabnet opened."  
Leah smiled at it. "Should we open it?"  
"If you do, do not throw up. PLEASE"

Leah smiled. "Nuh, maybe we shouldn't. Besides I don't want to have to explain to some boy's why I got their im- girlfriends slash fiance drunk slash friend slash cousin." Leah smiled.  
"Okay, what'sa next?"  
"Make up?"  
"Fuck no! I didn't sign up for no make up." I grumbled with Leah.  
"Okay. How about truth or dare?" Kim suggested once again.  
"Yeah that's good enough" Leah said nodding, shoveling icecream into her mouth as well.  
"Okay Leah, truth or dare?" I asked.  
"Truth?"  
There were so many questions I could ask her, so many questions I could say that would make her said and broken. "Who was your first boyfriend?"  
"Huh. I think his name was um... Joshua O'Bryan. Yeah. That was awkward. And we weren't actually dating" She said turning on her back, her feet on Kim's bed. "He thought we were dating. I just sat in the background, he was really hopeful I just didn't want to tell him to fuck off incase I hurt him. He eventually got a real girlfriend. He "broke" the news to me. When he left I couldn't stop smiling" She laughed, leaning up to grab a blanket and wrap it around her. "Belle, truth or dare?"  
"Uh.. Truth"  
"Do you like Jacob Black?" She asked her gaze upside down but still on her. "Even though I am not in highschool I know a lot" She smiled.  
Blushing she nodded. "Yeah I do. His really sweet you know? I know that bitch Amanda O'riley has been hanging on him, not literally but she has a thing for him to, and she has a better chance then me. I hate her, all through highschool she has been calling me names. Once she even.. Chucked.. Eggs at me. Dumb bitch"

"Belle" I said looking at her smiling. "Trust me, I know my cousin and Amanda hasn't got a chance with Jacob. You have a better chance. Infact the odds are in your favour"  
"She's right you know" Leah nodded.  
"Okay, Liz. Truth or dare"  
Okay, so feeling like a bad ass I chose 'dare'  
"Ooh, you really shouldn't of chose dare." She smiled slyly. "I dare you to prank Amanda"  
"Girls.. Never mind. I was never hear, I never allowed you to do this" Emily laughed chocolate in her hands.  
"Pass me the phone" And like that the phone was in my hands in the blink of an eye. The girls shuffled in front of me, popcorn in the hands as they watched me intently like I was an engrossing film. "What do I say?"  
"Say.." Kim trailed off.  
"Ooh! I know!" I smiled. "I'll tell her Jacob wants to go on a date tomorrow at the diner. We're not telling Jacob that either, when she goes there she'll be stood up. May sound nasty but she has it coming. The bitch gave a little kid a black eye. Chucked eggs at you Belle. Been a bitch to me because I am going out with Paul. When she goes there she'll be expecting Jacob there, only her won't be"  
"Girls, that a little mean." Emily said  
"No" We said in unison "It's not Em. She is a bitch. Did you not hear that stuff?"  
"Hear what stuff. Sorry I was thinking about something else"  
"She egged Belle, punched a little kid, been tormenting me.. So"  
"Yeah go ahead, but since I am the grown up I'm not expected to do this stuff"

"Sure, sure. You're not here. Your at your house, but secretly you're here"  
"Exactly"  
"Oh god, just make the phone call. Try not to laugh" Leah smirked.

Dialing the number I put it on loud speaker, it's pretty cool that Kim get's a phone in here. On the third ring she picked up. "Uh Huh-loow!" She said in that fake sing song voice of hers.  
"Hi" my voice was humerous, loud and slightly different from my normal one. "Is this Amanda?"  
"Yeah, the one and only. Who are you?"  
"I'm Cynthia Mclovin." The girls giggles at me calling myself 'Mclovin' from Super Bad! Jacob's co-...girlfriend. How could you!" I said fakely, putting the phone away from me as I laughed. I almost ruined it. "I can't believe it! I am his ex girlfriend thanks to you! His got a crush on you! He wants to meet you at the diner where we were suppose to be going! Argh!"  
"Ahh!" She squealed into the phone "Seriously. I'll be there. Sorry hun, he obviously find me better then you. And I don't know who you are or who you think you are but I can surely see how he knows the difference. I'm hot you're not. So go. Go do anything, but don't ring me. I have a date to plan and dress for Ciou!" And like that she hung up, causing me to laugh with the girls who finally let their giggles out. "She actually fell for it. It may seem nasty but totally funny. She screws with so many people. She needs a taste of her own medicen. Do you agree?"  
"I do!" Belle laughed.  
"Kimie! Truth or dare ma darlin?"  
"Truth"  
"Have you ever skinny dipped?"  
"God no, to cold"


	31. Chapter 31 Sleepover part 2

Previously:

Dialing the number I put it on loud speaker, it's pretty cool that Kim get's a phone in here. On the third ring she picked up. "Uh Huh-loow!" She said in that fake sing song voice of hers.  
"Hi" my voice was humerous, loud and slightly different from my normal one. "Is this Amanda?"  
"Yeah, the one and only. Who are you?"  
"I'm Cynthia Mclovin." The girls giggles at me calling myself 'Mclovin' from Super Bad! Jacob's co-...girlfriend. How could you!" I said fakely, putting the phone away from me as I laughed. I almost ruined it. "I can't believe it! I am his ex girlfriend thanks to you! His got a crush on you! He wants to meet you at the diner where we were suppose to be going! Argh!"  
"Ahh!" She squealed into the phone "Seriously. I'll be there. Sorry hun, he obviously find me better then you. And I don't know who you are or who you think you are but I can surely see how he knows the difference. I'm hot you're not. So go. Go do anything, but don't ring me. I have a date to plan and dress for Ciou!" And like that she hung up, causing me to laugh with the girls who finally let their giggles out. "She actually fell for it. It may seem nasty but totally funny. She screws with so many people. She needs a taste of her own medicen. Do you agree?"  
"I do!" Belle laughed.  
"Kimie! Truth or dare ma darlin?"  
"Truth"  
"Have you ever skinny dipped?"  
"God no, to cold"

* * *

"Emily" Kim said. "Truth or dare?"  
"I think I'll choose dare."  
"Great! I dare you to cook more cupcakes for tomorrow."  
That made Emily roll her eye's. "Deal"  
"How about another story" Leah smiled. "Though not me. I'm sick of my stories, someone always dies"  
"Kim, you're good at making stories up"  
"Well.. I have one, but I never made it up, I found it online and I remember it word for word."  
"Begin" I mumbled popcorn in my hand as I looked up at her.  
"It's really long"  
The girls rolled their eye's and in synch they said "Begin"  
"

He was driving home one evening, on a two-lane country road. Work, in this small Midwestern community, was almost as slow as his beat-up Pontiac. But he never quit looking. Ever since the factory closed, he'd been unemployed, and with winter raging on, the chill had finally hit home.

It was a lonely road. Not very many people had a reason to be on it, unless they were leaving. Most of his friends had already left. They had families to feed and dreams to fulfill. But he stayed on. After all, this was where he buried his mother and father. He was born here and knew the country. He could go down this road blind, and tell you what was on either side, and with his headlights not working, that came in handy.

It was starting to get dark and light snow flurries were coming down. He'd better get a move on. You know, he almost didn't see the old lady, stranded on the side of the road. But even in the dim light of day, he could see she needed help. So he pulled up in front of her Mercedes and got out. His Pontiac was still sputtering when he approached her. Even with the smile on his face, she was worried. No one had stopped to help for the last hour or so. Was he going to hurt her? He didn't look safe, he looked poor and hungry.

He could see that she was frightened, standing out there in the cold. He knew how she felt. It was that chill which only fear can put in you. He said, "I'm here to help you ma'am. Why don't you wait in the car where it's warm? By the way, my name is Bryan."

Well, all she had was a flat tire, but for an old lady, that was bad enough. Bryan crawled under the car looking for a place to put the jack, skinning his knuckles a time or two. Soon he was able to change the tire. But he had to get dirty and his hands hurt. As he was tightening up the lug nuts, she rolled down the window and began to talk to him. She told him that she was from St. Louis and was only just passing through. She couldn't thank him enough for coming to her aid. Bryan just smiled as he closed her trunk.

She asked him how much she owed him. Any amount would have been all right with her. She had already imagined all the awful things that could have happened had he not stopped. Bryan never thought twice about the money. This was not a job to him. This was helping someone in need, and God knows there were plenty who had given him a hand in the past. He had lived his whole life that way, and it never occurred to him to act any other way. He told her that if she really wanted to pay him back, the next time she saw someone who needed help, she could give that person the assistance that they needed, and Bryan added "...and think of me."

He waited until she started her car and drove off. It had been a cold and depressing day, but he felt good as he headed for home, disappearing into the twilight. A few miles down the road the lady saw a small cafe. She went in to grab a bite to eat, and take the chill off before she made the last leg of her trip home. It was a dingy looking restaurant.

Outside were two old gas pumps. The whole scene was unfamiliar to her. The cash register was like the telephone of an out of work actor. It didn't ring much. Her waitress came over and brought a clean towel to wipe her wet hair. She had a sweet smile, one that even being on her feet for the whole day couldn't erase. The lady noticed that the waitress was nearly eight months pregnant, but she never let the strain and aches change her attitude. The old lady wondered how someone who had so little could be so giving to a stranger. Then she remembered Bryan.

After the lady finished her meal and the waitress went to get change for her hundred dollar bill, the lady slipped right out the door. She was gone by the time the waitress came back. She wondered where the lady could be, and then she noticed something written on a napkin. There were tears in her eyes when she read what the lady wrote. It said:

"You don't owe me anything, I have been there too. Somebody once helped ME out, the way I'm helping you. If you really want to pay me back, here is what you do: Do not let this chain of love end with you."

Well, there were tables to clear, sugar bowls to fill, and people to serve, but the waitress made it through another day. That night when she got home from work and climbed into bed, she was thinking about the money and what the lady had written. How could the lady have known how much she and her husband needed it? With the baby due next month, it was going to be hard. She knew how worried her husband was, and as he lay sleeping next to her, she gave him a soft kiss and whispered soft and low, "Everything's going to be all right, I love you, Bryan."

By the end of the story I "Awed" With the rest of the girls except Leah who just sat there, pretending she was playing with her nails.  
"That was a cute story, where'd you hear that? And how did you memorise all of that?"  
"Power of brain my girls. And beside I got some of it off of my laptop" She said turning it around to show us the page. "I thought it was cute when I first read it"  
"Have you heard about the movie 'When a stranger calls?" I asked looking up at the girls, by this time the lights were off, candles around the room giving it a spooky glow. A torch in the middle turned on. As I asked that question they shook their heads no. "Honestly? That is so old like 1930's old. They made a movie about it in 1960 and again in 1969 and once again in 2006, nearly every single sleepover it gets told. Come on seriously?"  
"I haven't heard it, haven't seen it. Tell it"  
"Fine, but I do know it exactly so I'll tell it as best as I can. It's pretty creepy. I hate it. Trust me, I wont be sleeping tonight"  
"Continue"  
"A teenage girl is hired by a young couple to baby-sit their two small children. They go out to a dinner party and leave the girl to tend to the kids in a somewhat isolated, large house at the end of the block.

When the hour gets late, she puts the children to bed and sits down to watch some late-night TV. The phone starts ringing and startles the half-asleep teenager. When she answers it, she hears heavy breathing and a man tells her he is "coming to get her." While she is somewhat scared, she dismisses it as a prank phone call.

About 15 minutes later, the phone rings again. When she answers it, the man starts laughing and tells her that he is closer. The baby sitter is truly frightened now and calls the police.

They tell her that it's probably just a prank phone call, but they will try to trace the call - so she must keep him on the line as long as possible if he calls another time. She once again settles down on the couch, not sleepy at all.

The phone rings a third time and the man tells her he has come for her and it's only a matter of time. He continues with some heavy breathing until the babysitter is so terrified that she hangs up the phone again.

She quickly decides to get the children and flee the house when the phone rings again. This time it is a policeman on the other end and he tells her frantically "GET OUT OF THE HOUSE NOW!" THE MAN IS INSIDE THE HOUSE AND IS CALLING FROM THE UPSTAIRS EXTENSION!"

She runs from the house as the police arrive. The madman escapes but they find the children upstairs dead."

As I finished the end of the story there was a loud wolf howl that made us all scream, even Leah. "Oh god. I have got to go. I will be back later... Soon. Stay inside the house. Do not go outside, lock the windows and doors incase those stories become a reality"  
Closing the door she ran down the stairs, hopefully locking the door on her way out.

30 minutes later Leah still didn't arrive back. "Girls" I whispered. "Are you awake?"  
"Wide Awake" They replied in unison.  
"By any chance I wont get an ounce of sleep" Belle said yawning. "I'm tired as shit!"  
"Well, there's no way I'm just going to lay down or night. What should we do?"  
"Emily Truth or dare. We didn't get to you" I said.  
"Yeah you did. My dare was to cook cupca-" She was cut off by a phone ringing and like that I jumped.  
"Oh god. What if it's the murderer!" I said, cowering into the blankets that were wrapped around me.  
"Then there's 1 of him and 4 of us. He hasn't got much of a chance right?" Emily said, trying to comfort us.  
"Oh please, have you seen Crystal Lake? Jason can kill!"  
"Here, I'll answer the phone"  
"N-" To late she answered it.  
"Hello?" She said placing the phone on loud speaker.  
All we could hear was breathing, heavy breathing. "Who the fuck is this?" I growled. But as I said that the phone hung up.

"Girls, don't worry" Emily smiled faintly, her arm's around us. "It's just a wrong number calling. No biggie. Everyone's go- Ah!" She screamed as the door opened, but she sighed seeing it was just Leah. "I didn't think I was that scary" She smiled a love sick expression on her face as she started sitting next to Emily, grabbing some of the blanket off of her. "Your not. Someone just rung breathing heavily"  
"Probably a wrong numb-" And like that I could hear a scratching noise.  
"Kim, do you by any chance have a cat or extremily sharp clawed dog?"  
"Uh.. No. I don't have pets moms allergic. Oh my god. Someone is in the house" She said eye's buldging.  
And like that us girls jumped up onto the bed, clutching one another, my heart racing a mile per hour. Footsteps and scratching and heavy breathing getting louder every second. The footsteps going up the stairs to us. Slowly the nob began twisting, slowly opening the door.


	32. Chapter 32 Sleepover Part 3

Previously:

"Girls, don't worry" Emily smiled faintly, her arm's around us. "It's just a wrong number calling. No biggie. Everyone's go- Ah!" She screamed as the door opened, but she sighed seeing it was just Leah. "I didn't think I was that scary" She smiled a love sick expression on her face as she started sitting next to Emily, grabbing some of the blanket off of her. "Your not. Someone just rung breathing heavily"  
"Probably a wrong numb-" And like that I could hear a scratching noise.  
"Kim, do you by any chance have a cat or extremily sharp clawed dog?"  
"Uh.. No. I don't have pets moms allergic. Oh my god. Someone is in the house" She said eye's buldging.  
And like that us girls jumped up onto the bed, clutching one another, my heart racing a mile per hour. Footsteps and scratching and heavy breathing getting louder every second. The footsteps going up the stairs to us. Slowly the nob began twisting, slowly opening the door.

* * *

Thanks for reviewing everyone!

* * *

As the door opened it we automatically screamed, everyone except Leah who was now lounging on the floor, her legs dangling on the bed. The 'intruders' were Embry,Jacob, Jared, Paul and someone I've never even seen before. They had smiles on their faces except the new guy, he was staring at Leah like she was the most beautiful thing he ever saw, a smile on his lips. Belle was the first one off the bed only to shake her head at the boys. "Do you realise you sounded like axe murderers going up those stairs. All you need now is an axe. You scared the shit out of us." She smiled rolling her eye's at the boys. "Excuse me, I have to pee" She smiled pushing past the boys, Jacob smiled at her as she went past them, almost a blush.  
"How did you even get in here? All the windows and doors are shut and locked" Kim said, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion.  
"All but one. You forgot the back door" Embry said smirking at Kim.  
"Oh, right. I'm going to go lock that now actually. Were you boys' out there the whole time listening to our conversation?"

"Oh yes, including those stories. And Emily!" Embry said in surprise. "You actually stole Vodka from your mothers liqour cabnet. Wow, I always thought you were a goodie two shoes. I mean I knew Leah wasn't" Smiling, Leah stuck her middle finger up, chucking a pillow at his head as Emily began talking, laughing a little. "I only wanted to try it. And besides she didn't miss it, she bought more the next day. That was the day I got well and truly drunk. She came back the next night. I had a hang over. I think I should go home. I'm tired and I don't think I will be sleeping here tonight. Those stories were beautiful" She said sarcasticly hoping down from the bed, which I now had to myself. Almost, Leah's legs dangling next to mine. "I'm going to called Sam, I think." Paul was still angry at me for slapping him in the face, all well. It's not like he is going to be angry at me forever. Jacob was in the middle of the doorway looking awkwardly between me and Paul. "I think I am going to go wait for Belle." He smiled, a love sick expression on his face as he left the room. That's sweet. I'm glad he found someone who will actually love him, not like Bella Swan. Bitch, how could she do that to Jacob?

"Li-" Paul was about to say until Kim spoke, her hand intertwined with Jared's.  
"Well, Emily has decided to stay, I think we should take this into the Loungeroom. Trust me, not everyone is going to fit in here. And besides, now that you boys are here I have to hide my diary" She smiled. "Movies, and pizza are out there"  
"How did you get pizza at 1 o'clock in the morning? I thought they'd be shut"  
"Nope, 24 hour pizza delivery and order. Pretty cool huh?" Shrugging I got up, my hands in my jeans as I walked out of Kim's bedroom, our previous mess on the floor. As I continued walking out of the room I heard Paul sigh.  
"Kim, can we watch a movie?" Embry yelled with a mouthfull of pizza.  
"Yeah, watch anything you want!" Kim yelled back, her bare feet padding against the floor.  
"I call on watching Urban Legend 1!" Embry yelled running for the movie holder and pulling out the case, only to pop it into the DVD player.  
"Okay, when I said watch anything you want, I never meant the scariest thing you want. But since none of us girls will be getting any sleep, why not?" She smiled, rolling her eye's and taking a slice of pizza, flipping the light switch.

When Leah came out she groaned "Not this movie. Why a scary movie? Come on, I hate them. They're freaky. Did I mention scary? I have nightmares for weeks"  
The new guys name, which I hear is Elan. "I'll protect you" He smiled sweetly. Oh, I get it, they imprinted. On eachother. Didn't think that was possible. I guess it is. The only other seat available was next to Paul, so I took the ground. Besides, it's comfy on the ground. But as I done that Paul just sighed again and a little groan came on out of his mouth. My eye's drifted to Leah and Elan. Leah was sat her feet folded as she looked at the so far dimly lit t.v as it begun, she let off a little yawn, stiffling it with her hand. Elan just looked down at her with a huge smile, looking at her like she was his one and only.

As the movie continued it got scary, it had me jumping. When warm hands went around my waist I screamed, only for Paul to kiss my cheek and pull me onto his lap. "I'm sorry I got angry at you, and told you that you were gaining weight. I shouldn't of done that" He mumbled kissing my cheek. "I love you Liz" and like that he squezed me gently, bringing me closer to his chest where my head rested as I watched the screen, happy. "I'm sorry I slapped you" Smiling he kissed me again. "It's fine, it didn't hurt me."

As the night went on Leah found herself sitting in Elan's lap, scared of the movie. I found Embry the first to sleep, so with the suggestion to Leah, and a box of Kim's make up later.. His face was covered in makeup, asleep the whole entire time.  
"It's going to be interesting when he wakes up. That's for dressing up as Jason and hiding in my closest you freak" Leah smiled dusting her hands on her pyjama pants, a smug smile on her lips.  
"Uh Leah" Belle said, a tiara in hand. "Aren't you forgetting one little detail?"  
"Ah, I am. The tiara to make this princess royal." Then like that she got glue, gluing the edges of the crown, sticking it on his head.  
Gasping I covered my mouth. "Leah!"  
"What, it's part glue. It comes off in two washes. He'll be fine. And besides, I can take him. I run faster then him anyway. Wait take a picture" She smiled chucking a camera at me lightly.

As she posed next to Embry I took the picture, the flash making Embry shuffle, and making her step back while laughing.


	33. Chapter 33 Oh No!

Previously:

"It's going to be interesting when he wakes up. That's for dressing up as Jason and hiding in my closest you freak" Leah smiled dusting her hands on her pyjama pants, a smug smile on her lips.  
"Uh Leah" Belle said, a tiara in hand. "Aren't you forgetting one little detail?"  
"Ah, I am. The tiara to make this princess royal." Then like that she got glue, gluing the edges of the crown, sticking it on his head.  
Gasping I covered my mouth. "Leah!"  
"What, it's part glue. It comes off in two washes. He'll be fine. And besides, I can take him. I run faster then him anyway. Wait take a picture" She smiled chucking a camera at me lightly.

As she posed next to Embry I took the picture, the flash making Embry shuffle, and making her step back while laughing.

* * *

"Good morning everyone" Embry smiled yawning, hsi face scrunching up. "My head feels weird" He mumbled, his hand starting to go to his head.  
"No!" The room yelled in synch.  
"Embry, honey. You'll mess up your hair. It looks good. The messy bed look really suits you" I smiled, trying to keep the giggle to a minium, everyone just had a snickering look on their faces.  
"Thanks. What's the time?"  
"Considering we didn't go to be, it's 9 am. Good morning sunshine." Kim smirked.  
"Yeah, Embry. You should go have a shower. I can smell you from over here. It's smells like.. Strawberry" Leah smirked. Yeah, strawberry lip gloss.  
"Upstairs to your last door on your left. Towels in the cupboard, do not touch my robe, otherwise I have to burn it" Kim smiled, waving.  
Embry nodded, his voice cut off by the sound of his yawn. "Okay, thanks" He managed to mumble.  
What Embry didn't know that on the mirror of Kim's bathroom was message written with red lipstick, the words skillfully written by Leah "Lookin' good Princess" And under the writting Leah stickytaped a Polaroid picture of Leah standing over a sleeping Enbry, whom has makeup, glued on tiara. Soon there was "Leah!" In pure anger.  
"Uh-oh. He sounds angry. Lucky Belle is at work" And like that Paul's arm's were wrapped around my waist pulling me behind him. Elan next to Leah as he glared at an angry Embry. Leah just had a smile on her face.  
"You crazy bitch! What the fuck?" He said, starting to shake like a maniac.  
"No phasing in the house. You break it you bought it!" Kim yelled from Jared protective arm's that were wrapped around her. "If you're going to kill each other, do it outside for god sake!"  
"What do you say Embry, one on one?" Leah said, egging him on.  
"Leah!" Elan said angryly, Leah glaring at him.  
"Fine" She muttered, a glare still amongst her eye's. Turning her head to Embry "Sorry Embryo" Then she walked away, slamming the door behind her.

"Good one. She doesn't like being told what to do. Quater of the reason why she doesn't like Sam." I put in, Paul's arm's easing around my waist. Embry was settled as he went back up the stairs.  
"He could've phased, and then what? What's going to happen then? What if she got hurt? Why didn't you guys try and help?" He asked glaring at Jared, Jacob and Paul.  
"Why?" Jacob asked incredulously. "Because she hates us helping. She has always been the 'independent' type. I'm surprised she even apologised to that idiot. She never gives into a fight, never backs down. Besides she would've kicked Embry's ass in a heartbeat. She outruns anyone. Even the fastest of vampires, which is bad sometimes. She gets all the fun or she could get hurt"  
Elan sighed.. "So I should go apologise then?"  
"Yes Elan" Us girls said in unison. "You should"  
But the boys just shrugged, Paul saying "She'll get over it"  
"Paul" I said shoving him with my elbow. No. Apologise. Now Elan" And like that he nodded running out the door.

"30 minutes later and I am sexy as ever!" Embry smiled, fresh clothes on.  
"What ever helps you sleep at night Embry" I rolled my eye's at him. "You look the same, no makeup though. Wow. New change"  
"Thanks"  
"Your not welco-"  
"Right kids. Who is?" Kim asked. This morning Emily decided to go home, at exactly 5.40, Sam was happy to pick her up. I didn't get to hear the rest of Kim's sentence, I drifted off to sleep in Paul's arm's

* * *

It felt like hours had past as I awoke, a feeling, my cheeks bubbling.. I got up, rushing to the downstairs bathroom, my head over the toilet as I started vomiting. As I continued Paul was there holding my hair, away from the fluids that were coming out of my mouth in rushes. "Oh god" I mumbled, the hit of nausea over but the bad taste in my mouth staying. "Here's some water" Kim mumbled from behind me, tissues in hand. "Your toothbrush, I've got it" Paul said kissing my head. "Are you okay? Are you sick? What's wrong? Your head feels fine" He mumbled trying to find the source of my vomiting.  
"Paul" I grumbled. "I am fine. Stop worrying" I grumbled, taking the water out of Kim's hands and drinking it down in one. Damn I am thirsty. "Just a stomach bug or something"

The only thing that didn't make sense to me was.. Why didn't I have the symptoms to a stomach bug. Behind me Kim looked at my stomach then at me, Paul to occupied with me to notice. I couldn't be.. Pregnant. You have to have sex to be.. Uh-oh. But I couldn't be pregnant could I? No, no. NO! Maybe.. Oh my god, I am pregnant. Signs are there. Oh crap. I am to young to be a mother, 18? Paul now 18.. Shit. What if I am? What is my father going to think? What is Alex going to think? I hope.. Shit. She is going to think I am a... I just started crying, Kim's mouth open as she realised for herself. I'm pregnant.  
"Hey, shh. What's wrong Liz? It's okay, I am here" He said his arm's going around me. Yeah, you're here now. Probably not for much longer. His lips pressing down on my cheek.


	34. Chapter 34 No, no!

Previously:

The only thing that didn't make sense to me was.. Why didn't I have the symptoms to a stomach bug. Behind me Kim looked at my stomach then at me, Paul to occupied with me to notice. I couldn't be.. Pregnant. You have to have sex to be.. Uh-oh. But I couldn't be pregnant could I? No, no. NO! Maybe.. Oh my god, I am pregnant. Signs are there. Oh crap. I am to young to be a mother, 18? Paul now 18.. Shit. What if I am? What is my father going to think? What is Alex going to think? I hope.. Shit. She is going to think I am a... I just started crying, Kim's mouth open as she realised for herself. I'm pregnant.  
"Hey, shh. What's wrong Liz? It's okay, I am here" He said his arm's going around me. Yeah, you're here now. Probably not for much longer. His lips pressing down on my cheek.

* * *

It's been a month since I found out I was pregnant, I still haven't told him, I know deep down it's wrong of me. I can't help it. It'd be just me and him in the loungeroom together, he would be holding me gently, and at those times I felt like going "I'm pregnant, surprise!" okay, so maybe not precisly like that, perhaps something slightly more graceful then that, something better and not as nasty or sleazy as that. Sleazy to me. Imagine how he'd feel. He'd be shocked and maybe angry if I said it like that. At night I would try to come up with the best way to tell him, my stomach hasn't been getting much more bigger.. But 20 pregnancy test later all saying "Positive" gives me the conclusion that I am. And going to a docter confirms it. The whole time Kim was with me, the only one who knew. She held my hand through the whole docters procedure. That day I begged her to not tell Jared. And she hasn't. Thank god, once Jared knows, the whole pack would know in less then a day. And that wouldn't be to helpful. Kim was with me, Jared and Paul having patrol together. We were at La Push's diner, La Push's only diner. "You do know you're going to have to tell him soon. You can't just keep him out of the dark for the whole time. He will notice." she stopped only to whisper the next sentence. "And I can't believe you're 3 weeks pregnant, you've hardly put on any weight. You're lucky you're so tall"  
"I know I should tell him Kim. But I am afraid. What am I suppose to do? I just don't have any idea on how he will take this" I sighed, looking down at my fork. "I don't want him to freak out" What if he practically ran away? Wow, I'd feel so great then. What if I had to... What if I had to raise the baby by myself? Oh my. What if Paul wanted absolutely nothing to do with me, because he is afraid that me and the baby will be bringing him down? Kim sighed, sitting next to me, moving her plate, her arm wrapping around my waist. "Look, I know you're scared. I will be there for you. But you need to tell him Liz. You need to tell him soon." She whispered lightly in my ear, hugging me with little force.

"We should go, now that we're finished. I will pay" Kim smiled, her arm wrapped around me waist.  
"You sure, I can-"  
"No, it's good. I can pay. I insist. You can pay next time"

As she paid we walked out of the diner together. "Where should we go now? It's to boring at my house. And at yours. No offence"  
Laughing I nodded in agreement. "None taken. But I agree with you, it's boring. But maybe we should go to your house. The boys will probably be pissed, considering there has been... Around"  
"You're right. What do you want to do once we get to my place? Belle is with Jacob, Leah's working. Emily is at her house cooking for tonight. There isn't much to do, except.. We could bake brownies or cupcakes or even cookies. Chocolate chip."  
"I prefer cupcakes. Do you have the stuff at your house?"  
"Yep. My mom's home. She loves you. She said you are like a daughter to her. You know who else I love, other then you?"  
"Jared?"  
"Well I love Jared. A lot. But no"  
"Who?"  
"Alex. She is so awesome. I love her. And her cooking is fabulous!"  
"Yeah, Alex is awesom-"  
"Girls, I know I am." Said a familiar voice from behind us, and I jumped in place.  
"Hey! I didn't even know you were here. And you scared the crap out of us!" Kim laughed, her free arm wrapping around Alex in a hug motion.  
"Yep. I have got to go. I have got to cook. I have a dinner party tonight. One I didn't even want! It's so stupid. Stupid boss. Up his ass" Then she came and hugged me gently, waving behind her. "Bye girls!" Then she walked into the shop.  
"That was spooky, we talk about her and she shows up. Cool" Kim laughed. "Next stop, my house!"

* * *

4 hours later me and Kim found ourselves in the kitchen eating cupcakes with her mother. The cupcakes were smuthered with pink, blue and purple frosting, sprinkles and chocolate balls on it. Me and Kim ended up getting so bored we turned the cupcakes into a castle, eating the left overs now. "Well girls. I have to get going. Late night tonight. Goodnight girls. Have fun. Make as much as you girls want. I love cleaning the mess" I was surprised when she actually meant that, no wonder Kim has such Compulsive Cleaning Syndrom. Maybe it get's passed on generation to generation. What gets passed on through my fa- Oh fuck.. My grandmother. Divorced. My mother. Divorced. Does that mean I am doomed? Like I will end up like them? Divorced, alone? Oh, and you want to know some more news? It's not actually a single baby. It's two. Surprise, surprise. The docter said if I was only having 1 I wouldn't be showing at all, but two does it to you. That just made me cry even more. I guess I am lucky it's only three and not 3,4,5 or even 6. I'm lucky right? Bothing girl and boy. I guess something good has came out of this. But it's such a responsibility. When I was 12, I always imagined having children, it would make me smile even though there was occasionally nothing to smile about. I found myself wanting it, and now that I have it.. I'm realising how much the responsibility is. "Oh!" Said Kim's mom gasping in surprise and happiness. "Hey boys. The girls are in the kitchen. Have fun. Any mess, leave it." Then the door was closed as the boys made their way into the kitchen. Me and Kim smiling at our work. A cherry on top, of the cupcakes. "Isn't it beautiful?" I smiled taking a picture of the work we done.  
"Yep, worth the 3 and a half hours we put into it, dontcha reckon?" Kim smiled at me, some how we forgot the boys were in the room, behind us.  
"Mhmm. It looks to good to eat. But I am hungry."  
"Yeah that's because-" Kim was about to say "Because you're pregnant" but thankfully I caught sight of them in a silver saucepan with the reflection.  
"HEY BOYS!" I yelled, lightly shoving Kim with my shoulder, warning her not to say anything more, she took the hint, looking down at her half eaten cupcake  
"Oh. Hey" She smiled, getting out of her seat to kiss Jared with so much passion I had to look away, the moment seeming to personal to look at, it was their moment. I didn't want to intrude on it either. They are so in love, it just so cute to see. Leah and Elan have became and item to. Always together. Embry and Leah fighting a lot, Elan fighting with Embry, because he is fighting with Leah.

Paul's arm's were around me as Kim and Jared kissed, his hand on my stomach tightly. Me being the over protective person I am said, and quiet loud. "My stomach hurts, off, off" And like that his arm's were off, his hans on my shoulder.  
"Fuck, I am so sorry. Are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt you-"  
"I'm good, just don't press down on it please"  
Nodding he kissed my cheek, Kim and Jared looking, Jared was looking in amusment, while Kim hit him in the chest lightly. "Jared lets go to my room"  
"Um.. Liz, can we go for a walk?" Oh my god, what if he found out I'm pregnant? But nonetheless I nodded, agreeing.  
"Sure" I mumbled. "We can go for a walk" And like that his hand was through mine as we began our walk.

We found ourselves at the beach, the moon shining down on us, only a quarter was shining tonight. As we sat down together on the sandy ground, the sounds of the ocean calming me to no end. I loved the motions and the sound it made as it crashed to the rocks and the cliffs. I loved the little stones, the colours that look so beautiful in the night as it occasionally sparkled. The water seemed almost silver, the moon making the water glimmer. Gently I smiled as I looked toward the ocean. Awe ridden almost.  
"Hey Liz?" Paul said gently, taking my hands in his, and with the my attention was automatic turning to him as I looked down at our linker hands.  
"Yes Paul?" I smiled faintly, my hands in his.  
"Will you marry me?" And like that my jaw dropped as I stood up, slower then I have ever before.  
"No" I said shaking my head. "No" I mumbled once again, this time more softly and broken as my head just started shaking back and forth like my life depended on it. And like that I walked away.. Leaving Paul alone in the sand.

* * *

My B'day is coming up, so excited! Please review. 6 reviews and I will update straight away. Promise!


	35. Chapter 35 Girl talks

Thanks for reviewing. I know you guys are probably a tad angry at Liz and maybe even at me. Hopefully after this chapter you wont be. So some of you requested for this chapter to be in Paul's. Instead of it just being in one point of view I've decided to make it into a 3rd person's view. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Today is my birthday. Lol! Review please!

* * *

Previously:

We found ourselves at the beach, the moon shining down on us, only a quarter was shining tonight. As we sat down together on the sandy ground, the sounds of the ocean calming me to no end. I loved the motions and the sound it made as it crashed to the rocks and the cliffs. I loved the little stones, the colours that look so beautiful in the night as it occasionally sparkled. The water seemed almost silver, the moon making the water glimmer. Gently I smiled as I looked toward the ocean. Awe ridden almost.  
"Hey Liz?" Paul said gently, taking my hands in his, and with the my attention was automatic turning to him as I looked down at our linker hands.  
"Yes Paul?" I smiled faintly, my hands in his.  
"Will you marry me?" And like that my jaw dropped as I stood up, slower then I have ever before.  
"No" I said shaking my head. "No" I mumbled once again, this time more softly and broken as my head just started shaking back and forth like my life depended on it. And like that I walked away.. Leaving Paul alone in the sand.

* * *

As she said no, he felt his heart ripping to shreds, and as she walked away from him he felt like something inside of him just died. Before she left she turned around say "Don't follow me" It was like a part of him just went, frozen among other things. He found his world crashing down, all the way to the sandy ground. She had said no. He had always imagined that she would say 'Yes'. Maybe she didn't love him, but then again she had always said she loved him. He found himself walking, walking home to be in the comfort of his room, where the walls enclosed, the only thing keeping him away from the world around. The only thing other then Liz that could calm him down. As he slammed the door open it caught the attention of a sleeping Alex, a book that was on her chest came tumbling down to the ground, the noise echoing throughout the house. She saw the look on her son's face. It was the look of sadness, of pure heartache. "Paul" Were the only words that could come out of her mouth before he bounded up the stairs, his feet barely making any noises at all. Alex knew from experience not to go after him right away when he is that stressed upset and that dehyrdrated looking. She hated seeing her baby looking like that. He was a happy boy most of the time, always smiling.. Again, most of the time. Sighing, she picked up the phone, cancelling the dinner party she had not planned.

Elizabeth was under the covers of her blankets, the warmth reminding her of Paul. She started remembering the proposal, she closed her eye's tight, wanting the image to just fade out of her head. She was scared, terrified. If she were to say yes, she would end up just like the other women in her family. Divorced. She didn't want that, no matter how much she loved her grandma... She didn't want to end up like her. Unhappy and sad, forced to raise a kid by herself. Her arm's wrapped tightly around her blue care bear pillow. When she was only 11 she recieved that from her nana, just before she died. She was distraught that day. She didn't want to see anyone, she didn't want to eat, didn't want to do a thing. She remembered what her father had told her. That when she went, she went without feeling an ounce of pain. She drifted. She was in a better place. She remembered that day. She also remembered how that was a lie. The way her grandmother died was anything but peaceful, and painless. She died at the old age of 74. Elizabeth was crying, tears saturating her care bear, wetting her cheeks. She wanted to say yes, she wanted in every fibre of her being to just say yes to his proposal. But if she said yes, she'd have to tell him about the babies that were growing inside of her, that were kicking inside of her. Even right now. She could feel them kicking her stomach, the only thing that were making her smile right now, slowly her hand sat on her stomach, rubbing it gently in soothing circles. She fell asleep, her hand gently on her stomach, her eye's shutting, the last thing she thought about before she drifted off was about Paul, about how sad he looked, how heart broken as she said those few words. Words that meant so much, words that took so little to say, but could mean so much..

Her Dream wasn't peaceful, in fact it was far from peaceful. Her dreams contained axes and evil green bunnies threatning to rule the world... Okay so not pricisely that. That wasn't even a fraction of that. The dream scared her to no end. She was there in Paul's arm's.. Then instead of him in them he was gone, her arm's around someone with stone cold arm's, the sun shining down on their skin, making him sparkle. She was scared, the man started squishing her with his bare hands, like she was a tiny bug. Then his red eye's board into hers, a smirk on his lips. "Goodbye" And like that he threw her off of the cliff. She was only centirmetres away from the ground when she awoke, her upper body flying up, her arm's holding her weight, what she didn't realise was she was screaming.

Jacob heard Liz screaming, his arm's were around Belle, her head on his shoulder, but as the screaming came she was sitting up in his arm's looking up at him with worry, mirroring Jacob's face. "Just wait here" He mumbled kissing her nose, setting her on the lounge. But Belle, being Belle, she couldn't help herself, she was worried for Liz, so she put her hand in his, walking down the hall with him. As Jacob opened the door he saw a vulnerable looking Liz, she was clutching her care bear pillow to her, her other hand on her stomach. "Liz?" Jacob asked. "Are you ok-" Before he even managed to get the rest of his sentence out, there was a howling noise, a warning that Liz and Belle both knew to well. It was a warning, a vampire was around La Push, this just made Liz start crying even more. Jacob kissed Belle on this lips passionately, then hugged Liz, kissing the top of her head. "I will be back. Please do not leave the house. I am guessing Jared will bring Kim here since they're at first beach and their house is closer to us. Please stay" Then he ran out of the room, the door closing with a click.

"Hey" Belle said, her voice sympathetic. "What's going on. Are you okay?" She sat on the edge of the bed, her hand on the top of Liz's shoulder. Liz sat up shaking her head. Belle looked at her as if to say "Continue"  
"Paul proposed, and I said no. And now he probably hates me" Liz's lips were pursed.  
"Well.. That's good thing. Right? He loves you, you love him, Why didn't you say yes?" She had wondered. She knew, even right now that if Jacob were to propose she would automatically say yes. Her love for Jacob was strong, like a connection.  
"Because.. I'm pregnant" Liz blurted out, only to put her hand over her mouth.

Paul heard the call, or course he did. He just couldn't get up. His eye's were on the ceiling above him, looking at the fan above him, watching it spin slowly around in circles. He could hear the steps of his mother coming up the stairs. Slowly the door opened revealing his mother. Alex's face was worried, and upset. She hasn't seen Paul this upset in ages. As she opened the door he didn't even look at her, his stares focoused on the ceiling fan. Slowly she turned it off. "Paul. Look at me." Her voice was stern, filled with parental authority. When he didn't look she sighed, walking over to him, only to sit beside him. Her arm's wrapping around his shoulder, her head resting on his. "Paul? What happened?" As his spoke his voice wasn't the strong it usually was. It was low, upset and the most vulnerable she ever seen it to be.

"You're pregnant?" Belle asked, her voice shocked. "Are you sure, it could be-"  
"I'm pregnant. I have known about it for a month or two. Twins. I saw a docter" Liz sighed, her arm's wrapping around her care bear even tighter.  
"And that's why you said no. Right?"  
Nodding, she let a few tears out. "But that's not the only reason. My grandma, my mother. They got married at a young age. 18 or 19. Soon after they got divorced. What if that happens to me? I'm afraid if I fall to hard then it's all going to get-" She was cut off by an understanding Belle.  
"Taken away from you? I know what you mean. But whose to say that's going to happen. I've seen how Paul looks at you! He loves you for god sake. He loves you so, so much. When you fall asleep on the lounge he always pulls a blanket on top of you. He kisses you on the head, smiles when you snore. He even say's he loves you when you sleep. I saw it last week. Jacob fell asleep watching T.V but it's so cute." The smile on Liz's lips was faint as Belle continued. "Maybe he wants this, the longer you keep it from him, the longer you will be worrying. And besides what if you don't tell him at all? And in like 6-7 or 8 months you waters break? Then what? I think it'd be a little to late to say. "Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you, but I'm pregnant. Surprise!" She laughed, Liz laughing with her gently, the babies in her stomach once again kicking. "I felt that" Belle said softly, placing her hand on Elizabeth's stomach. "Twins hey?"  
"Yeah. Twins."  
"You know you should see Paul, you should tell him that he is going to be a father."  
"Jacob's going to be pissed when he finds out about me being pregnant"  
"Don't you worry about him" Belle smiled. "I can deal with Jacob. That's not hard"

That's when the door opened to Jacob. "Why would you want to deal with me? And how?" He winked at Belle, making her laugh.  
"None of your business nosey"  
That's when Jacob's glance turned to me. "Why wasn't Paul there? Are you two fighting?"  
"Again with the being nosey part mr. You should really stop that. So are you going to see Paul Liz?"  
Nodding Liz got up from the bed, walking to her closet to grab her coat, chucking it over her clothes she began to walk out of her room, turning around she saw Jacob and Belle kissing passionately. "Get out of my room. If you two want to have sex do it in your room Jacob. Have fun kids. I can actually say that now. I am an adult" Then she waved, one hand resting on her stomach as she began to walk out of the room, putting her nikes on, her socks already on her feet.


	36. Chapter 36 Yelling

Previously:

That's when the door opened to Jacob. "Why would you want to deal with me? And how?" He winked at Belle, making her laugh.  
"None of your business nosey"  
That's when Jacob's glance turned to me. "Why wasn't Paul there? Are you two fighting?"  
"Again with the being nosey part mr. You should really stop that. So are you going to see Paul Liz?"  
Nodding Liz got up from the bed, walking to her closet to grab her coat, chucking it over her clothes she began to walk out of her room, turning around she saw Jacob and Belle kissing passionately. "Get out of my room. If you two want to have sex do it in your room Jacob. Have fun kids. I can actually say that now. I am an adult" Then she waved, one hand resting on her stomach as she began to walk out of the room, putting her nikes on, her socks already on her feet.

* * *

As I got closer to Paul's house I kept feeling like I should go back home and just hide under my covers, away from this rain that just kept on falling down, to be safe and warm in the comfort of my own room. To hug my care bear, to fell it beside me... But of course I couldn't do that. I had to tell him, to tell him the truth. Like Kim and Belle said, it's not right to keep it away from.. Even if I definitly didn't want to tell him. Finding out you're going to be a parent isn't something most teenage boys want. They want to be free, they want to party, they want to have their own lives. I found myself standing outside his house, contemplating on wether or not I should go in there. Taking in a deep breath I knocked on the door, my hand automatically going down once I heard the foot steps of Alex, she had a particular way of walking. Her steps light like flowers brushing the green, moist grass of the forest. As the door opened Alex stood in front of me, smiling lightly as she saw me standing in the rain, drenched. Slowly she hurried me inside. "Come on, it's wet out here." As she shut the door she handed me a towel. "Paul's upstairs. Liz. I know you'll do the right thing. What ever that is" Then she hugged me, her own shirt getting wet with the rain that was drenched apon my coat. "Go on up. He's a asleep." Then she kissed my cheek, taking my wet coat, muttering something about a "Stupid fucking boss, old bastard" Slowly I laughed a little as I walked up the stairs, my feet hardly making a noise, not wanting to wake him up from his sleep. As I reached his door I took a deep breath opening it.

As I saw his face I almost started balling like a baby. It wasn't peaceful, even know as he slept. It was filled with grief. Slowly I sighed, sitting next to him, the wetness no longer on me. As I sat next to him I felt him stir, his head going on my lap. Gently, I touched his hair, playing with the shortness, how it felt so silky. I remember when I first came here to La Push I just wanted to run my hand through his hair just to feel the softness of it. Bending down I pressed my lips to his cheek, closing my eye's softly. 'He has a right to now' sad a voice in my head, sternly almost. Sighing I layed my head against the headboard a pillow there, my arm's wrapped around Paul gently, my hand touching his shoulder, his breath tickling my stomach. My hand stroked his cheek as he slept, this time his face was no longer filled with grief, peace was on his face. It was almost like he knew I was here, that I was holding him in my arm's.

I looked down at his face as his eye's opened up, looking directly into mine. "Liz" He murmered suprised that I was even here, holding him in my arms right now. Slowly I nodded my right hand going into his hair to gently caress it. He just continued to lay in my lap, his eye's looking into mine. Breaking the gaze I looked up. "Paul I have to tell you something. It's one of the reasons I said know in the first place" I couldn't help but bite my lip, nibbling it a little. I felt Paul gently lift off of me, his hand cupping my cheek as he looked me in the eye. "Just tell me Liz. Please" I could see the worry in his eye's as he pressed his lips to my cheeks. Slowly I started loosing my train of thought. Gently shaking him off I turned to look at him, my eye's looking directly into his. "Paul. I'm.. Pregnant" The words came out slowly, hesitantly as I looked into his beautiful face. As I looked down at him.. He was in shock, frozen as he continued to look at me, his eye's drifting to my stomach then back to my eye's. His mouth opened, then close almost instantly as his eye's continued to study my stomach eye's wide.

When he finally managed to get a word out I let my eye's drift to his, my eye's previously looking at plain white ceiling above, watching the fan rotate. His voice was raspy as he talked. "How long have you known?" His eye's automatically drifting to mine. Breathing out I murmered "About a month and a half I think" I watched as he glared at me, getting off of the bed and to the end of the room. His jaw was tight as he glared at me, anger written on his features as he began shaking, trembelling.  
"You've been pregnant for a month and you didn't care to tell me!" He yelled, I honestly wouldn't be surprised if Alex heard that, surprisingly not I heard kitchen pots bang to the floor, a loug bang echoing throughout the house. Paul was looking at me as if waiting for an answer when I didn't give him one he just continued to glare at me. I honestly felt like pegging something at him, maybe his lamp would be a pretty good try. "Why didn't you tell me!" He yelled at me once again, angrily.  
"Stop fucking yelling at me!" I yelled back, it's probably a good thing Paul's siblings are at friends houses, good so they won't hear a word we're sa- yelling. I had tears in my eye's that were threatening to spill over. He'd better stop yelling at me! "I'm the one whose been having to deal with the god damn morning sickness, throwing up nearly every morning. I am the one who has been eating for three god damn people who are always hungry. I am the one who has to stay up pretty much the whole night when the babies are kicking, not fucking you Paul!" I growled at him, my glare over powering his, my tears now flowing down my cheeks. His face softened as he came over to me, taking me into his warm embrace. My head automatically reaching for his shoulder to lay my head there, the comfort of his arm's around me gently. "I'm sorry for yelling at you Liz" He murmered kissing me on the cheek, but then he froze. "Did you say you've been eating for three people? Does that mean.. Twins?" I nodded against his chest, confirming that I was indeed having twins. "Liz, you should've told me. I love you, no matter what I will always love you. You should no that. I've never hurt you. I may get angry sometimes but it doesn't mean I don't love you. We fight, but I'd never hurt you. Ever" He said, his lips brushing my cheek.

As he said all those things to me.. I knew that everything would be okay, my previous worrys right now seemed silly. "I love you Paul" I murmered pressing my lips to his. Pulling back he grinned "Does that mean you will marry me?"  
Laughing I nodded. "Yes Paul, I'd love to marry you" And with that the smile on his face was wide as we kissed passionately.  
"Well this is sweet and all. But are you really pregnant?" Alex asked, her mouth wide open in a little shock.  
When I nodded she smiled gently coming over to us and hugging the both of us. "I have a dinner party to make. This blows. I will see you guys later. Are you going some where. Oh and I think it's time you two tell the others"  
Me and Paul nodded going hand in hand I breathed out "We should tell Jacob. I suggest you start running once he finds out"  
Rolling his eye's he said "I think I can take him"  
Glaring at Paul I shoved him with my shoulder. "You're not hurting my only cousin. I will kick your ass if you do. Don't worry I won't use my hands. I will use the baseball bat" I joked.  
"Who else knows?" Paul wondered.  
"Kim and Belle. Kim found out, and I told her not to tell anyone. Belle found out today I practically yelled it at her"  
Frowning Paul nodded as we walked to his car.


	37. So Sorry!

___****_

Sorry guys. There is a major virus on my computer. I do not know when I will update next. Hopefully next week if possible. I just want to thank you guys for reading and also reviewing. I will see you guys when my computer gets fixed. I will be continuing on with my story. School is getting closer for me, it's the holidays at the moment. But sorry, and I will update when possible. I promise.

Thanks guys! *Review!*


	38. Chapter 38 Stressed!

Previously:

When I nodded she smiled gently coming over to us and hugging the both of us. "I have a dinner party to make. This blows. I will see you guys later. Are you going some where. Oh and I think it's time you two tell the others"  
Me and Paul nodded going hand in hand I breathed out "We should tell Jacob. I suggest you start running once he finds out"  
Rolling his eye's he said "I think I can take him"  
Glaring at Paul I shoved him with my shoulder. "You're not hurting my only cousin. I will kick your ass if you do. Don't worry I won't use my hands. I will use the baseball bat" I joked.  
"Who else knows?" Paul wondered.  
"Kim and Belle. Kim found out, and I told her not to tell anyone. Belle found out today I practically yelled it at her"  
Frowning Paul nodded as we walked to his car.

* * *

"Oh" Paul murmered grabbing my hand, his own hand reaching into his pocket. I stared at him, confusion written on my face, that among other things. Gently he pulled out a small blue velvet box, opening it up his fingers gentle grabbed the ring, slidding it onto my wedding ring finger. As soon it was on my finger in all of it's glory, the sparkling diamond, I wrapped my arm's around his neck, bringing him down to me, a huge smile amongst my lips as pressed mine to his. "I love you Paul" I murmered through the kiss. His arms wrapped around my waist gently, bringing me closer to himself. Our lips moving in unison and both in the same grace as before. Before we could get any further into the kiss, a crack of thunder pulled us apart, I almost fell over until Paul's arm's instinctively it seemed to go around me. His eye's drifted to mine, worry and also a pinch of anger in the stare. "Liz" Her mumbled, a groan coming out of his flawless lips. "Please don't tell me you will be falling over all of the time. Even at all. I am to worried about you to let you out of my sight sometimes." Then his hand latched mine, together we walked into the rain, his arm's protecting me from any of the cold rain that could get on me. Opening my door for me and also shutting it as I seated myself there. He ran over to his side of the car, slamming his door in his great hurry to get out of the rain. "Ready for this Liz? If you aren't we can always wait, and you know.. Tell him later, later.." His voice trailed off into the distance, a whisp of wind around us. "No" I said, my voice was slightly stern, the pitch of my voice sure. "We have to tell Jacob, we have to tell Billy, We have to tell Rach and Becca to. Them 3 are my only cousins. Even if Jacob chucks a fit about the fact I am pregnant. The one person who isn't going to be too happy is.. My dad. Wow." I muttered. I just realised how pissed they are going to be, they're going to kill Jacob. Well not unless I can stop that. They won't even try it. I will kill Jacob if he hurts Paul to bad.

"Don't worry" Paul murmered rubbing my knee. "Nothing will happen. Hopefully. I will be there. And I will protect the three of you. Always and forever. Even if it's the-" I knew what he was about to say, my voice was strong as I hissed at him, my voice raspy. "Nothing. And I absolutely mean NOTHING will happen to you. Don't talk about that stuff" I said growling at him. "Idiota" I muttered under my breath. He turned his glance to me, his eye's lingering only for a second as his concentration went back to outside. "I think I know enough Italian to know that means 'Idiot' Liz." He seemed unphased by the fact I had called him and Idiot. Well he is and idiot. Who talks about stuff like that? And especially in front of me. He wonders why I get pissed at him. "Good" I muttered again, my hand going on my stomach as I feel the kicking once again. Apparentally the docter said I was 6 months pregnant when I've only been pregnant for 3 and a half months. I added the date from when I got pregnant until now. It doesn't add up to 6 months. "What?" Paul asked, his voice worried, his eye's flickering to me.  
"I'm just trying to work something out. What the docter said, it's strange" That's when the angry expression came back onto his, a glare on his face. As he spoke I shivered, the anger in it was obviously visible. His eye's glaring daggers at the foggy wind screen. "You went to see a docter?" He growled, his hands slightly shaking on the steering wheel.

"And yet you still didn't tell me? Why the hell did you not tell me Liz? Why?" His voice sounded almost broken, fragile and angst ridden. Why did he want to be there so bad? I know most fathers-to-be would be to scared to go to these things. They would hate having to spend some of the their time watching a docter do an ultrasound to see a picture of a baby erupting onto the screen in huge motions of blue and black. My voice was clear as I spoke, the annoyance also there to. "Because I was scared. Really scared, I didn't know how you were going to react. Most teenage guys aren't exactly fond of being a father at only 18 Paul. Seriously. Did you expect me to just come on out and say 'Hey Paul, guess what! I am pregant. Enjoy! Did you see that coming?' Did you think that?"

"Well" His voice was strong and sure as he spoke. "Maybe I am not like most 'Teenage guys" He grumbled in a one handed air quote, the expression on his face still livid. "I love you. You shouldn't of been scared. I wouldn't do that, especially to you"  
Sighing, my stomach grumbled in hunger, stopping out conversation altogether. The silence thin, our breathing the only thing that travelled into the car. "I'm hungry. Do you reckon there will be food once I get home?" I said, speaking my thoughts.  
The expression on his face was disapproving as he looked at me. "When was the last time you ate something today?" That was an actual good question. When was the last time I ate something.  
"Three hours ago I guess.. Yeah, three hours. I had chocolate chip pancakes, a cheeseburger, and a chocolate smoothie. Can you go get me something to eat Paul? I really am hungry." I turned my head to see him nodding, pulling over to the diner.  
"What do you want to eat or drink?" Wow, he shouldn't of gave me a choice. Now the list is just going to get longer and longer. It's been like this for the past month. His eye's were on mine as I contemplated my choices.  
"Okay. I wont. Maceroni and cheese, a ceaser salad, and a hamburger. And to drink I want a large coke. I'll get i-" That's when he cut me off, his head shaking. His voice clear as he spoke to me.  
"It's fine Liz. I will get it, besides I need to eat too. Just stay in the car and lock the doors" Wow, he is over protective. Nothing EVER happens in La Push. Ever. There hasn't been a murder here for over 100 years. Why would it start now? As he left the car I stayed put, the doors on automatic lock. Leaning over I pressed play on the radio, changing stations to my favourite radio station ever. It started playing Mine by Taylor Swift. Before it actually got to start there was a knocking on the window. The knock made me jump, clutching my heart. But as I looked I saw it was only Embry, he stood there a smile on his face waving at me. Unlocking the door behind me he hopped on in, plunking his ass down. "Hey Em. Hows it 'goin?" I asked smiling. "Pretty good. Where is Paul. Didn't think he'd leave you alone in the car"  
"He locked the doors. His gone to get me food. I'm hungry"

"Are you guys' going back home to your house? I have to see Jake about something."  
"Yeah, we habe to talk to him about something to. Something important.."

* * *

"Your what!" Jacob screamed as we told him the exact words that made his bomb start ticking, Paul pushing me gently toward the end of the room to stand with Belle who was looking at Jacob with scared eyes, hey arm's automatically throwing themselves around me, bringing me closer to her. "This is scary" She mumbled in my ear. Then the shredding of clothes could be heard as a very pissed of Jacob exploded into a huge and fluffy wolf. "Oh my.." Belle trailed off. She knew exactly that her Jacob was in fact a werewolf. She never knew what he looked like. As the two of them began fighting I began to get even more stressed then what I have been for the past 3 weeks. Things were getting ripped, werewolves were getting hurt...

Before anything else could happen I felt something... My water broke.. Gasping out loud I screamed at them. "Stop it!" I growled my hands going on my stomach. As I yelled that two them they fell to the ground, clutching there ears. Whimper escaping. Speaking out loud I said. "My water just broke" That made them look at me, eye's wide. Even a scared Belle looked at me.

* * *

I don't think I will go to far into the birthing scene. Um.. Let's just say my Child Studys class goes to far into that, even though it's a beautiful thing, it's not a beautiful picture. Lol. Soon I won't be able to go on for about a week. Due to the fact I will have a baby (NO! Not my own. Lol. A mechanical one. For a week and a half, not 2 days or 4 a week and a half. Lol. What fun. But I will try my hardest to update!)


	39. Chapter 39 Congratulations!

Previously:

"Your what!" Jacob screamed as we told him the exact words that made his bomb start ticking, Paul pushing me gently toward the end of the room to stand with Belle who was looking at Jacob with scared eyes, hey arm's automatically throwing themselves around me, bringing me closer to her. "This is scary" She mumbled in my ear. Then the shredding of clothes could be heard as a very pissed of Jacob exploded into a huge and fluffy wolf. "Oh my.." Belle trailed off. She knew exactly that her Jacob was in fact a werewolf. She never knew what he looked like. As the two of them began fighting I began to get even more stressed then what I have been for the past 3 weeks. Things were getting ripped, werewolves were getting hurt...

Before anything else could happen I felt something... My water broke.. Gasping out loud I screamed at them. "Stop it!" I growled my hands going on my stomach. As I yelled that two them they fell to the ground, clutching there ears. Whimper escaping. Speaking out loud I said. "My water just broke" That made them look at me, eye's wide. Even a scared Belle looked at me.

* * *

"Elizabeth Black" Dr Cullen smiled, walking into the room. A clipboard in hand. Paul's hand was in mine intertwined, look of complete unease on his face, like he was afraid of something. "Well theres good news, and it could be bad news depending on the person. And then theres just news. The good news is, there's absolutely nothing wrong with the babies. You were premature, your not due for awhile. The news is your babies are rapidly changing. The next news is, that it's not two babies.. It's three" my eye's were wide as he told me those 3 words. Three kids? Three babies? It made my jaw open wide. "Three?" I grumbled, my glares going to Paul. "Three babies?"  
"Yeah, three babies. I'm going to say your going to be due about 2-3 weeks. Those babies are changing rapidly. It's very interesting to. You're only 2-3 months pregnant. You will only be in hospital for about 2 days. We need to keep you under observation, we need to make sure you blood pressure doesn't go up. Other than that you should be just fine." He smiled walking out, making me groan. I was going to be in her for 2 days, eating there horrible food because those idiotic boys put me under this much stress. Pricks. "Well boys. Hope your happy. Now I have to rot in this hell hole, eating bad food. I hope you guys know you are ever cooking for me, or you're buying me food" I grumbled glaring at the both of them. Paul was looking really upset as he stared at me. "I am so sorry, I am such an idiot. We shouldn't of fought baby" He murmered pressing his lips to my temple. Then softly as ever he murmered against my ear. "I will buy you anything you want. Do you want anything now?" He asked looking at me. Shaking my head I mumbled a no as I continued to glare at a sheepish looking Jacob. "I really am sorry Liz. PAUL" He said glaring at Paul. "I didn't... Want that to happen. I just lost control" Belle glared at Jacob next to me, her arm on my shoulder. "You shouldn't of Jacob. You're going to be having Liz living at your house. She is PREGNANT. You can't just loose control like that!" Belle snapped, looking at Jacob a very disapproving look on her face. "What happens when I-" She was cut off by a group of people coming into the room. Embry, Sam, Emily, Seth, Leah, Elan.. Uh oh. I am in shit now. My father. A glare on his face. "You couldn't tell me. Could you?" He grumbled. "Why?" Looking back at him I started to reply.."Well Paul didn't find out until today"  
"That doesn't make it better Elizabeth. You're only 18 years old!" He snapped.  
"Leave her alone" Paul hissed at my father.  
"THIS ISN'T HELPING!" I yelled at them. "Shut up! I swear to god. If you don't shut up I will chuck this weird looking thing at you" I threatned, my features dark.

"Sorry" The mumbled in unison. Both staring at eachother as they apologised.  
"Well.. I brought cookies!" Emily said trying to ease the tension.  
"And I helped! I put pink frosting on it. And the edible stickers. And the sprinkles. And I ate some" She smiled wrapping her arm's around me. "And I think I drunk to much coke on the way here" She smiled as she drunk more coke. "This is my 4th bottle already"  
"Yeah. I think I am just going to take that" Elan laughed snatching the bottle out of Leah hands, making her turn around and glare at him full force.  
"Give it back. NOW" She said sternly. A threatening tone to her voice. It was so threatning it made Elan shrink, giving her back the bottle as she poured more into her mouth a smile on her face. "Thank you. Told you guys I always get what I want" Then she smiled, making me laugh. "Oh yeah, I forgot. How are the twins?" Leah asked motioning with her head the twins inside my body. Or triplets.  
"I think you mean triplets"

"Congratulations!" the room sung together in unison, everyone except my father who still had a disapproving look on his face. The there was a "Daddy!" Coming down from the hall, a little girl making her way into the room, hugging MY daddy's leg. She seemed to be 5-6 years old. And she was an absolute cutie! Paul looked at me then to the girl, he seemed to be wondering if I was bothered by this. That this girl was calling my father daddy. That she was hugging him. And that she was in his arm's. But it seemed that I wasn't. That's when a woman came into the room light brown hair. "Gracie, come here sweetie" Thats when she turned to face me. Her smile brightened. "Hello. You must be Elizabeth. I am Prue. It's really nice to meet you" Prue smiled, her arm lowering to meet mine. I shook her hand. "Hi" I smiled faintly. "It's nice to meet you to Prue. So this must be Gracie than. Right?"  
"Yeah this is Gracie. Such a cutie right? You're gorguess to." She smiled sweetly, sincerely.

And like that we got along...

* * *

Sorry. Short chapter. I know. But I will make it longer next chapter. I am not entirely sure when I am updating. Currently I am writing this story non twilight. It's called 'Wise Beyond Her Years'. I really am hoping to get it published. I will update before thursday. I promise!.


	40. Chapter 40 The Feeling That You're Alone

Previously:

"Congratulations!" the room sung together in unison, everyone except my father who still had a disapproving look on his face. The there was a "Daddy!" Coming down from the hall, a little girl making her way into the room, hugging MY daddy's leg. She seemed to be 5-6 years old. And she was an absolute cutie! Paul looked at me then to the girl, he seemed to be wondering if I was bothered by this. That this girl was calling my father daddy. That she was hugging him. And that she was in his arm's. But it seemed that I wasn't. That's when a woman came into the room light brown hair. "Gracie, come here sweetie" Thats when she turned to face me. Her smile brightened. "Hello. You must be Elizabeth. I am Prue. It's really nice to meet you" Prue smiled, her arm lowering to meet mine. I shook her hand. "Hi" I smiled faintly. "It's nice to meet you to Prue. So this must be Gracie than. Right?"  
"Yeah this is Gracie. Such a cutie right? You're gorguess to." She smiled sweetly, sincerely.

And like that we got along...

* * *

Paul's hand was in mine as he continued to sleep, little breaths escaping his lips. His been in here with me since last week sometime. And he never had an inch of sleep, but keeping his gaurd down he fell right into a peaceful sleep. Lightly I touched his hair, letting my hand sweep across his face gently caressing it. His face moved into the touch, a smile on his face as he opened his eye's. "Sorry for falling asleep" Hey yawned, leaning down to kiss my cheek, rubbing it gently with his thumb as he continued to look down at me. Smiling at him I kissed his cheek. "Don't apologise. You're not a robot Paul. You NEED to sleep. If you don't go home and get some I will ring Jacob to drag you butt back to your house. I got my phone here Paul" I smiled darkly making him frown in the mean time. "Why? I don't mind. I don't want to go home" He yawned once again. Rolling my eye's at him I picked up my phone from next to me, scrolling through my phone list looking for the name 'Jacob'. Paul's hand went for the phone, so as fast as I could I shoved my phone down my bra making him raise an eyebrow. "I'm not afraid to go down there Lizzie" he smiled waggling his eyebrows in a suggestive motion. Glaring at him I pushed his shoulder while giggles escaped my mouth. "No more. How do you think I ended up pregnant you doofus. Be good. The second you misbehave I will kick your butt, than I will have the pleasure of ringing your mother" Thats when he smiled at me triumphantly, kissing my bare cheek. "Does that mean I get to stay?" Smiling I rolled my eye's at him as I nodded, our foreheards touching. He smiled, breathing in as he kissed my cheek tenderly. His eye's closed, a smile on his beautiful lips.

My voice was stern as I spoke aloud. "Yes. For the mean time. But you will be going before 8.30 tonight" That made him groan as he looked up at me, his head turning to the dialogue clock then straight back to me, he realised that 8.30 was in 20 minutes. But couldn't he see where I was coming from. He can't stay here with me the whole entire time. He needs sleep. He needs rest. He needs to be in a comfortable bed and get some decent sleep at least. That's when his hand went down my bra, pulling out my phone and handing it to me properly. "You know scientist said females who put their phones in their bra's are more likely to get breast cancer. So don't do that. And that's in 20 minutes Liz. Please. Can I stay with you tonight?" He asked, his eye's pleading with mine. But I wouldn't give in. He needed sleep. And I will make sure he gets that. "If you don't listen to me I will ring Jacob. Or worse. Your mother" I said glaring at him threateningly. That's when he flinched, glaring right back at me. His voice dark as he spoke. "You wouldn't dare" Raising an eyebrow I held up my phone, dangling it in my hand looking at it thoughtfully.

"Honey. You don't know that I wouldn't do it. Besides I am game enough to do it. I got her on speed dial to. It only takes for me to push the number 2 button and she will answer" He frowened at me slumping his head next to mine, looking up at me he had a questioning look on his face. "Who's your number one on speed dial?" Rolling my eye's at him I was about to respond with a smart and witty response like... Joshua Jensen. A boy Paul thoroughly hates from our math class. A boy who always stared at my chest. While we had to sit together in class for work when we had to discuss the question like the teacher had ordered. When I spoke, instead of him looking at my eye's he looked at my boobs. He never cared about anything except looking there. I honestly must say it was an absolutely amusing when Paul yelled at him from across the classroom that if he didn't stop looking he wouldn't be able to see right for a month. It wasn't exactly like that, but nonetheless it was still similar. The class laughed, including the teacher who just shook her head, muttering to the class that she saw nothing out of place. That's when he stopped looking at my chest, and that's when I finally got to sit next to Paul. Not that we got much work done in the first place. "You Paul" I beamed. "So am I going to have to call Alex or are you going to be good?" Kissing my cheek he muttered that he was going to be good. His forehead was up against mine, his nose trailed down my cheek, making me almost giggle with the tickling sensation it was giving me. "Shhhtoooppp it" I said childishly, laughing at him as I kissed his cheek, my giggles echoing through the room. I was the only patient in this room. Just yesterday the patient got moved to the surgical ward. That's when he laughed pulling back as he layed his head down on my hand, his laughter stopping instantaneously as his face frowned. "I am going to miss you. Badly. We haven't been apart before"

As I rolled my eye's at him I simply disagreed with him. "Sure we have. I only came here this year. We've been apart for 17 years. But I know what you mean. Ever since I moved here you were always there. But.. You have to sleep. And you're not sleeping here." My eye's drifted to the clock that read 8.20. 10 minutes till I made Paul leave. It should be easy right? But as the minutes dragged on it was finally time for him to leave. The clock reading 8.40, not 8.30. Sighing I kissed his cheek mumbling to him. "Paul. You're going now. Come on. You need your sleep" I said kissing his cheek once again, my nose drifting down his cheek as he groaned, a sound filled with his hesitance to leave. He didn't want to. And I didn't want him to. But he couldn't stay here the whole time. He needs to get some sleep. He can't just keep staying here. "But don't want to" He whispered against my ear, almost sending shivers down my spine. Without any hesitation I rubbed his cheek with my thumb. "And I don't want you to go either. But you have to. You need to get some sleep Paul" And with that he frowned, his eye's studying mine with a frown on his face. He let a sigh escape his lips. A sigh that meant he was giving up, his eye's penetrating mine. "You're not going to change your mind are you Liz?" And with that I smiled sadly, shaking my head 'no'. "You're stubborn you know that?" He smiled standing up, kissing my lips with passion, he was being careful as if he was afraid to break me or any part of me and the babies. He was always being so careful. "I know I am, that's why you love me right Paul?" He smiled as he nodded. Rubbing my cheek gently, his eye's looking at me as if he was scared to let me go, that the minute he did something was going to happen to me. That I was going to break in an instant. "That's not the only reason why I love you Liz."

"Bye Liz" He frowned as he began to walk away, turning around with a small smile on his face. "I love you Liz." That put a big smile on my face as I looked at him, my lips twitching up, he came up to me, throwing his arm's gently around me. His cheek against mine. "I love you to Paul" And like that I hugged him back, my now huge stomach was in the way. These babies really were fast developing kids. Smiling he bent down to my stomach, pressing his to my stomach. "I love you to my little babies!" And with that I had to laugh, a giggling sound escaping my lips as I rubbed his head lovingly. "And they love you to Paul, along with their very pregnant mommy." And like that he went up a little "A very beautiful mommy. He murmered kissing my cheek one last time before waving slowly.  
When he left, and was out of ear shot I sighed. The gust of air escaping my lips in a dreaded frown. Not once have I been away from Paul since we met. I always felt like he was there.. And he was. Paul told me he used to sleep under my window at night, listening to me sleeping. And when I found out he sneaked into my room at nights and I would awake to him and I would lie in his warm embrace. But right now... He wasn't near me. And it was a lot harder then what I thought it was going to be. I touched my cheek. The last place he had kissed, the babies started kicking in my stomach making me smile as I rubbed it gently. I let a tear stream down my face as I thought of Paul. I know it was only one simple night. But it seemed life forever without hearing his voice, without seeing his smile. Without feeling his lips against mine. I clutched onto my blue carebear, bringing it closer to me gently. I looked out the window at dark night sky. Not a star was in sight. The sky clouded by fog, the trees just outside the room scratched the window. And like that I shivered. Not from the cold, but the fact that I was in a hospital. The one place that made me feel queasy and sick.. Scared. It's not something you think about when you have someone there with you. Someone you love more than anything in the world. More tears followed as I cried into my carebear, wetting the bears huge, left ear.

I let myself drift off to sleep... Only to be reawoken by a strange noise..

There was something on my face, something covering my mouth. I lurched up right in bed, a slightly warm hand stopping me by putting it on my chest gently. "Shh" Murmered a voice. "You're okay" And like that I looked up. It was a woman, she was dressed in a nurse uniform. I was scared as I looked up at her. "You're okay. You just stopped breathing for short while. You're fine and so are your unborn babies. Just go back to sleep. Do you want me to call someone to spend the night with you?" She smiled lightly as she rubbed my shouler soothingly, her eye's held so much understand and care as she looked down at me, my frightened figure. "Let's just say I once was the young girl who slept in the bed all alone when I was pregnant. It was scary. I told my boyfriend to go home as well. And I awoke like this to. Do you want me to call him?" She smiled faintly. Gently I shook my head 'no'. Her eye's understood as she nodded. "Okay. If you need anything at all just buzz me." Smiling she walked out of the room, a final glance at me as she continued her way through the hospital. My head turned to the right, the clock read 4.40.

The skies dark, getting lighter with the minutes that ticked by. Gently I let myself drift off to sleep again, my carebear in my arm's, my dreams all surrounded around me, Paul and the three little babies that layed inside my stomach. A team of 5 that consisted of me, Paul, and my three little kickers. Over these months I have gotten so attatched to them. I couldn't imagine them not being with me. I know I will miss them being inside my stomach. As strange as that sounds. Sometimes people don't realise what a comfort it is. How much love a mother can have for her children. All those times our parents -or in this case not my own. I craved the attention- chastised us for doing wrong. They were trying to help us. To teach us right from wrong... 

* * *

Please, please, please review. Last time I only had 2 reviews. Thank you everyone for reading. This isn't the last chapter. I really don't know when I am ending it. Lol. Maybe soon. So please keep reading! And reviewing. Have I lost your guys interest?


	41. Not A CHAPTER! PLEASE READ

Hey guys. So if you have read "Tears Fell Into The Ocean" then you know that I like to get my point across. Wether the story is about me (Which in this case it isn't) or not. So recently I have read an article in the news paper.. This is really wrong and disgusting to. The young victims of rape can now be getting charged. The article said in these exact words "UNDERAGE girls could be charged as an accessory to their own rape because of a legal loophole. If you guys want to read the article later I will be posting it on my page. The link. If you can accsess it due to yourself not being in the correct area code message me or leave a review. It just really pissed me off majorly. So now I am going to be forming a "Group". Or a petition to stop that. It's disgusting. More pedophiles will be walking among Australia.

First of all this is a subject that really makes me angry. This is wrong. They're allowing pedophiles to just walk on the street, raping teenage girls. They're going to be the ones getting raped, but they have to get charged for something they didn't want. Something they wished never happened. They are the ones who have to live in fear everyday of their life. Wondering if something like that is going to happen to them once again. |

Tell me your views on this subject. And what you think. I may update soon. I am just really pissed by this.

Tinkerbell-Lover


	42. Chapter 42 Scratch

Sorry for not updating quicker, my computer just got out of the shop. It had a spy-ware virus. It's all good now. So.. Yeah, I hope you guys like this chapter. :) Sorry if this chapter is shit. I haven't been writing in so long. Leave a comment.

* * *

"Oh my god. Is she okay?" Said a femininely voice, my eye's fluttered open, my dreams coming to an erupt stop. There was one voice that stood out the most. Paul's. He was the first one I saw come into the room. "Elizabeth?" He stumbled out, he automatically ran next to me. His face had a look of worry as he looked down at me. "Are you okay?" Before I could say a thing the nurse spoke. "She is fine. The nurses think it could be a reaction to something. She'll be just fine." She smiled coming up to me. "You can take it off" And like that I yanked it off of myself handing it to her while she breathed out a laugh. "I'll be back later with the Doctor. In 10-15 minutes" She left the room, her footsteps light. Paul still had that worry ridden emotion on his beautiful face, Alex behind us. "I'll go.. Give you two some privacy" Alex smiled politely before leaving the room.

Paul's lips touched the top of my head, kissing it gently. "I hope you know I am staying with you no matter what" And I could see it in his eye's that those words where a promise. He wasn't going anywhere tonight. Even if that meant annoying the hell out of me. But last night I really did miss him. I missed him hugging me, feeling his arm's around me. I missed his kisses. I missed everything about him. The way he looked at me, even when he was angry at me, it always held the same amount of love for me. "No matter what" I said back, closing my eye's as his lip's pressed to mine. "I love you" he murmered against my lip's, smiling into the kiss I pulled back, our foreheads touched just like last night. "I love you to Paul" And with that he smiled, his hand slipping into mine. "I'm back" Alex said coming into the room, and not empty handed either. She had a bottle of my favourite orange juice and food! Because, I am litterally eating for four people. Believe it or not, there are days were I can eat more than the boys. That shocked them alot. But I mean.. Come on. "So I have fruit salad, pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs and hash browns" smiling she put it on the table only to throw her arm's around me gently. "You have no idea how much I have missed you these past days. Later Nico and Sarah are coming over. They have been wanting to see you. They're at school right now. So later. Are you feeling okay?" Alex smiled, a hint of worry amongst her features, her arm still around my shoulders.

"I feel okay. Just tired. This bed is so fucking uncomfortable. I can't wait till I get my ass home" I muttered, my head leaning on my carebears big blue stomach. Alex smiled as she sat beside Paul, wrapping her arm around him. "I can't wait till you get home to" Paul said, rubbing my hand tenderly. "I've been missing you like crazy Liz" Before I could respond to Paul at all Docter Cullen came into the room, a smile on his face. "Well all your tests came back clear. You should be able to go home today actually. When you stopped breathing before that was just a one off thing that does happen to some patients. All it was, was a reaction to the anethetic. It's left your system already. If there are any questions don't hesitate to ask. I should be just out there unless there is an emergency." Smiling, he left the room.

"Well at least you can get out today. And hopefully soon." Alex smiled, bending down to kiss my forehead. "I have to go. But I will be back later. Okay kiddo? Have fun. Not to much" She beamed, her feet softly treding out of the room.  
That's when Paul attacked my with kisses as gently as he could. They were almost like butterflies touching the surface of a flower. Just a brush. "I can't wait till you get out of hospital" Paul smiled as he pulled back. "I didn't sleep a bit. I wanted to just come here and be with you. But..."  
"You couldn't. Because you know I would just get angry with you. Huh?"  
Smiling at me, he nodded. "Yep. Are you sure you're okay? I will do anything at all."

* * *

"Okay Mrs Black. You're free to go. Just sign here, here and here. Then you're free to go" She beamed smiling politely up at me and Paul. Paul decided to fill all the paper work out while I tried to rip the ugly hospital bracelet off. It was like torture with the thing on there, just knowing I was in hopsital was enough to make me hurl. I hated being in here. And really, what person actually like being in here? I wouldn't be able to name one person. As Paul finished filling out the paper work he grabbed my hand in his. The hand I was trying to de-bracelet. So pulling back my hand I continued to try and get the damned thing off. "What are you doing Liz" Paul asked raising an eyebrow as he looked down at my arm, by accident I clawed my arm, a red gash there. That's when Paul froze, his eye's scared and worried. "Oh my, are you-" That's when he stopped his sentence looking down, confusion written on his face, that matched mine. As quickly as it happened it disappeared. Into thin air. Gently he took my arm, turning it around. Not a scratch was there. "Interesting" He murmered, his hands going over mine as he broke the hospital bracelet off and giving it to me. "How'd you do that?"  
"I didn't. But I think they did.."


	43. Chapter 43 Drifting

Sorry for not updating quicker, my computer just got out of the shop. It had a spy-ware virus. It's all good now. So.. Yeah, I hope you guys like this chapter. :) Sorry if this chapter is shit. I haven't been writing in so long. Leave a comment.

* * *

Previously:

"Okay Mrs Black. You're free to go. Just sign here, here and here. Then you're free to go" She beamed smiling politely up at me and Paul. Paul decided to fill all the paper work out while I tried to rip the ugly hospital bracelet off. It was like torture with the thing on there, just knowing I was in hopsital was enough to make me hurl. I hated being in here. And really, what person actually like being in here? I wouldn't be able to name one person. As Paul finished filling out the paper work he grabbed my hand in his. The hand I was trying to de-bracelet. So pulling back my hand I continued to try and get the damned thing off. "What are you doing Liz" Paul asked raising an eyebrow as he looked down at my arm, by accident I clawed my arm, a red gash there. That's when Paul froze, his eye's scared and worried. "Oh my, are you-" That's when he stopped his sentence looking down, confusion written on his face, that matched mine. As quickly as it happened it disappeared. Into thin air. Gently he took my arm, turning it around. Not a scratch was there. "Interesting" He murmered, his hands going over mine as he broke the hospital bracelet off and giving it to me. "How'd you do that?"  
"I didn't. But I think they did.."

* * *

The ultrasound picture in my hand showed that one of the triplets inside me were sucking their thumb. I smiled so hard that day when I saw it. When it squirms inside you, you can't help but feel guarded. Like it's protecting you. That the shield inside me is protecting me from the world. And when I hurt my hand it automatically healed, like I never hurt it to begin with. No one could explain that. Not even Sam, the pack leader. But what ever happens I know that they would protect me. It was an instinct almost, something I knew off by heart. Paul, well he is always hovering over me, making sure I don't get hurt. That nothing will fall on top of me, that nothing will cut me. Sometimes it get's annoying, but also sweet. But on one occasion I really wanted to slap him and make Sam make Paul patrol. A girl needs her peace, right? I like to think so. Without my peace it's like... A black hole sucking me in, while inside I feel trapped, trying to get on out of it. Even when I read a simple book Paul is on edge saying "You could get a paper cut" That one made me laugh hard, and that made the babies kick inside of me. Soon Paul will be saying not to have a bath because I could slip. Which he already took it into consideration saying he will have one with me. That had made me burst into tears. Saying I was ugly and disgusting. Of course he brought me into his arm's saying I wasn't that I was the most goddess like creature he has ever seen. Yeah, right. What ever floats his deranged boat.

"Liz, are you hungry?" Emily said smiling at me, holding up a spatula in her right hand. That made me smile as she brought me out of my thoughts. I shook my head with a smile gracing my lip's. "God yes. Starving." That made Paul look at me, an eyebrow raised, his hand in mine tightened by just a little. Rolling my eye's I said "Yes Paul, I do know I just ate an hour ago. Why don't you try eating for four people?" I grumbled at him. My eye's boaring into his, making him sit back in his chair almost as if he was flinching away from my penetrating stare. His eye's looking anywhere but mine. "I didn't say a single word Liz" Raising an eyebrow at him he turned back to me. "Okay so maybe I was going to say something but... Never mind" He mumbled. "Here's your food Liz." Emily smiled placing the food in front of me. I smiled at her in appreciation thanking her. Me, Emily and Paul were the only ones in the kitchen, the rest were on patrol. Apparentally there were some vampires in La Push. It seems that you cannot get a werewolf away from his pregnant imprint. I think I will just practically beg Sam to get Paul out of my hair for a couple of hours. Or get Leah to kick his ass, she'll do it for me. She loves me. Or I can just tell Elan that Paul called Leah a bitch, the Elan will kick Paul's ass. Nah, that's nasty. Maybe I should just kick Paul's ass myself. Or I could speak to him nicely and tell him that he is suffocating me. Decissions, decissions. "Hey Paul?" I said deciphering whether or not I should tell him. Turning around he smiled at me "Yeah Liz?" Nuh, can't do it. But I do feel like going to sleep, so looking at him I said a quick 'never mind' but that just made him frown at me, nodding slowly.

It seemed as if Emily knew my pain, she smiled at me, turning to Paul. "Hey Paul. I think Sam wanted you before. Maybe you should go see what he wanted. I will take care of Liz until you get back." That made Paul look between us, frowning slightly. Sighing he got up kissing my cheek, before turning around to make sure that I was still there. When he left I smiled at Emily. "Thank you Emily" I said lightly, eating my food, the taste savouring in my mouth. My glance went up to the window, peering out of it like it was intriguing me some how. And how so? I don't know. "Your welcome. I know how it feels sometimes. Especially if your sick. You feel crowded, huh? But after awhile you do miss them. Especially after 5 minutes" She smiled. "So was the baby really sucking it's thumb?" beaming I nodded, reaching into my pocket to pull out my wallet, opening it up. I pulled out the photo passing it to her, a smile still gracing my lips. "Yeah, it was so sweet. Paul was happy. We found out the sex of all three babies. 2 boys and 1 girl. I don't feel like having anymore any time soon" I smiled, choking out a laugh. A smile was on her lips to. "That is really cute. Wow, triplets. That's going to be hard, isn't it?" Laughing lightly I nodded, the laugh was off. And just like Emily said, I missed Paul. Perfect.

"I told you, you'd miss him. You do don't you?" Emily smirked in triumph. "I knew you would." I glared playfully at her, finishing my last bite of food that was on my plate. My gosh, I am full. "Thank Emily" I smiled, getting up with my plate and placing it in the sink. "That was awesome. Especially the chocolate chip muffin. Yum!" I beamed, making her smile at me, rubbing my shoulder. "I'm glad. Do you want to watch a movie while we wait for them? They're probably going to be awhile. Then I will make some popcorn or browni-" She was cut off short by a tapping of the door. "I will answer it. Stay seated" Emily smiled walking past me and out of the kitchen. The Kitchen was quiet without Emily or the boys in here. Not fun, but I heard laughing and chatting come into the house along with Belle and Kim, both laughing with each other and Alex. "Hey Liz. How are my babies doing?" Alex smiled wrapping me up in her arm, her other free arm around Emily. Smiling up at her I hugged her back. "They're good. Have you seen the latest ultrasound?" That's when she beamed shaking her head. "Here" I smiled holding it up to her a proud smile on my lips. The picture made her smile chorusing a "Awe, that's so cute!" But with that I could see that something was off with her, that she wasn't telling me the truth. I saw hate in her eye's. I even saw it when she walked in. Placing the photo down I looked at her. "Alex, what's wrong?" She looked at me then, a small smiling gracing her lips. The emotion of her face was still in an inch of hate.  
Shaking her head she smiled "Nothing, nothing's wrong" But I knew that wasn't the case. Something had happened to make her angry. She saw my face and she sat down.  
"Alex. I've known you long enough to know that something's wrong. Especially with that face. It's spooky and a little scary" I said, the girls nodding with agreement. "Yeah Lex" Belle agreed. Now sit down and tell us what happened. We love you" Emily sat down next to me, the both of us staring at Alex, waiting for that explanation of what was wrong with her.

I watched as Alex sat down with a sigh escaping her lips. "Do you guy's remember how I told you Paul is adopted, that his parents died when he was around 1 or 2 years old?" Me and Emily nodded, encouraging her to continue. "Well.. That was sort of a lie" And like that me and Emily looked at each other than back to Alex, her face was still angered. "What do you mean?" me and Emily said in unison, the both of us looking at each other once again. "Isn't Paul adopted. What'd you do?" I laughed "Steal him?" she laughed at that too, shaking her head in a 'no' motion. "His parents' didn't die when he was two. They didn't die at all." Confused I looked at her, my eye brow raised a little, my head turning to the left, my eyebrows pulled together. "What.. Did they fake that or something? I thought they were dead, then you adopted him." Shaking her head she said 'no'. Sighing once again she looked at the both of us. "They never faked it.. When I was 18... I guess I should start from the beginning. When they were 17, Paul's birth mother found out she was pregnant. Her name was Chrissie. She hated the idea of having a child. So she thought about getting an abortion, but she found out it was pretty much to late to get one. She did realise how far into the pregnancy she was. Because everything was normal. She thought it was a stomach bug. But when that stomach bug lasted for more then 3 months she finally went to the docters. She found out she was 8 months pregnant. But when she finally had the baby she left Paul on my doorstep adoption papers inside his blanket. I took him in with me, tried to ring them. Turns out they changed their numbers and left to go to Arizona. They left me 600 dollers inside his blanket. I spent it all on him. I ended up moving to Washington with him to start a course in Teaching and Nursing. I ended up just wanting to do teaching. I thought it'd be better to tell him that his parents died, instead of them leaving him. I mean wouldn't you rather find out your parent's died then leave you? Paul had been so pissed off when I told him he was adopted, how do you think he will act to this. He will hate me. I lied to him. Big time. But all I ever wanted to do was protect him from them. And now they're back. I never did realise that they were like that. They want to see him. I found out today. I hate them so much. How could they leave him at my doorstep straight away then leave. Wanting absolutely nothing to do with him. Then suddenly want everything to do with him. How could they leave a defenseless little boy only a month old?" By the end of that I was crying, along with Emily, Belle and Kim. Emily's hand in mine, the girls arm's around me. And like that we hugged Alex who was tearing up slightly, worried about her eldest son.

Breathing out in a rigid breath, I wiped my tears with my long sleaved shirt. "Okay Alex. This is what you're going to do." I said shallowly, standing up, biting my lips gently rubbing my stomach as the babies kicked. "You need to tell Paul. You'll have me here, you'll have all of us here. You can't keep this from him. You need to give him the choice. And as much as I hate them along with you, you know it's true Lex, don't you?" Gently she nodded. "Be brave and tell him" breathing out she just cried a bit more, I let my arm's wrap around her. "Don't worry so much. The more you think about it, the worse you will start to cry. You are Paul's real mother. It doesn't matter whether or not you gave birth to him or not. He loves you so much. Don't think twice about that. Just think about all those little feet that will be running around you house running a muck and making a mess in your house." That's when she laughed a little into my shoulder along with all the girls. "Are you okay now Alex" Emily said, her hand still in mine. "Do you girls want some coffee or some muffins? I have chocolate.. Actually milk for you Liz and cookies for you Liz" Emily smiled getting up and out of her seat, wiping away the last of her stray tears. "Wow, I am a mess. The boys will be back soon, so if we don't clean up soon... They will be worried. Especially you Liz since you pregnant" Rolling my eye's I nodded at her.

"Truth or dare?" Kim said, laughing at me and my face. Thinking through it I said 'truth' I mean what kind of dare would I get? I dare you to run outside naked. Little chance. I could slip. "What do you hate the most of being pregnant? Like what's the worse aspect ever?" Thinking through that I raised an eyebrow confused. What is- uh.. Looking at her I smiled at her. "Well when you're pregnant, it's like you become public property. People think they can come up to you and touch your stomach. It's fucking annoying. It sucks. Yeah, don't you laugh" I said glaring at the girls when they laughed out loud. "Just wait until your pregnant. Just you wait. I will be touching your stomachs until you get pissed off." I smiled promising them with sincerity. "Okay, okay. No need to threaten us" Belle joked in fits of laughter. "Anywho, no more of that game. Let's eat some muffins and cookies!" Belle beamed picking up a cookie and eating it. Emily sat next to me again eating with us and laughing at the lame jokes that any of us said. Alex still looked far off. That something bad was really going to happen. Slowly I rubbed her back, leaning my head on her shoulder. "You're comfortable Lex did you know that?" I smiled looking at her. "You're like my second pillow" She just laughed patting me on my back. "And who is your very first pillow huh?" Laughing at her I responded with the exact truth, a smile on my face still, a teasing, mocking smile. Just kidding, but she laughed.  
"My second comfortable pillow is Paul. He is comfortable to lounge on." That made her laugh to saying 'I bet'

The night was no longer young as the boys walked through the house, Paul groaned when he came into the kitchen, his phone ringing in his pocket. "Mom. Can you answer it please?" Paul said looking up at Alex. Gently she nodded, a smile not on her face but one of worry. But when she took the phone out of his hands she looked at I.D of the caller. "Paul who is '666' on speed dial?" She asked looking up at Paul in amusment. I looked up at Paul laughing at him while I shook my head. But that's a good question.** (I hope none of your are offended by the '666' thing) **Laughing Paul said "Grandma's number. She is a bitch. I don't like her." Laughing Alex shook her head, passing the phone back to Paul, with a roll of his eye's he took it.  
"You have reached the message box of Paul. Please leave a message after the beep. BEEP." that's when he hung up, dropping the phone carelessly into his pocket. "There I answered it" looking around the table at us girls he said. "What's wrong with you girls. You look like some one died" Biting my lip I stood up first, turning to everyone in the room.  
"Hey, girls and guys. Let's give Alex and Paul some space huh? Let's go into the loungeroom and watch a movie. P.G movie. My babies have ears you know" I laughed, that's when Paul looked at me, about to grab my hand until I said "Why don't you go sit down Paul?" And like that he did. His eye brow's furrowed in confusion as he stared at us girls' faces. 'what?' he managed to mouth at me, worry clear in his features. "Hey!" Emily said. "How about I bring some food out here, and nobody goes into the kitchen for awhile. Then we can watch a movie like... Look who's talk or somethin-" Leah spoke up, her hand in Elan's as she stared at her cousin who was acting overly strange at this exact moment.  
"Emily, are you okay. You're acting really strange" She mumbled, turning around into the loungeroom, that's when Emily looked at Leah a smile on her lips as she spoke up, her voice soft. "Nothing, nothing. Food coming out there in a second" Even Sam was worried about Emily as he walked out the kitchen.

Everyone sat down, watching 'Look who's talking' on the T.V in Emily and Sam's loungeroom. I had a plate of cookies in my hand, milk in the other as I continued to eat next to Jacob, Belle on his other side, curling into him. The both of them hugging, a smile on their face. I could feel Jacob's heat and automatically thought of Paul. I shivered next to Jacob involuntarily, the cold really starting to get to me. "Here" Belle smiled passing me the blanket that was around her. "I am warm enough. Take this" And like that she gave me one more smile before curling up with Jacob. We got 15 minutes into the movie when Paul stormed out of the kitchen and slammed the front door on his way out, that's when Sam got up an angry scowl on his face as he went to get up to go follow him. "No!" Said us girls in synch, that's when everyone turned to us girls. The boys' stares were curious and confusion. The two c's. Sam spoke up, looking at us. "What's going on?" That's when I decided to talk. They all looked like they were going to go after Paul

"Boys' just leave Paul alone. He needs his space. He will be back when his ready. And when he does come back none of your boys are to say any smart ass comments. Got it?" I said, my glares going around the room to the boys. "Good." And like that us girls got up out of our chairs to go see Alex. She was at the table, her finger tracing the pattern of the flower table cloth. "What happened?" I asked wrapping my arm around her, she just looked up, shaking her head in a motion that 'nothing happen'. She opened her mouth only to close it, confusion on what to say.. Slowly she said. "Nothing, nothing happened. He just stormed out looking really pissed off. I told you he'd hate me" That's when I shook my head at her, speaking for Paul. "He doesn't hate you Alex. He loves you. You've looked after him since he was a baby, he wasn't your responsibility. But you treated him like your son. He IS your son. No matter what anyone says. I no Paul loves you." And like that I wrapped her up in my arm's. "Now let's go into the loungeroom okay?" And like that I grabbed her hand.

Sitting together we watched the movie, my eye's eye's shut, my eye conciousness drifted as I fell asleep in Alex's arm's.


	44. Chapter 44 Without him there

Hey guys, if you're reading.. Please, please, please keep reviewing. :) It means a lot. And thank you to all of those reviewers and all of my readers. You guys are so great for putting up with my random posting times. Sometimes it's one week, sometimes it's every single day (it has been on a couple of occasions when I was just in that mood) sometimes every couple of days.

So thank you to my reader, reviewers. Please keep on reviewing!

* * *

Previously:

"Boys' just leave Paul alone. He needs his space. He will be back when his ready. And when he does come back none of your boys are to say any smart ass comments. Got it?" I said, my glares going around the room to the boys. "Good." And like that us girls got up out of our chairs to go see Alex. She was at the table, her finger tracing the pattern of the flower table cloth. "What happened?" I asked wrapping my arm around her, she just looked up, shaking her head in a motion that 'nothing happen'. She opened her mouth only to close it, confusion on what to say.. Slowly she said. "Nothing, nothing happened. He just stormed out looking really pissed off. I told you he'd hate me" That's when I shook my head at her, speaking for Paul. "He doesn't hate you Alex. He loves you. You've looked after him since he was a baby, he wasn't your responsibility. But you treated him like your son. He IS your son. No matter what anyone says. I no Paul loves you." And like that I wrapped her up in my arm's. "Now let's go into the loungeroom okay?" And like that I grabbed her hand.

Sitting together we watched the movie, my eye's eye's shut, my eye conciousness drifted as I fell asleep in Alex's arm's.

* * *

"Liz" Whispered a voice lightly as they shook my arm. "Honey, you have to wake up. I'm not going to carry you" Alex mumbled, her arm's reaching up to her eye's rubbing them. "You can sleep at my house tonight" Alex spoke, her voice trailing to my ears. Where was Paul? He usually carries me to the car, lets me sleep. My head looked up, trying to search for any sight of him, for any sign that he was in this house. But I couldn't find anything. All I could see was the T.V turned off, Kim in Jared's arms asleep. Leah's sleeping head resting on Elan's lap. Belle and Jacob on the couch whispering about something, a smile gracing her face. A look of joy on her face. "Alex, where is Paul?" I managed to mutter out, sleep thick in my voice as I continued to find any sign of him. A sigh escaped her lips as she stared down at me. "He still... He still hasn't been back yet. I don't think he will for awhile" She said, a look of dread on her face. "I miss him so much, I just want.. I just want to hug him and tell him I love him so much, and he will always be my baby no matter what." She frowned as she looked down at me. Smiling at her I said "I'd be pretty worried if you weren't his mother and some girl." I managed to get a smiled from her as helped me up off of the chair. I smiled at her in appreciation, my hands going to my back, offering myself some support. That's when Alex looked at me with an expression of worry on her face.

"Sore back" I explained. "I think it's because my boobs, they have gotten so big" I grumbled in anger. "Paul enjoys them, sometimes that boy is a pig" I yawned, getting a very pissed look from Jacob, his eyes narrowing in anger. "Oh relax Jacob. Don't be such a hipocrite. I've heard some of you and Belle's conversation at night. And a bit more than that." That's when the anger turned into embarrasment for not only Jacob but Belle as she put her head in her hands saying "Oh god, you actually heard that? What are you?" She said that witha bit of laughter, I smiled as another yawn managed to escape my lip. "Okay" Lex said, wrapping her hand around my waiste "I think we should get miss pregnant off to bed. She is tired. And since we do not have the keys, she is coming to my house" That's when Jacob said "Alex, I have keys right here" Alex shook her head at him, glaring playfully at him.

"No Jacob, no you don't. Don't ruin it, I want her to sleep over. So I can over feed her in the morning. Alright!" She whispered mockingly angry. "So you kids' tomorrow" she waved as we started to walk out of the house together, locking the door behind us. "Finally" I said as the wind hit us with a strong impact. "That feels so good to be out here. It's really chilly, huh?"  
"Mhmm, sure is. That's why we need to get out of the wind and into my house so I can put you to bed for the night" That's when I glared at her, my eye's narrowing. My voice was still croaky with sleep. "I'm not a baby" that's when she shook her head, disagreeing with what I had to say. Her arm tightening gently around me as she locked eye's with me, the green of her eye's sparkling in the light. "Oh but you are, your my baby. Paul is just going to have to share you for awhile. But what if he.. I don't know disowns me? Because I never told him about his parents, how they're really alive and living. What if he thinks I didn't want to tell him this stuff because I was being selfish. I don't think I could handle that Liz, I've never had a problem like that before with my babies. They've always hugged me, kissed me on the cheek. We had fun together all the time." That's when I laughed at her and her really scared face, the moon shining down on us as she opened my door. She turned toward me, a questioning look on her face. "It's not funny Liz, I really am scared. What.. What if he does?" Shaking my head at her I talked. "Liz, he isn't going to 'Disown' you" I said using air quotes. "He frickin loves you. You're his real mother whether he likes it or not. He will always be your baby. And trust me Lex. He is going to love you forever. He will be there to mess up your house, to eat your food, to get you to do his washing. But most importantly he will be there to hug you, to kiss you on the cheek and to you he loves you. Don't forget that. Besides I can totally kick his ass, not that I am bragging" I laughed jokingly. "No but seriously he does love you" and that I was really sure of.

"Okay let's get you into bed" Alex said with a smile on her face, she lifted Paul's covers up allowing me to hop in. When I laying on Paul's side of the bed she pulled the covers on top of me. "Goodnight sweetie. I love you" She smiled faintly before kissing the very top of my head. This was a new experience for me, not once has this happened. And her kids got this every night. She loved her kids whether they came from her or not.. She truly is a wonderful person. "Goodnight Alex, I love you too" and like that I drifted off, my eye's shutting gently as I felt my conciousness slipping away.-

* * *

"Ahh!" I screamed, my upper body shooting up, the cold air hitting my chest. My breathing erratic as I remembered the events of that dream. They way it happened, the way it ended. The light switch was flipped on as an aware Alex ran into the room, her eye's looking around the room and at me. "Oh baby, did you have a bad dream?" She whispered walking up to me, wrapping her arm's gentally. "It's okay" she said as I nodded. "You're safe now. Nothing bad will ever get you. I promise baby" I wanted Paul. I wanted his arm's around me, sheilding me from the world, his warmth putting me into a peaceful sleep. But he wasn't.. And it made me angry, upset.. All I wanted was to be in his arms.. 


	45. Chapter 45 Faith

Hi, thanks for reviewing. Even if it's only two reviews. If you are reading this story could you please review? It really means a lot and I always go over them and smile when ever I see them. Review please :)

* * *

Previously:

"Ahh!" I screamed, my upper body shooting up, the cold air hitting my chest. My breathing erratic as I remembered the events of that dream. They way it happened, the way it ended. The light switch was flipped on as an aware Alex ran into the room, her eye's looking around the room and at me. "Oh baby, did you have a bad dream?" She whispered walking up to me, wrapping her arm's gentally. "It's okay" she said as I nodded. "You're safe now. Nothing bad will ever get you. I promise baby" I wanted Paul. I wanted his arm's around me, sheilding me from the world, his warmth putting me into a peaceful sleep. But he wasn't.. And it made me angry, upset.. All I wanted was to be in his arms..

* * *

When Alex left that room all I could do was cry, my tears streamed down. At times like these Paul would be here to wipe them away, to kiss them away with his plump, beautiful lips, Paul's blanket had to be enough. The smell of him lingering all over it. All I wanted was to be in his arms. All I wanted was him with me. Whenever Paul isn't around a feel a hammering in my heart like something is pulling the pieces. I couldn't sleep not knowing where he is, I could be sane without him near me. When Paul is somewhere near I feel my heart thumping with butterflies, my smile soaring. But without him near I couldn't bear it. I could hear their snores throughout the house in these thin walls, little puffs of air coming out. The house was quiet, eerie so of. Without thinking I grabbed Paul blanket, bringing it around me as I trailed down stairs, the quilt make small feeble noises as I walked throughout the house. I had to feel my way around the house, the darkness consuming any light that shined it's way down at us.

As I continued down stairs I walked to the couch, plonking down without a word or a sigh. Paul was over running my mind. My thoughts revolving around him. The way this blanket smells like him, the way it's nothing like the real Paul. Where he could be, and if he is even okay. What if a vampire had hurt him, what if he decided to run away and find the woman who gave birth to him. No matter what that woman would never be Paul's mother. Paul's mother is upstairs sleeping, making small snoring noises as the time started fleeting by. The noises around the house scared me to no end. The ticks of the clocks, how excrutiatingly slow they were, the little drips of the tap. The sharp noises coming the trees that rubbed against the window, screeching a bone shattering noise. The red off the t.v scared me to no limit. Paul had described vampires having crimson red eyes that could penetrate your own, scaring you without a single word. The t.v stared at me, the length of the flat screen beckoning me to turn it on, to try and relinquish the fear I had about Paul never coming back. But some how I resisted that urge. It wouldn't work, it wouldn't stop me from wishing he was here, hoping he was here to be with me.

I could hear the tiny pitter patter of feet, a running noise. Not only one but two pairs of feet. With great fear I turned, my gaze cast upon a sad looking Sarah and Nico. "Is Paul leaving to be with his really mommy?" Nico managed to sob, his tiny little hands quivering in fright. His sister mimicked his movement unvoluntarily. My stare was a tad bit angry. Without Paul here I am not the only one suffering. His family are to. His little brother and sister are frightened that Paul is going to leave them, to be with some bitch who never even wanted him in the first place, who carted him off to Alex. "What?" I said my eyebrows furrowing although I heard her quite clearly. "No baby, he is not going to leave you. He loves you guys more than anything in this entire world. He loves you Sarah, and you Nick and he loves your mommy. He will be here for you guys forever. I will to" I said, a tear streaming down my face as I stared at them, how heart broken they were to see their big brother gone. "And I love you guys, and your mommy. I love Paul to. He wouldn't leave us." I hope.. I thought silently as I looked at them. "Now come give Lizzie a hug, but be careful please" I managed to breath out. I didn't even know who needed the hug more. Me.. Or Sarah and Nick. They smiled faintly as they threw their arm's gently around me. The both of them being careful not to hurt their niece's and nephews. "Are we really going to be aunt's and uncles?" Nico chirped out, a beaming smile on his face. Smiling at him I nodded. "Yes Nick, the both of you will be. And great one's to. They're going to love you as much as I love the two of you" And like that they curled around me. Gently I pulled the blanket up, throwing it over the 3 of us, bringing them to my side a little I closed my eye's, allowing myself to drift of into a peaceful sleep, my arm's around the twins.

Silently I wished Paul would come back home to me, his family.. Our family. I have grown to love them, to trust them. Even when I've never trusted a single person before really. Trust in Paul came easily, to quickly gained. He wouldn't break it. I know. I have faith in him. Faith he will make the right decission.

* * *

"Kids?" Said an erratic voiced Alex. "Oh my god, kid's where are you?" She sounded scared, her legs hitting the wood as she ran around the house trying to look for us. Yawning, I caught her attention. "Alex, we're right here. What's wrong?" I asked, my voice rasping through the thickness of my sleep deprived voice. She turned around her fave in a look of peace and calm. "Thank god. I thought something happened to the two of you! I looked every where. In your rooms but nothing, absolutely deserted. What are you three even doing out here?" She managed to get out, her breathing hitched from the running around she did. " I couldn't sleep so I came out here. They must've heard me because they came down here to. They're really scared Lex. They think Paul is going to leave them for his 'Mommy'" I said air quoting 'mommy'. That woman was not Paul's mother. Nonetheless I could see the hurt on her face, it over run everything. "They said that? Maybe I shouldn't of told Paul about his mother. Maybe he'd be better off not knowing about it. What if he does?" Gently I got up, putting a sleeping Nico and Sarh on the chair so their heads were no longer resting on my lap.

My arm's went around her, bringing her to me as I hugged her. "Alex, that could never happen. He loves you. He loves you Nick and Sarh bear. He couldn't ever leave you guys" I said, trying to reassure her. That Paul wasn't going to. I just hoped I was right.


	46. Chapter 46 Forever and Always

Thank you for those 5 reviews. I was happy to see them. So tomorrow are school photos for me. Not looking forward to that. In fact I hate school photos. But I am absolutely not taking my necklace off. I love it. :) I need it.. In away. It's with me everywhere.

Please keep reviewing, I love how you guys review, it always puts smile on my dile 8) And you can message me on my fanfiction hotmail. So you have any questions of request you can place them there if you'd like. Or any way you'd like. And just a moment of peace for the New Zealand floods. I hope they can make it through. 75 people or more have died. It's so sad. Even little children :'(

Please review guys I would really appreciate it. And I love reviews. Especially really long ones :)

* * *

Previously:

"Kids?" Said an erratic voiced Alex. "Oh my god, kid's where are you?" She sounded scared, her legs hitting the wood as she ran around the house trying to look for us. Yawning, I caught her attention. "Alex, we're right here. What's wrong?" I asked, my voice rasping through the thickness of my sleep deprived voice. She turned around her fave in a look of peace and calm. "Thank god. I thought something happened to the two of you! I looked every where. In your rooms but nothing, absolutely deserted. What are you three even doing out here?" She managed to get out, her breathing hitched from the running around she did. " I couldn't sleep so I came out here. They must've heard me because they came down here to. They're really scared Lex. They think Paul is going to leave them for his 'Mommy'" I said air quoting 'mommy'. That woman was not Paul's mother. Nonetheless I could see the hurt on her face, it over run everything. "They said that? Maybe I shouldn't of told Paul about his mother. Maybe he'd be better off not knowing about it. What if he does?" Gently I got up, putting a sleeping Nico and Sarh on the chair so their heads were no longer resting on my lap.

My arm's went around her, bringing her to me as I hugged her. "Alex, that could never happen. He loves you. He loves you Nick and Sarh bear. He couldn't ever leave you guys" I said, trying to reassure her. That Paul wasn't going to. I just hoped I was right.

* * *

My eye's were starting to drop from the lack of sleep I received last night. I continued to wake, that 'peaceful' sleep had lasted for 2 hours the most. My sleep was a dreamless start to the day. The house was quiet, Alex was at work, the kid's at school. It was only me, in the eerie silence that surrounded the house. Sighing, I looked down at my fingers. And on my second last finger I saw the ring that Paul had gave me. What he had done the exact moment he placed it on my finger. He took me in his arm's and kissed me with so much passion I could almost pass out from the sensation of his lips against mine. The heart break that was on his face when I said "no" at first made him melt, it made him crumble to the ground. It made his heart smash into shards of glass. With that reaction does that mean he wouldn't? That he wouldn't leave me to fend for not only me but the babies inside of my stomach? I loved them so much already and they haven't even been out of my stomach.

It was a squirming feel in my stomach that made me narrow my eyes. With all the thoughts about Paul lingering around in my head it seemed they have learned to love it. Whenever they heard Paul or myself talk they would kick. When I was younger I thought babies couldn't hear inside the womb. I was wrong. They can, they can hear the sound of you voice, the way your heart beats. They can even sense your mood.

My hands rubbed my stomach gently, the legs began to kick and I smiled automatically. They could feel my touch. They knew and sensed when I was upset, when my mood was aggravated to an extreme level. "I'm hungry" I muttered, my belly growling in agreement. At times like these Paul would get up, kiss the top of my head and cook me something. But instead he was no where to be seen, no where within my sight. To be entirely honest I am not the best cook in the world. Someone always cooked for me. Groaning I layed back resting my head on the arm rest. The peace didn't last long my stomach rumbled even louder, almost as if it was demanding food from me. Groaning I picked up the phone the was laying next to me, almost as if it was mocking me. Picking up the phone I dialed the number to the Subway in Forks. I had memorized that when I first came to La Push, I thought I would need it. And look. I do. "Hello?" Said a person picking up the phone. "This is Subway how can I help you?" Her voice was careless, it was as if she has spoken these words millions of times and was finally getting bored with it. "Hi, can I please put in an order for delivery?" I asked, my voice polite as I spoke to her. Haven't you ever heard the words 'Never be nasty to the people who handle your food'. Trust me those words do apply no matter where you go. You could end up with spit in your food. I've never been nasty to the people who handle my food, I wouldn't want to eat spit. "Yeah, of course. What can I get for you today?" Wow, what a choice. What does a pregnant women order for her and her 3 unborn babies who are hungrier then anything? "Can I please get 10 cookies, 1 6 inch meat ball sub a footlong sub with chicken breast, lettuce, cheese, a little bit of red onion?Not to much, carrot and sweet onion sauce. Oh and a mixed berry smoothie.. Did I mention the 10 cookies?" I mumbled, trying to think back. Did I order those 10 cookies. With a bit of laughing in the background she confirmed my question. "Yes you did ma'am. That will come to 22.55." And like that I told her the adress to this house, she told me it would be delivered in 40 minutes due to not enough meatballs.

It wasn't even 2 minutes later when the door slammed open, my screams echoing around the house. I was not expecting that. Turning around I saw him. Paul, he was standing there in his half naked glory. A scoul was on his face. I could see anger among other things. When I realised who it was my frightful emotion turned into one filled with slight anger. I was angry at him. And it wasn't for me. I was angry he wasn't here for his family. Alex, Sarah and Nic were all so upset. They thought he wasn't ever going to come back. And for some of the time.. I thought that too. "Where the hell were you Paul?" I asked, my eye's meeting his that were shocked that I was even here and not at my house. Usually me and Paul sleep at my house. In my room, Billy didn't mind Paul being there with me. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be at Billy's" His voice was thick. Thick with anger. He was angry. And with who I don't know. "I fell asleep at Emil- You know what that's not the point. Where were you Paul?" I growled at him. I was so pissed off that he could actually make his mother and siblings that upset. Never mind me, how could he do that to them. They were so broken without him. I was to. I love him, and I know the babies love him already. Why else would they be kicking whenever he spoke? "Well Paul?" I asked, my eyebrow raising at him as he just stood there looking really angry and pissed off, his body shaking slightly.

"I was out!" he yelled. "I needed to go" That made me glare at him even more, I was trying to control my anger, but so far that was becoming a feeble attempt. I couldn't stop my anger, the words blurting out like word vomit. "No you fucking didn't Paul! Do you know how upset, how broken your mother was? How upset you brother and sister was ho-" He stopped me by yelling back. "She's not my mother-" That's when I completely lost it. I walked up to him gripping his cheeks with my hands, forcing him too look into my eye's instead of at the floor. And when he did I finally got my anger under control. "Paul" I said softly. "She is your mother. Does it matter whether or not she gave birth to you? That woman who gave birth to you is not your mother Paul. Alex is. She always will be. She is the one who protected you, the one who stayed up with you when you had bad dreams. She fed you. You had the best childhood Paul. You are in a family that actually loves you" As I continued to speak I could see the tears that were welling up in his eyes, he looked away from me, closing his eyes he breathed in and out, his shaking coming to an automatic stop. He was upset. "Paul. Look at me" I said, my voice soft and caring, and like that his eye's drifted to mine. He looked so broken, even more than Sarah and Nick had. "You don't know how bad she suffered when you weren't around. She thought that because you left, you didn't love her. That you hated her because she told you. She was looking out for you Paul. Honey what kind of kid wants to find out that their birth parents didn't want them? She thought you'd rather think your birth parents died then leave you because they didn't want you. Paul you really need to talk to her. I know what it's like to have a parent who doesn't even care about you. And just by looking at Alex I can tell she loves you, even if you don't see it. One day you will see it. Just by the way she says your name you can tell. The way she looks at you, you can see it in her eye's. You will always be her little boy. She loves you. And you can't deny that. And I know deep down you love her so much. If she didn't love you she would of got rid of you Paul, she wouldn't be so broken that you left. She would be happy. She didn't even want to go to work." He had tears streaming down his face, automatically I brought my arm's around him, bringing him closer down in front of me as I held onto him as he cried into my shirt, clutching the front. He seemed so vulnerable. I've never seen this side of Paul. I've always seen the strong side. The side that was always up for anything. The side who wouldn't shed a tear. "It's okay" I soothed, moving the both of us from side to side. Being his shoulder to cry on didn't feel bad. It made me feel that he trusted me for him to break down. He was always my shoulder to cry on, someone to vent to. And right now that was me. I was rubbing his back gently, kissing his cheek. The babies were quiet, like they sensed that this was a moment for all kicking to stop. Like they understood. "I love you Paul" I said, that's when he clutched me more tightly, the hold wasn't tight enough to hurt me or our babies, but it was tight enough for him, for his comfort. I wanted him to know that he could cry in front of me, that he could be a vulnerable as he needed to be. Because I was always going to be there to pick up the pieces. To help him up from anything. I would be there for anything he needed. I wasn't just his lover. Paul wasn't only my lover either. He is my best friend. He is my everything. I would die for him, I would go through hell, the torturess flames hitting my skin. I would do absolutely anything for him. I wouldn't always be there for him.

"Thank you" He managed to choke out, that's when I pushed him back the tinniest fraction so I could see his face, it still looked so broken, the tears were starting to come to a stop as I looked at him. "Paul, you don't ever have to thank me. I love you, I would do anything for you. Your mom is not the only one who loves you. I love you, Sarah and Nick love you. Sam, Emily, Embry, Seth even Leah loves you. You may not think so but I know she does. Billy loves you, Jacob loves you even though it may not seem like it. Quil loves you, Brady, Colin, Elan. And so many more. We'd all do anything for you. And guess who else loves you Paul?" Looking up he looked into my eye's, questioning upon his face as he mouthed a little 'who'. I could see he hadn't found his voice.

"They do" I said grabbing his hands in mine and placing it on my stomach gently as possible. "Our little babies love you to death Paul. You are their beautiful daddy. When ever you're happy and talking they always kick." And as if to prove my statement they kicked. That's when I smiled at him, his eye's looking back into mine. Leaning in he pressed his lips to mine, his hands carefully grasping my hair, gently tugging on the curls as they twirled around his fingers springing to life.

When he pulled back our foreheads touched, a soft, faint smile on his lips. "When Alex gets home I want you to tell her how you fell. I want you to tell her you love her. You love her don't you Paul?" I asked looking up at him. Nodding he closed his eye's, putting his head on my shoulder. "Then you tell her exactly that." He spoke up, saying his first actual sentence before I started talking. "I didn't mean to see she wasn't my mom.." Smiling at him I nodded in agreement with him, my hands running through his soft, silky hair. He just stood there in my arm's. "I know you didn't Paul. You were just angry. People say things we don't mean when we are angry and pissed off. No matter what she will still love you."

"I love you too" he murmered, his voice thick with love. His hands still in my hair. "Forever and always" smiling I nodded agreeing with him.

"Forever and Always"


	47. Chapter 47 Pain

Thank you guys for reviewing. So here is the next chapter.

* * *

Previously:

When he pulled back our foreheads touched, a soft, faint smile on his lips. "When Alex gets home I want you to tell her how you fell. I want you to tell her you love her. You love her don't you Paul?" I asked looking up at him. Nodding he closed his eye's, putting his head on my shoulder. "Then you tell her exactly that." He spoke up, saying his first actual sentence before I started talking. "I didn't mean to see she wasn't my mom.." Smiling at him I nodded in agreement with him, my hands running through his soft, silky hair. He just stood there in my arm's. "I know you didn't Paul. You were just angry. People say things we don't mean when we are angry and pissed off. No matter what she will still love you."

"I love you too" he murmured, his voice thick with love. His hands still in my hair. "Forever and always" smiling I nodded agreeing with him.

"Forever and Always"

* * *

We could hear keys jingling through the room, Paul froze looking at me with sheepish, upset eye's. "She is really going to hate me. Before I left I told her that she weren't my real mother" Sighing I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing him to my shoulder, allowing him to break down and cry if he needed to. I would always be here for him. So many times he has been here for me, now it's my turn to repay him for that. "Paul" I whispered into his ear.

As the door opened a distressed Alex walked through the door, her hand trailing through her hair, unvoluntarily frizzing it up as she dumped her bag at the door. "Hey Li-" She stopped halfway through that sentence as she looked at me, seeing Paul in my arm's, how vulnerable he looked. My hand trailed through his silky hair. "Paul?" She mumbled, taking off her jacket and placing it gently next to me. "Paul, come here" She said, her voice stern as she went to her knees, and like that Paul went into her arms, leaning down. His arms around his mother. "You're always going to be my little boy, along with Nico, does it honestly make a difference that you didn't come from me Paul? I love you so much" She said, and it felt like I was intruding in on some privet thing, so gently getting up I touched Alex's back. And with a gentle smile at me she kissed Paul's forehead.

I can honestly say that I envy Paul. All of my life I wanted something as close to what Paul has. A caring family. Sure, you might be thinking "You have your father". But really.. I don't. He had his new family, the family that made him smile in ways I could never make him smile. And I am glad he found his peace, his pride.. Even if I am not the person that it's aimed at. Loving some one isn't stable, they may not love you, but that's not the point. The point is that you love them, and that you don't expect it back. Love can biased, predjudiced. But it doesn't matter, it's the point that you love them... Gently I walked upstairs to the comfort of Paul's room. And as I sat down on his bed I clutched the pillow on his side, breathing in I could smell his scent.. It was like a comfort, I knew he was downstairs, safe in the arms of his mother... And with that garuntee I finally allowed myself to drift..

_~"You!" He said, pointing his finger in front of my face, and automatically I resisted the urge to snap at it, to bite his hand. Instead my glare reached his eye's. "20 push-ups Black" he ordered, his voice roaring from the middle of the room. All I did was laugh. Glaring at him I dropped the ground, pushing myself up and off the ground, lifting as much weight as I could without falling. "You see this, this is what you disruptive, arrogant girls get. Boarding school, you think this is a joke, just wait. You'll see how funny it is when you're in the cellar eatind and drinking like dogs. You want to know why you are here? Because you have bad behaviour. Am I right?" He yelled to all the girls in the room. All the girls were from around the world, Australia, England, Ireland, Paris, France, Texis, everywhere. And like that when the girls said "Sir yes sir!" That's when he smirked at us all, all the girls lined up in two rows in front of their beds. After I finished with my push-ups I stood up, glaring at the man who continued to sweep the room. My voice spoke up, glaring at him. "No" his walking came to an erupt stop in front of my feet. An eyebrow raised. "Oops, I mean no sir!" I screamed, turning around to get the hell out of here. "Black, get your ass here NOW!" And like that I turned around, my glares penetrating his eyes. "Now what did you say, speak for all of them to hear you!" By every moment that ticked by I was loosing my patience, I could feel myself almost shaking in anger. _

_"I said NO. I am not here for bad behaviour sir!" I yelled, glaring directly at him, standing up straight. Our army pants were all the same green, our singlets the same khaki colour, our shoes the exact same. "Let's thank Black here for the next 3 hours worth of extra training. I don't give a flying fuck. Now I want you lazy ass bitch's to get out there and work. I am surprised your parents haven't left you, because I now if I was your father I would be out faster before you can say 'fire' no-" And like that I stormed up to him, my fist flying with as much force as I could muster. And as my fist glided back to my side I watched as his body no longer stood up straight, he was wobbling. And finally he dropped to the ground, knocked out cold. The darkness consuming him. And like that I walked out of the room, past the rows of all those girls who were looking at me in a shocked expression. Then suddenly cheers erupted through the room as I stormed out and into the rain... The water sprinkling down on me as loud clashes erupted through the sky, the lightning colouring the dark grey sky.~_

I breathed in as I awoke from the past replaying in my head like a video tape on replay. Something was different. I felt warm; I felt some ones arms around me.. I almost freaked out.. Almost. Those arms belonged to Paul. "You were talking" He said as if that was his explanation. "And then you stirred. I thought you were having a bad dream. Where you?" Looking up at him I saw that he looked much better, he looked happy as he stared down at me, his eyes looking at my own. Shaking my head "No. Strange? Yes" I yawned. "Are you okay now?" That's when he blushed a touch, hiding his face in the crook of my neck. Why was he hiding, why was he blushing. "Paul?" I asked turning around so I could face him "What's the matter?" Well, that's when the blush got deeper. "I embarrased" He said, and automatically I furrowed my eyebrows, a questioning look on my face 'why' I mouthed. I was curious, why would he be embarrased? "I've never done that. In front of any body. I've always been the strong one, I've never let my guard down. I was the one who comforted mom when she was upset, I was the one who stayed up really late with Nick or Sarah when they had bad dream. I was always the one to look after you when you were upset. I hugged you kissed you when you needed it, and also when you or I felt like it. But never have I been the one to need some one, to feel so.."

"Vulnerable?" I offered looking in his eyes as he nodded, his head shaking up and down. His hands slipped through mine, our hands intertwining as one. "Paul, it's okay to feel like that every once an a while. I get upset a lot, and you're always there. I will always be there for you. You just need to remember- Oh crap" I said in alarm, my hand clutching my stomach. My eye's drifting up to Paul's in panic. "What's wrong?" He said clutching my hand automatically, but then drifting down to the bed and his pants. "Wh.."

"My water broke" And at that moment I felt sorry for Paul. Let's just just say my water broke on his pants and his bed. And I could feel the contractions this time. "And I am really hurting Paul" I groaned, my head slamming back into the pillow. Paul just sat there looking at me, a look of shock on his face, worry overshadowing everything. Groaning I sat up. "That's not working!" I grumbled standing up trying to ease the pain. When Paul finally snapped out he put his arm around my waist. Wow, this really hurts, what the hell am I suppose to do?  
"Mom! Liz is going into labour!" And like that she grabbed her keys, bounding next to us, a look of worry on her face, a look of shock casted and a look of uncertainty. The contractions were arriving fast, I tried not to show the pain I was in. "Shit, your in labour already? You've been pregnant for four months. Maybe.. Their werewolf genes cause it? I hope so" She murmured, running up to the door, opening it up for us. "Get in the car" She said urgently.

I can only say one thing... This is going to be painful.


	48. Chapter 48 Clarabelle's Smile

Thank you guys for reviewing. So here is the next chapter.

* * *

Previously:

"My water broke" And at that moment I felt sorry for Paul. Let's just just say my water broke on his pants and his bed. And I could feel the contractions this time. "And I am really hurting Paul" I groaned, my head slamming back into the pillow. Paul just sat there looking at me, a look of shock on his face, worry overshadowing everything. Groaning I sat up. "That's not working!" I grumbled standing up trying to ease the pain. When Paul finally snapped out he put his arm around my waist. Wow, this really hurts, what the hell am I suppose to do?  
"Mom! Liz is going into labour!" And like that she grabbed her keys, bounding next to us, a look of worry on her face, a look of shock casted and a look of uncertainty. The contractions were arriving fast, I tried not to show the pain I was in. "Shit, your in labour already? You've been pregnant for four months. Maybe.. Their werewolf genes cause it? I hope so" She murmured, running up to the door, opening it up for us. "Get in the car" She said urgently.

I can only say one thing... This is going to be painful.

* * *

"Aren't they just beautiful?" I cooed smiling down at the three babies, two of which were in Paul's arms. With a huge smile on his face he nodded, a few tears in beautiful eyes as he stared down at them. "They're beautiful. Just like their beautiful mother" Everybody decided to give us some much needed space with our babies. All of which were perfect. Smiling I placed my finger down to the little girl in my arms. And like that she grasped it, a smile on her beautiful face. She giggled, the sound whisping out of her mouth. That's when I smiled, looking up at Paul. Gently he put the sleeping baby boys down, placing them inside the hospital's baby crib. Gently he kissed me, a smile on his face. "They're absolutely perfect." And like that Paul picked our baby girl up in his arm, kissing her gently on the cheek. She giggled once again, a vibrant laugh. That's when Paul beamed down at her. "What should we call her Liz?" he wondered, looking straight at me. Smiling, I said the name that I thought suited her.

"Clarabelle" and like that she looked at me, clapping her hands as she giggled even more. "Do you like that name?" I smiled taking her out of Paul's arms. As she layed in my arms she fell asleep almost instantly. Looking up at Paul I said "I love you" and with that he pressed his lips one more time to mine, his nose against mine as we looked into each others eye's.

* * *

"I'm so glad we're finally home" Paul beamed, Alex following behind us with a sleeping Clarabelle in her arms. "I'm so glad your okay, that the babies are okay" Nodding I breathed out. The last 4 days have been stressful. All I wanted to do was sleep or to check up on the babies, to make sure that nothing was wrong with them, that they were okay. Paul had to keep reassuring me that they were fine, that absolutely no harm was going to come to them. "What are you going to call the boys?" Alex asked, as she smiled at the 2 boys in Paul's arms. Both fast asleep. "What about Mathew and Conner?" Paul suggested, that's when I smiled, nodding.

"I think the names are perfec-" I got cut off by a Alex shaking her head, she stared at me and Paul. Paul raised a perfect eyebrow upwards as he stared up at his mother. "Why?" I asked dubiously. "O-ooh. Yeah no Conner Paul. Mathew is a perfect name. No Conner though" he was looking in between me and Alex, a questioning look on his beautifully confused face... "What's wrong with Conner? It doesn't sound like a bad name." I looked at Alex, in a look that said 'Well I am not telling him'. "I'm going to put these guys to bed" While we were in hospital Alex went baby shopping, she actually went crazy an bought them cots, toys, bottles, pacaphires, strollers, nappies, baby formula. Anything we could possibly need for a baby. I told her she didn't have to do that. We got presents from the pack and the girls. We hardly have room to fit it in Alex's house. Me and Paul really need one of our own. "Hey Alex" I said softly, taking Clarabelle out of her arms. "Would you be angry if me and Paul got our own place?" Looking up at me she frowned. I hope she doesn't mind. Taking one of my hands she spoke. "No. I'd be a little upset because my baby isn't going to be living here. But I'd understand. You guys are adults now. You have 3 babies. I wouldn't be angry. I'd understand, why?" She asked, a look on her face. "Because. I love you Alex. But I can't expect you to have to put up with babies crying at all times of the night. And-" Smiling she cut me off.

"I understand; I know what you mean. You can do whatever you want sweetheart. And I will always be here if you need me. For the both of you. If you need me to babysit I'm here. Usually. Have you talked to Paul about it yet?" Shaking my head I kissed her on the cheek, telling her I was going to put Clarabelle to bed. It's been a long 4 days for the kids. Walking up the stairs I saw Paul smiling down at them, as he caressed her their tiny little heads. "Paul" I whispered, tip-toeing to him as I placed Clarabelle down next to the boys. "Can we talk for a for a few minutes?" I asked taking his hand in mine as we trailed out of the room, closing the door gently behind us. He looked worried at me, looking down at his hands. Looking up his eye's met mine. "Am I in trouble for something? Like-" I cut him off with a small laugh as I shook my head. "Then what?" he mumbled tightening his grasp on my hand. He was worried..  
"No. I want to ask you something. You can say no if you want to. You don't have to say yes. Do you want to get our own place. Paul?" I was worried, what if Paul got angry, afterall he is a huge momma's boy. But the smile on his face told me everything I needed to know. He nodded, taking my face in his hands and bringing me to his lips. "I love you Liz." Smiling I said an I love you to before kissing him with so much passion. "Oh god. Stop it. I have already got 3 grandkids from something like that. I don't need anymore right now." Alex muttered covering her eyes. "I've got to go to the toilet then I'm going to pick up Sarah and Nick. 'Scuse me kids"

* * *

Sorry for the crap/short chapter. Much bigger one next time.


	49. Chapter 49 Our Love Will Last

1 review. Ouch. Lol. Thanks for reviewing. I'm hoping to get at least 3 reviews. Last chapter was more of a filler then anything. The Next chapter I write is going to be very important and a lot of drama Involved. I think you'll love it! That chapter plays a big role in the story. Something extremely bad happens. Unfortunately can't say what. Though I wish I could. And I'm not feeling to well. So I'm not sure when the next update will be :(

Please, please review.

* * *

Previously:

"I understand; I know what you mean. You can do whatever you want sweetheart. And I will always be here if you need me. For the both of you. If you need me to babysit I'm here. Usually. Have you talked to Paul about it yet?" Shaking my head I kissed her on the cheek, telling her I was going to put Clarabelle to bed. It's been a long 4 days for the kids. Walking up the stairs I saw Paul smiling down at them, as he caressed her their tiny little heads. "Paul" I whispered, tip-toeing to him as I placed Clarabelle down next to the boys. "Can we talk for a for a few minutes?" I asked taking his hand in mine as we trailed out of the room, closing the door gently behind us. He looked worried at me, looking down at his hands. Looking up his eye's met mine. "Am I in trouble for something? Like-" I cut him off with a small laugh as I shook my head. "Then what?" he mumbled tightening his grasp on my hand. He was worried..  
"No. I want to ask you something. You can say no if you want to. You don't have to say yes. Do you want to get our own place. Paul?" I was worried, what if Paul got angry, afterall he is a huge momma'sboy. But the smile on his face told me everything I needed to know. He nodded, taking my face in his hands and bringing me to his lips. "I love you Liz." Smiling I said an I love you to before kissing him with so much passion. "Oh god. Stop it. I have already got 3 grandkids from something like that. I don't need anymore right now." Alex muttered covering her eyes. "I've got to go to the toilet then I'm going to pick up Sarah and Nick. 'Scuse me kids"

* * *

**6 Month's Later...**

* * *

"Isn't it pretty" I smiled cradlinga sleeping Clarabelle. Me and Paul had finally moved in; our own house finally! 2 months ago we went furniture shopping with Alex when we found the perfect house. The house overlooked the ocean; and at night, if you listened softly, you could hear the waves crashing to the shore; the best part, it's right next to Emily's!. The house two story like some in La Push. "It's it" Paul agreed nodding his head at me, "But your more beautiful" That's when I smiled at him, Leaning Clarabelle on my right side gently and opening the finally furnished house. All our stuff placed in here. It was so good to be able to call this our own place.

Me and Paul decided 5 months ago that we would have our wedding on the 6th of June, that was 2 weeks away. Saturday was my Bachelorette party, in two days. I am excited for that. "I need some sleep" I yawned. Last night was a big night for not only me, but for Clarabelle and the boys Mathew and Leo. That's when Paul nodded kissing me on the cheek. "I'm going to put Clara to bed then I'm going to bed. Watch them for me?" That's when Paul rolled his eye's at me, shaking his head in a 'yes' motion, his voice barely above a small whisper.  
"I am their parent to you know. Have a good sleep baby" He mumbled, kissing the very top of my head, the place where he kissed seemed to tingle on my skin. "I love you" He whispered. Smiling I nodded in agreement. "And you know I love you." Smiling I kissed the smiling, Squirming Mathew and Leo.

"I love you to my special little boys" I cooed, nuzzling them with my nose. Before I started walking up the stairs Clarabelle started wailing, kicking her arms and legs. "Okay, okay. Shh" I mumbled, placing her gently on the floor. "Is that what you want?" Sometimes, this parenting thing is hard. When they cry, you don't know what they're crying for. They could be hungry, they could be tired, they could be sore. That's the confusing part. You don't know. But as I placed her on the floor her cries stop as she gently went on all fours, pulling herself; she was crawling. For the first time ever. "Quick, get the camera Paul. Give me the boys. Move werewolf, move" I joked slightly taking the boys off of him while he dashed out into kitchen to go through my bag to retrieve the camera I bought for moments just like this. "Kodak moment" Paul laughed taking a picture of Clara; a proud look lingered on his face as he watched his so-far only daughter walking. Smiling I propped the growing boys on the ground next to Clara, a smile on my face as I ran out of the lounge room. "Lizzie, where are you going?" Paul called out, his voice loud enough to travel to me. I grabbed the phone out of it's cradle. "I'm ringing your mother; she will want to know about th-" I was cut off by the doorbell ringing. "Okay, take more pictures and ring Ale- I mean your mom. I will go answer that door" Kissing his cheek I picked a crying Leo off of the floor, putting a dummy in his mouth; his crying easing to an erupt stop. Opening the door I saw an old lady, a slight scowl on his face. "Um" I said my eyebrows pulling together. "Hi, how can I help you?" I asked, my arms around Leo, comforting him as squirmed. "Is Paul here?" She muttered snidely, her face welcoming an angry, stuck up scowl. I repressed the urge to tell that snide bitch to get the fuck away from me; but being the good little girl I am; I didn't. "Paul, honey. Someone's here for you."And like that I walked away, leaving the stuck up bitch at the door. "Yeah I will take care of them Paul." I smiled, answering his silent question. I guess sleep is going to have to hold on for awhile longer. I sat on the ground, my legs crossed as I watched the kids play with their stuffed toys. Over the past 6 months they've groan so much; their starting to understand. And finally, my little girl started crawling today! Finally.

"Liz" Said a voice behind me, husky and hesitant voice. When I turned around I saw the bitch standing next to me; glaring hard. "This is my grandma" The glare from her was really freaking me out. "Oh yeah, the 666 lady" I smirked, making Paul shake his head furiously; eyes wide, his grandmother glared harder at me. "I mean, your grandmother. Yay" This was my first time meeting her, and already I was hating it. "Ah Liz.. She's going to be staying here for a week." That's when he bit his lip, as his eyes evaluated what I would do; what I'd say. My mouth was wide open. This bitch? She is going to be staying here for a week? It's not just his house, it's mine too! He can't say that some bitch is going to be sleeping here. What about my Bachelorette party? If it was Alex, and he just 'Mom's staying over for the week' I'd be happy, in fact I'd be ecstatic. But her, I've heard stories about her. And the way she is glaring at me makes me feel shitty. "Sure Paul" I said smiling, my teeth clenched; my smile forced. "She can stay" That's when I grabbed the phone out of his hands, walking upstairs with it. I think I need Alex.

"Hello; please leave a message after the beep" It said; a voice said. Groaning I hung up. Who else can I ring? It's better then going downstairs. Kim? Leah? Emily? Belle? Jacob- nuh, Jacob will just laugh at me. Leah seems like a good go. How many times have I heard her vent? I didn't mind. Dialing her number I heard her speak, a moan mixed in. "He-hello" She said between breaths. "Leah?" I asked confused, why was she so breathless? Like.. "What are you doing, you sound really breathless" I laughed, my breath spirling out as a laugh that went into the phone. "Grease 2" That's when I heard giggling and a 'Elan, stop.. (Moan) I am on the (giggle) phone.." That's when my eyes grew wide when I realised what they were up to. Oh. "Oh, I am so sorry. I had no idea that. Ew. I am just going to.. Yeah." Flinching I hung up the phone, rolling onto the bed with a groan. I'm pretty sure Sam's got patrol with Jared. Emily. Getting the phone I dialed her number. "Hello?" Said a yawn. "Oh, hey Liz. Sorry, just checked the caller I.D. How are you doing with the kids, Paul and the house. Everything okay?" Frowning into the phone "No" I said in a whisper. Trying to keep my voice low so Paul wouldn't be able to hear. "Paul and the kids are fine. Oh my god, but you'll never guess what!" I laughed in an excited voice, causing Emily to laugh into the phone. "Probably not. So.. What did happen that got you all excited. Hmm?" She laughed out once again; I could hear munching into the phone. "Are you eating something. Because if you are I will come next door and steal some muffins; and just because I haven't got that pregnant excuse I will still come over there."

"Actually, you'd be stealing brownies mixed with mnms. But if you want come over and help me eat some. So; is that why you rung? To see what I am eating?" She said jokingly into the phone. "No. Clarabelle just started crawling, seriously. Paul took a picture of it. She is the first to crawl so far. It was so adorable, she was concentrating so hard" That's when Emily laughed. "Bring the picture over soon; when you come over for brownies. And I have some news of my own. That you will be the first to know." Oooh, a secrete! Now I want to know.  
"And whats that Emily. I'm going to guess. Are you have twins? Or are you.. Nuh, I give up. What's the news Emmikens?" I asked, thoroughly excited for her. "Wait. Let's 3 way Kim" I heard her say 'yes' in agreement. "Hello?" Kim asked after 3 rings. "Hey" Me and Emily said in perfect unison, our voices almost seemed as one. "Oh hey girls. Let me get Belle on the line. Hold" And after a minute of silence it was the four of us. "So what were you guys talking about before we rung each other?" Kim asked, wonder in her voice.

"We'll talking about how Clara is finally walking. Paul took a picture, I will show you guys later. And Emily was just about to tell me something. So speak me pretty" I laughed, the four of us laughing together in my witch like voice. "Well I finally had that ultrasound. It turns out that it's a boy. And when the women showed me the picture, he was sucking his thumb." She said, and I could hear the excitement in her voice, the passion of being a mother. "Awe" Kim said in awe. "That's adorable. I don't exactly want a kid just yet. No offence Emily, Liz" Laughing me and Emily said 'none taken'. "So, hows it all Liz? Any problems yet, you know with the whole you and Paul living together thing. You're lucky." Kim sighed, it seemed it was far off. "Ugh" I said, with a roll of my eyes as I slumped onto the bed, my back pressed against the sheets. "Goodness me. Don't even talk about that subject. Please." I huffed in anger, turning back toward the door as I looked out at the window and the picturesque view of the sun that was setting. "Aww.. Why, what happened? Are you an Paul fighting already?" Belle asked, her voice sympathetic. "No, not yet. But as soon as I see him we frickin will be. I can tell you that now. I mean far out" I could hear the silence in the phone. They were probably thinking 'what the hell is she talking about?'. "Okay then. So whats the problem? I mean.. What'd he do? Was he being a jerk about.. I'm not sure. What's up?" Emily asked "Oh- hey Sam. I'm talking to Belle, Kim and Liz. Yep, at the same time. Liz, sorry. I will ring you back. Don't forget to come over. In about 2 hours. Maybe 3. Bye." That's when the remaining of us choroused 'ewe'. "So what were you going to say- Hey Jared. Sorry, got to go. But talk to you later?" Laughing slightly, she hung up. With a sigh I nodded, even if she couldn't hear me. "Sorry. I've got to go too. Talk to you tomorrow? I love you" Sighing, I said 'I love you too Belle'. And that's when I sighed, the only sound was the beeping...

There was a tap on the door as it opened. "Liz? I have to go. Will you be okay here?" he asked walking up to me, bare handed. Gently I nodded, my eyes looking out at the window; gently he sighed, sitting down next to me. "Liz. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I can make it up to you" He said in a seductive voice, his eyebrows waggling, a smirk on his face as he got the reaction that he wanted out of me. That's when I got angry at him, shoving him away with the palms of my hand. "Go away. Goto work, and take.. Never mind" I grumbled getting up and walking out of the room, leaving Paul in the room. "And you're sleeping on the couch tonight!" I growled. And that's when I saw his bitch face grandmother smirking at me. 'Don't let her get to you Liz. You're strong. And you've got kids now. You can't just swear at people who bother you!' I didn't even give her a second glance before sweeping across the room and into the kitchen. "Liz..." Paul sighed, walking into the kitchen after me. "What are you doing?" Turning around I glared at him, going on my tiptoes to reach the glasses, getting a glass of juice.  
"Why are you angry at me? What the hell did I do?" His voice was harsh as he started shaking. "I didn't do anything at all! I mean so what if my grandmothers here, you'd do the same" Turning around I shook my head. "That's so easy for you to say Paul. I don't even have grandparents. Or a mother, how would you know if I would've done the same thing or not? You don't!" Seriously Paul has had it so easy; before the kids were born he was upset that his birth parents were alive. But far out, how upset would he be if he didn't have a fucking mother or grandparents. And like that he stormed out of the kitchen, slamming the front door. The babies crying at his depart. Fucking asshole. Breathing in I walked into the loungeroom, bending down to comfort them. "It's okay. You're all okay. Mommy loves you!" I beamed as their cries stopped, smiles on their faces.

"Momma!" Leo called, clapping his hands. The voice was so child like, so sweet and so cute! I honestly burst into tears, wrapping my arms around them gently, a triumphant smile on my face as I stared at Leo. "Oh my god, you just said your very first word! Oh my god I need my camera!" I smiled leaning down on the floor to retrieve it. And like that I snapped a picture of the 3 smiling babies on the floor. "Big deal, they said their first word. Trust me, it won't be their last. And lets get started on the whole you and my grandson" Raising an eyebrow I looked at her, the camera in my pocket. "Excuse me? How dare you talk to me like that, and in my and Paul's house. You have no right to treat me like that, you have absolutely no right to be here if you're going to be rude, insulting and conniving. What is your problem? Ever since you got here you've been treating me like s-h-i-t." That's when she glared at me even harder. If looks could kill... "You're the slut who is going out with my grandson. What you couldn't keep it in your pants for two minutes could you, you're a slut. A worthless slut. Good for nothing. And you always will be. I have no idea why he is still here with you. I would've left you the moment I found out you were pregnant with those devil spawns." And like that I snapped, my eye's glaring at her with as much force as I could muster. "Get the fuck out of my house before I forcebly remove you. And how dare you call my children devil spawns." And like that my hand went up, slapping her on the cheek. And automatically a red hand print imprinted on her face. The mark of my hand on her face. "Get out. NOW!" I yelled storming to the door and pointing to the outside of it. And like that she took her bags and left. Closing my eyes I let the tears stream down. How dare she say my children are devils spawns? And saying I am a slut. I slammed it shut, the kids screaming. "It's okay. I'm so sorry. It's okay. Mommy's here." Gently I picked them up, all three of them. Holding them to me I walked slowly up the stairs, putting them in their cot.

* * *

"What the hell!" Paul shouted, slamming our bedroom door open. He was furiously shaking; and I am quiet surprised the babies didn't wake up. Which with a glare I stood up, standing in front of him. "Paul you idiot, you had better stop that screaming. I spent 2 hours just getting them to stop crying" I hissed, my eyes meeting his in a glare, not as forceful as the one before. "Why the hell did you hit my grandma? She was only trying to help you!" That's when I gasped, taking a step back. So what? He agrees? He thinks they're devil spawns? That I'm a slut. That he would've left me earlier? "So what? You agree with her?" I asked, a look of disbelief on my face as I sat down on the bed, my hands on either side of me.  
"Yeah, I agree with her!" That's when I gasped, tears streaming down as I got up, my feet lightly banging on the wooden steps. "Elizabeth, get back here. Don't run away from me!" He yelled angrily. "Don't talk to me! I've fucking have had enough. Don't you dare follow me you jerk!" And like that I ran out the door, not stopping until I got to the cliffs. The one place I could think.

Over looking the water I ripped the necklace off of my neck, throwing it into the water. Watching it I turned away, the waves crashing to the rocks. I can't believe he actually agrees with her. I think I need to talk to someone. Leah. Water splashed on me as I ran through it; dropletts hitting my skin as I made my way to Leah and Elan's house. As soon as I got there I bent down, retreiving her keys from under the mat. Most of the lights were flipped off, a few in the house. "Elan" I heard, and automatically I walked towards that sound. "Ahh!" Leah screamed, jumping back; making me jump back. "Oh my god, Liz. You scared the shit out of me. Are you okay; come here" And like that she swept me into her arm's wrapping her arms around me. "What happened?" She asked, soothing me as she rubbed my back gently.

"P-Paul called me a slut; that my babies are devils spawns" That's when Leah stepped back, an angry scowl on her face as she walked to the kitchen, keys in hand as she shoved them into her pocket. "Sleep in the guest room. I am going to your house. Give me your keys now. I'm sorting this shit out" And like that she reached into my pocket, getting out my keys. "Get clothes out of my draw. They'll be a bit to big for you. But that doesn't matter. And if you get hungry you know where the food is. I'm calling Alex over; you need to talk to her. And.. Did Paul actually say those words. Or is it that imagination of yours?" Shaking my head I looked at her.

"It wasn't my imagination. He actually said that. Well his mother did. And he said he agreed with her, that she was right. She told me I was a slut, that I was worthless, that Clarabelle, Mathew and Leo are devil spawns." That's when she shook her head, a glare on her face as she slammed the door shut.

* * *

"Liz!" Paul said, running into Leah's guest bedroom. "That's not what she told me. I swear. I would never say that. If I knew that happened I wouldn't of been angry at you. I don't think you're a slut. I don't think you're worthless, and I do absolutely do not think that they're devils spawns. I love them so much." He said all in one breath, the words rushing out in a stampede of words. "Most importantly I love you. I love you because you're you Liz." And like that he took me into his arms wrapping me up tightly as I cried into his chest with great force. My tears streaming down as I grasped onto him. He let me cry into him. "You're so beautiful. And I do not blame you for doing what you did. And I am sorry I yelled at you." He mumbled against my shoulder. "You're the most wonderful girl I've met that isn't my mom." That's when I laughed at little. Leah stood at the doorway, Clarabelle in her arms; a smile on her face as she watched me. It was sympathetic. "Elan has Leo and Mathew. You're welcome to sleep here tonight. No Grease 2 going on tonight" she winked, a laugh arising. Making me laugh as well. "Me and Elan can take care of these 3. Okay."

"Are you okay?" Paul asked, his voice low and husky. "Do you want to go home?" And like that I nodded, his arms winding around my waist as he helped me up off of the bed. "Leah, thanks for looking after the kids. We're going to go home" Smiling lightly she nodded, handing me Clarabelle, Elan handing Paul Matty and Leo. "Thanks" He smiled gently.  
"It's fine; any time." And like that we made our way to the car.

"You're still sleeping on the couch tonight Paul" I said, that made him frown as he nodded at me, looking down at his hands. Lifting my hand up I wiped the last stranded tear that seemed to flow down my face. "I will do what ever you want me to as long as you're not sad with me. I swear I didn't mean any of that Liz. I love you. How come you seem to not believe that. The first time we made love... It felt complete. That a spot before that was missing. And now it's filled. I love you. And I wont stop proving it to you." He promised taking my cheeks in his hands as he leaned in kissing me with so much passion..

"I love you" I said looking up.


	50. Important Note

Important Note:

Sorry I haven't been updating lately. I've been sick; it's not a flu type of sick. It's a serious type of sick. And I hope I will be able to update really soon. Hopefully I can finish. I won't be able to write for awhile.

Sorry.


	51. Chapter 51 Love you forever

**"Are you okay?" Paul asked, his voice low and husky. "Do you want to go home?" And like that I nodded, his arms winding around my waist as he helped me up off of the bed. "Leah, thanks for looking after the kids. We're going to go home" Smiling lightly she nodded, handing me Clarabelle, Elan handing Paul Matty and Leo. "Thanks" He smiled gently.**  
**"It's fine; any time." And like that we made our way to the car.**

**"You're still sleeping on the couch tonight Paul" I said, that made him frown as he nodded at me, looking down at his hands. Lifting my hand up I wiped the last stranded tear that seemed to flow down my face. "I will do what ever you want me to as long as you're not sad with me. I swear I didn't mean any of that Liz. I love you. How come you seem to not believe that. The first time we made love... It felt complete. That a spot before that was missing. And now it's filled. I love you. And I wont stop proving it to you." He promised taking my cheeks in his hands as he leaned in kissing me with so much passion..**

**"I love you" I said looking up.**

* * *

**Sorry about the huge wait. I've been pretty darn sick. And I still kind of am. I said this chapter was going to pay an important role. I was quiet wrong. But I do have some exciting news. There is going to be a sequel. But Elizabeth and Paul will not be the main characters. Clarabelle will be. But this chapter is sort of important; but does not play a huge role like this chapter was suppose to be. I'm not sure when I will update but it will be by the end of the week. I have assignments and tests to do. And I have to get blood tests. Gee aren't I lucky? But here is this chapter.**

* * *

"Hello my special little guy" I beamed nuzzling Leo with my nose. He was the only one awake; not even Paul was awake he was sleeping off the previous hours of work. Leo clapped his hands as he stared at me. "Momma, momma, momma, momma!" He chanted as he beamed up at me while his hands clapped furiously. Pressing my lips to his cheek I picked him up out of his cot and held him to me. As I turned I almost screamed. Paul was behind me, a tiny smile on his face as he wiped his blurry eyes. He was tired the poor thing. "Paul" I whispered, cupping his cheek with my left hand, the other wrapped around Leo securely. "Go to sleep baby; you've hardly had any. Tell you what as soon as I put Leo to bed I will be right in there. Okay?" And like that he smiled kissing my cheek. I watched him walk out the room; only to laugh when he ran into the wall. And I wasn't the only one; Leo had this big smile on his face as he laughed at Paul. Paul turned around a blush on his cheeks as he heard both me and Leo laughing. And I was surprised at Leo. He was such a cute little boy; always a smile on his childish face. "That's the first time he ever laughed" Paul beamed taking Leo from out of my arms. "You're getting to be a big boy aren't you Leo?" Paul smiled as Leo once again clapped his hands, then his hand reached for Paul's face as his little finger pinched him. "Dad-da" Leo tried.

I heard the little screams that came from Clarabelle and Mattie as they screamed in unison, the cries mixing together. "I'll get them" I breathed as I bent down. I doubt I am actually going to get sleep tonight. "It's okay." I soothed as I picked the both of them up as I rocked them together in my arms. "Shh" I mumbled. It was going to be a very long morning...

* * *

It was around 12:00 that I decided to read the mail that was stacking up high. "Junk mail, junk mail, junk mail, junk mail. Bi- wait, what?" I mumbled furrowing my eyebrows. I took the letter that said. 'Birth, deaths and marriages association.' I Clara, Mattie, and Leo's birth certificate awhile ago.. Oh. I ordered this when I first came here. Opening it up I looked through it. And what shocked me the most was the father part. It didn't say my fathers name; it said someone else's. Levi Uley. Who is Levi Uley?" Uley.. Why does that sound familiar? Isn't Sam's last name Uley? Beside that why doesn't it say my dad's name? My eyes furrowed as my eyes widened. Before she had me she was sleeping around with different guys.. That means.. That means... That means he isn't my real father.

"Hey Beautiful" Paul said in a chirpy voice as he walked in; patrol had just finished. My glance had not left the sheet of paper that had really just changed my life. Everything had been a lie. My dad must've known. "Liz, what's wrong?" Blinking I looked up at him; my reverie diminishing as I smile a fake smile, shoving the piece of paper in my jeans.  
"Uh.. Nothing. Nothing." He looked at me with his eyebrows furrowed. He didn't believe me; not that I can't blame him I am bad at lying. "How was patrol baby? Catch any vampires?" He sat next to me, grabbing my hand in his. "What's wrong; are you okay? What did you put in my pocket?" Yanking my hands away from his I stood up yelling at him.  
"Get off my case Paul!" And I guess I am lucky the babies are at Alex's. With that outburst of mine they'd be crying. But with that I walked away from him, walking up the stairs and slamming the door shut. I guess I just needed time to think, I needed to yell; and Paul was there so he received the small wrath of my anger and confusion. Was this strange Levi Uley guy really my father? If he is that means Uncle Billy isn't my uncle and Jacob isn't my cousin.. Grabbing the phone beside me I rung the only one who could give me answers in this situation. My dad.

"Is it true?" I asked as soon as he answered.  
"Elizabeth? Is that you?" He asked in a voice that was ridden with confusion. "Is what true?" he asked after a minutes silence; his voice had an edge to it, like he knew he was caught. Huffing I spoke. "You tell me" I growled, the phone in a death grip.  
"That you're adopted?" That's when I gasped. I'm adopted? Like.. Actually adopted? "That's not what you were going to ask me was it?" He sighed into the phone. My lip quivered as I twirled the chored around my finger. "No." My voice cracked as I stared at the door; awaiting Paul, but it seemed that he wasn't going to come. "Why didn't you tell me this ages ago? What happened? Why did you adopt me?" I think I new some of the questions I asked.

"I didn't tell you this before because I knew how you would react. Your birth fathers name is Levi Uley, your birth mothers name is Sarah O'conner. She was a quarter Australian. They didn't want you so they put you up for adoption. They said they didn't need another kid to hold them down. Alley was getting more sick by the minute and it turned out you were a match. I didn't want anything like this to happen. So your mother adopted you. She said you'd be perfect to save Alley. I never wanted for it to happen. You were such a tiny little thing. Alley knew what we had done, she read your mothers diary. She didn't want any harm to come to you. After that she refused any treatment. Soon she gave up; she died. She had no pain once she died. And I know she loved you so much. Sam; he is your brother. When Sarah and Levi gave birth to him they sent him off to live with his grandmother who died 2 years ago. And Embry; they have no idea but Embry is Sam's and your brother." A tear trailed down as I wiped it away. "It was a different story with Embry though. Levi cheated on Sarah, and Embry's mother Laura ended up having him just 6 months after you."  
"Thank you" I said into the phone after several moments of silence.  
"For what?" He asked, his voice soft; sympathetic.  
"For telling me the truth. I had always wondered why I looked nothing like the two of you. And when I saw Sam and Embry we had resemblances. I didn't think anything of it. When I was growing up I never felt wanted. Mum was never at home; she was always out with other guys. And then I came here and I felt wanted for the first time. Loved. But now it feels like all this was taken away from me."  
"You were always wanted. And just because you're adopted doesn't mean nobody cares about you. Billy loves you, Jake loves you. Jacob doesn't know, neither does the other boys. It's your decision on whether or not you tell them. Just know I always wanted you. Paul loves you; I know he does. There are so many people who love you deeply. And Prue.. I know she loves you. Guess what squirt?" Dad said, a little more calm.

"What?" I asked, my eyes flooded with tears. And you could hear it in my voice.  
"We're moving. Prue decided to. We're moving closer to you" Smiling slightly I wiped my tears away.  
"I've got to go dad. I.. I miss you"  
"I miss you to" Dad said. "And I love you"  
"Love you to daddy. Bye" And like that I hung up, clutching my stomach as I cried. To know that you weren't wanted even when you were born is something bad. Taking a deep breath in I wiped my tears away, standing up I walked down the stairs. All I wanted was Paul. I wanted to apologise for being a bitch to him when all he wanted to do was help me. He was worried about me; and he didn't deserve it.  
"Paul" I breathed out, my voice quivering as I looked around the living room. "Paul!" I called a little louder. Looking on the floor I saw a photo frame. It was of me, Alley and my father smiling. Mum no where to be seen. Picking it up I put it in it's rightful place, my finger tips lingering on the glass as I let even more tears fall.

* * *

It was around 2 hours later when the door opened to an angry Paul. I've been seated in the same place for an hour an a half. Just staring at my fingers. He still had an angry look on his face as he saw me. He was pissed and I could tell. "I'm so sorry for yelling at you Paul" And just like that I burst into tears. Everything was going through my head all at once. Being adopted, Alley, the fact that most of my life has been a whole lie. The fact that I actually have siblings. I was shocked, I was upset and I was kind of scared. How were the boys going to react? Especially Paul? His arms went around me lifting me up onto his lap. "It's okay Liz. Shh" He soothed his arms tightening around me. "I'm sorry for walking out on you like that. I didn't think that something could be upsetting you. What's wrong my one and only love?" That just made me cry even more. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry"  
"It's not because of you" I breathed out hiding me head in his chest. "I love you so much Paul. I'm so scared that you'll get pissed off with me and not want me. I'm-" And like that Paul started shaking Pulling me back a bit only to look at me, an angry expression on his face. "Elizabeth, where the hell is this coming from? You know I love you so much. Why is it that you always think that I will automatically leave you? Why don't you believe me when I tell you that I love you more than anything. I love you Clara, Leo and Mathew. I love my mum. I love you guys so much. It hurts to think about what could happen. You don't understand how much I love you Liz. When mum told me what happened; that my parents just left me at her doorstep I was really upset and angry at her. Who was there? It was you. You helped me to understand everything. You've seen me vulnerable, you taught me its okay to be vulnerable sometimes, because you'll always be there to help me, to kiss me, to hug me whenever there is something that is upsetting me. You've taught me so much. Before I imprinted on you I was just a sad, angry and lonely werewolf. Now I'm finally happy. I have you Liz. Where is this coming from?" He asked, his expression soft as he stared at me before I could respond he started planting kisses everywhere as I continued to let tears fall; my love for Paul deepening every day. But no matter how much I just tried to focus on him my thoughts always drifted to the things I just didn't want to think about. "Liz?" Paul asked, looking at me with soft eyes. "Talk to me"

After what seemed like hours was probably only 10 minutes that I spoke up. "Looks like we have something else in common Paul" I laughed; it sounded scratchy and far off as the tears took toll on my voice. "And what's that?" Paul asked a tiny smile on his face that didn't quiet reach his eyes.  
"We're both adopted" that's when he looked at me confused, his eyebrows furrowing. It was almost as if he didn't quiet understand what I said.  
"Huh?"  
"I'm adopted" I said once again, as Paul's grasp tightened around me. "I only found out today" Paul bent down to kiss my forehead, wiping away any loose tears with his thumb. "Jacob doesn't even know. Billy does though. And I had always wondered why I was so different from them. Why I never looked like them. I found out I have two brothers" I said, looking down but then back at him. "Two guys you know really, really, really well." That's when Paul looked even more confused as he looked at me, his eyes penetrating mine. "They don't even know they are brothers themselves." His mouth opened as he started seeing the picture, his eyes widened.  
"Embry and Sam" He muttered. "Your father was Levi Uley?"  
"I was put up for adoption when I was still a baby."

* * *

I was thinking hard; really hard. My thoughts kept going back to me and Paul. How we were both adopted at very young ages. It got me to thinking that there were so many kids who didn't have families. Who have never been wanted just like I was never wanted. I thought of all those kids who could be happy. Me and Paul were laying together in bed; they kids were asleep in their cribs and were fast asleep. "Paul" I whispered, looking at him through the darkness of the room, he was looking back at me, a small smile on his face as he raised an eyebrow at me.  
"Hmm? What's up Liz? Did you want to talk about what you told me. I'd be happy to if that's what you'd like"  
"I want to adopt" That's when he flicked on the light beside him, taking my hands in his. "I just.. When I was little I always wanted a baby. And now that I have it I'm happy. But I want help a baby who has no family. Someone who wasn't wanted by their parents. I will want them so much. I love Clara, Mattie and Leo. I love them with all of my heart; along with you. But I think this is the right thing to do. I want to adopt.

Smiling he wrapped his arms around me. "Then we'll adopt. I just want to make you happy; and if this makes you happy I am more than up for it. I will always love you and my babies. And I will love this child. I know what you mean though. When I was 13 I promised myself I would make another kid happy. I wanted to adopt as well." And like that I smiled wrapping my arms around him. "We're really going to do this?" I asked with a huge smile on my face.  
"We're going to do this."  
Smiling I hugged him. "Do you think Clara and the boys will accept this?"  
Laughing he said "I don't think they're old enough to understand it Liz. But when they're older yes. I love you so much Liz. And I just want you to know that no matter how angry I am I will always love you. I will continue to prove it to you for as long as I live."

Smiling I nodded. "I know you will Paul. And I will love you for as long as I live"


	52. Chapter 52 Love and confusion

Hello, I am so sorry I haven't updated! I know it's been almost 3 weeks since I last updated. I have been busy, so, so busy. Still am busy but I guess I couldn't keep you guys wondering what happens next.. I promise I will update by Friday. My busy-ness should end Monday unless they give me another assignment. And than fanfiction wouldn't let anyone update.. Sorry :( But I will update very shortly after this, hopefully later tonight! And woo! All of my tests and assignments are over for now!

:)

* * *

**Previously**

**Smiling I hugged him. "Do you think Clara and the boys will accept this?"**  
**Laughing he said "I don't think they're old enough to understand it Liz. But when they're older yes. I love you so much Liz. And I just want you to know that no matter how angry I am I will always love you. I will continue to prove it to you for as long as I live."**

**Smiling I nodded. "I know you will Paul. And I will love you for as long as I live"**

* * *

Wow... Seriously?" Emily said eating into a muffin. "I- when are you going to tell Sam, Embry and Jacob? They need to know soon..."  
"I don't know." I shrugged "Hopefully I can tell the Embry, Jake and Sam... soon" I mumbled biting the side of my lip as I tapped my finger on the table persistently.  
" Tell us what?" Sam asked confused as he bent down and kissed Emily on the cheek, my but was seated on Paul, my arms around his neck; the boys filed into Emily's kitchen, their attention was cast toward me, questioning looks on their faces.  
Before I could speak I was cut off by an overly excited Kim "Oh my gosh, do we get to find out who the god parents are?"  
"No. I wasn't actually going to get god parents.. No offence I love you guys though. But no, that's not it... Yesterday... I was going through the mail and I found my birth certificate and awhile ago Paul told me that Embry doesn't know who his father is... I do... It's Levi Uley" That's when Embry and Sam looked at each other, everyone was looking at me, eye's wide and questioning.

"How exactly do you know this? How do you even know my fathers name is Levi Uley, or that me and Embry are brothers?"  
"I.." I was having trouble and Paul knew that because as soon as I stuttered his arms were tightening around me, hugging me into his chest. "A couple months ago I ordered my birth certif-"  
"What does your birth certificate have anything to do with me and Sam?" Embry asked glaring daggers at me.  
"Well maybe if you let Liz finish you'd fucking know you rude prick" Paul growled, sticking his finger up at him.  
"When I was I checking through the mail today I found a letter from an adoption agency in Washington, and also my birth certificate.. When I was reading through my birth certificate I found something... My mothers name was Sarah O'Connor, and my fathers name was Levi Uley.. It said that I have 2 brothers... You two. The letter from the adoption agency was from Levi Uley and Sarah, they want to meet me. But I don't want to meet them." I said looking down at my hands.

The room was silent, it was so quiet you'd probably be able to hear a pin drop, the silence was awkward for lack of better word. No one said a word, no one wanted to talk and save me..  
"I think I'm going to vomit" And like that Emily ran out of the kitchen, covering her mouth; when Sam saw Emily running he got up after her.  
"I have to go" Embry muttered, storming out of the room, his teeth clenched...  
"Does that mean.. Your not really my cousin? That we're not related in any way?" Jacob asked, a frown on his face. "I liked having you around, annoying me"  
I frowned at Jake, getting up off of Paul. "I still love you all the same Jake. You'll always be family, I love all of you guys and girls.." And like that I wrapped my arms around him, my head on his shoulder. And like that I felt arm's around me in a group hug.  
"Since today is all about confessions... I'm pregnant" Kim said biting her lip as she looked at Jared. "Surprise?" She said awkwardly after a minute of him staring at her.. "Awkward.."  
"Uh... Um... Wh.. Huh?" Jared said stumbling upon his words. "A-are you sure?" He had a look of shock written on his face, a look of pure and utter shock.  
"Pretty damn sure. I went to the Doctor he said I was 4 months ahead.."  
"And you didn't notice?" I asked confused. "Like.. You didn't even know?" She should of known, didn't she miss her period.  
"No, everything was normal.. So my mom made me go to the Doctor 2 weeks ago.. Turns out I am really pregnant, only one kid"  
"Congratulations Kimmie! You'll love being a mum. I know I do!" I beamed squeezing her shoulders the tinniest way.  
"What the hell, why the hell didn't you tell me that you were pregnant sooner?" Jared yelled, an angry expression on his face as he glared at Kim.  
"Don't yell at Kim, she is the one who will have to go through pain, she is the one who has to eat for 2 people. She is the one who will stay up late as the baby kicks. Don't be such a fucking asshole you insensitive prick" I yelled glaring at Jared as I hugged an upset looking Kim. Sighing he took her out of my arms, hugging her.  
"Paul, we better go. We have to pick up the kids. Bye everyone!"

* * *

"Do you think I shouldn't of told them? I mean look at poor Embry, his mum always knew who his father was, but she never told him. He looked so upset" I whispered looking down at my hands in my lap.  
"Shh beautiful, it's not your fault. He needed to know who his father was. They both did baby. What are you going to do about that letter, about them wanting to see you. Whatever you choose to I will stand by you the whole time"  
"I don't want to see them Paul.. They never wanted me; that's why they gave me up. They didn't want me to pull them down."  
Looking at me he intertwined our hands together "Who couldn't want you, you're the most beautiful human being I ever laid eyes on, inside and out. You're going to be a wonderful mother, you already are baby" Smiling I kissed him chastely on the lips as we got out of the car. "I've got Mat and Leo, you can take Clarabelle"  
Nodding I bent down to retrieve my little girl..  
"Momma" she beamed as put my arms around her. "I bunna ooddle!" She smiled.  
"Awe Paul, she said her very first word. Isn't that sweet" I smiled digging through my bag to find my camera. "Smile baby" I cooed snapping the shot of a happy Clarabelle.  
"That's very sweet" he agreed nudging my face with his nose. "Lets get out of the cold sweetie" And like that I nodded, wrapping her up in my arms.

* * *

"Paul" I groaned into his mouth as our kisses became more passionate by the second, my hands had a mind of it's own as it trailed up his bare chest. With a smile I straddled him, pushing him down by the shoulders, my knee pressing into his chest gently, my hands on either side of his head. His fingers were like blazing feathers as they trailed down my stomach, lifting my shirt over my head and throwing it across the room. His tongue trailed across my lips, asking for entrance in the depths of my mouth; with glee I granted his wishes. His hand that were lingering on my almost bare back trailed down to cup my butt that was covered by my jeans. With a smile I helped him take his shirt off.

"OH MY GOD. I'M SO SORRY!" And like that I froze my head turning to a horrified Embry, his hands covering his eyes as he started walking away.  
"Embry, wall!" I called, only to hear an 'owe, fuck' Sighing I put on Paul's shirt, getting up off of the lounge, a blush lingering on my cheeks. "Are you okay?" I asked.  
"Fine.. Sorry about... UH!. That.." Laughing slightly I blushed, patting his back, only to hear Paul growl.  
"Paul" I snapped. "What's up Embry? Are you okay?" He looked hurt, he looked like his world had came crumbling down.  
"Mum kicked me out, she told me to get out because I was just like my father, a conniving bastard and that she wants nothing to do with me. She said that she never told me because I didn't deserve a father, that she can't blame Levi for leaving me" Like that I wrapped my arms around him, letting him hug me.  
"She is a cunt, don't worry about that whore. You can live with me and Paul honey if you'd like"  
"I'm living with Quil now, I'm moving in. I just wanted to know if Paul would be able to help me move in... But I can see you guys are busy..."  
"You already ruined the mood" Paul grumbled loudly, loud enough for the cries of the babies to ring throughout the house. "Shit, I'll go to them"

"Is that weird?" Embry asked after a second silence.  
"Is what weird Em?" I asked in confusion, my eyes furrowed.  
"Having little kids, having to go to them with their every cries."  
Smiling I shook my head "No, it's not. At first it was, I wasn't used to. But now, I love being a mum. It's really cute, especially when they talk, or crawl or when they laugh. You just love hearing that they're happy, that they're safe" I smiled, a cup of coffee in my hands.  
"I thought your not suppose to drink coffee" He smiled.  
"If you're breast feeding you can't. But I'm not breast feeding. Bottle feeding, they're 6 months" He nodded a grimace on his face.

As Paul tended to the kids me and Embry had a long talk, we talked about his mother and how much of a bitch she is. "Bye Em" I said waving as he said he needed to go.

"Hey baby, do you want to finish where we left off" Paul smiled waggling his eyes.  
Smiling I nodded, "I'll be up stairs Paul"

It turns out that we didn't finish where we left off, I ended up falling asleep as soon as I hit the mattress, snuggling into the warmth of my personal space heater. "I love you Paul" I whispered, nuzzling into him.

"I love you too baby" Smiling I shut my eyes, my head resting on his chest. I fell asleep fast with beat of his heart lulling me to sleep.

* * *

**2 years LATER**

"I can't believe how big my babies have gotten" I smiled wrapping my arms around Paul. "I can't believe they're 3 already it has gone so quick. Emily and Kim's babies are so beautiful! Kim's little boy Joey is really getting attached to Clarabelle" I said as I looked down at a smiling Joey and Clarabelle. Paul was shaking in anger as he watched them. "Oh Paul, they're 3 and under not 15 and over. Get over it my honey bunny. Easter is next week and I can't wait for all of that chocolate. You are buying me chocolate right?" I asked my eyes meeting his to see the anger gone and a huge smile there.  
"Yep"  
"Oooh! I want that HUGE bunny I saw the cadbury" He nodded rolling his eyes at me. "Don't they look so sweet together Paul, look how cute they're." And they really were cute, Joey had his small hand in Clarabelle's his smile wide showing the lack of teeth her had, his unusual green eyes stared down at Clara. It almost seemed like and instant connection they had.  
"I really hope he doesn't imprint on my little girl" Paul sighed looking down at her.  
"Relax Paul. They're like 3 years old. Don't worry so much.. Oh.. Speaking of little" I mumbled biting my lip as my gaze turned to the dark brown carpet. "Um" When his fingers went under my chin to force me to look into his eyes I smiled lightly. "I'm pregnant. This time I found out 3 days before telling you" I said with a cheeky grin. "Instead of a month, a record" And like that his arms were around me as he pressed his lips to mine a huge smile on his face.  
"I can't believe -" And like that cries were heard not to far away... Clarabelle's cries. She had blood dripping down her lips, and then there was another. Joey, and than 2 more. "I've got Eli and Mat, you take Joey and Clara" Nodding I bent down to look at Clarabelle's lip, it was cut some how; Joey was crying because she was hurt.. Cute.

"Baby" Paul said confused. "Look" And as I turned around I gasped..


	53. Chapter 53 We love you

I thought I better update :) I haven't updated in soooo long, so here this is :)

* * *

**Previously**

"Relax Paul. They're like 3 years old. Don't worry so much.. Oh.. Speaking of little" I mumbled biting my lip as my gaze turned to the dark brown carpet. "Um" When his fingers went under my chin to force me to look into his eyes I smiled lightly. "I'm pregnant. This time I found out 3 days before telling you" I said with a cheeky grin. "Instead of a month, a record" And like that his arms were around me as he pressed his lips to mine a huge smile on his face.

"I can't believe -" And like that cries were heard not to far away... Clarabelle's cries. She had blood dripping down her lips, and then there was another. Joey, and than 2 more. "I've got Eli and Mat, you take Joey and Clara" Nodding I bent down to look at Clarabelle's lip, it was cut some how; Joey was crying because she was hurt.. Cute.

"Baby" Paul said confused. "Look" And as I turned around I gasped..

* * *

"What the hell?" I asked in confusion looking at the boys, each of their lips were bleeding in the same place Clarabelle's was. This was the first time they have been bleeding. "Why are they bleeding in the exact same place. "How, but.. How?" I asked confused picking up a crying Joey in my arms, that only made him cry even more; throwing his arms down for Clarabelle, and when I looked her arms were up for Joey too. "Okay, okay. Shh" I hushed placing him down next to Clarabelle. The both of them stopped crying.  
"I'm back!" Kim and Jared called in unison, smiles on their faces. "Oh, what the hell happened to Mat, Eli and Clara?" Kim asked, a look of worry on her face.  
"I'm not sure, all I heard was crying than Paul checked on the boys and all 3 of them had cuts on their lips." I mumbled looking down at the smiling Clara and Joey "They'll be fine"  
Smiling Kim bent down next to me. "They're so cute together"  
Nodding in agreement "Watch this" I said picking up Clarabelle, only for them to both scream bloody murder. As soon as I placed her down, it was like nothing happened, they went back to looking at each other with smiles on their faces.

"Naw!" Kim smiled. "They're really cute together! Oh crap me and Jared have to go to his mum's place." And like that she picked Joey up in his arms only for him to scream in unison with Clarabelle and kick his legs trying to get out of her arms and onto the floor. "Jared can you take Joey?" Kim asked with a sigh. "They're getting really attached to each other aren't they?" I nodded in agreement to Kim's question.  
"They're Kim, I bet ya he will imprint on her" Jared mumbled making Paul glare at him. "What, just look at the two of them, he doesn't even want to leave her, that's cute"  
"Paul honey, calm down. I will see you guys later" And like that swept a crying Clara into my arms, waving Kim and Jared left, Joey in tow.

"Paul, baby, we've got years, and years. Don't worry so much; she is our little girl. She always will be"

* * *

**5 years later.**

"Momma, momma!" Clara smiled running up to me, pigtails swaying as she stopped in front of me. "Look what daddy got me!" And in her hands was a beautiful little puppy. "Isn't he pretty!"  
"Yes he is baby girl, hey there Joey, how are you today" I asked placing a hand on his shoulder with a smile on my face.  
"Good!" He smiled, his two front teeth missing as he showed me that cheeky smile of his. "Mummy said she'd pick me up later" Nodding I hugged him gently.  
"You two go play up stairs now, okay? I'm going to start cooking lunch" Smiling she nodded as they both walked out hand in hand vibrant smiles on their faces. They were getting so attached to each other, they couldn't stand to be away from each other for even a day; and if they are they cry, and cry.  
"Mum?" Said a voice from behind me, smiling I turned around to see Gabe, the boy me and Paul adopted after Clarabell, Mathews and Eli's third birthday, Joshua was so far the youngest of this family. Gabe stood to be the oldest of our family being 10 years old, and to be honest he had know idea that we adopted him..  
"What's wrong my special little guy?" I asked with a smile on my face as I bent down next to him. "Why are you crying?" I mumbled wiping away his tears with my thumb.

"I-I. I don't like people being mean to me" He said through tears. I furrowed my eyes at him as I wrapped him up in my arms.  
"Baby, what are you talking about? Who the fu-fudge is being mean to you." I asked kissing his cheek.  
"They said that I am different, that I look nothing like you. That I'm different and- and" He sniffed, his hands in his lap as I let him go so I could look into his eyes.  
"Honey, I used to be called different all of the time. There is nothing wrong with being different little man. Everybody is unique in their own way. Don't worry about what anyone says"  
"Who is saying stuff" Paul asked crouching down next to me, his hand on Gabe's knee.  
"People are saying mean stuff to Gabe. Baby whatever they say doesn't matter. We love you, Clara loves you, Eli loves you, Mat loves you and Joshua loves you, that's all that matter"  
Paul nodded in agreement picking up Gave and placing him in his lap. "You know what Gabe, there are people in this world who will get what they deserve in the end. Those people you don't help, the a- idiots who torment you, you don't help. Okay?" Looking up at Paul Gabe nodded. "There's nothing wrong with being different" I nodded taking his hand. Gabe was originally from the Makah tribe, he was placed in an orphanage at the age of 1 because his parents died in a fatal crash. At first he was passed on family to family, but neither wanted him so he got placed in an orphanage in Seattle.  
"Are you okay now?" Paul asked hugging him. "Or do I need to hurt someone?" He joked.

"I'm okay, I just want to sleep right now" I nodded kissing him on the cheek.  
"Okay baby, I will wake you up when dinner is ready, okay?" He nodded and I could see something in his eyes, something that told me he didn't want to come back.  
"Gabe, baby wait" I called grabbing his tiny arm gently. "You know, mummy loves you so much, so does daddy. And I can tell you're planning something, I've seen that look a thousand times. I've used that look. Don't do anything okay? It will upset mummy and daddy, a lot. We love you. And tomorrow we will make sure no kid torments you, okay?"

"We love you"


	54. Chapter 54 Best friends

Hello, thanks for reading. I hope you like this chapter :) Oh, and please review, it means a lot to me. Last time I didn't get one review :(

PS- This could very well be the last chapter. If I get enough reviews I will have one more chapter. So here we go, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

:)-

Sorry, short chapter -_-

* * *

**5 YEARS LATER**

"Clarabelle, boys!" Paul called using his authority voice, or 'dad' voice. "Me and your mother or going to be back at 3, I expect you guys to be good and in bed by 12. Gabe, you're the man of the house. Okay?" Smiling I weaved my hand in Paul's as we heard them say 'okay' in unison.  
"Daddy?" Clarabelle said, a small smile on her face. "Can Joey stay over tonight, please? Pretty please?" I smiled at her, and when I saw Paul's mouth open to say 'no' I spoke up.  
"Yes, Clara he can, be good my babies. And look after your younger brothers" I noticed Paul's glare and patted his cheek. "We better go, you kids be good. Bye Joey!" I smiled waving at him

"What the hell Liz?" Paul said in anger as he locked the door behind him, his hand next to my head, my back against the door. "I was going to say no, they're-" Cutting him off, I pushed him lightly. "They're 13. 13 Paul. They're only friends, Joey cares for her very much. They've been friends since they were born. We've got nothing to worry about, Gabe is there looking after them, they're really, really okay Paul. Okay?" I asked with a smile, leaning up to kiss him on the lips. "And me and you are going to be more than okay later tonight" I smiled winking at him as I grabbed his hand leading him to the car. "Don't worry Paul"

* * *

**Clarabelle's P.O.V0**

**.**

"What's up Joey?" I asked after a moment of silence, he was laying on my bed, looking up at the plain white ceiling; his hands behind his head and his body stiff. Gently I got up from out of my beanbag chair and laid next to him, my head resting on my arm. This wasn't awkward, most girls my age would find this to be awkward, but not me. I was comfortable here lying next to my best friend, the boy who was always there for me whenever I needed him to be. "You know you can talk to me about absolutely anything?" Smiling he nodded gently.  
"I think my nana is going to die, I heard mum and dad talking about it last night. They said 'she probably won't make it to Wednesday' I love her so much, and I don't want her to go"  
"Sometimes you need to let go of the ones you love Joe. Your nana loves you, but she can't stay here forever, even if you want her too" And I could see a tear rolling down his cheek. "Don't cry Joey" I whispered wiping his tears away, gently I wrapped my arms around him in a hug, his arms around me as we just sat there in the embrace. It was comforting and felt right. "There are so many people who love you, I love you. You're my best friend; I will always be there for you" I said crying, I hated the fact that he was laying here crying, upset and unhappy.

"Thank you" He said after a few moments of silence. "And I do love you too, you are my best friend too Belle" Joey was the only one who could call me belle, I wouldn't even let my dad or mother call me Belle. It was the same for Joey, no one else was aloud to call him Joe. Only I was. Every memory I have ever had was with Joey. Everything I could remember was with him. I was depressed without him, last year he want to his grandfathers for a week, I was lost without him there with me. "Do you know when I visited my grandfather that week?" He asked looking down at me, a small smile that mirrored mine.  
"Yeah, what about it?" I asked in a look of wonder.  
"When I told you that I wasn't upset; I was. I was upset about being away from you. I need you, without you I can't be happy. I don't even know why" And like that I felt his lips pecking the top of my head, his arms tightening around me. "I can't believe we're going into high school soon. I'm not looking forward to it" He sighed sitting up loosening his arms from around me.

"Do you remember what we had done when we were 7?" I asked with a small smile on my face, looking into his eyes.  
"Yeah, it left this" He showed me the palm of his hand, the small scar that looked like a tiny love heart. "I don't even know how it left that shape" When we were 7 we made a pact that we would always be there for each other, we pressed our bleeding palms together. The same scar on both hands, they matched.  
"That's the same shape on my hand" I smiled lightly.

"Hey guys, lights out" Gabe said a smile on his face as he switched our lights off, it's 1 already, okay?" Smiling I nodded.  
"Night Gabe"

And as the night grew me and Joey fell asleep in the bed, our arms around each and the blankets wrapped around. It was comforting to feel his arms around me.


	55. Chapter 55 He is all I need

Thank you so much for reviewing and reading. I am afraid this will be the last chapter of this story. But good news is, there will definitely be a sequel. If I get 6 reviews or more I will put it up straight away :)

Thank you for reviewing the whole duration of this story and/or reading,

:)

* * *

**Previously**

And as the night grew me and Joey fell asleep in the bed, our arms around each and the blankets wrapped around. It was comforting to feel his arms around me.

"Do you remember what we had done when we were 7?" I asked with a small smile on my face, looking into his eyes.  
"Yeah, it left this" He showed me the palm of his hand, the small scar that looked like a tiny love heart. "I don't even know how it left that shape" When we were 7 we made a pact that we would always be there for each other, we pressed our bleeding palms together. The same scar on both hands, they matched.  
"That's the same shape on my hand" I smiled lightly.

"Hey guys, lights out" Gabe said a smile on his face as he switched our lights off, it's 1 already, okay?" Smiling I nodded.  
"Night Gabe"

* * *

"See Paul" I said with a smile on my face as we looked into Clarabelle's room. "There is absolutely no problem. They're sleeping. That's all. Now shut up and lets go to sleep" I smiled taking his hand leading him down the hall. "You really need to cheer up a little. He has never hurt our little girl once." Leaning up I kissed him on the lips. "Let's go to sleep" Rolling his eyes took my hand in his as we walked to bed together. "I have every right to be worried, she is my only little girl. The rest are all boys. Don't I have every right to be worried?"  
"Yes Paul, you do have every right to be worried, but you have to ease up a little bit on them. Remember how we were when we were younger?" I asked a small smile on my face.  
"Oh god yes, what are you trying to do, give me a heart attack? And that is different we were older than they were. We were 17, not 13."  
"Trust me, none of that will be going on here Paulie-poo" I smiled opening our bedroom door up, only to hear a small 'Mummy' coming from behind us. Joshua  
"Josh, little man what's wrong?" Paul asked going up to him, a worried looking on his face.

"I don't feel good. My stomach hurts" He cried slightly, tears streaking down his face as he started sobbing. "Daddy, it really hurts me" Paul swept him up into his arms, walking into our room with him. "Lets look at your stomach" As Paul laid him onto our bed Joshua winced. "Show me where it hurts" Joshua felt at the bottom of his stomach; a weird look going onto his face as he bent over the bed only to throw up all over Paul. "I'm sorry dad, I didn't mean to" Joshua cried putting his hand on his head. "I feel like I am going to die" Paul's eyes softened as he took his vomit ridden shirt off, throwing it carelessly onto the floor. "We're going to take him to the hospital baby." Slowly I nodded, tears rimming. What's wrong with my little boy.  
"I will go tell Gabe" I mumbled running past him and into Gabe's room. "Gabe?" I whispered lightly shaking his shoulder. "Wake up baby, come on. Please" I pleaded in my tear strained voice. "Mum?" He whispered wiping his eyes. "Are you crying?" He asked wrapping me up in his arms. "What's wrong?"  
"Joshua, there is something wrong with him." Gabe got out of bed in a dash, running past me.  
"I'll go with dad, you stay here mum with the rest of them" I nodded silently even if he couldn't see that. I hated seeing any of my babies in pain; I hated seeing them cry.  
"Momma?" Clarabelle asked Joey trailing protectively next to her, his hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong, what's going on down there, and why are you crying?"  
"I'm fine baby, Joey is sick and Gabe and P- your father are taking him to hospital. You know how I get" I said softly. And like that she walked up to me, wrapping her arms around me rubbing my back gently. Joey looking at me sympathetically.

"Mum is he going to be okay, he isn't going to.. Die, is he?"  
"No, no, no? Oh my god, I didn't even think of that, he isn't is he? Oh my god, what if he does? Stay here, I'm going to the hospital, okay? I will ring Leah and Elan to look after you guys. Be good please until they come"  
"We will Liz" Joey said patting my back gently.  
"Thanks Joey" And I realised Clara was crying too, getting up I walked to the door, only to look back

"Hey, don't cry. Joshua is going to be okay." Joey said wrapping his arms tightly around me.  
"What if he isn't? What if he dies? Then what, mum is going to be so broken, I will me.. Dad will be" Clara whispered through tears, grabbing onto him as if it was for dear life. "Than what?"  
"Than you'll have me there. I always will be here for you." She pulled back, looking into his eyes, looking at the way he watched her. "I won't ever let you down Belle" I don't know what had came over them because before I knew it they were both leaning in, both eye's closing as their lips touched. And than I felt the passion take over automatically, her arms sliding around his neck as his went around hers waist.

A noise in the hallway made them pull back, looking out of the room and into the dark glooming hallway I saw it was only the dog, gently Clarabelle leaned in, placing her head into his shoulder as he hugged my baby girl. And I could feel something bubbling up inside of my heart as she held onto him, silently crying into Joey.  
"It's okay Belle, shh" He shushed rubbing my back. "It's you and me against the world. I can tell you I will never leave you. I promise I will be here for you, forever. I love you, so, so much"  
"I love you to Joey" she cried. "I wouldn't be able to let you go, and I know this is selfish but I just don't want you to go, I need you"  
"You don't know how much I need you to Belle. You don't know how much it hurts to be away from you"

"I need you" They said in unison only to laugh gently together.

I knew the look she was giving Joey, it was a look of love.

I knew the future brought the both of them together, I knew he would imprint on her, I knew they would be happy together. Ever since they were babies they were so attached, they couldn't even be away from each other without crying. Gently I walked down the stairs grabbing my coat and walking out the door, getting ready to see my little baby boy.

* * *

Everything got better after awhile, Joshua got out of hospital after a month of surgery. He had his gore bladder removed; it was causing him trouble at such a young age. Clarabelle and Joey got closer, but never took it further then that one kiss that night. Eventually Joey, Clara, Eli and Mathew and Emily's son Landen went into high school together, never looking back on elementary. Joey and Clara were great together, and I never did tell Paul about that kiss Joey and Clara shared, I knew how he would feel. And I was happy for my little girl, happy to know that she got her first kiss with some one she truly cared about, someone that so special to her. A kiss she would never forget, and a kiss I knew meant the world to her. And I could tell by the way she looked at him that she loved him more than anything. That she cared deeply for her best friend. They would spend every moment they could together. They didn't even have other friends. One day I asked her "Clara, why don't you have any other friends?" She told me something that put a major smile on my face.

"Because all I need is Joey, my best friend."


	56. Sequel Up : And Quick note :

Sequel is finally up :)

I would just like to thank each and everyone of you for reading and reviewing. It always did make my day especially when I was going through so much stuff which I was and still am. But you guys made it so much better because of all the reviews :)

So I'd just like to thank you.

:)


End file.
